Begin Again
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: [Outlaw Queen AU] Regina Mills was a powerful attorney living in New York city and Robin Locksley a well known architect. They didn't get along but things changed. Love happened but Cora Mills had other plans for her daughter and they were pushed to run away after Regina became pregnant. [Rated M for the future]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my private little world where I try to let my ideas run wild and well why not with another fanfic. I know I have been awfully bad a keeping fanfics running but muse has been running low lately. This fanfic is completely AU. It initially started as a Story Line I have running in one of my Regina's RP accounts. It gotten to the point to have so many twists and turns that It was impossible not to turn it into a FF. I want to warn though I don't know how long it will take me to update because I am without internet and muse has been spotty but I couldn't way to post the first chapter. Also I might resume writing my Prince and Lionheart soon since the way the show has been going, they are going to waste Robin Hood potential. Any ways without further a due. Enjoy. –xoxo Janice.**

 _ **Chapter I: Never give up on anybody. Miracles happen every day.**_

" _No, Regina I'm not leaving without you." There are tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to choke out those words. They should have known. They should have seen this coming, but they were too concentrated in living in their little slice of heaven to even consider the real nearness of danger. And now look at them. Regina in a hospital bed, crying her eyes out, trying oh so very hard to be strong and Robin watching her with a broken heart and so much pain coursing through his veins._

" _Robin there is no other choice, you knew well loving me was toxic thanks to her. So Please." Regina took his hands and squeezed it tight. "Take Roland and leave." But Regina doesn't want that. All she wants is to be with him, with their son and live that life they have been slowly building but her mother has other plans. In hindsight they should have moved to the other side of the world instead of Vancouver but time was pressing them, drowning them, and when pressure strikes it is when one takes rash decisions._

" _Regina –" but brunette isn't taking any of it, no there is no time. Cora and Daniel might arrive at any minute now and if Robin is here, with her, Roland is going to be the one to pay the consequences. So she took his face and pulled him close to her and just kissed him. All messy and salty, tears never ending but she kissed him like it was the last time._

 _Because it is their last time. This was their last kiss. They both knew it very well._

" _Robin… I know this is hard. I really don't want you to leave but it is for the best." A loud sob wrecked through Regina, but she needed to pull through, he needed to know. "I love you with all my heart, and these past few months have been wonderful amidst everything that has happened. But we both knew this…" Dear god why is this so hard? Pull it together Regina. "…was going to happen eventually. As long as we are under this sun, my mother will always find us. So please, I am begging you. Take Roland and disappear. Protect him. She wants me and as long as she has me under surveillance you two are safe. " The pains in those, once, beautiful sparkly blue eyes were killing her. There isn't light there anymore, just hollowness she wished nothing more to erase. He deserved so much more than all this pain she had caused him since the day they met. "You and Roland are everything to me, so please, let me do this. Let me protect you this once… it will be the only thing I am going to be able to do for our son." That does it, if she was crying before, now; well she lost all her calm, which wasn't much, but not only that. She finally feels like she lost her heart._

 _He is hearing, but he doesn't feel like listening. Her words are breaking him apart limb by limb in a way he never thought possible, stitch by stitch, and cell by cell until he is left as an insignificant thing. And it hurts, oh how much it hurts and he just wants to rip his heart out and crush it into dust._

 _But no he can't, and she is right. Roland comes first. He is the most important piece of both of them. So he nodded, tearful and heartbroken but he did. "I love you, Regina." And there was a sad smile on her face because she knows. "And I promise you I will find you. We will be a family like we are meant to. I'm not giving up on you…" Locksley cupped her cheeks, "I will forever be your cookie thief, and you will forever be my cherry vanilla queen."_

 _Even in a moment like this he can elicit a laugh from her. Oh how she is going to miss him._

" _I know. You will forever be in my heart. I love you. Now…" One really deep breath, "Roland is waiting. Take good care of our newborn. Run and no matter what happens, do not. Look. Back. Never."_

 _Robin picked up Roland from the small crib in the room, and passed him into her arms._

 _Like it wasn't hard enough for her seeing her little boy, knowing it will be the last time made her heart shrink to an insignificant thing. "Hey there my little angel…" she cooed, her finger running along his chubby cheek. " Now you be a good boy for daddy. I know he can be infuriating and really annoying sometimes but he means well." Another sob and more hot tears. How long is she going to endure this torture? Oh right, her whole natural life, and probably her next life as well. "Be sure to eat well so you can grow big and strong like your daddy. I'm so sorry that I'm not going to be there to see you grow but know that I love you and that will never change." Regina kissed his temple gently, and then did the hardest thing she will ever do, gave him to Robin to take away._

" _Now go before Cora arrives."_ _ **Please don't go**_ _. But she can't say that. Regina wants to give her husband and son their best chance._

" _I won't give up. We will be together. It will take time but it will happen." Robin kissed her temple and took a step back. She couldn't speak anymore, if she did, it would be to ask him to stay but that is not possible._

 _And the he was gone._

 _Leaving the woman that he loves behind and with her a huge part of his heart._

 _He vowed to return to her and he will not go back on his promise._

-x-

He woke up with a start. Sweaty palms, heart racing so hard it could make a hole in his chest and tears running down his cheeks creating a river full of sorrows. That dream, that memory, always took his heart in a vice like grip and squeezed until it was bleeding out, taking little by little pieces of him that with time he won't be able to recall. Four years, almost five and he still felt that pain like it was yesterday. He hasn't gotten over it and how can he? Robin left behind the one woman in his life that made everything right. With another woman that he is pretty sure is a demon.

Cora Mills the most ruthless person he had the displeasure to have met.

Oh how he regrets leaving Regina there. Regrets it every morning when she doesn't wake up in his arms and every night when his bed is cold as ice. But their hearts didn't have a say in the matter, they had to think about their son, at the end of the day his safety came first. Regina understood that very well and paid the ultimate price for his safety.

Roland Damian Locklsey. His life and only reason to even want to wake up. That amazing little boy that he raised without a mother but had grown up to be a wonderful young lad. They boy that whenever he asked his father another 'mommy' question he see the pain in his eyes, understand the pain that it causes him and just hugged him and uttered an 'I love you daddy.' Just to make him smile.

It isn't like Robin hasn't talked to him about his mother because he gushed about her every time he can but there are times when he can't help the emotions that provoked in him, he still missed her with every fiber of his being. Sometimes it does pain Robin to look at his little boy. The perfect mixture of his parents. His dark eyes and airy laugh that is completely Regina and dimples so deep that are his father. Just by looking and hearing at him it gets too hard to even breathe. But he loves him with every piece of his battered heart.

His rude awakening made him sit up and looked at the clock. It read 4:14 am and by the looks of it he won't be sleeping anytime soon. Not that he needs to sleep more anyway, there is still a bit of packing to do.

Switzerland is fun and all but he is ready to go back. Traveling around the world has been a fulfilling experience but he needs to feel like his life is back on track again and the only way to do that is to resume his search. He hasn't heard about Regina in these past four years. Cora Mills is doing a splendid job in hiding her. His love is almost a ghost, which to him is ironic. Robin knows how much Regina loved a good ghost story and no here she is being the biggest story of all. But pretty soon he will be getting on a plane back, see the veins of the last city she ever stepped into. He wondered, not for the first time, what was Regina Mills doing in Alabama USA? Well he hoped to find out soon.

Locksley got out of bed, shuddering at the cold his almost empty apartment emanated. He made his way to his boy room to check on him before going down to the kitchen and prepared himself his much needed cup coffee so he could continue with the rest of his heavy day. For a moment all that could be heard was his still heavy breathing, in and out, in and out, and repeat a couple millions times over, but the sound of the coffee pot brewing drowned the sound of his misery and god he is thankful for that. It helped him forget that dream that doesn't let him live. But life goes on, and it has been running since that night almost five years ago.

And today wasn't any different.

Standing up from his place on the bar stool, Robin, went to the coffee pot and poured himself a generous portion. Coffee had a calming effect on him, if only temporary but it did ease his mind for a blissful five minutes. Maybe it was the heat that seemed to melt the frost bites in his heart, or the way the scalding beverage ran down his throat dissolving all the lumps still stuck there, taunting him every minute of his dreadful days. It just drove perspective out the window and gave him a temporary memory loss. That certainly will become rather ironic in the future.

But it is time for the present, and the present is currently packed in many, many boxes.

Robin Oliver of Locksley is moving back to the United States and this is probably the last cup of Swiss coffee he will ever drink and he doesn't mind.

That coffee lacked a spice this cold place never could give him.

-x-

As he stands in the middle of the empty living room, Roland's hand in his, Robin realized how big this house really is. It's strange for him. Robin always felt confined, no matter how spacious the place was he always felt like all the walls were on top of him. The loneliness in him had consumed him whole to the point where he can't distinguish the size of spaces any longer.

"Papa?" Came the tiny voice of his adorable four year old, who's looking up at him with those big brown eyes full of questions.

"What is it Rollie?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Roland shifted where he stood, pursing his lips in deep thought. After a moment or two he nodded and voiced out the one question running in his tiny mind like crazy. "Are we going to look for Mama?" It was the innocence in his voice that twisted Robin's heart and those chocolate eyes full of emotions that provoked him to kneel in front of him and cupped his tiny features.

"Ro' buddy." He began with a deep breath. What the young lad asked is more than affirmative. The reasoning behind going back to the states was just that, to continue with his search but the last thing he wants is to give his son false hopes. "We will try." That seemed to satisfied Roland's mind but for how long? Robin needed to fix things, he needed to find Regina and give Roland the mother he deserved.

-x-

Midday arrived and with a horrible head splitting pain that made her mood sour. She hated days like this, days where the pain is enough to stop her daily life. The light filtering through the windows of her office was only making things worse, to the point she groaned in pain. Her assistant was on the other end of that pain. It would be a miracle if that girl doesn't quite before the month end. "Only a few more hours, you can make it Regina." The brunette told herself, a boost of self motivation always seemed to do the trick.

"I don't think so." A voice came from the door, Regina recognized it immediately. Her dark eyes shoot up and in doing so she winced. This was the worse headache yet. "Dear god, Regina. Go and rest. Work will be here when you come back on Monday." The blonde voice was stern, but it didn't lack concern for the other woman.

"I am fine Mal. I still need to coordinate things for the masquerade ball." Regina announced, squinting her eyes when she lowered her visage to the papers on her desk.

Malia Drake. Owner of the Dragon Scale Gallery and Regina closest friend. They met three and a half years ago when Regina was applying for jobs. Would seem the blonde saw something in Regina that the brunette still doesn't know. The story of how they became friends is a funny one but that is something for another time.

Mal scoffed at Regina's words, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of her wooden desk. All poise and glamour, things that defined the woman known as the fierce Dragon Lady, nickname that she gathered thanks to her extensive collection of Dragon art, painted by her hand of course. But her gallery isn't only about that. There is a large variety of art available to the public eye and ear since she also has a special program that serves a school of music, reason why she is currently visiting Regina.

"I can take care of the last minute details. You need rest, the ball is on Saturday and you look like you haven't slept in months." Mal said, raising a brow at Regina as in daring her to say otherwise. Regina on the other hand took a deep breath.

"What is sleep?" She asked in a rhetorical tone. "I haven't been able to have a restful night in years now. Not without stupid nightmares, that I do not understand, barreling down on me." Regina placed the pen down and added, "This is what I need, distraction."

"I can't have you crashing on Saturday Regina. Take the rest of the day and tomorrow off. You have done enough and I appreciated." Mal expression wasn't precisely soft, but her eyes told another story. She cared for the brunette.

"Haven't you been listening? I can't sleep." Exasperation poured through the cracks of her tone. "Even if I go home and lay down, my head will still hurt, my eyes will close but sleep will never come and if by some miracle I do fall asleep my nightmares will return."

"It has been that way since the accident but you deny looking for help, Regina. You will never get better if you keep being this stubborn." Mal means well, Regina knows it but she is frustrated with this situation.

That accident four years ago took a lot from her.

One being her memories.

Cora, her mother, said it was a blessing she forgot so many things. It isn't like she forgot who she is, where she grew up or even her profession law, although she doesn't practice any longer she left many things behind when she moved from New York to Alabama, but she has key moment missing from her head. A blank space in her life that she doesn't have hope on reuniting with, she learned to live without it even though there is a whole in her heart.

"I made peace with that a long time ago, Mal."

"But aren't you at least a bit curious?" Her boss asked, and indeed there was curiosity but Regina doesn't desire to entertain it. Maybe it was for the best. God knows what those memories really are.

"No." there was no room for anything else, and Mal knew it. She knows how to pick her battle and it was clear to the blonde that Regina is still a bit sore on the topic. So she shook her head, straighten her back and stood up.

"Anyway. You are still going home to rest and I will take over everything you have pending today." The blonde walked to the door not wanting to hear another thing from Regina but it was too late, she was already talking.

"But I have to meet the new music teacher today." Mills said, standing up and wincing thanks to the pain still lodged in her head.

"I will take care of that. I'll go and tell Ashley I am taking over the rest of your appointments. Now go home. That is a direct order from your boss." With that Mal took her leave.

Regina slumped back into her chair, an annoyed huff eliciting from her. This is so typical of Mal but in some way the brunette is grateful to her. As stubborn as Regina is, Mal seemed to always know how to make her see reason, even when she doesn't want to admit it.

"Home it is." She said while picking up her things.

Little did she know that soon her life would be turned upside down, again.

-x-

Robin stood in front of the big crystal clear building.

 _Dragon Scale Gallery._

It has been a week since he moved. Roland is at school and he is taking his life back little by little. He thought of returning to his old profession, architecture but then decided against it. If he was to get back to who he was when Regina and him were together me must returned to the things he loves, one of them music. While abroad he finally finished his degree in music and now was a good time to put that degree into practice. He searched all over for a good teaching job and Dragon Gallery had the best program yet. Robin could have the opportunity to teach young minds in the wonder of music. He always had a passion for it but things with his father drove him into a more practical line of work, one that he did hate because it didn't provide him the happiness he needed. Not until Regina encourage him to pursue his dreams even when they couldn't afford to live from those dreams. She always said: ' _I'm your number one fan, always will be.'_ And that always stuck with him. Those same words drove him to this point in his life. About to have his first job interview and if he is lucky enough, his only one.

He took one deep breath and passed through the revolving doors. The sun filtered into the building from the crystal walls. The sight made his breath hitch. There were many crystals hanging from the ceiling, all different colors and with the sunlight hit them a million sparkle of colors played all across the room. It was like being inside the head of a painter. Seeing what they see when they begin envisioning a new art work.

His mind and thoughts immediately went to her. How she would love and appreciated the many colors and the artistic vision behind said place. Robin always knew of her affinity to art, and her skills were presented to him when they were in Vancouver. Whenever she was bored, Regina drew, and it was such a sight. She poured her heart and soul in every one of those portraits. He saved them all, keeps her memory even more alive. 

Right now wasn't the time for that. So shaking his head, Robin approached the receptionist.

"Good afternoon. I am here for an interview." He smiled at the blonde, who returned his smile with one of her own. The moment is was about to answer the phone rang.

"Excuse me." The blonde, Ashley that it what is said in her name tag, politely excused herself. "Miss Drake… yes I think he is here, give me a sec." the receptionist looked up at him, "Are you Robin?" When he nodded, she returned to her call. "Yes he is here. I'll send him through." With that she hang up, "Take the elevator up to the fifth floor, last door down the hall Miss Drake is waiting."

"Thank you." Robin nodded with a grin and made his way to the elevator, pushing the button and waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive.

-x-

"I'm fine Graham." Regina muttered into the phone as she waited for the elevator. "Just a headache, I'll go and rest for a bit." Graham, police man and concerned boyfriend always checking up on her. It was endearing, most of the time. But there came a moment she couldn't take all of his coddling and clinginess. Yes, she know he means well and he always puts it upon himself to make her feel good but there were times she just wanted to run from his grasp, and this was one of those moments.

"Regina, I can go and keep you company, take care of you." His voice irradiated pity and oh how she hates that.

"I can take care of myself. I have a headache, I'm not crippled." She snapped, already regretting it. Here he is trying to help and her stinginess is making a grand appearance. But Regina is clear; she doesn't need human contact right now. "I'm sorry. I'll just… look I'll go and take a nap and if I am feeling better you can go to the apartment and stay with me tonight. What do you say?" It worked. Graham relaxed and said he will be waiting for her call. With that he hangs up and at that precise moment the two elevator doors opened. Regina got in one, and Robin got out the other.

So close.

-x-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Robin nervously rubbed his hands together. This was it. The moment of truth has come.

Maybe he is being a tad over dramatic but out of all the options he had listed this gallery is the one place he really want to stay. It was everything. Art and music all wrapped up in one, perfect to bring Regina once he finds her.

"Come in." A female voice drew him out of his reverie. Robin took a deep breath when his hand made contact with the cold knob. ' _Here I go.'_ He turned it and peaked his head in.

"Good afternoon." Robin politely greeted a smile on his face. The blonde that sat behind the desk nodded, motioning the male figure to enter and close the door.

"You are early." Mal stated, finally looking at him fully.

"Yes well, I just moved and I am still getting accustom and I didn't want to get lost and risk arriving late." His hand landed on his lap, fidgeting a little as he looked at the brunette who he guesses is the owner of the gallery. When she gave him an approving hum, Locksley finally relax into the chair and for the first time he notice how comfortable it is. Nerves really can change the perception of things.

"Excellent use of common sense, Mr. Locksley." Miss Drake said, picking up Robin's application. "It says here you finished your Masters degree in a university in Barcelona and then moved to London and after a year to Switzerland." Her eyes moved up to the man in question waiting for his response.

"That is correct."

"You are also a certified architect." Even she had to be impressed with his resume. "I can't say I've met architect turned musician in a blink of an eye." She mused teasingly putting down the file in her hands. "Tell me why the sudden change of career?"

Robin couldn't help the soft chortle that escaped his lips, "Would you believe me if I tell it was because of a woman?" The sound coming from the brunette made his chortle turned into a more audible laugh. "Yes well it was. I always loved music but because of family issues I never pursue my musical part so I opted for architecture." He recalled all the fights he had with his father, all the moments where they spent fighting over it. Now he realized there more moments in a screaming war than being father and son, it made his heartache. "But I met this amazing woman that made me realized my true love for music, and it always help when she self proclaimed my number one fan. From there thing became better in my life." It never failed to bring a smile to his face whenever he is talking about Regina. Yes, it hurts him a lot for the sole reason that she is still lost to him but he is determine to find her.

The blonde listened intently to his story, noticed the devotion and pure adoration in his eyes when he talked about a woman he clearly loves with all his heart, and the passion he talked about music. There wasn't much to think about. "Well I can see this is truly important to you so…" Malia stood up, extended a hand to him with a grin, "You are hired Mr. Locksley." Robin's eyes widen in surprise, a nice one at that, and stood up to shake her hand.

"Wow, that was fast." He chuckled, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are passionate and we are trying to teach that to our students and besides you are good looking. I am pretty sure many parents would love to stick around." She stated matter-of-factly, her grin turned smug.

"I suppose that is fair." Robin announced as they part from their handshake.

"I would like for you to meet the rest of the faculty here. There is a masquerade ball this Saturday and I want you to assist. I'll make sure to send you the invite to the address listed here." The blonde clasped her hands together and added, "Ready to party?"

Robin's lips quirked into a smile, "Of course. Saturday it is. Can't say I remember the last time I went to a masquerade ball. This should be interesting."

"I think you'll love it here. You remind me of my best friend. She works here. I can't wait for you to meet." If only Mal knew…

 **Thoughts or questions? –**


	2. Suddenly I'm missing home

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the amazing response to this fanfic. I Know it is a bit confusing at first, I honestly designed it that way. Since I am going back and forth with their memories it tends to get really hard for me to write so it is taking me more time than I thought. But as soon as Robin and Regina get together… things will transitions and run smoothly. I have been getting a lot of questions regarding to Cora and what she did to Regina. Well there is a chapter dedicated to that but alas it isn't coming anytime soon but know I have the idea worked out. Also chapter tree may take a bit. There is a lot that going to happen there. Anyway I want to thank Dany for helping me out with this, she beta part of this chapter. Isn't she amazing? Not only she is my amazing RP partner but she is also so patient with my mood swings. The chapter is a lot shorter than I anticipated but I promise to deliver on the next one. I won't bug you guys anymore and enjoy.

 **Chapter II: Suddenly I'm missing home.**

" _You are so annoying. I still don't understand how people can actually stand you." Regina said, lifting her glass of wine to her red supple lips. Two almost three in the morning and there he was standing in her kitchen, one hand inside the cookie jar and the other holding his own glass of wine. It has become a habit of his, to make a pit stop in her house before going home, usually happens when they are all going out in a group, David, Mary, Rose, Killian, Robin and her. Regina ignored him most of them time. It was clear to everyone their dislike to each other since the first time they met five years ago and to this very day she still can't stand him. "And why must you always steal my cookies?" He always did, she didn't understand why._

" _It's not like you are a sun ray full of warm smiles, Regina." He took another cookie before closing the jar, turned around and began making his way to the living room where he sat down. "You could always hide the jar better. I feel like you leave in the same place and refill it just for me."He is smugly grinning at her from his place on the couch._

 _The nerve on that man._

" _Excuse me?" she stalked behind him. Regina is buzzed, tingly with the mix of alcohol. They have been drinking for a while now. "Hey at least I don't pretend to be all mister nice guy in front of every woman just to get laid. If people knew you like I do, well…" she trailed off letting the cookie thing go for now. Taking a mouthful of her crimson drink, she looked at him over the rim of her glass. This is them. Always fighting, always trying to get under the skin of the other one. It was almost a routine for them. Robin rolled his eyes, her words doing nothing to him. He knows how to handle Regina Mills, mainly because she makes it too easy for him._

" _Dear, you know is not an act and besides…" He stood up and approached her, mouth closed to her ears as he whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know how things work down there." Robin pressed a kiss against her ear and moved quickly back before Regina reacted to what he just did and said._

 _Regina was never the one to become speechless, to be thrown out the loop with simple words of action but even she wasn't expecting what Robin just had done and said and that made her angry. Her hand holding the glass flexed making her slush the drink around, falling on the carpet. That is going to stain._

" _You idiot." She said, voice laced with ire as she placed down the glass. "You wish I had that interest in you." The brunette turned on her heels and stalked off to the kitchen, action Robin followed behind, grabbing the brunette by the wrist and pulling her flush to his body. He gazed into her eyes and all Regina could do was swallow hard. For the first time she noticed the blue of his eyes. Blue like the ocean and she just can drown in them for all eternity. They held a warmth impossible to describe, a warmth his touch provided to her skin. 'How I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are…?' she shook her head, 'No, Regina. Snap out of it.' She pushed him away, stumbling, her back met the wall and he didn't waste his time and placed both of his hands to the side of her face. All she could do is stare up at him, feeling a lot shorter without her heels. 'Shit I want to kiss him.'_

" _There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it is saying." Did those words actually come out of Robin's mouth? No, it can't be. He is too infuriating for his own good to be this poetic. Surely she is dreaming. But then he is leaning closer to her, his breath costing all over her face, his lips mere inches from her. There he was. Kissing distance from her and her desire to do so grew even more. 'Dammit Regina just do it.' Nope. Ha! Too late, he is moving from her personal space. "What does your heart tell you?" There is that smug grin on his face and anger blossoming inside of her._

 _Bastard._

-x-

The darkness of her room brought Regina some sort solace. She couldn't sleep, something normal at this point of her life. Graham had called a few times asking her if she really wanted to be alone but the truth was that she wanted to. The police officer had agreed but made her promise to call him if she needed something and make sure to let him know in the morning that she was well. Regina agreed just to give him peace of mind if only for a few hours, although she is sure he will be the one calling in the morning.

Regina lied down on her bed, looking up at the tall ceiling. There was so much in her mind. Things hitting her brain like a train. Her job, her mother insistence to talk to her, nightmares and the face of that man she kept seeing. A man with trusting blue eyes, a beautiful crocked smile and a warm hand that whenever it caressed her face spark flew. Yes, it is only a dream but it always felt too real. His face was comforting. So she took it upon herself to draw his face whenever her dreams were visited by him, doing that actually calmed her over working nerves and mind. For a stranger she owned him so much.

Thinking about him it gave the brunette a need to see his face. She turned on the lamp on that currently resides on top of her nightstand and opened the drawer revealing a sketch pad. Regina picked it up, rested her back against the headboard and began turning the pages. Many different portraits of the man in her dreams, ones with a soft soul revealing smile, other with pure adoration in his eyes. How many times she dared to think it was adoration for her? But Regina isn't stupid enough to believe that. This was just a figment of her imagination, a coping mechanism that her head created to keep the threatening insanity in check. Still looking at soft lines she drew with utmost patience and love, looking at the outline of a face that might as well not exist yet always seemed to settle her yearning soul down.

Temporarily of course. Life goes on and Regina can't depend on a strange in a paper.

Sighing too loudly, the brunette placed the sketch book back in its place and curled in bed.

Time to try and sleep a bit.

-x-

His job interview was a huge success and what made things better was the fact that he will begin to work right away but first the ball. Robin felt strangely excited about the masquerade ball, something that hasn't happened in a really long time. Since that horrible day almost five years ago he hasn't been in the mood for parties or gatherings. He went through life taking care of his son, studying and managing his money. Money that his father left him after his death but that is a story for another moment.

Walking out of the Dragon Scale Gallery, Robin checked the time in his wrist watch. He still had a few hours before picking up Roland so he decided to make some calls. Some went for the movers bringing his things from across the world, and other to his friend David. It has been a long time since he last spoke to him. He did informed his friend about his return to the States. Just thinking about it made him remember when a month after Roland's birth, Robin called his friend.

 _The phone rang for a few times, the sound echoing in his head. He needed to know about Regina. He needed to know if she was safe. So what better than to call a friend and get information._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _The phone kept buzzing in his ear until._

" _David." Robin greeted with a bit of relief, but he still felt unease._

" _Robin! Where the hell have you been?" Came the voice of a really concerned friend._

 _Locksley sighed into the phone, "I am in California, my father's old house. But I didn't call for myself. I have an important question." But David didn't give him time to say another word._

" _Regina."_

" _Yes." He breathed out, like a man with an unquenchable thirst._

" _Sorry. Mary and I haven't heard from her since the day we helped you two run away."_

 _There is a sinking feeling in the pit of Robin's stomach, a fear impossible to get rid of. Regina was in danger, he can feel it in his bones but he doesn't know what to do, or where to commence his quest to find her._

" _If you do hear something, you'll tell me right?" Robin treaded carefully around those words. Yes, David and he have been friends since he moved to America with his father but his enemy is big or rather his enemies are huge. Cora spider web reached places he couldn't even begin to imagined and her alliance with Gold and Daniel only made things worse for him._

 _David heard the hesitance in Robin's voice and was quick to assure him, "I will. Don't worry, but we are talking about Cora here and it will be a miracle if Regina even returned to New York."_

 _He knows his friend is right, but still he has faith._

 _The line came to life again when David spoke once more._

" _The baby?"_

 _Robin shook his head and grin, "He is here with me. And I will fight to bring Regina here where she belongs, with us."_

Shaking his head out of the memory, more like David voice drew him out.

"Woah dude snap out of it." David said with a laugh over the phone. Robin cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, mate. I kinda drifted off."

"I know. I spent the last twenty seconds calling your name before you graced me with the presence of your voice." David tone was teasing and Robin cannot help the deep laugh that erupted from him.

"Yes well, I was busy thinking. I do that. You should try it something."

Robin could imagine David rolling his eyes, which caused him to laugh even more.

"Well you are in a chipper mood today." David commented. "Let me guess. You hit your head this morning when you got out of bed? I knew you needed a smack over your head to bring you back to life."

It was Robin's turn to roll his eyes, and huff into the phone. "Why must you must be so rude?" He began as he walked down the street, taking in the sight. "I landed the job I wanted. Will start working on Monday and…" he turned a corner, his visage falling on a music store. Needless to say he made his way there. ". . . on Saturday there is a big masquerade ball that I must attend. Should be fun." Robin looked from side to side before he crossed the street to the music store.

"Oh wow. This is new. I'm glad to hear you are looking forward to something for the first time in a really long time…" A lingering silence fell as Robin opened the door, a soft ringing coming when he did. Robin knows why the silence. He can practically hear David's mind screaming the question he wanted to ask, and he didn't disappoint. "Have you heard from her?"

Robin exhaled the all too familiar sense of torture that is quick to take hold of him. "I just got here David and really haven't started with my search." He began looking around. Vinyl disc in one place, normal CD in the other but what immediately grabbed his attention was a piano. It looked exactly like the one he played on the first time Regina heard him sing. Sure, his specialty is the guitar but music is something impossible to not make it grow, taking him back to a beautiful memory.

" _You play the piano?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought you were more of a guitar player." There is amusement in her tone, a childish part of her blooming just in front of his eyes, and he simply loves it._

" _I think music is a universal language, with different branches to satisfy a person need." He chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "Or maybe I just really love music and I'm greedy when it comes to it."The brunette rolled her eyes, but there is a smile playing on her red lips._

" _Play something…" Regina pulled back to look at him a pout playing on her countenance. Robin is looking at her with a raise brow, blue eyes filled with a glint of mischief._

" _Alright, for you my queen I'd be delighted to." Her face split into a smile that caused his inside to become all warm and fuzzy. Regina nodded and waited for her favorite Englishman to start. His fingers began moving over the keys, soft, and lingering sounds coming out from the beautiful instrument._

' _ **Always standing just outside of the circle**_

 _ **And no on lets you in**_

 _ **Blame it on yourself but you are looking in a broken mirror**_

 _ **Through a broken window**_

 _ **Shout it out, all the noises**_

 _ **That you let in**_

 _ **Let it go, just fade away**_

 _ **If you could only see**_

 _ **There is only light**_

 _ **Where you think there's shadow**_

 _Regina immediately recognized those lyrics and she is completely shocked. That was the song that was playing the first time they'd met. Her heart grew ten times the normal size and all she could do was snort out a loving laugh. Robin took her reaction as a positive one._

 _ **In the night, every road you take**_

 _ **In the night, brings you back to me, yeah**_

 _ **Don't stand alone, I'm right here**_

 _ **So take my hand**_

 _ **Don't be scared**_

 _ **We can go anywhere**_

 _ **You don't have to run**_

 _ **You don't have to hide**_

 _ **Coz' I got you**_

 _ **Safe in my hands, Safe in my hands.**_

 _Regina began to sway from side to side, allowing his velvety voice get recorded in her head. Allow the sound of his voice become her favorite song._

 _ **Holding you close and I don't care who's watching**_

 _ **Let the street lights guide the way**_

 _ **Tell me times will change**_

 _ **And they will look at us like we're broken and strange**_

 _Regina went along with him, singing the chorus in unison._

 _ **So take my hand**_

 _ **Don't be scared**_

 _ **We can go anywhere**_

 _ **You don't have to run**_

 _ **You don't have to hide**_

 _ **Coz' I got you**_

 _ **Safe in my hands, Safe in my hands.**_

 _Robin stopped playing the piano and took her hands, singing the rest of the song lovingly staring at her hazel eyes._

 _ **I pull you close**_

 _ **Let them stare**_

 _ **I'm with you**_

 _ **I don't care**_

 _ **You don't have to run**_

 _ **You don't have to hide**_

 _ **Coz' I got you**_

 _ **Safe in my hands, Safe in my hands**_

 _ **Safe in my hands, Safe in my hands**_

 _Leaning close to her, his lips fell on hers like they were always meant to be there and as he pulled back with his eyes close he muttered an, "_ _ **I love you**_ _." That caused her breath to hitch in the back of her throat._

"I see you have a good appreciation for good instruments." The store clerk said, shaking Robin out of his day dream.

He really needs to stop doing that, but how? Everything reminds him of her.

The Englishman shakes his head and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous way. "Sorry I was caught in a thought." The clerk waves dismissively, "How much for the piano?"

"It doesn't say here but I can go check it out." Robin nodded, "Is the piano for you?"

He tilted his head, a grin plastered on his face. "Not exactly, It is for the love of my life. I'm sure she will appreciate this."


	3. A phantom of a dream

_A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews I have been getting, it means a lot to me. This is an extra special chapter for me. It is the longest one yet and well there are key elements that are a bit of my personal touch. Anyway after this chapter things are going to pick up a bit more. There are many moments to come that in my belief are a bit feelsy and I really do hope you enjoy but for now I want you guys to enjoy this story. I am opened to questions and suggestions and will try to reply back to everything you guys have to say. This chapter is not beta because I couldn't wait to post it. Mistakes are mine and please if you don't get something feel free to ask. The good part is about to come so…_

 _Without another word, please enjoy._

 _Xoxo Janice ( RegalChivalry.)_

Chapter III: A phantom of a dream.

" _Why do you love this movie so much?" Robin asked as he passed a glass of wine to her hands. He sat beside her, arm slinging around her shoulders, the brunette snuggling into his side. Regina was completely mesmerized with the view in front of her. It was her favorite scene, and the song Once Upon a December was playing into the room making her sway softly from side to side._

" _Ever since I was a little girl I've loved this movie. Anastacia has been one of my favorite characters since I can remember. In some ways she reminds me of myself. A girl lost in a world where I am treated like a stranger, a shadow without a tether." Regina lifted her glass to crimson lips, drinking a sip of her red liquid. There wasn't time for Robin to say anything else, not when this perfect woman beside him began to sing in tune,_

 _ **Someone holds me safe and warm**_

 _ **Horses prance through a silver storm**_

 _ **Figures dancing gracefully**_

 _ **Across my memory.**_

 _ **Far away, long ago**_

 _ **Glowing dim as an amber**_

 _ **Things my heart used to know**_

 _ **Once Upon A December.**_

 _Robin's lips quirk into a smile and Regina swore she could feel it over her skin. Head turns to the side to look at said man that always seems to be smiling when he looking at her and the brunette can't help tilting her head with a question on her lips. "What?" She whispered softly into the space between them, the wine in her hands, and the sound of the tv forgotten for a moment. A moment she takes to stare back into those blue loving eyes that always seem to evoke pure an unadulterated love for her. The smile on his face never breaks not even when he is speaking again._

" _Nothing. It is just…" he licked his lips, his mind trying to form a coherent sentence to speak up but words are always seem to be getting lost every time those hazel eyes are looking back at him. He feels weak thanks to them, and no, it isn't a bad thing, it makes him realize for the millionth time how much love he can bear for Regina. How much his heart can create just for her. With a faint sigh, the Englishman, opened his mouth. ". . . Every day I discover something new about you. For example you have an amazing voice. How I didn't know that before?" She freed an 'Oh' followed by a rapid pink shade coloring her cheeks. She felt embarrassed and even then she looked beautiful._

" _Singing isn't something I am passionate about, not like you are." Regina rose her legs to tuck them under herself and took another mouthful of her wine. She always received compliments for her voice but she never pursue any type of career that involved music. Like she told Robin she isn't as dedicated to that like him, the only type of art she wanted to follow was painting, drawing but her mother had other ideas for her, and well the rest his history. Robin took her free hand, laced their fingers together and kissed the side of her head._

" _Well you have a beautiful voice Regina and I feel blessed I got to listen to you." Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Robin took this time to whisper something into her ear, "As to the movie, well, I think you would look quite fetching in a ball gown."_

" _What I have is an amazing boyfriend that always seemed to see the best in me." She smiled, a hand cupping the side of his head._

" _Because there is so much in you that is beautiful to see."_

" _You are a dork, Robin. But I love you for it and knows maybe one day you'll get to see me in a ball gown."_

 _-_ x-

Saturday morning came by so slow and she was pretty sure the doctor was to blame.

She has been watching _way_ too much Doctor Who for her own good.

Regina got out of bed with a loud yawn. Surprisingly her body felt well rested and with added bonus of zero bag under her eyes. Maybe today, tonight, promised to be a good time.

Or so she hopes.

The brunette stretched, arms up to the ceiling and eyes closed. Once the task of stretching was done she made her way to the kitchen and began preparing her coffee. It was going to be a long day. Between getting her hair done, picking up her dress ( _mysterious dress_. Mal insisted on getting her one. Reason why? Regina is still clueless.) Going to the gallery and prepare everything for the ball, the brunette knew she would need a lot of fuel and patience. Coffee will do nicely.

Regina watched the coffee pot intently. The heavy smell of dark roast slowly making its way known around her form. The scent was like a drug. Moving up her nostril and piercing her brain allowing the woman to enter into a blissful moment of serenity, serenity that rudely interrupted by the knock on the door. A huff is freed from the brunette's lips as she turned on her heels and made her way to the front entrance. Hand on the knob opened the door wide open, words rapidly stumbling from her mouth. "I hope you have a really –" but words died there when her eyes finally focused on who was waiting there, Mal.

"Good to see you two, Regina. I have to say you look well today." There was an undertone she quite couldn't describe, and the brunette didn't have time to call her on it, "Here. Your dress. I wanted to spare you the time of actually getting out of the house." She walked right in not even bothering to wait for her friend to invite her in. Not that she needed any invitation, Mal always had a free pass in and out but usually she is more patience, usually she waits for Regina to say something and the fact that she didn't? Well Mills knew something was up.

"What did you do, Malia Drake?"

"Whatever makes you think I did something?" When Regina finally took a step back and close the door, Mal was already in the kitchen. Regina walked right in, leaving the black bag with her dress on top of the couch and made her way where her friend was serving coffee. Two mugs, she definitely did something.

"Well for starters…" she sat down on one of the stools, Mal placed her coffee mug in front of her. "You brought me the dress," Slim fingers hugged the ceramic demitasse, lifting it until her lips clasps the rim. She drank a good mouthful of her hot beverage, the warmth down her throat sent a pleasant feeling to her belly. "Served me coffee and I am pretty sure you are going to tell me someone is coming here to take care of my hair and makeup." Oh how well she knew her friend and it was confirmed the moment Mal nodded and drank form her own cup. "Now tell me. What did you do?"

Mal shifted a bit nervously from leg to leg, her drink now rested on top of the marvel counter to the opposite side to Regina. The brunette wonder what on earth could make Mal nervous, she had nerve of steel and this was completely uncharacteristic to her many traits. After a beat or two of silence, the blonde dragon lady, or at least that is how Regina liked to call her, released a faint sigh, features returning to her usual sharp demeanor.

"I might have placed one of your portraits in display…" She trailed off., waiting for Regina to react to what she just said.

Color left Regina's face once Malia announced what she just done. ' _She couldn't be serious?'_ Mills gawked at Mal for long pressing seconds before she was even able to form a logical and lucid thought in her head. Her art isn't something she share for the world to see. It was her hobby, a coping mechanism to her incessant nightmares that never seemed to leave her be. This was too much for Regina, specially when her latest artworks –really all of them – are about a certain blue eyed man that didn't even exist.

"WHAT?" Regina's tone rose rasping, her coffee long forgotten and her eyes in a glare. "You know I don't like the idea of my art being criticize…"

A stern look from Mal caused the brunette to stop talking for a moment, a moment where she allow herself to rail in the bubbling anger that was forming in the pit of her stomach. "Why?" Mills gave up with a faint sigh a hand running her face with a bit of annoyance.

"Because your art deserves to be shared…" It was a vague excuse and the blonde was pretty sure Regina would see right through it. Her intentions behind what she did would go amiss for her friend but to Mal? It was necessary.

Ever since she interviewed and gave the job to that Robin Locksley something has been bugging her, and that was the familiarity of his face. She swore she has seen it somewhere else but didn't made the connection until yesterday, Friday. Malia had call Regina to ask her about some papers she needed for the new contract and her friend kindly directed her to one of the drawers in her office to which the head of the gallery had keys to. It was when she opened the office and looked to the wall on her left she saw it, the portrait of the man she just interviewed the day before and everything clicked for the blonde. That is the reason why she asked Ashley, Regina's assistant to take the painting to one of the curators, August so he could accommodate it as the center piece of the collection and maybe just maybe provoked a bit of spark between Regina and the mysterious man that has been haunting the brunette's dream.

Someday Regina will thank her for this. She thinks.

"There is more, I can sense it." Arms folded together over her chest, a knowing look on her features. Regina knew her blonde friend well enough to deduce that there was more but she was stubborn so there wasn't any point to keep insisting, not now anyway. "But you won't tell me anything. So lets talk about something else. White or Black?" When Malia looked at her with quizzical eyes, Regina, rolled her own. "The dress." She provided, picking up her cup and taking another swig of her coffee. Mal 'Ah.' Softly and shook her head.

"Neither."

Oh here is the other shoe waiting to drop.

"The ball is black and white." She said matter-of-factly before finally giving up on her coffee. Mal was a stronger wakeup call for Regina than the hot dark roast she had been trying to enjoy. The brunette glanced back at her friend who was looking back at her rather strange. "Now what?" There was a tension brewing inside Regina, a tension she couldn't quite ease. It hadn't been there when she first woke up but now, thanks to her dearest friend, she felt for the first time a nervousness she couldn't comprehend and the silence to which Mal has taken a solid grasp off had Mills chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Peachy.

Just went the blonde was about to open her mouth to speak her phone rang. "Well would you look at that…" She muttered, taking the phone out of her purse and pressing send to respond. "Yes…" She walked out of the kitchen and into Regina's personal office. The previous mention woman sighed a little too loud, exasperation pouring out of her.

"Might as well go and look at the damn dress." She jumped from the bar stool and marked her steps to the living room where she previously deposited the black bag hiding her dress. For a few moments she just stared at it, could almost hear it mocking her. Why does Malia think surprises are good? Regina certainly hated surprises, mainly because it was impossible for her to control the outcome and when she doesn't feel in control, bad things are surely to happen. Pinching the bridge of her nose. "Here it goes…" She leaned forwards, undid the zipper revealing a gorgeous red flowing ball gown. Her eyes roam the beautiful and well-crafted design with awe.

But why red?

Regina took it out of the bag, trying to see if the dress had any flaws but no, Malia Drake have an eye for fashion way beyond Regina's expectations.

"Do you like it?" Mal's voice flowed into the room as a melody, a softness that she only seemed to use with the brunette. "It took me a while to get it in that color. Black is beautiful and all but red seemed like a good choice for you."

It downed on Regina that her friend here was always looking after her, even when she was rather stubborn. "It is exquisite but red? The masquerade ball is black and white and with this I will just…"

"Stand out?" Mal interjected right there and then, not allowing Regina too say another word but nod. "I know. That is the idea." Cue a smirk, and well Mal's plan is finally in motion.

-x-

Robin paced up and down the living room as he waited for the nanny to arrive. The tension on his shoulders never ceasing to exist and his palms starting to sweat like they had a secret stashed away. During the day Robin received a phone call from Ashley asking him to call Miss Drake for a quiet chat, more like a list of request he didn't have a clue on how to understand. His new boss personally – over the phone – requested for him to wear a complete white suite with a bright red tie and rose on his blazer pocket and as to the mask, well it was his choice in model but he needed to make sure it had red as well. The white thing didn't actually surprise him, after all it was a black and white masquerade ball but red? He had a feeling that this woman had something up her sleeve. But he went along with it, don't want to disappoint the person who's going to sign his checks. Not that he needs to be paid, he has enough money to last a lifetime and then some.

It would have been bad karma to completely disregard her new boss healthy _suggestions._

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Oh there is his cellphone. Robin takes it out of his blazer pocket and read 'David' on the screen. He took a deep breath and glided his fingers over the smooth screen. "Hello…" the Englishman greeted, a hint of nerve in his voice to which David took noticed immediately. He knew his friend very well.

"Robin breath. This isn't your first ball." He matter-of-factly informed his friend, "Remember when we were teenagers and your father company threw one of the biggest ball in San Diego and you invited me?" When Robin 'hmm' into the phone he continued his tale. "Well you were so nervous about it but one step in and you forgot about it. You're going to be fine, don't worry too much." But this wasn't something he could take lightly, not when his new job was depending on his performance tonight, although he still didn't understand what was the big deal for him to be so well presented, it wasn't like he was going to meet the love of his life, not Regina anyway. But David didn't seem to understand that and honestly? He wasn't about to start explaining with a lot of details. So Locksley sighed into the phone,

"David this is different from that. We ended up fooling around back then. My job is riding on this. Even more so when Malia gave specifications on how to dress."

"She did?" Robin could almost see his friend brow raising in accordance to his voice.

"She did." He confirmed with another sigh, "Which is the reason why I am so nervous."

"That sounds more like setting you in a blind date."

Robin quirked a brow and was about to retort back when there was a knock on the door. "Give me a moment." He casually said, walking towards to the door. When he opened it, on the other side was a beautiful brunette with kind blue eyes. When he was looking for sitters someone suggested him a baby sitting service, a woman that was amazing with kids and love to read, which it was perfect because Roland just entered a phase where all he wants to do is collect and read books. "Good evening, Belle." He greeted,

Moving to the side to allow her space to enter the house. "Roland is upstairs, he might fall asleep at any moment but not before reading something."

The beauty giggled softly, head tilting to the side and her giggles dying into a soft smile. "Seems to me your son is rather smart." When he nodded, with a grin on his lips she added. "You go and have fun. I'll call you if anything happens here." With that she bid her goodnight and made her way to Roland's room. He watched her go until he remembered, David.

"Hey sorry about that. I was attending to the baby sitter." He chuckled picking up his things, keys, wallet and his white and red mas. Robin walked out of the house but before making his way to the car he made sure the house was locked.

"I heard." There was a shuffling sound in the backgroundmaking Robin frown but he rapidly turn that frown into a smirk.

"Hello Mary Margaret." Again that shuffling followed by a 'hey' and the man can't help laughing.

"Robin!" she exclaimed into the phone. He could almost hear the grin that was surely to be upon her lips. "How are you? It is good to know about you. David here thinks he is the only one who misses you."

Robin felt touched by her words, David and Mary have always been those two friends he could always count on, they, Regina and him, could. They were the ones to help them run away from New York all those years ago, they were the ones to be witnesses to their secret marriage. Knowing that they are still here for him kept him with the feet on the ground and sane. Their friendship is off high value to him which is why he made sure that they were always protected from Cora and Daniel but that isn't something they know and it will stay that way.

"I am well thanks for asking, and I miss you as well." He unlocked the door to his car and slide in. Once he closed the door and secured the lock, Robin put on his seatbelt and turned the engine on.

"Well you have fun tonight alright? Who knows, maybe you'll find the love of your life." But her words were laced with sadness, and she immediately regretted saying them but there was no way to take the back. It was no secret to Robin that Mary wanted him to move on, to find someone else and fall in love because in her words ' _That's what Regina would want.'_ But he just couldn't, his love for Regina was too big, too strong for him just to erase like it was nothing.

"I already had love." He pointed out with a weary sigh, "I know you mean well but. . ." He took a deep breath, placed his feet on the break before putting the car in drive. ". . .I can't just be with somebody else. I tried it once to amuse you and it didn't pan out because…"

"You couldn't stop yourself from thinking about Regina and I get it I truly do but…"

"No buts Mary. Look I am about to drive. I'll call you guys tomorrow and let you know how it went. Say goodbye to David for me." With that he hang up, ran a hand over his face and look at the passenger seat where his white and red mask rested upon.

"Alright." A deep breath, "Time to do this."

-x-

The soft music, muffled by the double doors, hit her ear drums. She couldn't make it out well, didn't know if it was classical instrumental music or Adele. Although she is pretty sure 'Hello' is playing on the other side causing the brunette to hum softly to what she thinks it is playing. Regina hasn't mustered the bravery to walk into the ballroom, the red dress is pulling her to stop dry. Not believing, still, that she allowed her dearest friend to convinced her to this. Yes, the gown is beautiful. From the lace covering only her right arm down, to the way it hugged each and every one of her curves, oh and the silver details that her waist and neckline had, giving it a little bit of a princess look even though Regina is sure she is a queen, her name said as much. Mills could only stare at the doors, mocking her.

"Regina you need to go in." The brunette turned around to see her dear friend in a black mermaid like dress that accentuated her figure perfectly. She walked closer to Regina, placing a hand over the arm that was void of the red lace fabric. "Everyone has been asking about you and your portrait. It is a huge success. You should be proud." The blonde smiled softly, a fond simper that was filled with warmth.

"At this point the portrait isn't what is worrying me." She sighed, fingers flexing around the beautiful mask. Regina opted for a red and silver mask, with two feathers to the side, one red and the other one white. "Are you sure about this…" Regina picked up the side of her dress, hand slightly shaken. "I can go and change, red is so…"

"Regina breathe. You are going to be just fine. Besides you are already here. Now…" She took the mask from Regina's hands and secured it on her face. "Go, have fun and mingle."

"Mal, people stopped saying mingle about two centuries ago." She teased, easing back into her own self again. This she could do.

"Don't spoil my good mood, Regina, or you might pay for it on Monday." She laughed, and Regina rolled her eyes but soon joined into the little fist of laughter that Malia had indulged in.

"Alright, here I go but…" The brunette looked up briefly, taking in the strength she needed to pull through the night, "I doubt something interesting will happen tonight." There was something in Mal's eyes, something Regina couldn't decipher. When the two woman locked visage, Regina noticed that glint. Malia was up to something, that much was clear to the brunette but with her is hard to tell what exactly she is planning, and well Regina had learned to just go with it, to no let it bother her. "You are hiding something, Malia Drake, I don't know what but something tells me I might either hate you or love you and the second one is hard to do so…"

Mal had enough of Regina's rambling, of her stalling. She placed both of her hand to the sides, turning Regina around and pushing her forward, "Just go, you are beginning to provoke me a headache."

"Geez, snappy aren't we." Regina mumbled, placing her soft palms against the cool surface and finally pushing the doors open revealing all the people in the ballroom. The moment she stepped inside with a soft exhale, all eyes were on her. Like she expected she was the only one with Red on. Everyone one was either dressed in black, white or even both but there wasn't a speck of red in the sea of black and white. "I am so making you pay for this later, my dearest Mal." There was a snickering sound behind her, followed by her loud footsteps approaching her. Why on earth did the music just stopped when she entered the room. It was just unbelievable.

-x-

With an approval nod was Robin received. His new boss praised him on his attire for the night, exactly what she wanted. The Englishman had asked him why he was the only one to sport red but she dismissed his question with a waving hand, a "You'll see." And then she was gone, leaving him to his own devices. So he took the time to go exploring around the ballroom. Many paintings were brought here from the gallery and Robin was curious to see them all. To experience the many different feelings artist put into them, but before he did all that, he had to make sure Roland was well so calling Belle took priority.

"He is fine, Robin. We finished reading and he fell hopelessly asleep. Now go have fun." He had laughed at the brunette's insistence. It almost reminded him of his friends back in New York who were always insisting on him having fun. He sighed into the phone, bid his goodbye and indulge in what he wanted to do, Art.

He walked around the room that was specially prepared for the occasion. Many splash of colors covering the many walls around him. From pastel, to neon bright to the more conserved ones to the simplest sketches. One in particular grasped his attention, one that he was pretty sure that he was looking into a mirror because it was _him_. He felt shocked momentarily. His heart hammering against his ribcage in a way he had long forgotten.

"That can't be…" He finally voiced out when his shock bleeded out, at least a little, the emotions thickening his voice. "That is me…"

-x-

An hour later, Regina was already feeling quitetired.

She had been dancing with everyone who had invited her and talked to everyone about her portrait. No one seemed to understand the meaning behind it and how it made her feel every time she looked at it. Sometimes art goes amiss to the general eye, its meaning could get lost in the sea of time and space impossible to be recovered. Yes, art is supposed to be interpreted differently by everyone but there are things in a painting that could not be alter, like there are meanings in a song that cannot be changed.

There was a weary sigh falling from red lips as her steps took her to the destination, to that mysterious stranger painted by her own hands. She was surprised to see someone looking at it, well not really surprised everyone had been giving her amazing reviews about it, but that man seem like he was actually looking at it. Regina stood beside him, looking at the wall in front of her. The only splash of color in the portrait was the eyes. A type of icy blue orbs that are looking into her soul.

"There is sadness…" The man in the white tux said, head bobbing to the side to look more intently. She took the time to finally go over his profile and noticed the hints of red in his attire. His voice drew her out of her examination mode snapping her eyes back to the side of his covered face, "He looks like he lost something really precious to him, something he can't live without." His words, they were full of sorrow, like he is the living proof of what he is saying.

"Your interpretation is certainly different from everything I have heard tonight." She turned her visage back to the painting, head tilting to the side as well. The more she looked at it, the more his words made sense. Why were they making sense? Oh, and why is the air suddenly so charged with spark? Her mind is playing tricks on her. "Maybe you are right. Maybe the artist was painting the sorrow and pain those eyes held."

He huffed. Wait he did? Regina shook her head watched him straighten his back more and rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "Is more than just pain…" A beat of silence between them, everything around them seemed to disappear and it was the two of them, this painting and an air of mystery slowly making her heart beat a bit faster against her ribcage. "He has a broken soul."

Oh!

Well he actually gets what she was trying to expose. This was more than just a way to sooth her nightmares. More than just a safety net for every time she opens her eyes after a hectic night full of tears and pain. It didn't only expose her agony, but also the grief this man must feel even though she knows nothing about. Regina only hummed in agreement with him, her eyes never leaving the rugged features of the man in the painting.

"Who is the artist?" There came a sweet voice with an accent that could do things to her she didn't expect. It took her a while for her to actually register his question. Mills turned to the man that had turned to her. When did that happened? She clearly was soaring through the sky to actually notice his movement. There was a kind smile on his lips. A smile that look too familiar to her but still, she couldn't placate where exactly she had seen it before. When Regina didn't answer his lips morphed into a confuse and almost adorable pout that had the brunette shaking her head softly and her lips curling into a warm simper.

"It doesn't say?" Glancing back to the wall, it indeed, didn't say who the artist was. So maybe Malia told a handful of people, the only people that spoke to her about it. This could be fun. Her eyes fell back to the man with rugged features, or at least that much she could tell, the mask covering half of his face didn't give too much to work with. The woman smiled, lips parting to speak once again. "I think the artist would like to remain anonymous."

"And here I wanted to ask her to dance with me." Regina eyebrow rose almost immediately, a smirk crossing red petals.

"What makes you think it is a she?"

There was a moment when his smirk mirrored hers and the air around her was sucked into a void. It was like something inside of her recognized it, actually even her skin seem to call out to him and it wasn't something normal. Regina was beginning to wonder who this man was and why is she having this type of feelings, no not feelings but she doesn't know what else to call it, maybe De-Ja Vu? Focus Regina. Oblivious to her internal struggle the nameless man offered her a hand, lips melting from a smirk into a smile.

"Just a wild guess I suppose…" She looked at his hand and then up to his mask covered face, "Care to join me in a dance? I promise I don't bite." There was a voice in her head pushing Regina to take his hand. A voice that wouldn't leave her alone until she ease the curiosity slowly building inside of her. There was no moment like the present to take a leap into the unknown, and right now this man was just that, an unknown surrounded with mystery and there was something burning in her soul, something telling her to discover this enigma. So without second thought, the brunette, place her soft palm against his callous on and nodded.

"Well you certainly know how to make a compelling assumption." A soft chortle, "Sure but I don't make any promises to not bite."

-x-

There were two things in this world that could completely attract Robin to the point of actually inviting someone to dance. One a winning and heart altering smile and two a connoisseur of art. Apparently this woman in front of him had both appealing traits for him. It made his heart ache because in a way he thought he might be betraying Regina but the moment the woman in front of him, finally, took his hand something inside of him shifted and his mind was momentarily wiped clean. In a sense everything felt right, like pieces of a puzzle were finally put together exposing a beautiful portrait. He must have been staring because the woman was squeezing his hand, trying to get his attention once more. "Sorry." He muttered. His free hand rubbing the back of his neck and a nervous laugh emitted from rugged features. "I got momentarily distracted. Now, shall we take this to the dance floor?"

"We shall." They descended the small flight of stairs that lead to the dance floor. Once they found space for their bodies to sway, Robin, bowed in front of her eliciting a soft laugh from the brunette he is holding hands with. He quickly noted how genuine and airy her laugh is and once against he was hit with the memory of her but he was determine to keep it in the back of his mind, to not disappoint this woman here who he asked to dance, it would be so disrespectful of him. The song that was playing ended, a new one beginning almost immediately. Robin recognized the melody, the soft tune hitting his eardrum and crushing his heart. Life was adamant to keep sending reminders his way, reminders that kept hurting him in a way he doesn't even know how to stop. "Oh I love this song." It was her velvety voice drawing him out of his state of shock. He placed a hand on her waist, and held up the other one who was still grasping her hand. They began to sway, to move like midnight waves on the seashore.

"So I am guessing you are fan of the movie."

The brunette lips turned up into a smile that was accompanied by a nod. "You know your animated movies."

 _ **Dancing bears,**_

 _ **Painted wings, Things I almost remember,**_

 _ **And a song someone sings**_

 _ **Once upon a December.**_

"I knew someone who loved the movie. She said Anastasia reminded her of herself because…" Robin was interrupted by the brunette.

"… Lost in a world where one is treated as a stranger. A shadow without a tether. I know the feeling." Those words, each and one of them made his heart stop for a moment. It was like being transported to that night with Regina where she explained to him what that movie meant to her. He wanted to say something but words got stuck in his throat. An invisible hand grabbing his heart and squeezing it until life bleeds out. The odds of two people thinking like that, the choice of words, was a million to one and finding that one seemed like an impossible task. But if it was her, his love, then she wouldn't pretend not knowing him, right? Yeah, she wouldn't.

"Word for word." He remarked, before twirling her around in one swift motion, his mouth in a easy smile but his mind is still hazy.

He needs to get a grip, and fast.

But he didn't fast enough because she began to sing.

 _ **Someone holds me safe and warm**_

 _ **Horses prance through a silver storm**_

 _ **Figures dancing gracefully**_

 _ **Across my memory.**_

 _ **Far away, long ago**_

 _ **Glowing dim as an amber**_

 _ **Things my heart used to know**_

 _ **Once Upon A December.**_

Her voice was a sweet drug, a melody that ran through his veins, and into his heart. No this wasn't a coincidence, destiny couldn't be playing him such a cruel, cruel joke. Robin couldn't deny it any longer, it must be her but something isn't right with this scene. Not once she showed any signs of knowing him and it was killing him. Blue eyes searched frantically but her covered face didn't give him too much to work with and then he remembered. Robin's eyes fell on her lips, and there he saw it. That scar on her upper lip that characterize Regina.

It was her there was no doubt it.

"There is one thing I want to know." He said suddenly, a hope in his heart that could only be describe as coming back to life after spending, what it felt, a lifetime without living. Is not secret to him how much he had suffered and yes it was self inflicted but he never lost an ounce of faith in her. "What is your name?"

The brunette looked at him strangely, not because of the question but because there was something in his voice she quite couldn't make sense of it. There was a longing shrouded with loss and love…? Her imagination is playing tricks on her.

"Regina Mills… why?"

That did it. Robin stopped they soft dance and took off his mask before proceeding to take hers off. Her hazel eyes widen at the action, or maybe it was because the man in front of her was the same one she has been painting for the last three years.

"Regina. I have been looking for you." The smile in his face, big and bright caused her heart to flutter but at the same time she was perplexed.

What just happened?


	4. Scattered Memories

Thanks to everyone who had read and gave me amazing reviews. This means a lot to me, like you have no idea. It has been getting a bit difficult to write this fanfic because I have made so many alterations to the original idea my friend and I been Rping but thank god I have her to ask what I should or should not change. Anyways, you guys have been receiving this so well even with my crappy writing. You guys are the MVP. If you have any question or confusion you know the drill. Send me a PM her or on twitter RegalChivalry I am more than happy to answer and clear any doubts. Alrighty enjoy this chapter. I didn't intended it to be this long but it came out like that. Hehe thanks you.

Xoxo Janice.

 _ **Chapter IV: Scattered Memories.**_

 _Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

 _There goes the clock. Leg bounced up and down impatiently as she looked around the room. The silence driving her insane. No, not the silence. It was that stupid clock making her head hurt. Tick, tick, ticking drilling into her head like a chisel into rock and if that stupid sound doesn't stop she might break the clock apart._

 _Alright maybe she is on edge. Last night was a wakeup call for her._

 _Yesterday was David birthday and she helped her friend, Mary, to make it perfect; in her eyes at least. But what has her on the nervous, almost uncontrollable side was what happened next. It was a rather out of this world night when Regina arrived home. Robin being there was no surprise but the surprise came when he pinned the brunette against the front door and kissed her senseless. It was the single most breathtaking kiss she has ever had and it came from that infuriating man._

 _Of course._

 _Thankfully she was drawn out of her reverie by a voice, a male voice. Regina looked up to see David standing at the doorway a brow raised in her direction._

" _If I didn't know any better I'd say you were thinking about the love of your life." His lips morph into a smirk, causing the brunette to roll her eyes._

 _As if Robin was the love of her life. Wait, what even? She shook her head, a glare shooting in his direction._

" _Sure I was. I was thinking about how a piece of lasagna could make me the happiest woman in the land." Shoulders rolled into a shrug before adding, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be all lovey dovey with your future wife?" The blue eyed man sat down, arms crossing together over his hard chest._

" _She is taking care of a few things. You do remember tomorrow is Robin's birthday?" There was an 'ah' coming from her, followed by the rolls of her eyes. She hasn't forgotten about that; his birthday is only two days after David. "Which is why I am here. I need a favor, Regina…" The way he was nervously rubbing his hands told her that she wasn't going to like what he was about to ask, and there goes is that dread in the pit of her stomach._

" _Whatever it is spit it out so I can say no already." Mills leaned back on her black leather chair, arms crossed and a scowl already on her features. David is quite aware of their dislike to each other and after last night events all she wants is to be away from him. She can't stand the man, specially with all his cockiness and smugness. Her friend in front of her took a deep breath,_

" _I need you to spend the day with him tomorrow. Just to distract him enough so we can get everything ready in the Rotten Apple." Is he serious? Did he just asked her to spend the whole day with the most obnoxious and annoying man on the planet? Surely he must be joking._

" _Pardon me?" arms flexed tighter over her chest. "Did you just ask me to spend the day with that man? Are you out of your freaking mind?"_

" _I know it is too much to ask but everyone else have task and Robin is rather intuitive when it comes to surprise parties. He hates them…"_

" _And since he hates me more than surprises you thought it was a splendid gift." Her voice had an edge of darkness on it, and David feared for a moment. He was a voice out something to Regina beat him to the punch. "Of course I will. Gives me the opportunity to make his life a living hell for one day."_

" _I am already regretting this." Her friend muttered, standing up from his place. "But we have no choice. Just…" He sighed, ". . . Don't make him want to commit suicide."_

" _Aye, captain." Regina saluted and David just shook his head and left._

 _Well tomorrow is certainly going to be an interesting if not torturous day._

 _-Saturday morning._

 _The sun slipped through the blinds and kissed his skin in the most pleasant of ways. Turning to the window, a grin appeared on his face. Usually he isn't a morning person but today was different; he had a good feeling that no one could take away. Well almost no one._

 _Ding dong._

 _The person on the door most likely could._

 _Here he was enjoying waking up another day, another year more of his life and someone decided it was a good idea to interrupt his birthday process. Grumbling, he got out of bed and walked to the door where he opened it. Robin yawned closing his eyes for a moment before saying, "I hope you have a really –" but when he opened his eyes again and saw who it was, words died there and then. "Regina." He breathed out, head tilting to the side. Now he was really confused. The brunette huffed, and walked passed him not ever caring for an invite._

" _Happy birthday." Regina announced once she was seated comfortably on the couch. "My gift to you is Starbucks coffee and a blueberry muffin." She pointed to the coffee table where was she listed was settle there, "Oh, and my presence for the whole day."_

 _Robin couldn't formulate his thoughts into words. Her actions were always so confusing but this was beyond bonkers, even for her. Regina always had a knack for letting him know how much she disliked him but this threw him off the loop. Absentmindedly shaking his head, Robin reached for the coffee with his name on it. He looked at the cup and in one side said, "Happy Birthday, dweeb." And that made him chuckle. Well at least her insult haven't dried out._

" _I don't know if I should thank you or test my coffee and muffin for poison." He retorted at the same moment he lifted the Starbucks cup and took a swig out of it. Regina didn't even bother to look at him, drinking from her own cup before saying,_

" _Believe me, if I had a sleeping curse I would certainly use it on you. Alas we live in a land where magic is only a myth."_

" _Well…" His voice trailed off briefly, taking another sip of his coffee. "You can always wake me up." There it was, that cheeky grin on his face that she absolutely detest. No, not true but he doesn't need to know that._

" _Dear haven't you heard?" Placing down her mug, she perched a brow in his direction. "To wake someone from a sleeping curse you must love the person; I, and I am quoting you here, 'Don't love anyone.'"_

 _Robin wet his lip, he had a habit of doing that Regina noted but there was so much more behind that action but she wouldn't allow her mind to ponder on it. The brunette craned her head to the side trying to get Robin and his lips out of her visage but it was too late, that imagine was already etched in her mind. Damn him and his tempting lips._

" _I never said that…" He pointed out, moving to seat on the couch but not too close to the brunette. "I merely said you have ice for a heart." Reaching for his pastry treat, a soft chortle emitting from the man. "But worry not, ice can melt." Now it was her turned to snort out a laugh. Was he seriously suggesting he could actually claim her heart?_

 _Foolish man._

" _Are you volunteering?" She half turned to him, curiously waiting for his answer._

 _There was a beat of silence, a lull between them that Regina couldn't make the sense of it; particularly when his brows knit together as if thinking, really thinking, about what his answer should be. It created a knot in the pit of her stomach, yes she was afraid of his reply._

" _I'm not."_

 _Well that added to her disappointment but she can't say she is surprise. What surprise her was what he said next._

" _How can I volunteer for something I am huge part of?"_

 _Wait what?_

" _Excuse me?" It was a high pitch sort of question._

" _Only the true Regina. You can seriously be denying the connection here."_

" _I can and I will because there is nothing."_

" _I beg to differ."_

" _On what grounds?"_

" _On the ground of that shared kissed." He finally turned to her, his blue watery eyes boring into her hazel ones. His orbs held something that wasn't there before and she really wants that to disappear, like now._

" _That kiss meant nothing to me. Don't get any ideas. You simply took me by surprised." Who is she trying to convince? Him or herself?_

" _So if I kiss you right now you won't feel nothing at all?" She simply nodded, not really wanting to keep talking about it any longer, but this is Robin she is talking to and he won't shut up. Regina watched him place his coffee and muffin back on the end table. Twisting his torso so his eyes could peered back at her he freed a few words. "You are lying."_

" _Do you really want to know if I'm lying?" When he bobbed his head into an affirmative nod she didn't say anything. May actions be her words. In one swift move, Regina was straddling him. Hands rested safely upon his shoulders, her eyes on his lips. A "Don't read too much into this…" left her crimson red lips and almost instantly they were on his._

 _How could he even think? Her lips were on his in a pressing matter, nearly knocking the air out of him. His whole senses were override by the woman on top of him that was kissing him fervently, without mercy, with any type of reservation. It was just second nature, at least he thought so. His fingers nestle into her hair, drawing her impossibly close to him and when she whimpered against his lips he knew this wasn't stopping anytime soon._

 _He will take what she is giving him before his heart returned into the cold shell of itself._

 _She should stop. Her point has been made, right? But the more time passed, the more their lips danced this passionate tango, she wanted more of him. More of this fiery kiss that is making her skin prick with sweet goosebumps and alluring desire. It was liquid heat coursing through her veins and truthfully speaking it gave her life. It couldn't get any better, but then he tangled his nimble fingers against her hair, fingers that could feel amazingly well somewhere else. . ._

 _No, snap out of it, Regina._

 _Feeling his digits flexed against her dark locks made every reservation, any safe thought fly out the window and allow herself to feel more. Gods she wants to feel more. Her thoughts fled from focus, images of fights and banters quickly being erased, driven away by warmth and a rapid growing lust. Hips grounded against hips eliciting soft sounds from the both of them, and the sound was music to Regina's ear causing her to smirk against his lips._

" _Don't get smug." He muttered heavily, his eyes still closed, breathing in her apple and cinnamon scent. He liked it. It was her. All warm and juicy like apples but spicy with just a hint of sweetness like a cinnamon roll. Robin could live of it._

" _I'm not, you are for believing I could feel something for you…" and that is called a lie. Regina Mills is lying through her teeth. Admitting she actually feel something for this man that exasperate her to no end but at the same time can make her soar high with just a freaking kiss, didn't help her pride. Curse him, his mouth, his touch, his husky breath against her olive skin, and the way he is making her heart dash missing one or two beats at a time. This was a dangerous for her she better…_

 _Her train of thought was cut short when Robin pulled her back for another kiss. One hand settling on her hip and the other tucked away in her hair. It felt needier, and by the way he nipped at her lower lip the brunette was sure he didn't even care what they were fighting about. And then her name is tumbling from his lips and she was a goner._

 _There was a soft sound of approval coming from Regina and he took it as a green light to allow his hands wonder and they did. His hand in her hand went down the length of her spine, imprinting to memory every soft little bump there. The one on her hip moved over her jeans covered thighs, dancing soft patterns across it. But what ignited him even more was her hands moving over his bare chest, tracing, caressing every muscles, every patch of his skin leaving behind a print of her hands that ran more than skin deep. If he could freeze this time forever, committed into print as a news headline he would but he can't and after thinking about it he shouldn't, he preferred enjoying it that make convert it into art, even though Regina itself was a work of art he just need to begin painting with soft brush strokes._

 _Regina was getting impatient. Every caress his hands made, caused her to want more, but he isn't actually taking advantage of the moment so looks like she will be taking the lead on this. She could feel him half hard beneath him, and every move she makes elicited a soft sound to come from Robin but it isn't enough. One hand ran down, down until reaching the waistband of his pajama. Sneaking a hand in the said garment of clothing she allowed her fingers dance over his length. "If you don't do something I will. . ." she muttered hotly against his lips before grasping in full and stroking. At first it was slow, very slow and torturous strokes that caused Robin to throw his head back, to sigh out her name like a prayer and how glorious it sounded to her ear. Regina picked the pace, and this action made his hand to flex against her thigs. He was putty in her hands and it was such a sight for her._

" _Regina if you keep that up I…" words trailed off when her fingers were on his tips leaving soft caresses like butterfly kisses._

" _You what?" She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. To look at the wicked grin on her features but not once ceasing her ministration. "Robbie use your words. You are big boy, this…" Mills gave him one long particular stroke, ". . . say as much. You must feel so proud of your rather impressive attributes."_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

 _That was all his mind could process, all that he was able to coherently express even though it wasn't actually coherent enough. She was actually teasing him, provoking a reaction out of him. If that is how she wants to play this then two can play that game. His hand holding on to her thigh reached up until it was on top of her crotch. Once he began putting pressure on said place Regina's head fell back. The sounds coming from her lips sending a new waves of shivers down his spine and then straight to his cock. Gods this woman was a goddess. All her walls falling around them and creating more lust to get them to their high._

" _Robin fuck me." She breathed out softly, her hands stroking his member faster. His blue, now dark, eyes fell on her cherubic features and with a nod his hand sneak inside her pants. It was like his fingers had a map, going directly where he intended to make his home destination, a little bundle just waiting to be touch by him and oh he did. Robin ran tight circles against, prepping her for him. He didn't know how much he wanted this, how much he desired this woman on top of him. Regina Mills is an exquisite banquet which he is going to feast._

 _But destiny had other plans._

" _OH GOD."_

 _There was an overly dramatic loud gasp coming from the other side of the living room causing the pair to instantly break apart. Regina stood up and when she turned around there was Mary Margaret. Holding up what it seemed to be Robin's keys and a cupcake with a candle. A rush of red quickly covered the brunette's cheek, making her flee into Robin's bathroom._

" _Well then, I guess you are getting cake from somewhere else…" Mary placed down the cupcake, "Happy birthday Robin." And she ran out of the apartment as soon as possible._

-x-

" _Regina, I have been looking for you."_

The brunette looked over at him, a confuse expression covering her features. He can see it well. There is this little knit of her brows and the way her head bob to the side, oh and the frown on her lips saying she is ready to strike down anything he say.

But he is confuse as well.

When he pictured this moment, all the scenarios in his head never included this one.

Disappointing.

"Say something. . ." Her mouth opened but no sound, no words came out. She is truly lost as to what this man wants. He was supposed to be her comfort inside her head, in her dreams but now look at him? Standing in front of her, looking at her like they've known each other from before and his eyes? Well his eyes convey something different from what she is used to in her dreams a sketches. They held an emotion impossible to not see.

Love.

"Y-you must be confusing me with someone else." There is no other explanation for the situation Regina is currently in the midst off. She would remember a face like that, those kind blue eyes that are oceans deep, or the way his lips quirked up in a smile when he first lifted off her mask. He is impossible to forget. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor. Stranger's eyes scrutinized them curiously, but at this point they didn't even care. There was quite the dilemma brewing between them or at least that is how Regina sees it. Robin on the other hand is simply confused. He had traveled a long way to find her, and yes, he didn't expect finding her so soon but this is them and there is always a misfortune falling on them, of course it wasn't going to be this simple.

"I am positive it is you." He took a step closer to her, "Perhaps is best if we talked in another place where we don't have so many onlookers." Finally, she looked around and realized what he said. Everyone was looking at them like they lost their minds.

From afar, Regina spotted Mal, looking at them with inquisitive eyes, like everyone around them but there was something more in her friend's eyes and Mills made a mental note to talk to her later about it. Her visage fell again on the man in the white suite with red details. Oh, so this was Mal's intentions all along. 'Should have known.' She thought to herself before, reluctantly, nodding her head and walking outside the ballroom. Crossing one of the back door that lead to the backyard with soft lights and a wide full moon in the sky, the brunette took a deep breath, letting in the fresh oxygen. The cold night air hit her skin like a tidal wave, causing her to shiver. Robin took noticed to it.

"Here…" He didn't even wait for Regina to react. In one swift movement, he took his blazer off and placed it over Regina. "It is going to be quite a chilly night and if we are going to be outside talking you might as well be all cozy." And then he was smiling and Regina was again drawn to those lips. He was bloody caring and it made it harder for her to simply said 'I am not who you are looking for' and walk away.

". . . Thanks." it was below a whisper but he heard because he was bobbing his head in a nod.

There was a lull, a pregnant silence between them. Words were running freely in his head but now, looking at her so _lost_ words were the last thing he wanted to express. His desire to just pull her into an embrace became stronger and stronger with the passing of every second but he knew it wasn't something he could freely do anymore, not until he gets to the bottom of things. It was clear, her memories are gone, but how far gone? Well that was the question. Clearing his throat, he was the first one to talk once more.

"It is clear you lost your memories."

Mills hugged the blazer tighter around herself, eyes falling to the grassy ground. "I did. How do you know?" after the question left her lips she mentally kicked herself. "That doesn't mean that I know you."

"Fair enough." He countered, walking close to her, "May I?" Pointing to the blazer inside pocket where his phone was safely tucked, the brunette nodded and he took it out. "I can prove to you that, indeed, we know, or rather knew each other."

For some reason she couldn't understand, Regina had allowed him to prove to her what he is saying is true. He deserved at least that much, right? Sure he was a stranger – not really he has been in her dreams constantly, but he is still that, unknown to her but here she is an 'okay' tumbling from her lips. Taking a look around, she spotted a bench. "Would you mind if we seat down?" Slim finger pointed into the direction she intended to take to which he took noticed and followed behind her. Once they reached said bench, both, sat down. More silence fell, between them, Regina mentally preparing herself and Robin searching for something on the phone. When he finally located what he was looking for, he gave her his phone.

"Here you go. . ."

She didn't looked at it at first, too afraid to know what all of this would mean to her, how things could change. When she moved to Alabama was to get a clean slate, no more baggage, no more oppression by her mother and others. That is being threaten. One, two deep breath and she allowed her gaze to fall on the screen. Eyes widen in utter surprise to what she saw there. The two of them all smiles, and hand in hand. "What…" She muttered softly, her throat closing off, no more words could be utter. That is impossible. It is her alright, from head to toe and even the lip scar. How is this even possible? How did she even forget him?

"That was taken the day of our wedding."

"WHAT?" She almost dropped the phone to the floor, her heart hammering against her chest like a horse galloping freely in the wilderness. MARRIED, they are married? "You have got to be kidding me. If you and I were married that would have mean my marriage to Daniel…"

"Isn't valid?" A brow is perched in her direction with a smug grin on his countenance, "I know. You planned it that way."

Oh!

"That sounds like something I would do." And his nod only confirms it.

"It was your idea. You asked me to marry you." He chuckled lightly, the memory coming clear now more than ever in his head. "We were in the middle of making love when you asked me. Needleless to say I was rather surprised."

She swallowed hard, her mind trying to process things quickly but it is hard to do when you are trying hard to make yourself remember something that is clearly way on the back of your head. "I'm sorry."

And it is his turn to look at her with a confused expression.

"I had an accident four years ago. I lost a good amount of my memories."

'Ah, I knew something was seriously wrong.' Is that he thought but said, "What kind of 'accident'?"

"Everyone said a car one."

All the bells in his head rang loudly. Something was amiss in all of this and he was about to find out what or at least try.

"Everyone or just Cora?"

Her eyes shoot up almost immediately at the mention of her mother and that is when she realized something really important.

He couldn't be lying.

Her mother had made it impossible for her to live her life and it wouldn't surprise Regina if she had something to do with this, with them. Cora Mills Black Hand was everywhere and that only could mean she inflicted in them pain and misery but that isn't surprising in the least. She is vindictive.

Classic Cora Mills.

Sighing softly, Regina returned this man his phone back.

"Does it matter . . .?" She left the free space for him to fill it with his name,

"Robin." It suits him.

"Robin." She repeated, loving the way how his name rolled out her tongue… Focus Regina. "I know what you are thinking, maybe she had her paws in this, me losing my memories, how? Well I don't know, but it doesn't matter because her hand is absolute." Shoulders rolled into a nonchalant shrug, "If she doesn't want me or you, for that matter, to find out what happened we won't. She is powerful like that." Honestly? Regina is tired of going against her mother, tired of constantly falling down to the ground every time she came around. Tired of fighting against an enemy impossible to defeat. That woman specialized in torture, mainly in the kind that could make Regina squirmed under her oppressive thumb. Soon enough the brunette found herself lost in a sea of dark thoughts and unkind childhood memories that have shaped the course of her life to the being she is today. Or so she thought. According to this man, she was brave enough to break the chains that bind her to one place, to openly go against her mother and never regretting anything, but there is something more, something he safe guarding. It is her own fault, she hasn't asked him anything.

Locksley could saw the tiredness in those once radiant hazel eyes, the way how her mother's name could be enough to admit certain defeat. He doesn't like it. There was a time where Regina defied Cora, a time when she would never allowed her to control her life. The proof was when they got married after the older woman gave Robin and Regina an ultimatum. If Regina didn't marry Daniel, (because of money always because of money) well Robin would suffer the consequences which is why they got married in secret. Things went up hill from there on. Pretending to hate each other again so her mother wouldn't suspect of their escape plans. But it wasn't the time to think of that, he needed to give her a shot of hope once more. Like it wasn't hard the first time. Somehow he remembered the first time he realized he was in love with this woman, the day of his birthday. His mind swirls with the many moments shared that day, most of them with a grouchy Regina but with her nonetheless.

-x-

" _C'mon, Regina. Mary Margaret is long gone. You aren't seriously considering staying in the bathroom forever." There was playfulness in his voice, Regina could pick it up quickly. He thought this was funny, to be caught like that. What was she thinking? She was seriously considering having sex with this infuriating man._

 _Ugh._

 _The worse part of all of this? She is never going to live this down. Not by Robin who in her mind must feel quite victorious and specially not by Mary Margaret. Why? Well, the younger woman, ever since they met Robin, she has been adamant on saying that Regina had a little crush on him and after today? Well_ , _Mary will be insufferable for a really long time. Damn her libido._

" _I. Don't. Care." She said loud enough for him to hear, making sure it had enough edge in her tone of voice. "So do me a favor don't say anything else and let me be." There is a huff on the other side of the door and a soft 'thud' sound against the door. Must be Robin hitting the door with his forehead. 'Great another lost neuron for that idiot'. The thought made her laugh to herself, ah Regina. But there is another sound coming, the door knob jiggling until the door is wide open and a bare chest man is on the other side. His lips turned up into a smirk,_

" _You forgot, this is my home and that door doesn't really lock." Walking inside he began undoing his pajamas pants, pooling down to his ankles. Regina's brows shot up almost to her hair line as a naked Robin stands before her._

" _What the hell are you doing?" Quickly, she stood up, looking at his face and nothing else but it was too late because while standing up she saw everything._

 _What a well develop man._

 _Stepping out of his pajamas pants, "What does it look like? I am about to take a shower. You can always join me. This could be an entertaining way to finish what we started." His suggestive eyes and the way he wiggled his brow had the brunette rolling her eyes although internally, that was a whole different story. She wanted to but her pride was stronger._

" _No thanks, I'm good." With a little turn of her body, Regina walked out of the bathroom without even bothering closing the door._

" _You are no fun." It was faint but Regina heard it and that elicited a soft 'whatever' from her and the she settled on the couch with a loud sigh._

 _She is going to make David pay for this. How the hell she allowed him convince her to babysitting this man for a day? No she isn't mad at her friend, Regina is mad at herself for allowing her carnal needs to take over. She nothing much happened and some of her is grateful but the other part of her is hanging dry and curious. What it would be like being with him? Her hands still felt the contours of his body, still warm, still scalding and the way he kissed her that flying feeling still saved into memory. Tongue darted to wet her lips at the impression he left in her and then something happened or rather a sound. There was singing coming from the bathroom, a soft and melodious sound. At first she thought it was the radio but she reminded herself she didn't see anything of a sort when she was inside, so curiosity took over. Standing up from her place on the couch, slow steps made their way to the bathroom. Leaning against the frame, he didn't close the door either, and then she heard it. That soft melody was coming from Robin. Such an angelic voice. Regina was perplexed._

" _Wow." It was an inner thought, she was too afraid to allow herself to voice it out and make him stop singing. She should have known that such a good looking man would have this soulful sound buried inside of him but Regina spent her time fighting with him to actually sit down and get to know him. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea but then again her pride is too strong to come out and do such a thing. Her raging mind was interrupted by a knock on the door, causing her to roll her eyes and walk to the front door. No she didn't even take the time to open, just to look through the peak hole and see a ginger waiting there, a cake in hand and what it seemed to be the keys to the apartment._

' _Does everyone have a key to this place?'_

 _The moment she was about to open Robin appeared again._

" _Who is it?"_

" _I think is my sister. . ." She arched a brow, "You are sleeping with Zelena?" something inside of her shifted. Was that jealousy? No, it can't be. But she didn't have the time to dwell on it, not when Robin is grabbing her by the wrist, and hastily moving towards the hallway closet where they hid._

" _I'm not sleeping with her." He muttered after closing the door._

" _I saw you with her the other day in the Rotten Apple." She pointed out to which he rolled her eyes._

" _And you were with hat boy but I'm not judging you."_

 _Wait. . ._

 _And the lightbulb turned on in her head. He was trying to make her jealous._

" _Jefferson is just a friend." The smugness in her tone was only measured with her smile._

" _And Zelena is derange." Well there is no complaint from Regina there so soon enough she is laughing freely._

 _Her laughter is music to Robin's ear. There was no other sound that was more beautiful than this. For the first time he is able to see her in another light other than petty fights and millions of remarks. This version of her was almost childlike and Robin loved it._

 _The front door opened, "Robin?" Zelena called out._

 _Regina was still laughing and he needed to act fast before they were discovered so he did the only thing that came to mind to shut Regina. He cradle her face between his hands and planted a kiss. At first it was meant to stop her from laughing but when she returned the gesture softly he couldn't fight it any longer. He kissed her softly at first but then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him as the only solid things in the swaying atmosphere. It wasn't lust ridden nor anger. It was full of spark. A spark of love, of hope and life. His senses were on full alert, her apple cinnamon smell still imprinting to him, becoming his own brand of heroine. Her warm lips felt like heaven with her warmth and softness, or at least this would be his version of heaven. His heart picked up the pace, beating rapidly to the beat of the drums that only exist in his head. This wasn't like before where they were both wanting to prove a point, no, this was so much more for him and gods he hopes it feels the same way for her. The more time passed by, the more he realized a key thing in his life._

 _His heart and soul belongs to her._

 _Robin of Locksley is in love with Regina Mills._

 _-x-_

"Robin, Robin." Her voice drew him out of his reverie. Locksley looked at her with apologetic eyes and a 'sorry' falling from his lips. Regina shook her head and rolled her shoulders into a shrug. "Don't worry. I was asking you if there is something else I should know about this?" she motioned between them. "I still have a hard time to wrap my head around all of this. It is so…" Mills took a moment, her head looking for a way to describe the situation. Crazy, bonkers, lunatic? All seemed so fitting but how can she say it without actually hurting his feelings? Even with that photo she has a hard time believing him. A little enlightenment wouldn't be so bad.

"You have a scar."

"We have established that." She muttered, to which he bobs his head to the side.

"I'm not referring to your lip scar."

Oh.

Hold on a second. He couldn't be referring to…

"From your abdomen down."

So he was and Regina could only think one thing.

"Please don't tell we have a kid together?" It left her lips before she could even process her words well. The thought that, indeed, they have a child together is even more unfathomable to her. It wasn't because she didn't want one, gods knows she does but things have happened and well she stopped trying.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and Regina couldn't help the awe she felt. Oh.

"Yes we do. His name is Roland and he is almost five."

The pride there was impossible to hide and Regina instantly knew that this child, Roland is Robin entire world. One look into his eyes and she knew he couldn't possibly be laying, that indeed this could be real and she has a family. Part of her is believing his story, and the other part is simply scared. Many nights she had spent dreaming of a family. A family filled with pure love and many amazing memories. Now comes this man, claiming that they have one, that destiny, mainly her mother, decided to separate them from each other. To Regina this is torture and it just filled her head with thousands of questions that she doesn't even know where to begin with.

Noticing her discomfort, Robin took a deep breath, it was more than obvious Regina wasn't going to talk anytime soon so he might as well do it. "I know this is too much to handle. For me it is." He gave her a sad smile, "I didn't expect you'd be amnesiac but that doesn't mean you can't have your family back. If you have questions asked them, I don't mind, but please…" hesitantly, he took her hand in his. Like always it was soft and warm and his skin is reminded, not for the first time that night, that he never forgot that way her skin sent a buzzing sensation to his. "Don't ask me to walk away and forget that I ever found you. I spent so long trying to find you and now that you are here I am not about to lose you. Maybe this time I would die of sadness." Every feeling, every sad memory were poured into his words. It was like five years' worth of solitude and sadness came crawling back onto his skin, gushing out of his heart making it bleed out to death. No, he doesn't want to feel that way, ever again. "Regina, technically you only just met me but I have no reason to lie, even more when I have a child in tow. Look into my eyes and if you believe what you see in them then I will know you are up for what is to come."

How can she not? Those blue hues tell her a million and one sad stories. Love, lost, struggle and even self-fulfillment. There she can see how hard this is to him. To find the woman he loves, because she can see his love for her there, and she doesn't even remember him. Heck if she were the one in his position she'd be a mess. He may be a stranger to her now but if she gets to know him he would stop being that, right? He would be her friend, and that is all she can give him at the moment. She stopped being the woman he loved the moment her memories scattered into nothingness and it would be unfair to lead him on. Robin seemed like the kind of man that deserve so much more. Sighing softly, Regina parted her lips, "I do believe you." She began, mustering all the strength she needs for her next words, "But I am not the same woman who fell in love with you. I am a stranger in your life and so are you in mine. I can't offer you the same love I once gave you freely, all that I can do is offer you my friendship and hope that one day my memories return, although I already lost hope."

Her words cut deep but he can't blame her for them. It is true, everything she just said make sense but it still hurt him deep within his heart. But this is better than nothing.

"I understand, and accept your conditions." It pained him yes, but losing her again isn't an option. This time he would fight their demons, this time he will fight for her. If that meant to woo her, to make her fall in love with him all over again he would. For Regina Mills he would walk to the end of the earth and back just to see her smile. "I can't blame you for wanting things to be like this. I won't force myself on you. Everything shall go to your own pace."

Regina heart felt weightless for the first time in the whole night. His understanding warming her insides from limb to limb. She can see what her former self fell in love with this man. He had the calming and alluring aura around him that caused everything unsettled nerve and cell to enter into a sea of peace. No one has ever been able to make her feel that way, she likes it. "About Roland…" She didn't want to intrude, maybe it wasn't the time to actually go and meet him since well she is a stranger and Regina doesn't really know if the young boy knows how she looks but the smile on Robin's face told her that whenever she wanted he would be more than happy to make the introduction.

"You want to meet him?"

When she nodded, Robin stood up and offered her a hand.

"Well then shall we go and introduce you to your son?"

- **A penny for your thoughts, lovelies?**


	5. Missing pieces

A/N: Hey guys. So like always I want to thank you guys for the support on this fanfic. It has been overwhelming all the positive responses I have been receiving. I am updating a day earlier because, like we all know, tomorrow is the mid season finale and there is going to be so much going on as well. From Lana's candlenight event in Disney, to JMo Movie released and I can sense everyone's minds is going to be on that. So yeah. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I might not be posting the next chapter on Sunday because I don't know if I will have time to write this week, many things are happening and I have to take care of my personal life. Any way without further adue!

Xoxo Janice.

Chapter V: Missing pieces.

 _Sleep is nothing more but a strange and foreign concept for him, specially in the last two months since Roland's birth. His sleepless nights came with the babies cries of hunger and tiredness but Robin is sure there is more to it. The boy misses his mother and quite frankly so does Robin. But why shouldn't he? That woman was, is, - 'this isn't over yet.'- the light of his life and losing her is like a shot to the heart. Minutes go by slowly, torturing every fiber of his being that isn't touching Regina at the very moment and it just kills him a little more on the inside. Life really did a number on them. He is completely distraught, his son almost motherless and Regina, well he doesn't know anything about her, which worries him greatly. By now she should have communicated with him but that isn't the case. Rubbing his face with his right hand and freeing a loud sigh Robin threw his head back, resting on the back of the couch. The more he thinks about it, the more insane he goes, and he needs to get his mind out of things. And like a miracle Roland cries drew him out of the vicious circle that is his thoughts. Like second nature, because really it is, Locksley goes to the room where his son lays in the middle of the crib._

" _There, there. I am here Rollie."He cooed as he picked the boy up, bouncing him softly, action that calmed the baby. Robin can't help grinning, the boy just wanted to be carried. They say holding a baby too much just because is bad but right now he is all Robin has, his last reminder of a life that could have been. The realization hit him like train, almost knocking the air out of Robin's lungs. Here comes the sadness once more. Funny thing, babies seem to pick up their parents moods because almost instantly Roland is making loud gargling noises that made the former architect laugh, reminding him that at least he has this, but at the same time made his heart clenched, Regina is missing so much. She won't see him grow; hear his first word, or even his first steps. Knowing how much she was looking forward to all of this doesn't make it easier for him to bear, actually that was his first thought the moment he walked out of the hospital two months ago; which is why he took a really important decision. For each day of Roland's life he will take a picture of him. Three hundred and sixty five days, without missing a day._

" _I promise you my boy that one day you'll get to see your mommy." The thick layer of emotions in his voice translated in a tear that danced its way down his cheek and landed on Roland's temple. The tiny body in his arm whimpered at the watery contact, causing Robin to take a deep breath and wash the tear away. "I'm sorry about." The newborn child giggled, making it a perfect moment to snap a picture. With the upmost care in the world, the man retrieved his phone from the back pockets of his jeans, thumb gracing the smooth screen putting it on camera mode and taking a picture of a giggling Roland. "There picture perfect."He mused around a grin, "I can't wait for Regina to see this."_

-x-

Time moved slowly as they sat there looking at the house in front of them. A big white house that could harbor at least two families of six and she wondered how much this beautiful architecture thing had cost. _Focus Regina_ she mentally scolded herself for straying away from this important moment she is about to have part in. But Regina is so nervous if her sweaty palms and totally erratic heart are any indication. This isn't like meeting someone's parents no, she is meeting her son, a son she didn't even know she had. Sure, more than once she wondered about the scar on her lower belly but it was easy convincing herself that it was all part of that 'Car accident' she had a few years ago and that one cared enough to explain why it was there. _Alright Regina you can do this. Take off your seat belt and get out of the car._ But her hands don't seem to respond to her mental commands; she is completely petrified to the spot. Sensing her internal struggle, Robin placed a gentle hand on top of hers.

"If it eases your mind, Roland must be sleeping by now. Is way pass his bedtime." And then he is smiling and Regina just stared at his smile for very long seconds, she can't help it actually and somewhere in the back of her mind she approved of it. She found a bit of comfort in his words, making her exhale a breath that was stuck in her lungs, gods for a moment she forgot how to breathe. Wordlessly, she finally takes off her seat belt and with a deep intake of air she pushed opened the door but not before giving in to the question that has been on her mind since the very moment she hopped into the car.

"Before we go in, I have a question. . ." She is fidgeting, why is she fidgeting? If her mother caught her like this she wouldn't waste any time to chastise her. Why does it always has to come to Cora? Geez even when she is miles away she isn't far enough. The thought alone is beginning to cause another one of those dreadful headaches that drain the life of her. Just perfect. Robin nodded, a silent confirmation that she should go on with her question. "Does Roland know how his mother looks like . . .?"

There is no surprise for him in that question, quite the contrary. He has been expecting it for quite a while. "Yes." He announced, "I keep a picture of you in the living room, one in his room and one in mind." The confession took the air out of her, and Robin can see the shock in her eyes but he doesn't stop talking she needs to know why. "I didn't want to forget about you." The explanation comes hard to him. His heart is thumping against his chest harder than ever and his breathing a little hollow, "And I wanted Roland to see how beautiful his mother really is. He…" Oh god, "He doesn't know you, that much is true but he does worship you. Roland understands you were the woman, who gave life to him, who…" tears gathered in the rims of his eyes, threatening to fall but he will hold them until he can't no more. "…gave up everything to give him his best chance." And here he thought he was over this. How wrong was he?

She can barely keep up with fast pace her heart took. Those words fell heavy on her shoulder, dulling her senses for a moment. Such a little kid, almost five years old, has such a mental maturity that Regina herself doesn't know if she have. "But…" words left river of thoughts and the only thing she can do is gawk at the man sitting beside him. How is she going to respond to this? More importantly, is she the mother that child truly deserves? _Deep breaths, Regina. Really deep breaths._ "He is just a toddler, Robin. How can he possibly think that?" She watches him swallowed really hard, like he is trying to hold back all the emotions that poured out of his heart and she wondered, were does words describing Roland or were they coming from the cracks of his battered heart? Or simply both.

"He is a brilliant kid, Regina." Lips curled up into a smile, a sad one but nonetheless it is still a smile. "Much like you he is the most comprehensive being I have ever met. He might be little but his heart is huge."

No words left red painted lips, none were necessary. The sincerity behind his own, the pure love hiding beneath the thin layer of his explanation was enough to leave her wondrous and speechless. Craning forward out of her seat, Regina saw a dim light flickered off in one of the rooms while the other one shone the light around and about. Tongue wet her lower lip. Fingers drummed over the dashboard, impatient to see, to experience this moment with Roland. Dread was still installed in her lower belly but that was a good thing, that kind of feeling would keep her alert to her surroundings. Regina had this fail safe mode in her, fight or flee and for a moment she considered the second option, to flee, tell Robin she changed her mind and that she wanted to go home. One look, it took one brief look at the blue eyed man beside her and she knew that this was inevitable. That sooner or later she had to face her demons – demons she didn't even knew they existed until that very evening, but they are here and by the looks of it they are here to stay. Maybe demons is a strong word and no she wasn't referring to them as that it was more of what is underneath it, all the unexpressed feelings that with time will come to hunt her.

But now wasn't the time for that. _One step at a time, Regina. There's no need to rush._

With a determine glint covering dark eyes, Mills nodded at him.

"Well it is now or never, right?"

"You shouldn't feel obligated to meet him now. We can wait until you're ready. The last thing I want to do is push you into doing something that could drive you away, I- …" There they are again. Those pesky emotions turned liquid wanting to fall down. _Be strong._ "…just found you. I don't think I'd be able to survive losing you again." In less than an hour Regina had felt a range of emotions she hasn't even considered going through in all her lifespan. This man is making her heart flutter and beat to a pace that humanly impossible. For someone who doesn't have memories her body remembers very well.

"I want to. I really do." Were he final words before mustering all the courage she could and pushed open the passenger door. She was hit with the chill of the cold air all over her face. The sudden cold caused the brunette to hug the white blazer more around herself. Regina wondered for a moment why was she still wearing his blazer? True he never asked her for it and she didn't mind keeping it on for a few moments more. The soft smell of pine over the fabric cling to her nose, mixing with her own apple scented skin. It provided her with a comfortable aura and a familiarity impossible to deny. Like before, her body remembers more and her mind was a bit jealous of that. "After this I need you to tell me the whole story. Completely uncut and without ads in the middle."

Robin cannot help the healthy chuckle he freed. It was so like Regina to compare their situations to cable moving presentation. Nodding he agreed to her terms, "Alright, it is a done deal but may I ask that you do the same. I mean about these past four years. You kept your name but I couldn't find you. I am curious to know how?"

Fair point, she thought. "I can tell you what I have been up to but…" She took a few steps toward the front door, looking over her shoulder momentarily to see if he was following behind her, which he was. "How I hid is still a secret. Not even my mother could find me. This is one of those few times I outwitted my mother."

"Quite the accomplishment." He marveled, truly impress with her. If only she came up with that when they first ran away they wouldn't be in this situation where she doesn't remember him. Shaking the thoughts out, Robin took the key and unlocked the door, pushing it opened for her to enter.

"If I say so myself…" Words trailed off when Mills took one step in and immediately was in a state awe. The inside of the house was all black and white. Elegant and sophisticated something out of a good modern fairytale; it was almost as she herself had designed the interior. She wondered for a moment if her forgotten self did indeed do it. "This place is marvelous." The hint of awe was still there and Robin smiled at her reaction.

"It should be." He began, "May I?" When she turned to him with knitted brow he pointed to the blazer. Regina 'ah' taking it off and giving it to him so he could hang it on the coat hanger. "This was your design. There was a week when we were dating that we fought a lot on how the house should look like in the front and on the inside. We had different views." He chuckled, walking into the living room where Belle was seated. The younger brunette stood up and smiled at the pair. "How was Roland?"

"He was wonderful. Quite the bright kid, I see you will have a handful in the near future." When Miss Belle finished talking she took a better look at Regina and her smiled only brighten. "You're his mother."

A tinge of red covered Mills cheeks at the term mother. That was something she will need some getting used to. Shyly she nodded her answer not really trusting her voice at the very moment. The head nod was acknowledged by the younger brunette who only smiled even brighter.

"Roland was telling me a story about you tonight."

Regina's eyes widen, her body half turning to Robin who just shrug his shoulders.

He had no idea what Belle was talking about.

"He said that every night before he goes to bed, when his papa is away, he holds tight the picture of you on his nightstand and tell you all about his day. That he wishes you to be well and that one day you two would be lucky enough to find each other and be a happy family."

Dear God, Regina's eyes watered at the other woman's words. A hand landed on her belly and the other covered her mouth. If she was emotional before this broke all the walls she had been trying so hard to build since the very moment Robin revealed to her the truth. "I… excuse me." She walked out of the living and into a place that looked like a study. The chandelier couldn't overcome the darkness caused by the wooden panels all across the room and the dark furniture pieces that were strategically placed. In another moment she would have stopped and admire all the details but at the very moment she didn't even pay mind to the many beautiful architectural features the room had, not when she was too overcome with emotions.

"Did I say something wrong?" Belle's voice drew Robin out of the momentarily shock the moment brought him. He too was caught off guard by the younger brunette revelation. Robin had an idea on how Roland felt but this was too much, even his heart clench and if this was him, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Regina felt. Shaking his head Robin's attention was back on Belle.

"No you didn't." A long sigh followed his words, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He really needs to talk to Regina. "Don't worry I'll talk to her." Lips curled into a warm simper as her regarded the sitter. "Thank you for taking care of Roland. Until next time?"

Belle returned Robin's smile with one of her own, nodding she walked passed him and onto the front door. Her dainty hand reached for the knob but before she twisted it around to opened it she turned to the man. "I know it isn't my business, but Roland truly misses her. He may act all understanding but there is sadness behind the big brown eyes that could break anyone's heart." She sighed, finally opening the door. "Until next time, Robin." Robin simply tipped his head and watched her leave before going to the door and locking. Without a second thought or hesitation, he made his way to Regina walking down the path she previously took. He found her in his study, looking out the window and shrouded in darkness. His heart broke when he heard a sob, just one sob.

"Regina. . . ." She physically stiffened. Her body became rigid in the very moment her name left his lips. For a moment there he was afraid. Afraid that she would just turned around and tell him she couldn't do this that it was too much for her to handle. If she did well he would understand. Robin shouldn't have dropped a bomb like this after learning of the memory conundrum but, despite himself and better judgment, he did. How foolish. He wanted to speak up, to console her but words won't form and he came down to an awful realization.

This isn't the same woman he married four years ago. He doesn't know how to help her anymore. Oh! How his heart is breaking now more than ever.

"It hurts you know." Her voice was groggy, filled with sadness and tears. But she didn't turn around; her eyes were fixated somewhere outside the window, her finger drumming softly against the glass panel. "There is this whole other life I should be living. A son I should have seen growing up and my head won't allow me to remember."

"Regina this is all new you can't expect to remember this quickly it is just…" But she stopped him there.

"You don't understand." Heels turned sharply almost to the point that could create a hole in the ground. "I have been trying to piece my life together for the last three years since the stupid accident." Regina cried out, tears still falling down her cheek. "I gave up trying and then you come along telling my about this persona that I have no clue she existed. I don't even know why I married Daniel after he left me in the altar the first time. Then again all of that can be explained in that life I don't remember." She took her hands to her head, clutching it hard as she fell knees to the ground. "This is making my head hurt so much." Robin couldn't handle this anymore, he didn't even care if she pushed him away. In an instant he was positioned in front of her. His right hand cupping the back of her head and his felt running soothing circles on her back, the moment felt so familiar but at the same time there was a distance, a chasm between them. Still she didn't fight it, her hands clutching her head fell on his laps as a string of loud sobs are freed.

"You are right, I don't understand." He said, his hand still working on her back and nose hiding in her hair. Her complicated updo is nothing more than just a memory; she must have freed her hair when he was dispatching Belle. Still he doesn't complain. Her hair is longer now but still has that softness and lavender smell he loves. _Concentrate, Locksley._ "But I want to. Regina, I want to be there for you. Is okay if you don't remember; I don't mind recounting our story to you. As to Roland well. . ." Gently he pulled her up with him, walking Regina to the couch that was settled against one of the walls. When he was sure she was comfortable enough, Robin walked to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He can feel Regina's curious eyes on him as he took out a few, four, large scrapbooks. So he parted his lips to explain. "When Roland was born I feared it would be a while for you to be in his life so. . ." Robin walked towards her. Upon reaching the couch he sat beside her and placed one of the heavy scrapbooks on her lap, it said one on the cover. ". . . I started a little project. Each day I took one picture of him. All these scrapbooks contain three hundred and sixty five pictures each, all of them special moments in Roland's life. I didn't want you to miss them."

He opened the one on her lap that showed the first picture. It was her holding a tiny baby in her arms and a full smile on her face. The sight nearly snuff all air out of Regina, no, not only the sight, everything he had told her. Robin is this amazing and thoughtful man that wore his feeling on his sleeve, that much she gathered but this was a whole new level of love and devotion. He was too good to be real, like handpicked out of a fairytale book. To say she was speechless was an understatement. The overpowering wave of feelings that is pouring from deep within her chest had her breathing abnormally and her tears falling even more freely. Never have ever been another human being that cared enough to think about her in such a long term moment, not even her own mother. Regina is beginning to give inkling as to why her former self fell in love with a man like this. Robin simply adored her and if she isn't careful enough she might. . . _No you can't. You have Graham to think about._

"Thank you." She managed to voice out, chewing the inside of her cheek to prevent more emotions to pour out but it was hard, the dam has been broken already and fixing it seemed like an impossible task at the very moment. Regina felt vulnerable, exposed and raw; still taken aback by Robin's words and actions. Mills stopped to take a deep breath to prevent herself to become even more tongue-tied that she already was in this whole ordeal, which was surprising to say the least. "When I woke up this morning the only thing in my head was how to survive this night. . ." a dry laugh left red lips, "Now the only thing in my head what the hell should I do from now own?" It was a valid question. She had two lives. The one she made for herself in these past three years. Becoming an art curator, making a really good friend, getting a boyfriend –well sort of, and cutting ties with her mother. And now she has this one. Robin and Roland. Missing pieces of a puzzle she doesn't seem to see the full picture but for some reason it doesn't bother her. She doesn't know if it is his warm and kind blue eyes, or the way his whole presence seemed to put her at peace, but she couldn't deny this _appealing attraction_ she feels for him. It was completely insane.

Yes, her head is conflicted but it can be fixed, right?

Regina needs to tread carefully this uncharted territory otherwise this will be trouble for her, he will be trouble.

Feeling a bit more at peace the brunette craned her head to look at the man that was sitting beside her. He is so close to her now. _When did that happened?_ She had to swallow hard and forced her eyelids to blink, one, two, three times. His gravitational pull was sucking her in slowly and she didn't even seem to notice, well not until their faces were mere inches away and those enticing lips captured her attention. He is definitively trouble and gods Regina doesn't need to make this whole situation more complicated than it already is. Forcing herself to not stare any longer at his lips, Regina's own parted to speak, "Where's Roland's room?" Oh but her voice? Well it was so treacherous. Her tone was hoarse and inwardly she scolded herself. _This is going to be so hard._

Shaking his head to drive away his thoughts on how beautiful she looked under the moon glow, or how expressive her eyes were, oh and the way her brow knitted together creating this adorable little crease on her forehead that is quite amusing to him.

So much for driving those thoughts away; but he can't help it, Robin missed her greatly.

Still does.

Her question about Roland, finally, drew him out of his reverie. Robin's back straighten, his lips curling into a little smile. "Upstairs, first door to the right." They stood at the same time, "Are you going to see him? You don't have to do it now if it is still uncomfortable. You can come – "

Mills rose her hand to stop the man from rambling.

 _Some things never change._ He thought.

"I want to. After what Belle said I don't think is fair for him to not know I am here. I won't probably see him awake but at least I'll be there for a bit and you can tell him in the morning that you found me. Seems like a fair trade, right?"

She was right, of course she was. From the two of them Regina was always the brilliant one.

Locksley nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath and then sighed out, "Time to meet my son."

-x-

The room wasn't completely stark dark. There was this little nightlight just beside the nightstand giving the room a soft golden glow, enough to light up half of Roland's sleeping form. Regina smiled from the door softly just before she hauled herself to the claimed bed. Gently, she lowered her body to sit beside him, careful not to wake him up. Roland was so peaceful and content and when he smiled in his sleep Regina wondered what his dreams must be like. Her dainty hand went to push a few soft curls of his face. "You got my hair…" She mused, her thumb now gracing his cheekbone. She hasn't been able to chase away the image of her holding a baby Roland; not that she wants to either. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, it made her feel human for the first time in a long time. For the past few years she hasn't been living, just wondering almost soulless in this world that has been determined to break her spirit; but now she feels at ease for the very first time she feels like finally having something to live for. ". . . and by the looks of all the pictures Robin showed me you have my eyes as well." Regina sighed, playing with one of Roland's curls, eyes lingering over the sheets that were Harry Potter themed. She was entertained with her task that she didn't notice two big and bright brown eyes opening slowly. It seemed like Regina playing with his hair woke him up.

"Momma?"

Her fingers fell slack against his head, eyes not daring to look at his face. When she came inside the last thing on her mind was this. She hoped Roland would have stayed asleep so she would able to confront this in another time, on better terms for herself and the dam of emotions her heart broke through. But now he is awake and Regina can feel his hopeful eyes on her. What should she say? What should she do?

 _First things first, Regina_. _Be brave and look at him._

Taking a deep breath, Regina, willed herself to finally look at the boy's face. His eyes were full of curiosity and dare she say it, disbelief. He really doesn't believe his eyes. When their visages collide the boy rapidly sat up and both hands reached to cradle her face. "Am I dreaming?" he asked almost in fear she would disappear and Regina heart clenched at the thought. She could make out the fear and emotions behind so few words. He is also afraid. Her tongue feels tied up. _So much for that._ Lips opened and closed but no sound came out. So she did the only thing she could, shake her head no and pray to a higher power that he would understand. Then he was smiling. This bright and adorable smile that provoked his dimples to come out and play was given to her. _Roland has Robin's smile,_ she thought, realization downing on her. This boy is the perfect mixture of the both of them. It was impossible for Regina to not return it. In a matter of seconds his little arms winded around her neck, a high pitch 'MOMMA' being released from his tiny mouth and into her ear. Her own arms went around his lithe petite frame, returning the hug to an eager little boy. Regina didn't realize how much she wanted this hug until she finally got it. The warmth that emitted from it made the brunette effervescent.

Regina could feel another pair of eyes on them, she was pretty sure Robin was at the door witnessing this moment, but she didn't care. Not when Roland was embracing her so tight and full of love, making something click in her heart. One of those missing parts of her finally clicked.

"I knew you would come back." He muttered, hiding his tiny face in the crock of her neck. She felt wetness there and realized Roland was crying.

"Hey, hey, sweetie, don't cry." But she was crying as well, it was inevitable. Regina felt a bit like a hypocrite for telling him to not cry when her own hot tears were falling down her cheek.

Pulling back to look at her one more time, his tiny warm hands were on the side of her face again. His smile was showing to her, those deep dimples adorning his adorable face. Gods he is perfect.

"I knew papa would found you. I knew his love for you would be a compass."

Those words were beautiful and she wondered if the boy came up with them or did Robin. . .

Her heart fluttered again and gods she is an emotional mess.

"He found me alright." Regina's nose scrunched up, lips morphing into a smile. "It is really late and you should be sleeping."

Roland immediately frowned, his expression was almost comical but Regina didn't dare to laugh.

"But how am Is going to sleep? What if you are gone when I wake up?"

His eyes like a cinema of his thoughts. They expressed so much fear and Regina's heart felt trapped in a vice like grip. "I will be here in the morning. I promise. Do you want me to hold you until you fall asleep?"

The young boy didn't even answer. Roland took her hands and pulled her to the bed with him. When he made sure Regina was well accommodated –well what she could her dress was a big impediment, Roland curled against her chest. Regina placed a protective arm around his tiny form, head burrowing into his hair. The scent of mint sent a warm feeling coursing inside of her making the brunette close her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight, Roland." It was a whisper but he heard.

"Goodnight, momma."

And with that he began to drift back into dreamland and Regina followed fifteen minutes after.

Robin that was watching everything, walked to the bed, pulling the covers over their sleeping form. His whole demeanor translated peace and love. For the first time he feel whole. He leaned to them, kissing each one of their temples before walking back to the door and turning to look at the one more time. "Welcome home." He kindly said, closing the door behind him with a sigh leaving his lips.

Even though she is back, even though she is there with them, not him, Roland. He knows that things are about to get harder. Her memories are still gone, she still doesn't remember him but he is nothing but hopeful and if she can't get her memories back soon he will take it upon himself and once again sweep her of her feet.

May falling in love again be in their destiny because he is pretty sure that living without her love is going to be the end of him.


	6. In loving memory of the past

A/N: Welcome to another installment of Begin Again. Like always I want to thank you so much for your nice comments and well for keep reading this. I know last week I told you guys I wasn't going to update but I had time to do to write so I took advantage of the time and muse and wrote this chapter and part of the next one. I want to thank my Rp partner and friend Dany for always pushing me to write the ideas I tell her honestly she is the best. She may know how the story goes but it is always genuine surprised with every twist that I give it, twist that weren't part of the original ideas. If you guys have any questions or doubts, please, don't hesitate to come forth with them. You can contact me via. RegalChivalry or DarkAppleRegina –which is the account I use to RP the Regina of this story. Again, thanks for everything and enjoy.

Xoxo Janice.

 _Chapter VI: In loving memory of the past._

 _It was one of those days where they lay lazily on the couch arms wrapped around each other in a safe cocoo; TV on some random channel but content to be in the other's presence. It was like the outside world didn't exist beyond the front door. Their problems with Cora, Daniel, their jobs and the bombs just waiting to blow up are forgotten for a brief moment so they could enjoy their love. Robin's hand absentmindedly ran soothing circle over her thighs, while Regina's fingers played with the buttons of his shirt. Typical Sunday morning for them, and it feels so good to feel this togetherness._

" _Do you want any kids?" Robin's voice suddenly freed the question. Regina's head propped up to look at him, brow perching up effortlessly to regard him. She wasn't expecting him to ask something like that, specially when this, them, is still new._

" _We just admitted we love each other and you are already thinking about kids?" There was a teasing grin on her countenance even though her words were serious, at least to her. A child evoked so many new responsibilities, responsibilities she didn't even know she could take on. Her own relationship with Cora and Henry is messy and rocky, so Mills doesn't have a role model for her to inspire her own parenting style. Yes, she can be loving and caring and yes she can come to love a child with heart and soul but there is also that nagging thing in the back of her head. Telling, mocking her that she wouldn't be good enough, that she is destined to be just like Cora._

 _Cold, heartless and manipulative._

 _Honestly she isn't thrilled to be like her. No child deserves a mother like that._

 _Robin can almost hear the gears in her head turning at a faster, almost erratic pace. Can hear how her inner struggle is dragging this beautiful woman down. Gently, he placed a hand on top of hers, his other one catching her chin. He takes this opportunity to gaze into her eyes, to get lost in those chocolatey hues that always hunt his dreams before pecking her lips lovingly. "That doesn't mean we can't think about the future. Because I know well we will have a beautiful one ahead." He smiled, deep dimples showing. "And if you are worried that you aren't going to be a good mother than let me tell you this." Both of his hands cupped her cheek, eyes locking together so he is sure that, Regina is going to listen closely to him. "Your mother, your relationship with her won't define the type of mother you are going to be. You are such a loving human being. You care about others but most importantly, you have a beautiful heart and soul. That is something your mother will never have. That is the difference between you two. You are capable of love, a love that runs deeper than any hatred, or misguided emotion. You are the epitome of love even if you don't believe it is so."_

 _Her lips morphed into a smile upon hearing those prepossessing words. How can he be like this? All full of love and hope enough for the both of them. Regina couldn't even begin to fathom how in the world she got so lucky to have such understanding man in her life? Well she may never know but it just makes her love him even more. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"Head tilted to the side, eyes shining with pure adoration. "Because I do, and I couldn't be happier." Still the child topic was a bit too sore for her but she knows that in the end, if they do decide to have one, they will make it and Robin will be a huge inspiration for her._

" _I know. I don't doubt it. I love you too and that is something that will never change." He nodded._

" _As to kids…" She began, taking a deep breath, bracing herself for the upcoming words that are sure to leave her mouth. "I would love to have kids as long as you are the father." Regina chuckled, bringing her hands to cups his cheeks the same way he is cupping hers. "You changed my heart once and with you by my side I can take on anything. If life bless us with a child then I'll know that this, you and I are meant to be."_

-x-

He still remembered her words clear as day. That smiled that got stamped in his heart when she finally admitted to wanting to have kids with him. Now looking at her sleeping form, with Roland at her side filled him with warmth. Things aren't the way he hoped for and many things had happened since their first conversation about children but she is here and that is what matters, right? But life isn't that simply and once again he was hit with that cold fact.

With a soft sigh, he closed the door and went to his room. There was tiredness in him but not enough to send him to sleep, specially not when Regina and him are sharing the same roof. He is scared and it hurts to admit it, because he loathed thinking that she might wake up and leave at the break of done. It isn't like she hasn't done it before –but that is something he won't dwell on.

And although he knows where to find her, the truth still remains… Robin can't force her to stay.

Shaking his head out of that line of reasoning, Robin made his way to the walking closet. There were still a few boxes that were still closed, all of them marked Regina. Since he packed them, Locksley hasn't had the courage to open them. They are filled with her things from when they lived together in Vancouver; those months were she was pregnant with Roland. It made his heart ache at the memories of times where they were still together, memories of times Regina still loved him.

Why can't things ever be simple for them?

He sat down in front of the boxes, staring at them with a bit of resentment but with more hurt overall. What if she never remembers? What if she never came to love him like she did once? Could he survive Regina ultimately walking away from his heart? The mere thought about it sent a swirling, horrible feeling to the pit of his stomach. He needs to pull himself together though, before going into complete madness. Robin pulled one of the boxes to him and proceeded to open it . Many sketch books and classical music CD's is all he sees at first. He can remember when one day when he arrived home and found her blasting Mozart. When Robin asked her was she was doing, Regina grin cheekily and said that _'Is for the baby. I read it stimulates his growth and cognitive skills better.'_ Robin had smiled at her but knew well that it was also for her benefit; Regina didn't get her opportunity to develop her love for the arts in New York and she was engulfed in her tiny little world. The sketch books were a different story. He wasn't aware of her talent with the pencil. It wasn't until their one year anniversary that he saw one of the most beautiful drawings he ever seen. It was his gift from her and it is now currently placed on one of the wall in his room.

How long has he been sitting there reviving old memories that are only one sided? –Must have been too long because he heard a voice calling his name. A soft, melodious voice full of sleep and it can only be one person. Regina.

"Robin…?" She called again and his heart almost leaped out of his chest. He missed the sound of her voice. How his name from her lips sounds like the prayer of an angel. Gods, how much he has missed this outstanding woman, currently standing in the middle of his room with no clue of his internal struggle. If only he could snap his fingers and return to her what was stolen.

"Closet." He announced. Seems like his voice made her jump slightly, because she is turning to the sound of his voice, a hand landing where her heart must be beating a bit more rapidly thanks to her little fright.

"Oh I didn't notice you … what are you doing?" she frowned, walking to the door and leaning against it. "What are all do –" but her line of wording was cut short when she saw her name on the boxes. She was genuinely surprised to see him looking through them. Why must he torture himself like this?

"I was looking for some clothes for you to wear." His eyes drifted again to the mess he was sitting on the middle off; he didn't even realize how much reminiscing he was doing until he looked at her and realize that all he wanted to do was kiss her.

If this was a fairy tale, the prince would kiss the princess and her memories would return. But this isn't a fairy tale and he is no prince –Regina isn't a princess but a queen – Robin has no means to give her back what she lost, well that he cannot touch. He took a deep breath and added, "That red dress cannot possibly be comfortable." Robin pointed out offering her a hand as he smiled up at her, or at least tried to. Her eyes expressive as always; she is debating taking his hand. Locksley can see as much in the way her brows knitted together in that adorable thinking demeanor that always made his heart hit an inhuman speed. Those little quirk and mannerism made her seem so precious.

She is still precious to his heart.

Regina didn't know what to think of this man sitting on the floor, looking up at her with those hopeful azure eyes. She didn't know how she was supposed to act in front of him without hurting him. In the little Mills has come to know, little meaning hours, she gathered how much he can actually love. How his heart is exposed for the naked eye to see and how all that love was directed to her. Almost reluctantly, she took his hand and sat down on the floor. She could feel his eyes on her, reading, analyzing every move she made. "All of this is mine?" She looked around, taking in the sight. Book, CD's, sketch books, scarves and well many, many things that seemed her style. One particular blue shirt grasped her attention, it wasn't woman's size. Regina gathered it in her hands and frowned slightly. "This doesn't look like it could be mine."

His eyes went from her face to her hands, a smirk on his lips in an instant. "It isn't." Robin chuckled before adding, "Or at least it wasn't. It was suppose to be mine but you took it from me one day we stayed together in my house in New York. Since then you always wore it to sleep…" A beat of silence. "Well you did." His visage drifted to the floor momentarily, "You said and I quote: 'I like this shirt because it makes me feel closer to you when you are not with me.'" Blue orbs were again on her, a soft but sad smile playing on his lips. "Those were simpler times."

Regina wasn't the type of person to get emotionally attached to a person, specially not this quickly. But there was something about Robin, something she couldn't describe that pushed her to try and make him feel better. She didn't allow her emotional state to do so; she needed a clear view of things. Leaving isn't an option for the night, she promised Roland to be there in the morning. What a mess she is in.

"There were simpler times?" Regina opted to tease, trying to make light of the situation, for his sake and hers. "Well that certainly wouldn't hurt right now." Opening the shirt to look at it better, Regina grinned realizing why her former self liked it so much. "Doctor Who, of course." She chuckled. The brunette must have made the connection before thanks to the color. "The shirt is tardis blue and has the tenth doctor, my favorite one." The brunette placed a hand on his shoulder, using it as leverage for her to stand up. "I'll just put this on now. Where is the bathroom?" Robin pointed to the other door in the room, and she nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll just put everything back in the boxes." Robin began putting everything in but Regina stopped him.

"No!" Regina exclaimed almost immediately, "Don't. I want to go over everything and it would be nice if you could give me a brief explanation of everything? But if you don't want –" He laughed, her rambling was still an adorable thing.

"Regina." Robin called out in a loving way. "I would love to."

His voice did things to her. Things she couldn't even begin to comprehend. Robin was so loving and understanding and if she wasn't careful enough she could get lost in all that. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe it would give her an experience she never been through. Technically she had but her brilliant brain is blocking all that.

Bloody selfish.

If she lets go, if she gives in, things would be different. But there is the matter of her current boyfriend, Graham. He has been a good person to her and like Robin he is rather patient. But what they have isn't love and Regina knows that all too well. She doesn't love him and probably never will. Nevertheless, she is grateful to him for all he had done to try and make her happy. Graham Humbert is a good man and he doesn't deserve being treated like he was nothing in her life; but loving him? That doesn't seem to be in the cards for him.

"Regina?" Robin called out, concern evident in his features. She must have slipped, spaced out for a while now.

"Um sorry about that." She shook her head, a smile trying to take place on her face. "I was just thinking about something." Her fingers flexed against the blue shirt as she tried to force her legs to move. "I'll be back in a moment. Don't move a muscle." Locksley simply stared at her retrieving form wondering, not for the first time that night, what could be running around in that pretty head of hers, full of wonders and secrets. He brushed his hands together, as in trying to quench his need to be near her, to be able to hold her –but everything is too messed up at the moment and those simple things he used to bask in are long gone, and earning them back is too hard of a task but he had never been the one to give up and the proof is in the fact that she is here, near them and with any luck things will normalize, at least a little.

Hope is all there's left.

Regina walked right into the bathroom, a sigh falling from now voided of red lips. She can do this, right? Be here in this house with an adorable toddler that won her heart in mere minutes and a man that is clearly in love with her? Well the idea of her. Is Regina going to be able to forgo all the walls that have been masterfully crafted around her half beaten heart and allow _him_ in? Trust has always been an issue in her life, now more than ever; but there is proof, evidence that their life together was a reality at some point and by the look of that picture of her holding Roland, or the one of Robin and her on their wedding day, Regina was truly happy but that is a happiness so far away. With her back against the door, Regina slowly slides down to the floor. She stared at that fabric in her hands. Robin's previous words began to float all over her head. "To be closer to him…" she mumbled softly into the air, the fingers on her right hand beginning to trace the pattern of that fictional character that was engraved. For the first time she actually sympathizes with him, knows what he must be feeling. In the end the Tenth Doctor was always her favorite and now she knows why.

He was broken. Just like her.

Living a life full of pain and regrets; a life where there are so many lines that have been blurred, crossing reality with fantasy. The only difference between them is a blue box. He can run away to any time and place whilst she is stuck in her reality, a reality that sucks and drains the little happiness out of her.

If only she had a time machine. Regina would go back to that life she doesn't remember –to be an outsider and actually see a fairy tale come to life. Alas time travel hasn't been achieved, and she is still seating on the floor inside his bathroom. Regina is completely vitriolic.

Pushing herself up with a groan, the brunette began to strip out of her dress. Feeling the heavy fabric fall off her body elicited a sigh of relief. At least she can breathe normally again. She was almost bare, save for her lower undergarment. Taking a step, she stood in front of the mirror. Make up completely ruined from all the crying she did that night –more than she had ever done in the past few years, her hair a horrible mess (she should really do something about it.) and her eyes they look they belong to an anime character. All shinning and bright but at the same time a certain hollowness. Weird, right?

Shoulders rose swiftly, and then dipped back into a shrug. "This is not going to end well." Regina remarked bitterly, biting down her lower lip as she considered how she is going to handle this insane situation. The more she looked at herself, scrutinized her own reflection in the mirror, the more she felt like returning to her shell. To that safe space in her head that protected her from all the horrible things life had to bring.

Her flight button has been pushed again and this time she is too tempted to finally enact that function and flee. The possibility that this time her body will respond is big and this time her heart won't be the one to allow her stay rooted there. Running away was an alluring option when nothing makes sense anymore and Regina? Well she was lost in a world that wasn't her own anymore. But then she is thinking about those blue eyes that seemed to see into her soul and all perspective changed in a blink of an eye; Or maybe it was the smiling face of a little boy that has her heart wanting to stay in that house. Another sigh fell from her and again her brain is a complete mess. The brunette opened the tap of water and began washing her face. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her face didn't have any traces of makeup, any trace of her well preserved mask. Regina looked at herself in the mirror one last time, as in searching for that person who once she was but still nothing came and nothing will come because honestly? Good things don't happen to her and when they do there's probably a ticking bomb hiding beneath them. How long is this good thing going to last before fate, like always, takes it away from her? Better not get too attached. With her face dried and her hair tamed –the best she could, Regina picked up again the blue, oversize shirt and put it on. It gave her a sense of Déjà vu, like she wore it before, and yes, she did Mills just doesn't remember. Oh! The memory thing will get really old, super fast.

..::..

He is still sitting on the floor inside the walking closet. He is still waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. How long has it been? Roughly fifteen minutes.

Robin was getting angsty.

He shouldn't have told her about the shirt, of the meaning behind it. She must think of him a fool – she wouldn't be the first person to think that, he already does all on his own, but still he can't deny the sting in his heart. A callous hand rubbed over his countenance, lower lip being dragged by his upper teeth as his mind ran like a bullet train. The outside world nothing more than a passing blur and his destination uncertain.

For years he had felt like a drug addict in recession. Looking for his favorite brand heroine but unsuccessful. His vein pulsating uncontrollably under his flesh, begging him to cure his addiction; and now she is here. Mere inches away from him the only thing separating them a door. His palms became sweaty, his heart skipped a beat once or twice and his whole body missed the way her own would just fit together like perfect puzzle. Ying and Yang a perfect balance between, balance that was rudely interrupted by the circumstances of life. He fell back on to the floor with a loud groan. A hand covering his eyes quickly, "This is torture…" he released into the silence, an echo in his head repeating those three words again and again until it caused him to groan again.

"Are you okay?" Regina questioned from the door and Robin froze. He didn't hear the bathroom door open or close; he didn't hear her footfalls as she came in his direction. Usually he is more perceptive, his ears is one of his best features but now it was nothing more but a decorative thing on his head. Robin sat up and looked at her. The red dress rested on her arms as she looked down on him.

"I am fine." He lied, looking from the dress to the shirt –it suits her, always has – and to her face that was now completely lacking of makeup, luminous. "I can see you are finally comfortable." Robin supplied with a grin. Trying to make less of the situation was hard but somehow he will find a way to act around her without showing how much it really hurts.

Time to put a good face and get on with the show.

Regina nodded, walking briefly to the bed, where she placed her dress down. She returned once more to the closet and sat down. Leg tucked under her so she wouldn't be showing anything and her hand grabbing things so she could keep herself busy. Oh he noticed.

"So where do you want to start?" He couldn't look at her. Not when she looks so beautiful in this light. Her natural beauty shinning through; wavy hair that fell over her shoulder, her luscious lips tempting him or and the way her olive skin seemed to glow under the fluorescent light in the room. She is a goddess and he would sin if that meant being under her unlimited power.

For god sakes, Locksley, snap out of it.

"I was thinking the classical music soundtracks?"

"Well you said it was for Roland's development." He stated with a chuckle. Something that caused her to look at him with a raise brow prodding him to supply an explanation for his laugh, "I just think it was more for your benefit. You once told me that expanding your artistic abilities in your house was impossible because the devil, your words not mine, didn't allow you as much. It was always legal terms and books about the different type of laws around the world. I was pretty sure you were a human dictionary by the time I met you." She 'ahh', putting into a pile the Cd's she found. He next proceeded to explain a few scarves –most of them Doctor Who because he couldn't stop himself buying them for her. She had an obsession and by the looks on her face, they way her eyes shone he deduced that she still had it. A few things had shorter explanation that the other, but the hardest one was the sketch books.

"You love to draw." He began with a smile, Robin offered her a hand to stand up, "I want to show you something." The quizzical look on her face could only be consider as captivating but nonetheless she took his hand. Robin began to guide her out of the room when he resumed talking. "I didn't know of your talent until a year later that we dated. For our anniversary you drew us watching the stars." He stopped right in front of the foot of the bed, above the head board said drawing of them. "We went on a road trip once with all of our friends. There was a night that neither of us couldn't sleep so we lay down to count stars. At that time you and I had a hate, hate relationship but that was the first time we had a good to honest conversation. I suppose it got stuck on you because you gave me that…" he pointed to the wall that held said picture, "… later on." Regina looked at the drawing with a smile.

"What does it say there?" she beacon the words on one corner. Robin lips morphed into a grins as he said from memory.

 _I always thought that there wasn't anything more beautiful than the stars above but all that changed when I met you. Your blue eyes are my favorite two stars, always shinning, always bright and nothing else could dim them now. But most importantly your heart is my northern star. You guide me into a better life. I love you, Robin._

He could always remember those words like they were tattooed on his heart. Regina had this ability of making him speechless. Robin looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked like about to cry, or was it his imagination? Whatever it was, just like it came it left.

"I wrote that?" she asked above a whisper, not truly believing that those words could actually come from her.

"Yes, you did. Regina you have, had, a way with words. Maybe you still do and you haven't discovered it yet." He spoke softly, half turning to her. "You are an enigma shrouded in mystery and I had the best moments trying to decipher you. Maybe it is time for you to try and rediscover who you are." It wasn't a bad idea, he thought. Self discovery was always heart fulfilling. "It won't bring your memories back like you would so hope but…" he took her hand in his, squeezing softly. "It doesn't mean you wouldn't find who you are meant to be. This amazing woman capable of great things."

"Are you saying I don't know who I am?" there was a bit of poison in her words.

"Do you?" He shoot back with determination.

Regina realized that she doesn't, that she is lost in a sea of memories that she can't quite recollect. Lies, she always knew she was lost but until now Mills wasn't brave enough to actually admit it, or worse that someone else would say it to her face with sugar coating it. Well he did sugar coated but in the end his words had the desire effect on her because he is smirking at her and he knows he won.

Bastard.

"You are smug, I'll give you that." Arms folded over her chest in a go, her eyes pointing daggers at him.

"You always enjoyed my smugness." One step towards her.

"I highly doubt it."

"Please!" he exclaimed, smirk still intact in place. "You enjoyed anything that would lead to…" but he trailed off, but he was closer to her now.

"Lead to what?" This time it was Regina who took a step towards him, a defiant look on her face. And he likes it, reminds him of those times they used to fight like adolescent.

"Lead to me…" He leaned forward, faces mere inches from each other. That little itch on his hands prodding him to touch her but the nagging voice in the back of his head said a pointed NO!

"…to you?" But his lips, his lips are so tempting and Regina could just devour him with her very own. This is too much. She should just take a step back and go to Roland's room again. Lay down and think that this is all just a dream, but Robin isn't making it easy.

"It always ended up in one thing…" he swallowed hard, his eyes darting at her lips and again to her eyes. This isn't a good idea, in fact it was a horrible one. But the more he looked at her, the more his resolution fell down the drain. It have been years since he last had her this close, years since he last kissed her. Their last liplock was full of angst and pain and if he kissed her now it would be the same at least for him. Blood is pumping faster, causing his heart to thump, thump, thump harder against his rib cage. Whatever it happens from here on out it will be on him. His impatient will be his undoing, he might as well lose her then and there. So giving in, Robin hands were cupping her cheeks. Thumb running over her cheekbones, her eyes looking back at him with something he cannot quite place. Was she alarmed by his action? No, it wasn't that… She was _intrigue…_ At least that is how he is reading things. "…kissing you." He finally finished that sentence and in that very moment his lips were on hers.

If he is lucky enough she won't reject him.


	7. Rain Kissed Skin

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **So I wanted to thank you guys on all your kind words and feedback. I am actually super happy on how people are receiving this fanfic. A few notes: First things first, this chapter is a bit different from all the others. It doesn't follow my tactic of putting a flashback first and then continue with present time. Second, I know the last chapter was left on a major cliffhangers but I think this one, eventually explains what happens. There are a few familiar elements in this chapter, something Robin's says that was inspired by the heartbreak that just occurred in the SL between DarkAppleRegina and EnamouredArcher. Thank you Dany for that BTW.**

 **It is going to be a lot shorter than the other ones because this is will transcition to the next chapter that won't be posted anytime soon because it is the holidays and I want to spend it happily with my family.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **Xoxo Janice. ( RegalChivalry)**

Chapter VII: Rain kissed skin.

It was absolutely thundering outside.

Gallons and gallons of rain poured down like an endless cascade of sad feelings. She should avoided him at work, she should have kept her distance with him –but it was impossible. Even more when Malia kept putting them together to work on special projects for the good of the gallery's image. Her blonde friend had said "I don't trust anyone else on this." And "You could use with a little male company." But her friend was clueless to what her relationship with Robin was, she was clueless to her internal battle that has been raging inside her mind and heart for the past two months. The rain fell on her like millions of tiny speck of diamond illuminated by the streets light. The sky so dark like a wolf mouth and her heart sobbing out, completely at loss of composure.

She is truly lost.

Regina can hear him right behind her, asking, imploring her to listen but she doesn't stop. She need air lots of air.

"REGINA STOP AND LISTEN TO ME."

She stopped. His scream pounding in her head. This was the first time he had ever rose his voice to her. But she can't really blame him, if she was the one being ignored like that she would done the same. Maybe not like his yell though. It voice was full of still unexpressed feelings. Of fears, and wonders that he has yet to discover. It was practically a cry for her. He Is also losing himself in all of this.

Her mind goes back a few minutes ago. To when her head finally lost the little sanity she was clutching onto. Of course she knew of Robin's feelings for her, it was presented in the way her treated her and the way his eyes always seemed to shine whenever their visages locked. But that couldn't prepared her for what she heard, that didn't came close to the onslaught of feelings that fell over her like a jenga tower.

 _..::.._

 _Soft steps approached Robin's office. With this all the projects Malia gave them would be over, with this she will stop seeing him constantly in their work place. Regina still visits him, no, not him, Roland but still she has to see the father of her son. It always filled her with certain dread, her heart always fluttered when she is near him but those mixed feelings have to stop, she cannot pursue them, specially when Graham is still in her life. Still they are inevitable, they still linger over her mind and kissing her soul._

 _The first thing she hears upon approaching the door is his deep accent pronouncing her name. That always did things to her, things she would rather pushed back to the back of her head and never pay mind to them. Other times it is impossible to forget, not when her lower belly is fluttering at the way his calm voice said her name._

 _Gods why must this men be so bloody perfect._

 _What she hears next caused her to flinch. He was talking to another person about her._

" _What if she never remembers? What if she is really in love with this Graham character?" There is a catch in his voice, a catch of pure loneliness and sorrow. Her heart constricted to that. She wants to hug him and assure that she isn't in love with Graham. Those thoughts surprised her because really she doesn't love Robin either but Regina would go to great lengths to make him feel at ease._

 _When did that happened?_

 _Shaking her head she focused her attention back to Robin. She shouldn't be listening to conversations that aren't her business but he is talking about her and the curiosity is impossible to ignore._

" _David…" He mumbled. Regina eyes almost lit up like a Christmas tree. David of course she remembers. Honestly she remembers almost everyone from her life in New York, the only people she seemed to forgotten are Robin and Roland. "Regina and Roland are all I have. . . If she doesn't love me anymore is like killing half of my heart. How am I supposed to move one when she is close to me. When I can smell her perfume everywhere I go. Gods I can even smell it right now." He took a deep breath allowing the lingering scent of her perfume invade his nostrils._

 _Little did he know that she was actually behind the mildly open door._

" _What if she remembers everything but she won't be with me because she actually fell in love with someone else? What then? How am I supposed to cope? I lost her once to destiny, I don't want to lose her to another man.'"_

 _Regina actually felt his pain like it was her own, but why? She is sure her feelings for him don't cross the friendly line but it is like always._

 _Her body remembers things that her mind won't allow her to tap._

" _I know I have to let her go if that happens –but it doesn't mean I won't die of eternal sadness. I love her with every fiber of my being. I love her more than words could ever come close to express. My life is not complete is she isn't at my side. She took a part of me that night long ago."_

 _Regina tried hard to hold it in, to keep herself compose but it was too much for her, he was pouring his heart on a silver platter and her she was listening to him, looking for many other ways to push him back because she didn't want to hurt him._

 _But it was too late. He was battered, broken almost beyond repair, and oh look at that it was her fault._

 _A sob wrecked right through her, causing her to drop the papers and place a hand over her mouth. She needed to get away. She needed air, and fast._

..::..

He hears her before he sees her and the sight breaks his heart.

Was she listening his conversation with David? But that was a stupid question, of course she was. The sound that came from her evoked heartbreak and her eyes loss. She was lost, Robin could tell, he always could. "I'll call you later." He didn't even wait for David to reply back, Locksley threw the phone somewhere over the table –it fell to the floor but he really could care less. "Regina wait…" She stalked off, practically running. Robin was hot on her heels. "Can we talk, please…?" But she wasn't listening to him, too busy running away from him.

It felt oddly familiar.

Just like the first time he expressed his feeling for her. The "Regina, I love you." That she shot down with a tearful look before running away. She was always running away from him. Yes it hurt but they managed to talk it through, and it lead to her acknowledging his feelings for her and a confession from her. That was the happiest day of his life that only fell in comparison to the day where she announced her pregnancy. Those were simpler time.

"Regina please." He called out again before she pushed opened the door with such a force it might got dislocated from their hinges. "REGINA PLEASE STOP AND LISTEN TO ME."

He doesn't know if she stopped because of the rain that pouring down on her or because for the first since they've met he actually raised his voice. Whatever it was didn't matter any way not when he see her shakes her shoulders. She must be sobbing, crying but the rain is like a mask, hiding away her feeling from him.

"Please…" His voice is softer, his steps taken with trepidation. She is like a cat on edge, if he moves abruptly she might resume running away, and he can't go another night, another day like this. Chasing each other like mice and cat. A never ending cycle of hurt.

Her soft nod gave him the green light to place his hands on her shoulder and gently turn her around. Eyes bloodshot, or at least that is what he could make of them under the dim lights of the street lamps and the rain falling down tears in his heart, hard and painful.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…"He needed to tell her. It wasn't the best tactic to take, specially knowing that she hated being yelled at. It makes her feel chastised like a child, it takes her back to those days with Cora. They have talked about it many times. Talked about her life before they met, how her mother oppressing thumb had pushed her to the edge and the last thing Robin wants is to be another version of Cora in her life.

That woman was, is, a bloody demon.

"I'm not upset about that…" She had mumbled, her visage locked on the floor. Regina watched the pitter patterns of the raindrops just to distract her mind. If she thought about everything she heard from his mouth, all those feelings he had for her, well she would just go insane. She haves a sigh, as her shoulders slumped even more. Ever since they met that night in the ball, Regina. Has been a basket care of emotions. On one hands she was genuinely happy, Roland is this smart little boy whose smile always seemed to brighten her day whenever she sees him. They spent hours just hugging each other, learning each other's heartbeats and the embracing the warmth those arms gave to one another.

But when it came to Robin? Well she can't explain. Regina knows how much he wants to rebuild what they once had, that he wants her to feel his unconditional love that seemed to travel from time and space. She feels for him, she truly does but everything she gets caught thinking of the possibilities, the brunette justified her thoughts with many excuses. That maybe she feels lonely, but where does that leave Graham? Or maybe her heart is trying hard for her to see where she belong, to take off that blind fold and look at him, not only see him but actually look at him. The longing in his eyes that loves that just pours out of his boy and the way he is extremely patient for her.

She always know how he felt. Regina just wasn't willing to admit it.

"And why are you upset?" His voice brings her right back to reality. Her eyes still memorizing the places where the rain drops are falling. She can't do this. Regina can't look at him in the eyes and answer his question. But he his hooking a finger underneath her chin, silently begging her to look at him as she answers.

Regina took a deep breath. She doesn't know what to say, words have left her alone with her heart in her throat. There are so many ways her answer could go, there are so many words in the English language, one million twenty five thousands and a hundred and nine point eight, to be precise and none of them came into her mouth. _Say something, anything. Look at him, look at his pleading eyes. He is dying on the inside._ But that was her mind speaking she's still yet to find her voice. Her heart tugged at her chest the moment when she, finally, looked into his eyes. The worry there could be felt all over her skin and if she was speechless then, well now she is muted for good.

"Is it because of my feelings for you? That isn't something new, you already knew that."

And yes he has a point she had known about them for a while. From that night where he kissed her and just ran. Went back to Roland's bed and pray that they wouldn't speak of it any more –and they didn't. Now that memory is fresh in her mind. The way his lips molded against her so perfectly like they belong together, like they were longing for each other. They way her heart fluttered even though she knew it was wrong to kiss, but it felt so right.

It was bittersweet.

Regina nodded, feeling a bit anxious that he hit the head of the nail.

"I can't help the way I feel I –"

"NO STOP!"

She took a step back, thankful that she finally found her voice.

She couldn't hear it, she won't hear it. It was bad enough that Regina had to feel how much he truly loved her but hearing him say it will make her heart turn the conflicted corner.

No she just can't, no she won't.

"I don't want you to say you love me because it isn't true."

His eyes widen in surprised at her blunt words. The cut his heart and left it bleeding out. How can she just say that like it was nothing? Of course he loves her no one knows his heart better than him, well Regina does but she is completely wrong.

"How can you say that?" He has to raise his voice an octave just to be heard. The rain is swallowing every sound they both create from their mouth. "I love you. I always have, I always will and there is no way around it."

"Robin are you even listening to yourself?" The brunette thundered, throwing her arms to the side. "You don't love me. You love that other person. The woman whose memories are long gone. You love the woman that set you free to give you and your son the best chance for survival." Regina swallowed thickly, emotion coursing out of her eyes in the form of tears, tears that thanks to the rain are invisible to his eyes. "I am nothing but a shell of that woman who is nothing more but a distant memory. You have to move on, Robin. Pining for me will only hurt you even more."

Not this again.

The all too familiar pain that pulled at the stiches was enough to knock the air out of him. Regina was, once again, trying to push him away to let him go but not this time he won't walk away.

"Look at me and tell you don't feel anything for me?"

She looked at him but stayed silence.

"Silence speak as well, Regina. And all that I am listening to you say is that you are afraid of your feelings. What you heard back there was me being a pessimist. Me believing that you would never love me back, that you won't remember me but now…" He took of her hands and placed it on top of his heart and his on top of hers, action that startled Regina but she didn't pull back. The spark that his touch sent caused the brunette to swallow hard. This wasn't going to end well. "Looking into your eyes, feeling the erratic beating of your heart underneath my palm is telling me that you do care for me, that in a faraway corner of you mind and heart there is a place with my name on it." He finished speaking and she swore that he mouth was hovering above hers. The nearness was too much for her.

"I can't Robin. You deserve another woman that could actually love you."

"NO!" He was tired of this tug and pull between them. Robin mustered all the courage in him to utter the words that could either make or break them. Oh, how his hopes for the latter.

"I love you. There is no other woman in the world I would rather kiss under the pouring rain. There is no other woman in the world I would willingly give all of me to. You have been always been that better part of me. The part that pushed me to be a better man, my conscious." He took her face between his hands, focused his eyes to hers. "Before you my life was grey, numb, it held no sense. You know what is worse than a life full of nothingness?" A beat of silence passed by as he exhaled a breath, "A life where everything is a 'whatever'. A life where you go with the notions, not really alive, not really living. A routine with no meaning. But then I met you, Regina. I found your gorgeous smile, and your snarky comments, ah and your passive aggressive attempts to make me jealous." He chuckled softly at that, his thumbs stroking her cheeks softly, his heart was beating so fast and he was grateful that there was a cage holding into place, "I was taken with you the first moment I saw you, the moment my eyes connected with you, I knew that I was in love. Then you took me in and healed my broken wings. You thought me how to fly, how to love with more intensity than anyone else could. You brought light to my life, you did more than chase away the darkness, and you gave color to the dark corners of my heart."

Regina was speechless for the second time that night. How can someone be so in touch with their feelings? Never in a million years could she have imagined someone talking to her just like he did. Her heart was a complete disarray and no in a bad way. She knows she doesn't love him, she still has all this reserves in her that are impossible to just push away and but Robin isn't actually making things easier for her.

"I can't unlove you, Regina. I just can't."

Those were his final words when his lips crashed to hers.

The whole idea of getting lost in a kiss was an unknown notion to Regina until today. Adredaline pumped through her veins and into her hearts. Arms absentmindedly wrapped around his neck, and she pushed her chest closer to his. He tasted sweet, well no really sweet. It was a mix between something bitter and sugarless coffee but with a hint of cinnamon that awoken her senses. Even their surroundings seem to be plumped into a vortex that took the air away, leaving her breathless, leaving the breathless, but in a really good way. The only thing that could be heard was the echo of the pitter pattern the rain was provoking. No, she doesn't wants to stop, so she keeps it lingering. Swimming across his lips like an ocean relieving the thirst she really didn't know she felt until that very moment. Regina wonders how she can feel everything at the same time with just one kiss? How was she never aware of how much she wanted this? To be in someone's arms and feel loved? She doesn't have this with Graham and the realization hits her square in her heart.

She wants to try and fall in love with Robin.


	8. With you I can breath

**A/N: I am back! Hehehe. Thank you for the tremendous amount of patient. It hasn't been quite long since I last updated but I am back. Don't know if I am able to update weekly like I normally do but I will try not take too long. Sorry I didn't give you a Christmas chapter, I had an idea but it didn't run with the time of the fic so maybe after finishing this story, I will throw a squeal. Begin Again will only have 25 chapters because I have a few more fics ideas I want to try out. Thank you for the amazing words and reviews, this means a lot to me, like woah.**

 **Pretty soon Cora will make her entrance, and Regina's accident will be explained. Hehe I am saying this because I have received a few questions about it. Patient my grasshopper we will get to that soon. Anyway like always if you have questions about the story, please ask. My twitter is RegalChivalry and you can also find me on DarkAppleRegina.**

 **I hope you guys had a merry Christmas.**

 **Xoxo Janice.**

 _Chapter VIII: With you I can breath._

" _What is life without a little few bumps in the road?" Robin questioned with a slight raised brown to which Regina responded with a glare and scoff before turning around and giving him her back. How long has it been since they, secretly, began to date? Ah, almost three months and it has been happy months indeed, but life is never that simple._

" _Robin I get that you want me to grow, that you want me to expand my horizons even more but really, you are willing to let me go to another city, miles away, to let me grow in my profession?"_

 _Regina had received a generous job offer outside of New York. An offer that included partnership with one of the most prestigious law firms California city had to offer, housing, good pay and a reputation that would make her name big, world wise. In any other moment she would have accepted without a second thought, but now…._

" _Regina this is a huge opportunity for you. Plus…" Robin took a few steps towards her. Hands landing securely on her hips and his gaze at the same level as her, "This mean complete detachment from your mother. Isn't that what you want?"_

 _He had a point there, and gods she hates him for always being right. Of course she wants to be freed from her mother, from the prison that is New York City. A city she loves so much but it was ruined by her mother. Taking this job offer meant freedom but it also meant leaving Robin behind. Taking a deep breath, Regina rested her head on his shoulder and freed a shuddering sigh, "I don't want to leave you." She mumbled, quite aware of what does words meant. Under them there was a second meaning, no, not a second meaning, it held all the feelings she had been so afraid to admit to him. Sure, she had said it once before, when they discovered what each one of them meant to the other but after that, Regina, hasn't uttered them again. She loves him, with heart and soul and leaving him behind also convey leaving her heart._

 _She just couldn't do it._

" _I am afraid that if I leave our relationship won't survive."_

 _Taking another long, and deep breath, Regina rose her head and locked her eyes with his, "I love you and I am not ready to lose you."_

 _She finally said it for a second time and Robin was over the moon after hearing her words._

 _His bright smile said as much._

 _Robin's hands that were previously on her hips, immediately came to frame her gorgeous face. His lips landed on her leaving a reassuring kiss there. Robin still cannot believe that this is them. Fully free to express their feelings without the use of hurtful words and remarks, without hiding away in the dark corners of their hearts. "Good thing you won't have to." Thumb stroke her cheek lovingly, "Who said anything of leaving me behind. If you go, I'll go." He announced, his mind all made up. "I'll go with you to the end of the earth and the universe. They'll write songs about our undying love and we will be the biggest muse for the painters of the galaxy."_

 _Regina snorted out a laugh, but quickly recovered with an apologetic look. "Sorry it is just… you are getting all Doctor Who on me."_

 _Robin laughed a melodic sound. His lips curl into a grin._

" _You are the River Song to my Doctor."_

 _Regina can't help smiling back, "Always."_

..::..

It was a hot Sunday morning.

Heat got stuck to her skin almost like glue as she sweat without stopping but Regina doesn't even seem to care. Roland's laugh is heard all around the big house as she tickle him. Slim fingers dancing over his tiny form as glorious sounds emitted from the toddler. When she woke up that morning to big curious the brunette was startled, but after recounting the previous night –her shared kiss with Robin under the pouring sky, Regina fell again into the grasp of reality.

That was some heck of a night.

Roland had asked her why she didn't tell him she was sleeping over again and for a moment the brunette didn't know what to respond. Usually she tells him when she is going over or staying overnight but things happened so fast the previous night that everything else escaped her mind. So the only reasonable and viable excuse to give his was "It was supposed to be a surprise." Flash him a smile and he was completely excited about it. Really, telling him about what happened with his papa was out of the question. Last thing they need is disappoint Roland if things don't work out between the two adult.

She need to have that conversation with Robin.

"Mommy…. Why… don't you… stay with us?" Roland asked the best way he could as Regina's fingers continued to tickle him, action that she had stopped the moment she heard his inquiry. Dark brown eyes locked with his and she became momentarily speechless. The boy took this opportunity to sit up, and face her better. "I want to see you every day." And yes, that is reasonable. Every kid would want to have his mother nearby but still things with Robin are fairly new and living with him would make things a bit awkward. Clearing her throat, the brunette smiled softly at him and cupped his cheeks. "You want me here with you?" It was a stupid question, she knows, specially when Roland is nodding with enthusiasm and beaming at her.

She would feel like a monster if she says no to the only request he had made her since they met about two months ago. "I need to talk about it with your papa first, Roland."

"He won't say no." The boy shot back almost immediately, causing the brunette to chuckle. Roland stood up on the bed and lower his mouth to her ear to whisper, "He stares at the picture of you all the time." The revelation made her heart fluttered, "He can haves you to do it now."

"What a way to keep a secret, huh." The deep accented voice came from the door, causing the brunette to turn her head to the right to look at Robin.

How long has he been standing there?

Roland hide behind her back with a giggle and releasing a soft 'oops' he placed his tiny arms around her neck. "Sowry?" he said between a question and affirmation and that only caused the man to laugh and walk towards them.

"He's right." Was the first thing Robin said after sitting down at the foot of the bed. "There is plenty of room in this house and I am sure it would make spending time with Roland easier." Roland placed a kiss on Regina's cheeks that caused her to smile before moving to seat with his father, whom received him with open arms. Both man looked at her with their best puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help arching a brow in their direction.

Sneaky.

"Besides you live in the other part of town and doesn't help your commute here or for work for that matter… So…" Robin straighten his back, his blue eyes on hers, "What do you say?"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." Roland overly stretched the word to make his point in pleading alongside his father who joined him in the 'pretty please' fest with puppy dog eyes on the top.

Those two are trouble.

Regina can't help laughing, a full blown airy smiled that was so uncharacteristical of her. Why those this makes her so happy? Why the possibility of moving with them makes her smiled like an idiot? Of course she can understand her reasoning for Roland. More time with him meant a better relationship with her son and she couldn't be more excited about that, but Robin? Yes, she had admitted to liking him and yes she would love to fall for this man with heart and soul but where those that leave Graham? Gods why must thinking about that man who is 'supposed' to be her boyfriend make her feel so hollow? When she thinks about Robin is nothing like that, at all. Regina feels all those things sappy loves song describe. The butterflies, the beautiful dreams, the incessant need to smile at the thought of mention of his name.

Oh dear…

She is already in love with him.

No, better chase those thoughts away. She hardly even knows the man. But the way he looks at her, exactly like he is doing at the very moment, makes her skin prickle with goosebumps and her heart to beat like battle drums.

This is worse than she originally thought. Regina can't even force herself to not think of him. To not stare like a goofball like she is doing in that moment. She won't be able to stay away and if she says yes, if she agrees living under the same roof as him well… Danger will be on every corner of that very house. The worst part is that she wants to feel that rush of adrenaline and danger. The brunette looked over at Robin one more time, those intense blue eyes causing her inside to melt like lava and gods that mouth in a pout is perfect for her to leave a kiss.

Really Regina, get a grip.

Dark brown eyes traveled from the man whose gaze is piercing her soul to the little boy waiting for an answer.

She just should say no, it is too early even though all she wants is to spend every day with this kid that has given her more reasons to smile in two months that she had in her entire lifetime and it is because of that she found herself saying, "Of course." And "I need to go to my apartment to get my things." Roland being the kid that he is, immediately jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Papa can help you. Right, papa?" Roland craned his head to look at the men in question over his shoulder who nodded with a smile. "Can we get her things today?"

"Oh wow, Roland I need to pack first. How about in the next weekend we can all go to my apartment and you can help me?" The boy bounced his head, causing his moppy curls followed bouncy rhythm.

"Okayyys." Roland said before giggling and jumping off the bed. "Maybe Mister Monkey would like to help." Regina cannot help grinning at the boy and his imagination. Mister Monkey was a stuff animal that Robin had won her in a fair and she saved it to give to Roland when he was born, or at least that is what Robin told.

"Okay, but tell him he needs to bathe first, we don't want flees now, do we?"  
Roland's expression turned serious all of a sudden thanks to Regina's words, and she had to stifle a laugh. His facial expressions were too precious, she simply loved it. With a new found determination, the young boy nodded, "I will talk to Mister Monkey about it." With that he ran off and Regina was finally able to laugh a little.

"Is he always like this? So precious and amazing?" Regina questioned, looking at Robin who's was giving her that look. The look that caused goosebumps to crawl over her skin and her heart to beat abnormal, just like the drumming sound of Gallifrey. Really what is it with the Doctor Who comparisons? They seemed so inevitable. Robin didn't speak for a few moments and that was causing nerves to run astray. That deep gaze, those sparkly blue eyes that seemed endless the worst part is that she couldn't stop staring at them.

"What run through your mind whenever you look at me?" That left her mouth without permission. Seemed like her mouth and brain lost connection for the duration those words left her mouth. Her dark brown eyes widen in surprise to her own audacity. True, she could always be so blunt whenever she wished to but this was out of her control. It was like her words were following signs back to this man sitting in front of her and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, no matter how much she doesn't want it, the attraction she felt for him was unavoidable. She lost that battle the moment their eyes first locked together that faithful night, three months ago in front of the portrait of him drawn by her.

Robin on the other hand wasn't fazed by her question. Not even a little.

It was no secret what he felt, it was free to the open air.

"I was thinking that you are still the most beautiful creature in existence." Locksley said matter-of-factly, without shame, without restrains. If there was something he would always be honest about and that is his feelings for this woman. "That when I am with you, I know who I am, I can breath again." He sat straight, his eyes never leaving her, "For so long I had to fake so many things, but with you everything comes as natural as breathing. I was lost without you, having you here I finally found myself. The man that was, is, proud to call you my wife."

Regina took a shuddering breath in, simultaneously taking in everything he just said. His words resonate and held onto her heart almost too dear life. Believing him seemed so easy, and she wants to so bad. All her life she had been alone. She had trusted what she knows and disregarded that seem like insanity. This? Him? It was insanity but for the first time she wants to take a leap of fate, a leap towards him. Her former self did it, why can't she?

She is truly going crazy.

Her head ducks as she chew on her lower lip. His hand came to rest on top of hers, tightening around them and she scoots closer to him. His gravitational pull is always bringing her closer to him and she is done fighting it. Licking her lip, watered eyes rise as she lowered her voice, "I'm tired." Tired of fighting all the feelings, tired of the constant running away, tired of pretending that she is fine when in reality –SHE ISN'T– Regina is still a lost little puppy still looking for her place in the world and here she just might have found it, but even grasping that is scary. This looked too beautiful, almost like a dessert mirage. Because that is how she felt for so long. Like she is in the desert walking and walking until her legs gave up on her and the draught began playing games with her mind.

She is completely tired, she just wants to rest.

He doesn't need explanation to that confession. Robin knows her well enough to know what she truly means. Many nights they spend talking about the things that bother them and the things that make her happy and even though there weight fell more on the things that drove her to insanity he still knew how to make her happy, or at least he hopes so. As he laced their fingers together and placed a caring hand on her cheek, Robin grinned at her in the most loving of ways. "I know." He replied, in no loose terms, giving time for the words to fully sink in. There is no need to expand on that, not when he is trying to convey love and understanding into his soft touch.

It was like magic. Like a touch of something that wasn't there before but now it is her whole existence. Maybe it was the way his fingertips felt against her olive skin or the understanding behind those alluring blue eyes. Whatever it was, it was magic for Regina and it was a beautiful spell.

A spell that was broken when Roland returned to the room with stuff monkey in tow and a giggled on his lips. But once his eyes fell on the pairs hands, his eyes became curious as ever. "Papa, Mama is everything kay?" He asked, looking from Regina to Robin who nodded at the boy before looking at Regina again, chasing away one lose tears from her cheek.

Ah maybe that is why Roland became all concerned all of a sudden.

Regina breathed out a laugh and picked him up.

"Change of plans. Why don't we go now to my apartment and pick up my clothes?"

The shriek of excitement of the boy caused both adult to chortle in unison.

Still it struck him as a surprise her sudden change. He didn't say anything to push her decision forward, nothing that could prompt her to accelerate her plans, but he won't fight against the current. So he smiled at her, bright and toothy before standing up and picking the young lad from the floor. "Since that is the case, we should get ready." Both of them looked at Regina, both wearing smiles. Robin offered her a hand to stand up.

Regina felt her heart get lifted into a cloud of pure love. Wait, is this how it feels to be loved? To be looked like she is the sun and the moon all wrapped in one? In a world full of people she is the one person these two amazing human beings can looked at her in an endless wave of love. The feeling she felt in that moment could never compare with anything else in the world. So she smiled up at them, and took his hand, pulling herself into standing position.

"I think we should."

..::..

After an hour of chasing Roland around the house, and taking some clothes from the boxes that were still in Robin's closet they made it to her apartment.

"Welcome to my little corner of the world." She smiled, pushing the door open for her little man and Robin to go in. Roland ran in, going from room to room whilst Robin turned to the brunette.

"More like art gallery." He then pointed out the wall of the apartment. A teasing grin appeared on his features as he pointed to one specific portrait. "You must have dreamt about me a lot." Taking a step closer to her, one hand found purchase on her hip while the other fell on the frame of the still opened door. Their breathing mixed together as their eyes locked, and for a moment everything stopped. The vines surrounding her heart let go and she took a step forward to kiss him but the moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Well I know what you have been doing." The other man quipped, dryly. Regina and Robin turned to their new visitor, and Regina face tensed.

"Graham…" he breathed out, her heart sinking to her stomach. There was no way out of this one.

"Graham this is Robin, Robin this is –" But she was interrupted by a scoff from the police man.

"No need for introduction. I don't want to know the man who wants to steal my girlfriend." Graham pushed Robin away from Regina, causing the brunette to frown.

"There is no need for that." She stated, standing in between them before Robin even reacted, but it was too late.

Robin maneuver around Regina, standing face to face with the other man. "There is no need for violence in front of her." Robin's calm demeanor never ceased to amaze her, still there was tension on his shoulders. His hand was clenching and unclenching, it all was because of one thing, the word girlfriend.

She needs to fix that.

Regina placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and he immediately relaxed into her touch. "Robin why don't you go inside and help Roland. I still need to talk to him." Mills took a deep breath, eyes darting to the other man in their presence. "I promise I won't be long, please?" There was a sweetness to her voice, something she usually used with Roland that for the first time she used on Robin. The man in question looked at her with weary eyes but nodded and took a step back before giving the other man his back and entering the apartment. Regina waited for Robin to be out of her visage before closing the door behind her and sighing. "Graham…"

"Save it, Regina." He shoot full of disdain that made the brunette flinch. "I never thought you were going this kind of woman. So easy…"

Ire rose inside Regina at his words, "Easy?" She questioned lowly, her face tensing once more, her tone cold and threatening. "I am trying to have a civil conversation with you, the least you could do is try."

"Try? Please, you didn't even think of me before tangling into that man dirty sheets, why should I try to be civil?" Arms folded on top of his ribcage, his eyes only radiating anger and hate.

"Of course I did." She stated matter-of-factly, "Many times, actually."

"And if you did why not talk to me sooner? Why wait for your ugly actions to the expose on the porch of your home?" The hurt was there, latched to each and every one of his words. All Regina could do was gawk at him for long seconds.

Why didn't she just tell him? Mills already knew what she felt for the policeman wasn't love, actually it was more of a carnal satisfaction but he did made her days a little brighter amidst of all the grey but it never was love, and it will never be it. Not when her heart is adamant to fall for another. A man across the very wooden door she is leaning against. Even in this moment she still think about him.

Gods she is falling hard. Regina just hope Robin is truly there to catch her fall, because the impact is going to be too hard.

"I don't know." She confessed, not really knowing what to say. All the threat in her tone disappeared, and only left a void of emotions voice. "I am sorry." And she meant it, he did deserved better but the heart wants what it wants and she just found herself, Regina doesn't need to be lost in a hazy world.

Never again.

"So what we just dissipate almost a year of a relationship for a man you just met?" he quirked a brow at her.

Regina craned canted her head to the side, almost looking over her shoulder. She imagined Robin and Roland picking up her clothes, and folding them on top of the bed. Suddenly she realized that yes; that is where she wants to be. Her head assumed upright position, her eyes locking with the male figure in front of her. "Yes!" it was resound, completely sure, she was determine to make things work with Robin. "I can't help it, Graham. I want to be with him…" She trailed off, nothing else was necessary to say. She just hopes this isn't a mistake.

The man huffed, arms falling to the side but his eyes all full of hatred. "You will regret this, Regina. I am sure of it." With those words –that threat– Regina thought, Graham turned and left a almost worried Regina behind.

There was something more behind his words, something she quite couldn't put her finger on it. But for the time being she won't pay attention to it. There are two people on the other side of the door waiting for her. Regina's body made a slight U-Turn, palm finding the door knob quickly and turning it around. The living room was empty, so like she suspected they were in her bedroom.

"Robin, Roland?" She called softly, moving across the living room until reaching the door to her room. Her eyes scanned the room seeing them both looking at her sketch books. "Looks like you two found my nightstand drawer." Arms crossed over her chest, a smirk playing on her lips. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of dark brown quickly shoot up to look at her, smiling cheekily back.

"Momma you are amazing." He marveled, stretching his arms, showing her on of the drawings. Regina's cheeks have a flash of red when he did.

"Thank you, sweetie," Mills smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Why don't you keep looking at these while I help Regina get the suitcases?" his callous palm ruffled the young boy's hair who nodded yes without even bothering to use his words. Robin stood up and walked towards Regina. "How did everything go?" he asked quietly, careful for Roland to not hear the adult's conversation. A tired breath is out of her lips before she can even stop it,

"As well as it can get. I didn't expect his reaction though. He is usually so calmed."

Framing her face Robin spoke up, "If I were losing you, something I already did, I would be mad with the entire world, which I was…" Head tilted to the side, brow furrowed together at his own words, "So yeah I think that is a normal reaction."

The brunette gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' look but it was accompanied by a tiny laugh. He certainly has a way with words, or maybe she is really lost in his eyes… Whatever it was, it had her calming down for the moment. "Suitcases are under –"

"– The bed, I know. And I know I will find at least one of your suitcases filled with clothes."

Regina quirked a brow in his direction, prompting him to explain. "You had a tendency of always leaving one prepared for traveled. It is a little habit of yours."

The brunette cannot help laughing softly, because he was right. It was easier for travel. All she had to do is get all of her personal items into the bag and she was good to go.

Well then he truly knows her well.

"Question though…" He was feeling rather chatty today. Regina noted with a smile.

"Go ahead, ask."

He was nervous about it though. Regina could feel it in the way his hand were trembling against her cheeks, and how he was sucking on his lower lip rather nervously. It was cute to see him like this for the first time. Makes him seem more human, more in touch with his emotions, although that man is more in touch with his feelings more than anyone else she ever seen.

"Robin, spill. What is it?" Her own hands came to rest on top of his, steadying them. This action caused the man to breath out relief, and a spark of determination was presented on his alluring blue eyes.

"You are going to sleep in my room, or should we prepare you one?"

Oh…

Regina looked at him for a long moment. Should she just jump to that or should she wait for a while? She is already moving in with them so what would be the hold up? It is a rather tempting offer and Regina is vulnerable to say: 'Sure I would sleep with you.' But how would that look like to Roland? Any kid would want their parents together but things between her and Regina are still in a test run. It would be too much to get his hopes up.

So she made up her mind.

"Robin…" One deep breath, "For now lets just be in separate rooms. I don't want to get Roland's hopes up. What if things don't work out? He would be crushed, and so will you and I."

"I understand." There was disappointment, Regina could make it out. But then he is smiling and Regina feels a bit better, for now. "Whenever you are ready. I don't want to pressure you, but know this. . ." A kiss is placed on her forehead, causing Regina to flutter her eyes close, "I have full faith in you and I; this will work out. It did once, why it wouldn't again?"

There he goes being the most faith filled person she known. In any other person that would have annoyed her already, but in him it is endearing.

"You just can't go a minute without hope."

"If I lose hope, I lose everything. In the end that is the only thing in the world that keep up a float. My hope for finding you paid off, and sure it came with a little bumps and quirks along the way but you are here. You are willing to try things out so why complain? Why not allow myself to believe in this…" He placed his hand on her heart and hers on his. "Why not allow our hearts to be freed to love and be loved. I have faith in you and I, just like I have faith I will breathe in the morning and like I will be able to see the moon in the night. There is no way around it. This is who I am."

 **Penny for your thoughts?**


	9. Lacrimosa

**A/N: Hi guys~ Sorry that I took a bit more time than anticipated with this chapter. The flashback was a bitch to write, and it took me more time that the actual present time, I had to go back and forth with it. Anyway guys you are amazing, thanks for all the nice things and comments you have said about the story so far. I know, not the best writer but I do try to improve with each chapter. I have been suffering from writer's blocks so chapters might not be on time from time to time but they will be posted, not repeating what happened with Red Ambition, which I might retake after I finish this one and the Doctor Au I want to write. Anyways, thanks again for everything, and like always if you have any question about the story or characters please, don't hesitate to ask, I am here to answer. You can always send me a PM or reach me on RegalChivalry on twitter.**

 **Xoxo Janice.**

Chapter IX, Lacrimosa.

 _The fluorescent lighting of the room flickered in a pattern of three. Three seconds of darkness and reset again. Time was still, or at least that is how it felt, the only indication that time was actually moving forward was the soft beating of her heart. How did she get here? Locked away from the outside world without means of escaping? Trapped in a place where her soul felt heavy and her heart was slowly dying…_

 _It has been two months._

 _The small carvings on the wall helped her to keep track of how long she had been away from her family, it helped her to maintain a certain amount of sanity that is slowly fading away. She didn't feel strong enough but the thoughts of Robin and Roland kept her alive, but for how long?_

 _It was wrong, all so wrong. Regina didn't deserve to be here, she wasn't crazy, and it must be some kind of mistake. But still here she was; chained to a wall, all of her struggled caused her wrist to become all bloody, blood that dried off because she gave up the fight of trying to force her way out. About a week ago she traded her screams for help with obedience and her tears with glares like daggers. She became a shell, an empty mold which slow drifted away. Even though Regina had been enduring this hell just to be able to go back to her family, the truth was their, his, face was becoming a blur. Mills is barely able to hang on his name, thank god it was carved into her soul._

 _The creaking of the door doesn't bother her any longer, not even the low voices the crossed it even made her look up but there was one that gathered her attention. One screechy tone that made her cringe every time she heard it, could only belong to one person…_

" _You look awful dear sister…" Regina couldn't help looking up, her dark eyes almost void of any emotions. "If Robin saw you now he would think twice of ever choosing you over me…" The bite in her words didn't go unnoticed by the brunette laying sitting against the wall. Zelena, her wait what? Did she just called her 'sister'? With all the strength she could mustered, Regina sat up straight, her eyes scanning the ginger face for any sign of lies but she saw none._

" _Afraid to burst your little bubble, but I am an only child." A hand rose to brush back her tussled hair. The other woman in the room cackled, leaning in front of Mills, faces mere inches from each other._

" _Rule number one about Cora Mills, she always lies." She spat out, her blue eyes glaring at the brunette. "No need for details but…" Grasping her face between her dainty hand, nails digging into her skin not even caring if it hurts Regina, "She gave me the opportunity to take revenge on you so why waste it? After this I am pretty sure Robin and that brat of yours would be the last on your mind. I'll make sure that you enjoy your stay in Shady Hill Asylum." A menacing grin crossed her countenance as she let go of Regina's face. "For the longest of times it was a home for me, which is why you'll get the finest of treatments." Two nurses came in, taking off Regina's chains and forcing her up from the floor. "Now, sissy, I do hope you enjoy your therapy session…" The ginger air quoted around the last two words of her sentence, her wicked grin never disappearing. "Don't worry, screaming is acceptable."_

 _The brunette tried to force herself out of the grasp of her two jailers but to no avail. It was impossible to even try it. "Tsk-Tsk." Zelena stood in front of Regina, mocking a pout. "Now, now be obedient sissy. You don't want to disappoint mother even more, don't you? Because you have invoked her wrath and I have a feeling your treatment is going to be more rigorous than mine." Taking a U-turn and moving away from Regina, the ginger stance what straighter than before, "You know what to do. Take her away." Executing that order, Regina's two keepers flexed their hands more against her arm in an almost bruising matter. The two man dragged her out of her room into the hallway. Instantly she could hear the weeping sound of forgotten soul inside the asylum. All crying, all begging to be killed, but dying was a mercy the doctors here didn't have an inch off. Of course her mother would be friends with people without scruples, to send her daughter into a place like this, Regina didn't expect any less of her mother and now that she thought about it better, Zelena was more her daughter than the brunette._

 _She could see the resemblance, it was uncanny._

 _The room she was dragged looked like a cell, with floors and walls of heavy grey stones. An operating table covered with a thin, white sheet. In the corner lay a machine of some sort that was connected to some cable that lead to the table in the middle that was bolted with a pair of rusty old shackles. A small window cut into the farthest wall covered with crisscrossing metal bars that barely allowed the sun light in._

" _Strap her." The female voice came from behind her and she instantly knew who it belonged to. Regina tried to look over her shoulder but she was haggled forwards against her will. The brunette struggled, tried hard but it was pointless. The shackles were tighten to a point that they dig into her skin._

" _So this is how you treat your daughters? Like dogs?" Regina finally spoke up, venom in each and one of her words. She was way passed surprise by now, Cora was a monster and there was no point on denying it. "I am kinda getting up to date in Zelena's situation, what I don't get is why is she even helping you."_

" _Isn't obvious?" Zelena cut right in, not caring if Cora was going to scold her, which she didn't. On the contrary, the older Mills allowed the ginger to keep on speaking. "You took everything from me. You took my favorite toy away." She mocked a pout, taking a step towards the table where Regina was laying and putting on some patches on her temple._

" _Please, this isn't the sandbox, Zelena. You really should outgrow those childish thoughts." Regina almost calm demeanor annoyed her sister, causing the brunette to smirk. "And if we were kids, who would want to play with someone with mommy issues? That is just wrong." Without a word to spare, the ginger who was almost filled with envy, took a step to the machine that was on the corner, turning it on and cracking it up. Bolts of electricity course through the cables connecting the machine to Regina causing it to run through the brunette's body. A scream of pain filled the room but the cackle that Zelena was releasing almost took over Regina's mind. The electricity subsided, a panting Regina looked to the side to see her mother unthawed by Zelena's action. Her mother wants to see her suffer._

" _Now… you were saying?" Zelena said, but she didn't give any chance for Regina to speak, another electroshock was sent and Regina began screaming._

 _"Listen well Regina Mills. I'm going to tell you a so when you wake up you won't be so lost."_

 _Those words were mere murmurs in her head. Just a figment of her imagination just waiting to become a reality. A voice without a body filling in the crevices in her mind, her almost blank mind._

 _But that voice is the sanest thing in her life right now._

 _Bright and tall white walls envelope her, a white that is almost ominous, that makes her skin crawl with something akin to fear, a fear that is distracting her mind._

 _"Focus Regina." Her disembodied voice called out, shaking the brunette out of her musing, out of her lack off state of mind._

 _But to Regina that voice is muffled by other voices screaming in her head, all out of synch and threatening to pull her under._

 _Hands lifted up causing a shadow across her pale white face, head tilting to the side in a almost sing song mode. But something nags in the back of her mind, lips smacking together as she tries to remember what?_

 _"There is something I'm your head that I am trying to tell you but your determination to know is falling from grace."_

 _There goes that voice again trying to pull her up from under but the tiredness in her body is tempting her, succumbing her to go down into slumber. And if she does well..._

 _Good bye to those pair of blue eyes she keeps imagining in her mind. Blue so deep that can practically make her drown. Funny how she can't remember anything else, funny that the other thing she is vaguely familiar with is the sound of an infant crying._

 _And for a moment she wishes for magic._

 _For a potion that takes her back to before._

 _Regina is missing a lapse a time that is important to her. Memories, pieces of a puzzle, a blurry canvas of her life she can't quite focus in. That makes her desire for magic to grow even fonder. She wishes for a bit of INK to swallow. Ink that can turn her muddle mind into an epiphany. Into a bank of memories flowing freely in her head, relieving every second good and bad memories that ma de who she is._

 _Oh but there is no such thing._

 _Oh there is nothing that can help her now. Because she is stuck in room 18 of Sherwood Mental hospital._

 _Slowly losing her mind..._

 _Slowly losing her identity until Regina Mills is no more._

 _"I told you to listen, I told you to pay attention but you ignored the voice in your head and now you will have hell to pay."_

 _Oh how right that voice was._

 _..::.._

"Ouch." Regina raised her hand from the computer static shot to her fingers.

"You alright?" Asked her friend, Mal, who stopped working on her computer to look at Regina.

"Yeah, just static." The brunette simply said, resuming her work once more. Her blonde friend nodded but didn't take her eyes off Regina whom felt heavily guarded by her friend. "Alright, spit it out." Mills said, stopping her work and closing off the laptop. Malia did the same, elbows coming to rest on top of her desk, hand holding up her head.

"So I saw you arrive with Robin this morning…"

Ahh, Regina should have known this was coming.

She only have been living with Robin for almost a week now. Like they accorded, both have separate rooms and he respect the other boundaries that slowly have been placed the more time they spent together. Still that doesn't mean they don't steal a kiss from time to time but only when Roland isn't around, they last thing they need is the boy getting false hopes about their relationship. If things doesn't work they can at least be friends, thing that would be so hard when the attraction between them grows every day more. It only made her realized how deep she was, is, into him.

"So…" Regina casually says like she is indifferent to the topic, demeanor that was quickly met with a perfectly raised brow from her friend. Mills knew it would be stupid to even pretend with her friend, so with a defeated sigh, she shifted in her chair rather uncomfortably, and opened up her mouth to say words that will only be met with a look of disbelief. "We are living together."

And certainly Malia Drake didn't disappoint.

"You are what?" Mouth hanged opened, hands fell slack on top of the wooden desk. Out of all the things Mal was waiting for the brunette to say that wasn't one of them. "Please come forth and tell me you are pulling my leg. This isn't something you would just do out of the blue… wait… what happened with Graham?" After her little bursting, the blonde took a more nonchalant approach to the situation. "Have you thought this through?"

Regina took a deep breath, briefly casting her gaze down to her fidgeting hands. Has she? Her own accepting of living with them was rushed by his beautiful words he said, and after what happened with Graham she knew it was right, but still there were things that Regina reserved for herself, like for example if this doesn't work out what would happen? Sure she wanted to keep Robin's friendship but with how unlucky she is there is a slight chance he would just pick up his things and leave… meaning she wouldn't be able to see Roland again. The thought alone breaks her heart. "I'm not…" Regina replied back with a little sigh, "We only been living together for almost a week now… As to Graham, well. He and I are over not that it needed to be said." Slumping back into her chair, Regina took out her phone and placed it on top of the desk. If she knew her friend well she was about to ask for a better explanation and she had the perfect thing to explain herself without using words.

"You aren't telling me much here, dear." Mal crossed her arm, expectantly waiting for more. Regina picked up her phone once more, unlocked it and search for a specific photo; once she found it, Mills kindly passed her phone to Mal. When she took it and saw the screen, Malia eyes widen in pure surprise. "Is that… you?" The blonde showed it to Regina who just nodded. The image of her holding a newborn Roland was her favorite. She had to save it to her phone because her mind wasn't able to remember but she wanted to pretend that she does. Being a mother was one of her biggest dreams, and her friend knew it too well. There was a time where Regina tried to become a mother, a time before knowing about Roland. One day she went to the doctor and he explained the chances of her becoming a mother were really slim so she stopped trying, the heartbreak was too much for her to be able to even continue. She wanted to adopt but the chances were higher if she was married and now that she thinks about it she is. The brunette was brought out her thoughts when Malia called her name like for the fourth time.

"Yes?" She shook her head, placing her eyes on her friend.

"I asked how can you be sure this is real?"

A dainty hand came to brush her black locks off her shoulders, as she thought of her friend inquiry. She didn't know how but she just knew that Robin couldn't be lying also, "Roland… his name is Roland and the more I spend time with him the more I know that he is my son. A mother's heart doesn't lie, Mal. He is this sweet and smart boy. So understanding for his age, he is simply so brilliant. Whenever I am with him everything falls into place. I didn't know I needed him until I met him. For the first time in my life, of what I remember of it, I feel like I have something, someone to live for. I'm not wondering, going through the motions of life. For the first time I am truly living." A single tear fell from her eye without even noticing, something that actually surprised her blonde friend.

"Oh…wow!" Even Mal heart melted at Regina's words, "I believe you." A watery smile graced Mal's lips. "The real question is, Robin. How do you feel about him? One thing is Roland but him? That is a complete different story."

Regina rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish smile on her lips. "He is pretty understanding, and sweet. An amazing father and I…" in that precise moment there is a knock on the door. Mal released a frustrated groan.

"Come in…" the door opened, revealing Robin on the other side. Regina blushed when his accented 'Good afternoon.' Filled the silence of the room. "Speak of the devil." The blonde mused around a smirk, to which it was replied with a glare by Regina and a confused look by Robin.

"Did I interrupted something?" He asked, taking a half step back, "I can come back in another moment."

"Nonsense, Robin." She waved a hand dismissively into the air. "What can I help you with?"

Regina tried hard to not look at him, but he took a few steps into the office, rounding the blonde's desk putting him across from her.

"I have what you asked for. The new schedule for the winter music program…" After that Regina didn't heard much. She was too busy staring at his luscious lips and his luminous bright blue eyes and it didn't help when he looked at her, dragging his bottom lip, biting back a grin. That is just cruel. Regina cleared her throat, standing up whilst she picked up her things.

"I'm going to be in my office if you need me. We can continue our conversation later." Without waiting for either of them to speak up, Regina made her way out of the office, marching down the hallway to her own.

"Note to self: Make Robin pay for what he just did." Shaking her head, she continued to walk down the hall until reaching her office. Mills pushed the door opened, quickly walking to the desk where she placed everything down. When she turned around to close the door once more, he was there standing against the frame of the door with a sheepish smile. She slightly jumped, placing a hand on top of her heart. "Gods, Robin. You scared half to death. You really have a thing for creeping up on me." She took a few steps back, the back of her knee meeting the desk. Regina leaned against it.

"My apologies, milady." Robin pushed himself from the door frame, taking a few steps towards her. "I wanted to ask you something."

A perfectly manicured brow is lifted in his direction, "And what that might be?"

"For you to go out on a date with me tonight."

Regina quizzical look didn't falter as she heard his request. A date? Well that was to be expected since they are trying to make things work but still it felt odd. Nevertheless, she liked the idea. That much could ne said in the way her heart fluttered and her stomach was filled with dancing butterflies. "What do you have in mind…?"

An easy smile came to rest upon Locksley lips as his hand reached for hers. Slowly he lifted her hand to his lips and left a kiss on the back of it. "Well…" he began, there was clear fear behind what he was about to say but he pushed through, "I was thinking on recreating out first date…" And he waited. Robin waited for Regina's reaction to his plan. His eyes darted back to her dark ones who were swirling with shock. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Playing with her lack of memories like this might anger her, "Unless you don't want to. I can think of something else."

Knowing what his mind was going through, Regina placed both of her hands on his face and shook her head. "No, I don't mind. You told me about a little and I really want to do it." Smiling, Regina stroke his chin lovingly, "At what time?" She asked, locking their eyes together so he would see in her eyes that she is completely on board of the idea.

"Around eight." He answered with a ting of relief in his voice, "I still need to get things ready so I already talked to Mal about clocking out early today."

"Alright…" She tilted her head, thinking. "What should I wear?"

Robin hummed, placing a hand on her cheek as well. "Something comfortable and warm. It is going to be a bit chilly tonight and our date is out doors."

"Sounds good." She smiled. Regina looked at the clock that was opposite to where she standing and frowned. "As much as I love being like this with you, I have to go. There is a meeting and I am pretty sure Malia would kill me if I arrive late." Mills stood straight, their eyes leveling together. "So see you tonight?"

Robin understood and nodded, "Of course. I'll be counting the minutes until I can get to see you again."

That warmed Regina's heart even more and she couldn't help kissing him softly. "You always seemed to leave me speechless." She muttered against his lips, her eyes closed and foreheads resting against each other.

"They come easy to me. I have years of not expressing my love for you so I will devote myself every minute of every day to let you know how much you truly mean to me." Pulling back, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "See you tonight, lovely."

..::..

She was a nervous wreck. Her palms were al sweaty, and her fingers didn't stop tapping against the arm of the chair.

Thank God it didn't made any noise. Roland was sitting on her lap as he showed her pictures of his favorite super heroes but the constant movement of her hand made him frowned.

"Are you okay, mommy?" he curiously asked, brows knitted together. Regina looked at him and smiled, his facial expression always so precious.

"Yes I am." She half lied. Regina was well but her nerve didn't make her feel as much. Roland well he quite didn't believe her. The boy took the album he hand on their lap and threw on the floor before turning to her so he could place both of his hand against her cheeks. "You are lying and papa told me it isn't okay to lie." Roland said matter-of-factly with an almost sassy tone that only remind her of herself, something that made Regina internally chuckle. This kid is too much like her. Sighing in defeat, the brunette nodded, "I am nervous." She confessed, pushing back a few curls of the boy face.

"Why are you nervous?" Now she knows that his curiosity has been poked.

Craning her head to the door way, and back to Roland the brunette didn't see why she couldn't tell him at least a little about her evening with his father. "Well, I have an important meeting with your papa tonight and want it to go smooth."

Roland's mouth turned into an 'o' after a soft gasp takes place. "So like a date…?" He threaded around the words carefully, and Regina, not for the first time, is very surprise at his lack of understanding. Really she is beginning to believe Roland is a genius. She debated on saying no but he would just call her out on another lie. So with a deep breath Regina opened up her red lips. "Yes, I suppose." Roland grinned and Regina's heart melted. She is a sucker for her son.

"So papa and you are together?" That was what they both were afraid off. That Roland expectations were high and they ended up disappointing the boy. The brunette made him to sit down straight on her lap. Now was the time to explain things to him right? Really she should.

"Roland, your papa and I are trying out being together. We need you to understand if things don't work out you will still have us. You know that, right?"

The young boy nodded, "I know, mommy." Relief coursed through her veins as he said those words and suddenly her nerves left her. "Thank you, Rollie." She kissed the top of his head to which he giggled. "Now it is time for you to go to bed." In that very moment there was a knock on the door, "That must be Belle." Regina stood up with Roland on her hip. Mills walked to the front door and opened it revealing Belle and just a few steps back Robin. Her heart began to race a million miles an hours as he saw him approach them with what seemed like white roses.

"Good evening…" It was Belle voice that brought her back to the real world.

"Belle!" Roland mused with a laugh. The younger woman smiled at the boy.

"You are still up? Goodness is way pass your bed time." Belle tickled his belly and she was rewarded with a loud laugh, causing Regina to laugh with him as well.

"Good evening." It was Robin's voice now. He greeted Belle and his son before moving his gaze back to Regina. "These are for you." Robin offered her the flowers, which were lovely by the way but she couldn't take them, not with Roland in her arms. Belle quickly noticed her dilemma, "Come here Roland." The boy didn't hesitate to go to his sitter's arms. Regina casted a grateful look at Belle and now she took the flowers.

"Thanks they are wonderful." Regina breathed in the sweet scent of the roses, enjoying how wonderful they smelled. Robin's smile was even more beautiful than the roses themselves and gods she wanted to live and die looking at the masterpiece of a smile.

"I am glad you like them. Are you ready?" When Regina said yes, Robin eyes casted over Belle and Roland. "Now you be good my boy."

"I always am, papa." He gave a proud grin to his parents, making all the adult laugh.

"Have a good night you two." Belle said before walking inside.

"Wait!" It was Regina's voice. The brunette rushed to the pair and she planted a kiss in his cheek. "Goodnight my little knight." Roland giggled and said, "Goodnight my pretty queen." With that Belle continued and she turned back to Robin. "Alright, now I am ready."

"Well milady. Your chariot awaits."

 **Penny for your thoughts?**


	10. When you smile I melt inside

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay on posting this chapter. This has been a hectic week for me. Anyway, like always, thank you for the support and kind words about this fanfic. I know well I am not the greatest writer but I think I am doing a pretty good job on telling this story that has come to be so special for me. This started off as a Roleplaying story Line but it had turned into so much more. If you read it on twitter, let me tell you that this isn't quite like the SL there. I have added so many twist and turns that not even my partner has been able to see, it is quite interesting. Alright I have babbled too much, thank you again for everything. Before I forget I don't think I will be able to update next week because I have many things to do during it and writing will be almost impossible but I will try to make it up to you guys. If you have any question you want to ask, please, don't hesitate to send me a PM or contact me over twitter RegalChivalry.**

 **Xoxo Janice.**

A few hours before.

Like he had told Regina, Robin, left work earlier that day. He needed to make sure everything was perfect for their date that night. Every minor and big detail right in place. This night needed to go smoothly. For him this was the beginning of a new scrapbooks of memories with the mix of old ones that only he can remember but that doesn't mean he couldn't give her a little piece of his heart to her. Alright, their first date was an important milestone in Robin's life. That was when he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her. Regina had become his life, and the realization hit him like a train. All these years that have passed since that day have been hell for him.

He missed her.

Missed her only when his heart was beating, missed her only when he was breathing. That is the reason he never gave up hope, that and of course their son, Roland. Who smiles more than he had ever in his short life, it is a wonder what someone so dear to you could do to your heart and whole being.

 _Years ago._

" _Robin you are going to make a dent on my floor." Mary Margaret said with a slight chuckle escaping her lips. "Relax, things will be alright. It is just a date."_

 _Robin stopped his pacing and looked at his pixie cut friend. "This isn't just a date, this is our first date." The female looked at him with a quizzing look, her brow almost hidden into her hairline. "So you and her skipped to sex like it was nothing but get nervous about a date? Really, I thought the awkward part was the sex." She said, rising from the couch to walk over at him. "Mary it is just… When we were together, Regina and I were oblivious to our feelings –"_

" _Not oblivious, just didn't admit it." Mary interrupted, her words more than truthful, "Alright continue."_

" _As I was saying… We were oblivious to our feelings…" Robin restated, Mary rolling her eyes at him. "And we were just going with the moment. But now, knowing how I feel, well it makes me nervous to no end because I want everything to be perfect for her because she deserves the moon, the sun and the stars."_

 _Mary Margaret was so touched. She knew well how much he did care for her, but it genuinely surprised her. "I am sure she is going to love it and not because it is a big romantic gesture but because she truly loves you. I have never seen her so happy and in love, not even with Daniel…" at the mention of Daniel, Mary expression fell to pure sadness, "I still remember how she didn't speak for weeks and locked herself in the darkness of her room. She was completely destroyed, so please." She took the man's hands and squeezed them softly, "Make her happy she deserve it. I don't want to ever see her sad again. After Daniel stood her up in the altar she turned cynical and stone hearted but you slowly changed that and I am grateful. I get to see my smiling friend once again."_

 _He had heard the story of Regina and Daniel and truthfully speaking Robin had been jealous, well, just at the beginning of the story. It was an epic tale of love and fight that almost ended on a happy ending before it all turned sour. The day of the supposedly wedding day, Daniel mysteriously disappeared leaving Regina dressed in a beautiful white gown and with a broken heart. Ever since then Regina had been an enemy of love and commitment. She drowned herself in work once she was done mourning the death of her heart. At the very beginning of Robin and Regina, since the very first meeting, they have been fighting and constantly arguing. He had asked his friend, David, to tell him why Regina was so closed off and he immediately understood. She was scared with the memories of a love that was an illusion, at least for her. Robin felt a pang of sadness in his heart for her and for the first time since they me, he dialed it down on his insults. Something that didn't go unnoticed to her. Mills had questioned him on day when they were flying back to San Diego because David wanted to propose to Mary there. He only shrugged off the question and told her it was exhausting to fight with her all the time._

" _Robin?" Mary called his name, shaking softly his shoulder. Robin had zoned off thinking about Regina, Daniel and that trip to San Diego that still to this day made him blush. What happened there still got to him._

" _Yes, sorry I kinda spaced out." He shook his head, taking in a deep intake of air. "I just want her to be happy. She deserves that much, actually she deserves so much more. I don't want to be another Daniel in her life. I..." he trailed off for a moment, his chest becoming warm like it always did when those words were about to leave his soul and mouth, "I actually love her with my whole being. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. For her I would walk to the end of the earth and back just to see her smile."_

" _I know Robin…" She gently squeezed his shoulder, a smile covering Mary Margaret's lips. "I need to confess something. Since the moment I met you, I had hope that you and Regina would end up together…"_

 _Well, he wasn't expecting that and apparently it was clear on his face because she continued to explain._

" _David told me about Marian and you."_

 _Ahh, there it is._

" _Marian caused a disaster in my life." He hasn't thought about her in a really long time, actually now that he thinks about it, since the day he had met Regina, that name Marian, was just a distant memory buried in the deepest parts of his head. Maybe his attraction to Regina ran a lot deeper that he thought. "She wasn't at all what I expected but I am glad she isn't my problem anymore."_

" _Have you and Regina ever talked about it. I mean Daniel and Marian?" Mary's curiosity peaked, her arms coming to fold on top of her ribcage._

" _Not in detail." Robin replied with a sigh, "I suppose one of this day we will but for now it is just a thing of the past and I am only interested in my future, with her. That is all I want, all I need."_

Present time.

He was nervous like or dare he say more, like their first date. His palms were al sweaty and his heart is threatening to burst out of his chest if he doesn't calm himself down. He had been sitting on the driveway for five minutes, mentally trying check and uncheck his list. Once he was sure everything was in place, Robin mustered the courage to get out of the car and walk the pathway into the house. In that very moment a voice called for him.

Belle.

Smiling at the babysitter that was catching up to him, "Good evening, Belle." He greeted, holding close the bouquet of white roses. The women eyes went from the flowers to his eyes, hers glinting in amusement.

"White roses?" She asked, with a tinge of curiosity.

Robin laughed a tin nervously, "She hates red roses. The only red flower she likes are red tulips but I don't think they are appropriate for this date."

"Oh, and why is that?" Red tulips were beautiful and amazing flowers, and fitted to any occasion or at least that is what Belle thought.

"Do you know what red tulips means in the mafia world?" When she shook her head no, Robin proceeded to explain. "Red tulips are used when someone from the mafia kills. They placed the body on the ground like they were in a casket with a single red tulip between their hands. The symbolize blood and death to them." He laughed a little, "I actually didn't know that until she explained it to me." 

Belle released and 'ahh' followed by a tiny laughed. "I am guessing she watched a lot of The Sopranos." She quipped, "She is quite the interesting woman."

"Yes. She is rather amazing." There was no way he could have prevented the smile that covered his lips, "I am lucky."

"Oh, I think she is the lucky one here." The brunette said as she commenced walking again. "You are giving her your entire life and world just to see her smile. You are risking everything, specially your heart. That is love and I am pretty sure she see it constantly in your eyes. You, Robin are an open book when it comes to her."

Robin stood there for a few moments, taking in her words. She was right. He needed to accept the possibility that maybe, just maybe she won't recover her memories. It hurts, of course it hurts him but that only pushed his resolved even higher. He would never give up hope, Robin could never, ever give up Regina Mills. Taking a deep breath, Robin resumed his steps forward. Belle was already conversing with Regina when he approached them. Hellos were said and goodbye as well. Once their son and the sitter were safely inside Robin took the brunette hand as they walked down the path to the car.

"You look lovely. Well that is no surprise though…" He glanced at her with a dashing smile, "You always look lovely."

The color red tinging her cheeks couldn't be helped as his words hit her eardrum. Like always such a charmer and his smile just made her stomach feel like a whole zoo was living inside of her. "Thank you, Robin. You look quite handsome yourself." Stopping at the passenger side of the car, Robin opened the door for her, "and a gentleman." She mused, before getting into the car. He closed the door and went to the other side where he got in.

"Only the best for you." Regina ducked her head, not wanting him to see her smiled like a lovesick teenager, because that is how she felt. Like this was her first crush, her first love and they were on their way to the first date, because technically that's the reality, at least for her. Still she could feel his nervousness swimming in the air and it had her turning her dome and grinning at him. "It is reassuring to feel that you are as nervous as me." Were Regina's words. Robin turned to her, taking a deep intake of her and smiling back at her.

"Usually I am better at this but tonight…"

"You are afraid I won't react the same way as my former self once did."

Always so perceptive. Even without her memories Regina, had this sixth sense or was it common sense? No, it was both. Robin took a deep breath but didn't express his fear with words but merely with a head movement. The brunette reached for his hand, squeezing it softly. "Hey, the fact that I don't have my memories it doesn't mean I'm not thrilled about this. You are so sweet for wanting to give me something that I have lost, it is so much more that I could ever expect of anyone else. Truthfully speaking, I…" She took a deep breath, eyes closing for the briefest of moments to find composure. She was feeling a bit raw and exposed, and it always happened because of Robin. Somehow, he always managed to bring forth things she long buried deep within her heart. He makes her feel everything with just his mere presence. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish her sentence but she couldn't not now. So she cleared her throat, and tried to smile it off, "I think we should get going. I am quite excited to see what you have planned for this date."

Robin knew there was more that she wanted to say, things left unspoken but he isn't about to force her to talk. The first thing he had learned about Regina Mills is that forcing her to speak up, to uncluttered her heart, would only end up badly. She needed time to process everything and that is what he's going to give her, time. All that she needed. "Ah yes lets go." Turning on the car, he sent her one last smile before driving off.

..::..

The night was perfect.

It was a full moon night. It is said that when we see a full moon we are seeing the moon's day side. The sun and the moon are on a line with the earth in between. There weren't many stars around but they weren't needed, not when the moon is shining down on them with the help of the sun. There was nothing more romantic than that.

"Tell me the story of how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breath."

Regina craned her head in his direction once he pull up and turned off the car.

"Pardon me?" with a quizzing look she asked, curiosity as to why he said something like that out of the blue.

Robin unbuckled his seat belt and half turned to her.

"Full moon." He pointed to were the moon is positioned, staring at them.

"So?"

"Two gods fell in love, the moon and the sun, but they couldn't be together without the moon feeling too ill. So the sun decided to die every day so the moon could breathe. That is true love." It felt so familiar to him, hit too close home because that is how he felt with this situation. Regina without her memories, he sacrificed everything for her, including his love if she never fall for him again.

"I know that story, by why the full moon?" Her curiosity had been peaked, and he loved that. Robin has always been a fan of Regina and her millionth questions.

"Well, a full moon is only possible when the sun and the moon are align with the earth in the middle. That is the only way they could see each other, from the distance and with their 'child' in the middle…"

Regina's eyes widen in surprised and quickly attached the loose ends. It was a romantic way to tell their tragic love story. "Oh." Her eyes watered but just a little, "True love indeed." She began, looking at him with, dare her eyes to expose her, lovingly. "Because they found a way to see each other even though it would be dangerous to one another." Taking a deep intake of air, Regina shook her head with a slight grin. "I think it is time for our date, right?"

Ah yes the date for a moment he forgot about it. He was too immersed in her eyes to even notice the passage of time but again, thanks to her, he was reminded that of his task. To make her extremely happy and all will start with this date, and hopefully many to come. "Of course." He smiled, swallowing down the fresh wave of nerves bubbling up his gut, silently praying that this date goes exactly as planned. The last thing he wants is to disappoint Regina. Locksley got out of the car and made his wat to the passenger side to open it for the brunette. "After you, milady." He offered her a hand, which she took without a second thought and got out of the car.

"So, the park." She mused with a raised brow. "I am guessing this is the closest thing to Central park you could find."

Robin look at her with a confused gaze. Regina laughed softly, squeezing his hand. "I am assuming our first date was there since we both lived in New York, or am I wrong."

"Ahh…" He began, shaking his head, "Excellent used of common sense, Miss Mills."

"Miss Mills?"

"I used to call like that, a lot, when we first started dating. Believe me, it got you mad."

"It is frustrating, yes, but why?"

"Because you used to call me 'sour patch kid' from the very first day we met."

The laugh that sprouted out of the brunette lips caused him to roll his eyes. To this very day he loathes that nick name although she stopped calling him that after their first time together. Regina had laughed and said into his ear 'I am definitely not calling you kid anymore.' With her sultry voice that always sent shivers down his spine.

"Why did I called you that?" She tried to stifle her laugh but it was a rather impossible task.

"That is part of a bigger story that I would gladly re-tell after our date. What do you say?" Offering his arm for her to loop it, Robin smiled at her. Mills nodded, and looped their arms together and waited for him to take the lead.

As they walked down the path leading into the park, Robin and Regina shared a moment of comfortable silence. The only things that could be heard was the sound of nature around them and the peace and serenity their lives needed.

"I have to ask…" it was Robin that broke the silence whilst they walk to a tree that had all the makings of a picnic. "Why Alabama?"

Regina bounced her head, acknowledging his question. "It was random, really." The cold air filled her lungs as they came to a stop in front of a beautiful, candled light picnic. Mills eyes lit up in pure amazement to the beautiful scene that is in display in front of her. "This is beautiful." She marveled, looking back at him with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime, please, sit." Once she did, Robin followed to do the same. He made a start on serving wine.

"As I was saying… it was random. I just blindly pointed to the map and landed on Alabama." Robin passed her a glass of Merlot, "Thank you." She smiled before taking a sip.

"Your smile makes my insides melt." Robin softly said and Regina almost chocked on her wine. Gods what is it with him and all those beautiful words he was constantly telling her? Pushing a hair strand to the back of her ear Regina uttered a soft 'thanks' and continued drinking her wine to calm her nerves that were battling in her insides.

"How about you?" Her eyes locked with his, "Because you told me finding me wasn't easy and it was pure causality."

"The gallery." He began, placing down his wine. "I was interested in the unique program that it has. It isn't every day that a gallery with such a name opened a music school inside of it. I always loved music but I wasn't able to pursue it, well not until I met you." His hand traveled the space separating them, taking hers and softly stroking it. "Everything that I have done, everything that I have achieved was thanks to you. You used to say you were my number one fan. I suppose that fate wanted me to find you if it sent me directly to your work place."

"When you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it."

"Paulo Coelho." He stated, nodding to those wise words because, indeed they were true. "Quoting one of your favorite writers to me." Robin laughed, picking up his wine and taking the last of it.

"What can I say, he has a phrase for every occasion." Raising her glass and sending a wink his way, Regina took the last of her wine with a satisfied moan.

"Now, I hope you are hungry. I made your favorite, Garlic shrimp Alfredo in a creamy four cheese pasta sauce." Bringing forth the empty plates and the bowl with the pasta, Robin served two healthy portion of the food and passed one plate to her and the necessary silverware to eat. He looked at her expectantly, nerves chewing at his insides like little crazy ants sending little shots of electricity. He hasn't cooked that dish in a really long time, and not because he didn't like it but because it felt wrong doing it without her. He used cooked it whenever he knew Regina had a bad day, with her favorite wine and the fireplace lit up for them.

"Well you are certainly full of surprises." He bemused, with a grin. Regina picked up her fork and took a bite out of the food. Her mouth felt like millions and millions of little bombs of taste came to her mouth thanks to the deliciousness of the pasta. It has been a long time since she had this dish and it was heavenly. "Wow, Robin this is delicious. You certainly are a good cook." She smiled, and continued eating. Robin lungs freed the air that had been stuck there for since the very moment since he served her food. With a satisfied smile, he started eating his own.

They talked about everything between bites and sips of wine. Roland surprising intelligence, Robin had said that the boy had an IQ test coming up which Regina was actually really excited for the little boy, who would have though a little genius would have come from them? They went from Roland to their job, to Mal (who by the way expected a full report of this date from Robin.). Regina had laugh at that and told him "She takes taking care of my life rather serious."

"How did you two become friends?" He had asked the same thing about her and Mary on their first date and he couldn't help asking her the same now.

Regina rubbed the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. "The gallery actually. I went there to take the tour but the tour guide was pretty late and I was pissed. So I took control of the group and gave the tour myself. By the end of it, the woman who was supposed to be our guide arrived and I gave her a piece of my mind which in hindsight was insult, and more insults.'" She laughed lightly, taking a sip of her wine. "The guide got so pissed and started yelling at me. Thing was, I wasn't even yelling, I was so nonchalant that the woman got so pissed and quit it her job."

"You made her quit?" Robin couldn't help his own laughter.

"Hey is not my fault that woman didn't have a backbone." Shoulder shook as she chortled even more. "In that very moment she yelled that she was quitting, Mal appeared. That woman that looked like a goddess had this scowl on her face and I thought that she was going to insult me but she offered me a job. Turns out she was watching me via security cameras. She said I had a better grasp of the art inside, better than those who had been working for her for years." That story always made her feel amused, Mal was the real true friend she had made in a long time, and they both were so alike but so different at the same time it made their friendship interesting.

"Well you were always really artistic. A few months after I met you, Mary Margaret asked for your help with a mural, something for the school she was working and you painted such a beautiful landscape. I couldn't believe it was yours… as a matter of a fact…" Robin took his phone out, and searched for his photo until he found the one. "I had to take a picture of it." He showed it to her and Regina's face lit up like a sky full of stars.

"This is beautiful. Are you sure I made this?" She asked, her eyes looking into his.

"Yes I have the picture to prove it. Slide to the left."

And she did. Regina found a picture of her all covered in paint but with a full blown smile. "That picture I took all by accident but gods it is one of my favorites. You look so happy doing what you love that it made me fall a little more for you. Even though at that moment I would have never admit it. We were still Sour Patch Kid and Grumpy cat."

She looked down with a chortle falling from her lips.

"Horrible nicknames, Robin."

"I know, lack of creativity." Robin leaned forward, and pushed her hair of her face. His face mere inches from hers, lips brushing together. He wanted to kiss her fully but there was one last thing they needed to do to close makes this date exactly like the first. "There is one thing left to do." It was a whispered, followed by his lips placing a kiss on her cheek. Her brows furrowed in confusion when he reach inside the picnic basket to retrieved something. "Chinese lanterns." Robin showed them to her, and he also got out a sharpie.

"On our first date we wrote a wish on them and light them up." He explained, passing her one sharpie and a lantern.

"That is actually quite romantic." She accepted them but wondered what they wrote the first time. Regina wanted to ask him but stopped herself from doing so. The date has been going so beautifully and the last thing she wants is to step on something sore. Shaking her head she thought of something to write but nothing came to mind. "Robin I don't know what to write. I am not wishing for my memory to come back because it seems like a waste of time."

"I agree." He concurred, finishing what he wrote and looking at her.

"Can I see what you wrote?" She was expecting him to say no, because it was bad luck to see other people's wishes but he surprised her, yet again, by passing her his lantern.

 _I don't need to wish for anything else. I have all I need, but if I have wish for something it would be for Regina's happiness._

"Oh my god." She gasped, feeling her heart beat a tone faster.

"My happiness is knowing that you are happy. As long as I have that, nothing else really matters." He had said with a brilliant smile and his eyes shining as bright as a morning sun. Regina realized that indeed he was the sun and she the moon and he will constantly sacrifice himself for her. That is when it hit her that is when she said it.

"Robin I love you."


	11. Little taste of happiness

**A/N: So yay I was able to update on time woot! Lol anyways last chapter had so many amazing reviews and I am over the moon on how well this fanfiction is being received. Only 14 chapters more before it is over. Maybe this time I will actually finish a fanfic. Many people have asked me about Red Ambition and I was considering to post it again but I have to review it first because there were a few discordances that need to be fixed, if I manage to pull it through I'll post it again. Anyway like always thank you for the nice words about Begin Again and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that is a bit shorter than the others but don't worry I'll make it up on the next one. Any questions you know where to find me.**

 **Xoxo. Janice.**

Chapter XI

 _He felt a raging jealousy coursing through his vein almost like a lethal venom. The mere thought of Regina being with another made him lose all perception of reality and fantasy. After his confession about a week ago, Regina, had been going out with that stupid hat boy named Jefferson and completely ignored Robin for all he is worth. Maybe he should have kept quiet about his feelings for her and perhaps things would be normal between them, well as normal with all their fights. Now? She isn't even speaking to him. Not a word, no a glance his way and it completely broke his heart and soul. Maybe it was for the best, maybe they just aren't meant to be and that attraction that they felt was purely carnal, no it isn't for him and it will never be but he has to face the facts._

 _Regina Mills doesn't love him._

 _So to sooth his broken soul, Robin, asked Ruby out. Ruby was the bartender of the Rotten Apple, place he frequent with his friends. They say a nail gets rid of another one, and he was willing to put that to the test. When he did ask the bartender, the brunette accepted but not before questioning him about the timing. She, like everyone else, have thought that Regina and he were a thing. Apparently it was rather obvious except for the pair that have decided to take their separate ways._

 _It didn't take long for his torment, Regina, to get news of Robin's latest endeavor._

 _The woman in question came rushing through the door to his apartment like it was hers._

" _Seriously?" her voice was filled with anger as her arms came to fold on top of her chest._

" _I am going to need my key back." He simply said, remembering she still had the key to his apartment since his birthday a few months back. Robin didn't look at her but he knew so well she was fuming, livid. Locksley kept his eyes on the TV as he eat his favorite cereal, cookie crisp. This caused Regina to get even angrier. She took a few steps until her form was in front of the television, eyes fixed on him with a glare._

" _Are you going to keep ignoring me?" She asked, form unmoving. Robin kept eating until there was but only mild left on his bowl which he drank in a swig, placing it down on the table._

" _Weren't you ignoring me first?" Blue eyes finally locked with her angrier dark brown ones. Robin leaned back against the couch, mirroring her crossed arms and with a brow arched in her direction. It had been hard for him to maintain this serious demeanor with her, especially when she looks so positively comical with her anger._

" _That is entirely different." Regina stated, dropping her arms to the side._

" _Why? Because I told you that I love you?" Robin stood up, already feeling something stirring inside of him. "You wanted me to be honest and I was. I don't know why are you so angry… wait…" A beat of silence fell around them before he voiced his question. "Why are you so angry?"_

 _There was a pause between them. A pregnant silence as Robin looked at her with confusion. He hasn't done anything to her, hell they haven't talked in a week and here she was angry, searching for explanations, and he truly doesn't understand why unless…_

" _You heard that I went out with Ruby." A smirk graced his countenance, as he bounced his head. "You are jealous."_

" _I am not." She was hasty to reply, teeth gritting, and her heart almost in her throat. She really didn't think this through. But when Mary told her about Robin and the brunette with red streaks had gone out something inside of her broke. Not sure if it was her heart, or her resolve of not talking to him. Whatever it was, it brought her here, in front of this infuriating man that a week ago confessed his love for her._

" _Then why are you here?" A sigh fell from his lips, a callous hand rubbing his face. Robin didn't believe for a second that she wasn't jealous but pushing her wasn't the answer, or maybe it was. "Because I haven't done anything, said anything that could bring you back to me. Until Ruby." Robin rounded the coffee table to stand beside her but he didn't reach for her, didn't touch her even though he wanted nothing more. "Tell me, Regina why are you here if you are not jealous."_

 _She swallowed thickly, her heart hammering in her chest. Why was she here? Oh she knows why but she won't admit to it. "You say you love me and go out with the first flimsy woman you find. Real classy, Locksley." That was the first thing that her mouth spurred out and she didn't even have time to stop herself. Words couldn't be taken back._

" _You have got to be kidding me." His words came with disbelief. Was she really reproaching him? "I told you that I love you and what was your first reaction? Runaway and accept hat boy invitation to go out." He took a step back before turning around and walking out of the living room._

 _A bitter laugh came out of Regina as she stalk behind him. "I didn't… I mean." She took a deep breath. "Would you please stop walking away from me?"_

" _Well you walked away from me so I think we are even, right?"_

" _You are an idiot." She practically yelled and Robin started laughing._

 _Not the reaction she was expecting, but then again Robin isn't known for being a normal human being._

" _Yeah. I am an idiot for freaking loving you." He pointed out, turning on his heels to look at her. "I wish I could lose these feelings as quickly as I lost you. Wait, you never been mine to begin with." The bitterness in his voice shot Regina like a dagger to her heart. He was tortured thanks to what he felt for her and she truly felt bad about it. No words did come out of her mouth. Usually she is quick to respond, always have a quip ready to throw but she just couldn't disregard his feelings like they were nothing, because they were everything. "I will ask you again, why are you here?"_

 _She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. This was a bad idea. Coming here to get gods knows what out of him. Regina is better off leaving, so she tried just that. "Nothing." Turning on her heels, Regina, walked the exact path she took when he followed behind him. "This was a mistake." She added. For a moment she remembered the key and left it on top of the coffee table. "That is yours. I don't have anything more that belongs to you, right?"_

 _Robin was not that far behind her. "Yes just one thing."_

 _She looked at him over her shoulder with a raised brow and a bored expression. Something told, no, screamed at her to get out of there while the still can't that what is about to happened next, what his mouth was about to uttered is something that would weaken her resolve of having him at arm's length. There is a reason for to push him away, and that reason was simple, she didn't want Robin to get hurt because of her. So much could happened if he kept wanting to pursue those feelings and she can't guarantee his wellbeing by allowing her heart to give into him, if Cora new about him, well things weren't going to end well. The best example of that was Daniel. In the end her pressure got to him and apparently he didn't love her enough to actually fight for what they wanted, she is not risking her heart nor Robin's. But then Robin opened his big mouth._

" _My heart." Robin took a deep breath before taking a few steps towards her but respecting her personal space. "You can pretend all you want, heck you can tell me a million times that you don't feel the same way but I will know that isn't true. I can see it in your eyes and even though you won't come to admit it, I don't need you to tell me, because I know." Sucking on his lower lip, the man gave Regina a tight smile with a shrug. "But if I am wrong I still won't regret it. For you I have to risk it all, and I don't mind it either." Half turning her body to him, Regina's eyes flickered down to the ground not being able to look at him._

" _You are a fool…"Eyes closing shut, the brunette finally, and fully, turned to Robin. "I am here trying to protect you and just have to dive in head first, questions later."_

 _It was Robin's turned to look at her like she had grown a second head. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

" _It means that you are an idiot." Filling her lungs with air and her mind with courage, she finally looked at him. "It means that I love you too and that I have been trying so hard to push you away because… I am not meant to have love in my life, not without destroying it first." Pursing her lips and trying very hard to push back the tears trying to fall down she added, "You are a stupid romantic that doesn't know the consequences of this…" motioning between them. "…It is a mistake falling in love and you are way better –"_

 _No he didn't allowed her to continue not when she confessed what he had been dying to hear for the last three years. Robin pulled her close and shut her up with a deep kiss, a kiss where he poured everything, absolutely everything that he felt for her. She was surprised, that much he could tell from the way her body stiffened against his but after a few seconds Regina completely relaxed and returned his kiss with her tender lips. They have shared kisses before, but this time was different. This wasn't like all those time they had been together, when they first decided to have sex 'No Strings Attached' this was so much more, this had his heart thumping hard against his ribcage and his mind fuzzy with only the thought of her. As much as they tried to deny it at the very beginning, as much they went against the world in the end this was them. IN LOVE, completely immersed, heart and soul._

 _..::.._

"Robin I love you."

Had he heard right? Did he just heard those words, Robin, had been longing to heart for almost five years. It felt like an illusion, like someone was trying to play a trick on him but there more he looked into her eyes he knew this was real, she was there soft to his touch and with a shy smile on her face.

"You do?"

What else was he supposed to do or say? He was petrified to where he was sitting, not daring to move and break the moment. It sent his heart soaring. When Regina smiled at him, nodding yes once that spell that had him bound into place broke and he quickly lunge her way, grabbing her delicate face between his hands and tenderly kissed her. Those words had the same effect today like the very first day Regina had said them to him. Robin kissed her long and languidly, an arm going around her lithe frame to pull her closer to him. Her arms went around his neck, simply content to hold him close and kiss him with all her heart. After a few moment and the need for air was inevitable, Regina and Robin's forehead rested one against the other, both smiling like lovesick teenagers. "Not that I am not happy to hear you say that…" He opened his eyes to look at her loving face. "…What made you say it this fast? The first time it took you very long. I have known I how felt for years and when I finally decided to tell you the first thing you did was to go out with Jefferson…" But there was a tiny laugh after saying Jefferson's name and Regina quickly snapped her eyes opened and looked at him with a raise brow.

"Before I answer than, what is so funny?"

After railing back his laughter, Robin cleared his throat, "After you told me how you felt, you confessed to me that Jeff was gay and he was actually in love with me and you were just trying to push him away from me as far as possible."

"Oh God." Regina placed a hand to cover her mouth, trying to contain her laughter but failing to do so. "I really want to know what went through my former self head." She giggled softly, "Every time you tell me something I wonder how different she, I would be five years later. You and Roland have had a quite positive effect on me."

Pushing a strand of hair to the back of her ear, "She, I mean you, would be even more amazing and I would probably would be even more in love with you… Actually that is exactly happened. I realized that I could fall in love with you every day, more than the day before." He kissed her forehead and Regina grinned brightly.

"Are you always a hopeless romantic?" She raised amuse brow.

"Only for you. Regina, you are always inspiring me to be like this. To be a better man because I want to give you everything. I know the first time we went through many struggles, specially when we ran away. Everything was limited for us but now, I can provide for you and Roland." A sigh fell from his lips. Regina saw in his eyes all the weariness in them, the spark of failure that just wouldn't disappear and she can't have that.

"Hey…" Regina framed his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You tried you very best. For what you told me all I wanted was for Roland's safety. You kept that promise and you also kept the promise of finding me again. Sure, not the way you expected but you never gave up. You made me fall in love with you again, you brought me back to life. For what is worth, I think you are perfect and I very proud of you. I love you, and right now you, I and Roland are all that matters, right?"

With a nod, Robin smiled up at her. "I am so lucky." He breathed out, hiding his face in the crock of her neck. Regina's fingers ran along his dirty blonde hair, hugging him close to her. Robin relaxed in her embrace. "I won't allow anyone to separate us again Regina. I will make sure to protect you and our son better this time. We won't lose you again."

"You won't, I promise."

..::..

New York city.

"I have failed you." He muttered, leaning back into his chair with his arms folded against his chest. Graham looked across the desk, to a brunette with a neutral facial expression. "I didn't think he would find her. If you give the green light I can get rid of Robin. You know well –"

"That won't be necessary." The brunette uttered, standing up from her back leather chair. Turning around and walking to the window, she clicked her tongue, a slim finger tapping against the smooth surface of the glass. "Regina is a delicate figurine but if you break her too soon her sharp edges will cut through your flesh. If we take Robin away from her now the retaliation will be really messy. We need to prevent chaos." She ruined to Graham, with a wicked smirk on her face. "Let her be happy for a while, it won't last long."

"But Cora…" A glare is sent his way.

"Are you really questioning me?" Walking around the desk, she leaned against it to get a better view of him. "You better think well you answer, dear. If you are going against my wishes I will make sure to terminate your contract with me and you know well what happens after that. I'm sure Zelena is looking forward to get new meat in the asylum, specially yours."

A shiver ran down the fake policeman as he weigh in the older woman words. Both her and Zelena weren't to be played with. He knows well what they both did to Regina, their blood, and he is nothing to them it will be worse than death of that he is sure. "No, I'm not against it."

A sicken sweet smile crossed the Mills lips, "Good." She said before taking an upright position, fixing her power suit. "I know you are truly in love with Regina and I don't blame you. But her potential has been wasted with the silly notions of love. She is defective." Cora walked back to her chair, where she leisurely sat down, all regal. "She needs to be fix and to do that she needs to lose everything but for her to do that she needs the attachment. When she finally lose everything, Regina will think twice about falling in love and after that well… she can take over the family business…"

-A penny for your thought?


	12. Story of us

**A/N: Hello peeps! Welcome to another installment of Begin Again. Like always, thank you for the amazing support I have been getting here and on Twitter. You guys are so awesome. So I tried to make this chapter a fluffy one but as I wrote things popped into my head and well… you'll know by the end of the chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a review or PM and I will gladly respond or if you want a more immediate response I am always on twitter. You can find me on RegalChivalry or DarkAppleRegina. Don't be shy I don't bite. Hehe anyways thank you again for the support and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **PS: to my partner Dany… please don't kill me xD**

 **Xoxo. Janice.**

Chapter XII.

The Story of us.

" _So I have an idea…" The brunette said, standing behind Robin with her arms around his neck. Robin's attention went from his work to Regina by placing down the pencil and ruler he had been using to draw one of his projects. When he felt her arms around him a grin spread across his lips. They have been going out for almost six months now, and they have been beautiful._

" _That can't be good." He had teased, kissing the side of her face. "But I am listening."_

 _Her trademark roll of eyes took place briefly after he spoke, a finger shoving onto his shoulder.  
"Well that's not nice, like at all." Taking a step back and walking around the chair, Regina sat down on his lap. "Anyway, I was thinking we should take a trip. The last time we did was when David and Mary got engaged and they insisted on going to San Diego for R&R." She saw how he bite his lip, how he sucked it in. Regina couldn't help it and smirked because she knows well what he is thinking about. _

" _Must you remind me of that…" licking his lips, Robin threw his head back, taking in a deep breath. "I have certain memories of that trip that had been hunting me for a while."_

" _Oh!?" A perfectly manicured brow rose. "Well you were the one who didn't take the opportunity that was given to you on a silver platter…" Leaning forward, Regina placed a kiss on his chin and then his lips. "Your loss."_

" _Regina Mills… I walked in on you pleasuring yourself after that fight we had…" He breathed out, closing his eyes as the memory washed over him. Suddenly his pants felt too tight for their own good. "To make it worse you moaned my name… that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen and heard." Robin tilted his head, blue eyes exposed once he opened them. "You've always been a temptress."_

 _The brunette gave him a coy smile, scooting to him when she felt his growing member beneath her. "Wow just thinking about it making you hard." Tongue darted to wet her dry lips, "Like I said… It was an open invitation that you declined. After that well…"_

" _After that you stopped even looking at me for a week. You weren't used to somehow saying no to you…"_

" _I still don't like it." Winking, the brunette leaned closer to his lips, "Now about that trip…"_

" _With you? I'd take a trip to the end of the world and back."_

 _And he sealed those words with a kiss._

..::..

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and Regina Mills had never been so happy. Being with Robin was like waking up from a sleeping curse where she finally got a happy ending, not that she ever believed in those. Honestly happy ending where always an omen for the brunette. It would mean that love was about to pass the expiration date and with Robin isn't like that at all. With Robin she wants to experiment every type of beginnings, every experimental way to be happy and ever since that night she finally confessed how she felt, Regina, had felt like she finally found her place in the world. Roland and Robin where her home.

The sun rays filtered through the window, caressing her skin with great care. The softness of the silk sheet sticking to her body. Regina hasn't felt this blissful in a long time. It was like peace was finally part of her life and with the added bonus of a love so unconditional that she doesn't even know what to do with it. She always been an early riser, her job in that gallery demand it to be so but on the weekends she indulges in the little things in life that gave pleasure but this time she wasn't alone.

Robin was beside her.

They have been sleeping in the same room for a few weeks now and even though sex isn't on the table just yet they have been enjoying it. They spent hours and hours talking about these years apart. Regina quickly learned so much about Robin like, he didn't always had money. When they first met he was an architect living in the big city making it day by day. But after his father passed away, Robin was left with all his money. The brunette instantly realized that his father's topic was a sore for him so she didn't pry much, he would talk when he felt ready. After that it was all about Roland. His first signs of being a prodigy. Robin was surprised when a morning Roland was seated in front of the piano hitting the key in the right order just by looking at the sheet. David had teased that the little boy inherited all of Regina's talents but Robin couldn't even take that as an insult. Roland was so much like Regina in so many ways it just made him missed her but love her even more if that was humanly possible.

They could talk about everything and nothing at the same time and it would be a beautiful moment.

Turning on her side, Regina eyes landed on his sleeping frame. He looked so happy and peaceful and she couldn't help the smile that covered her lips. A dainty hand lifted to stroke his handsome featured when his eyes fluttered opened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Regina muttered, attempting to take her hand back but Robin was fast to grab it and placed a soft kiss on top of it. Her lips never once stopped smiling as he did, on the contrary, Regina scooted closer to him. His arm lifted to allow their bodies to get closer, as he breathed in her apple cinnamon scent that he loved so much.

"Don't worry. I have been awake for a while." A kiss is pressed into her hair before he added, "I like to bask in the feeling I get when you are so close to me in the morning."

To this very day his words made her blush. Regina hid her face in his neck, lips curling up in a warm simper. "Sweet talker." It was a soft murmur but he heard it, it elicited a bubbling laugh from him.

"Like I always say, you are my muse. Words come easily to me when your name runs through me head." Shifting his body a bit more they were face to face, well almost, Regina still had her face in his neck. "Do you want to do something special today?" Robin asked, running his hand up and down her back gently. The brunette hummed, thinking about his question. As much as she loves being in bed with him for hours and hours the truth was Roland would wake up at any moment and dive right into bed with them. Not that she mind, Regina loves to spend time with her two man. So she pulled back and finally looked at him in the eyes. "I was thinking we could go to the carnival today. Mal told me it was arriving into town today and she is going with Lily…" With her fingertips, Regina traced his features softly, admiring every soft wrinkle that evoked hard work and wisdom. "I am pretty sure Roland is going to love the idea…" Her voice is like a soft caress that engulfs his whole heart making it feel all warm and fuzzy. He wonders, not for the first time, how he had been going through life for the past four years without her? He knows it had be a stoic feeling. Going through the motions of life without the love of his life. Striving to maintain a certain semblance on self-control for the sake of his son. But now? Now he can finally breathe freely because she is here with him, with them. Sure, things aren't ideal, her memory still is a big issue but they are here, in each other's arms and pretty much in love.

In the end that is all that matters.

"I think that is a marvelous idea." He mused with a grin before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. From the other side of the door, shuffling footsteps were heard. Regina must have heard it as well because her lips curled into a smile. "Gods you have a beautiful smile." Robin praised but Regina didn't have time to process anything. Roland pushed the door opened and ran to them jumping on the bed with a loud squeal. Just like Regina predicted.

"GOOD MORNING!" he practically yelled, jumping right in the middle of them. Robin and Regina laughter filled the air as they began to cuddle and tickle the little boy. He was in such high spirits today, more than normal which made them think that certain little boy were hearing their previous conversation.

"Someone is in a good mood." Robin said, whilst he stopped tickling the boy, who panted loudly but still smiling. The brunette proceeded to press a kiss to Roland's temple.

"Did you sleep well?" Regina asked, pushing back his mope curls. The boy nodded, sitting up so he could look at both of his parents.

"I had a dream…" He began, rolling his lower lip between his teeth. That gesture reminded Regina of Robin. He had a tendency of doing that when nervous or too excited, and right now Mills didn't know what Roland was feeling.

"What kind of dream, my boy?" Robin encourage him to continue with a reassuring smile.

The boy took in a deep intake of air and parted his lips softly. "Well I dreamed that you and mama had a baby." His brow furrowed, as another thing popped into his head. "Where do babies come from?"

Regina placed a hand over her mouth trying hard not to laugh. Her eyes traveled to Robin who was shocked to say the least. She imagined the blood on his face draining, he looked so pale and it just made it harder for her to not laugh at their little boy curiosity. "C'mon daddy, answer Roland." The brunette poked his side, to which he only replied with a glare her way. He was making it extremely hard for her to keep her composure.

Roland brows furrowed even more not quite understanding why his mother was teasing his father but that didn't mean he would decease on his quest to know.

There was one thing about Robin that he was bad at, and that was lying. Every time he tried to he was always caught and most of the time it was Roland or Regina that were holding the magnifying glass. He needed to be believable, at least for Roland, he just hopes Regina backs him up, she certainly looks like she will enjoy his discomfort about is this whole scheme.

"Well…" he began, mentally arranging the words he wants to say. It was harder than he thought but not impossible. He can always be poetic about it. "When two people love each other, their love transform into a tiny being they need to take care off. A little baby is the biggest expression of love for two human beings that shared a bond that is like no other." His eyes scanned Roland's features that was trying very hard to comprehend the words his papa was telling him.

"So why do you kiss so much?" His tiny hands pointed to both mother and father and Robin couldn't contain the smirk covering his lips.

"This one is your my dearest wife."

Mills gave her husband an 'I will kill you' look but then turned to Roland who was looking at her rather expectantly. Releasing a soft puff of air, Regina rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke. "That is a way of expressing love. There are all kinds of love. The one I feel for your father and the one I feel for you." She replied with a little laugh, "I kiss you every day, every chance I get because I love you so much and I want you to always know that." Reaching for his face, Regina tapped his nose before winking at him. "The love I feel for you father is different though. We are both adults that have taken a big responsibility on taking care of you, to love you until the end of times and to always have our best interest in you. As long as you are happy being who you are we will always be here for you." Well that took an unexpected turn. Regina steered the conversation back to its origins. "Your papa and I love each other so much that you came into our lives. And yes it was touch and go for a while but in the end here we are, together. That's all that matters, right?"

Roland mouth turned into a big 'O' as he analyzed her words the best way a four year old prodigy could. After a while he smiled, seemingly pleased with their answer and lunched himself into his parents arms. Though that wasn't the most surprising thing at the very moment, it was Robin. His penetrating gaze was over her. Filled with love and adoration like always but there was something different about this and they both knew what it was.

Robin hugged them both, close to his chest. For the first time since he found Regina, he felt like she was truly back. Even though her memories were still as lacking as ever but he knew well hope was doing its job. Maybe she won't get her memories soon but at least this love was back and stronger than ever.

"Papa?" Roland called quite aware that his father was two planets away. Regina's laugh Roland's poking brought him back to earth and he gave them both an apologetic look. "What's wrong my boy?" The boy huffed in annoyance that his papa didn't hear his questions. "I asked if I can have a little brother or sister?"

Robin's eyes widen in surprise, so his dream had a deeper impression on him than he first thought. After a few seconds of looking at the boy with an empty expression, he looked at his wife who eyes were filled with hurt. There was something more there that he didn't know, something that she was hiding and somewhere deep in him said that they needed to talk about it but right now it isn't necessary to ruin the moment. "We can talk about it later. Your mama here had the magnificent idea of going to the carnival. What do you say?"

And just like that the sibling topic was discarded and an excited Roland jumped from the bed to the ground screaming a loud 'Yesss' and running to his room. His parents laughed about his antic. Robin grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. "You are amazing." He praised, kissing her lips softly only to be welcomed with a bit of a frown. "What is it?"

She should just tell him. She should just give Robin the bad news. Regina wasn't capable of bearing kids anymore, or at least that is what the doctor said after her so called accident of hers. It wasn't like she tried it with Graham, Regina didn't feel like it was worth it. But now Robin he was deserving of that and even though, thanks to the gods, they have a son together truth is she would love to give him more. But it wasn't possible and it hurt like hell. She should tell him, she knows that very well but not today, not when they are spending the day out as a family and just letting go for a moment the pain is allowed. Mustering a smile and shaking her head, one dainty hand frame half of his face and she leaned forward to kiss her. "No, nothing. I just don't know if what I told Roland was right…"

"Are you kidding me?" he said with a chortle, "I couldn't have said it better myself. You say I am a sweet talker, well you are much better than I can ever be." Mirroring her move, he as well frame her face. "Honestly I am glad you were here to have this premature conversation with our genius son. I would have turned into an eight."

"You were doing just fine there." She pointed out, sucking in her lower lip. "But it is nice to know I can save you whenever you are drowning…. No…" She trailed off, kissing him softly. "We just ignited a tiny bomb that is probably throwing all his clothes searching for something to wear. I should really get going…" but she was stopped from speaking. Robin pulled her close to him and kissed her like his life depended on it, because it actually does.

"Whatever you are hiding, know that you can always talk to me. I won't pressure you to do so but my doors and heart are always opened for you."

And that warmed the hell out of Regina. She always known this, of course, but it was so nice to hear him say it so. It was pleasant knowing she had him on her corner, always patient always loving, always him and it just made her fall harder for him.

"Thank you, really thank you for understanding." Regina pushed him playfully and got out of bed. "I'll be back soon. You should start getting ready and please don't use that stupid green hoodie." Crossing her arms she added, "It is bit snug for you." She laughed.

"Hey! That hoodie was a gift. It was the very first thing someone who shall not be name." he coughs Regina, "Gave to me. Her exact words were: Here! This is the only gift you are getting from me." He got out of bed, and grabbed her by the waist. "Months later you were proposing to me with that exact same hoodie that I left in your car. For a long time Roland and that hoodie were all I had."

He was such a sentimental person. Everything he had, everything he said was linked to her and she wonders why she had to forget about him. Robin was the only person that truly loved her with her flaws and gifts. "Alright I won't tease you about the hoodie then." She finally said after a few seconds, "I love you…" One last kissed is placed on his lips before she left his personal space and walked to the door, "And I mean it." Regina looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a beautiful person like you but I will make sure to keep doing so. I would never, ever want to lose you. For the first time in my life I feel like I am home…"

..::..

The first thing Regina noticed once she stepped into the park was all the vivid colors on every corner. Bright red, yellow and orange were heavily adorning the man stands and food places. The aroma of cotton candy and popcorn heavy in the air that you could almost taste it. Regina and Robin hand in hand with Roland in the middle, they roamed around the carnival grounds in search of Mal and her daughter, Lily. They agreed to meet up so they could spend their day together. Malia was Regina's best friend, almost like her sister and it was exciting to go out with her after weeks of working hard in the gallery. As they walked, all that could be heard was the screams of excited children, food vendors shouting for people to buy their many candies and other junk food, and the music emanating from the many booths of games of chance. From the distance, Regina could see a distinctive blonde with dark jeans, plain white blouse and knee high black boots accompanied by a brunette and her trademark green jacket and she knew immediately who they were. Smiling over at Robin, Regina motion with her head to where the two woman were standing. It took them a few strides before the tiny family reached the two woman but when they did, Mal laughed a bit. 

"Family life certainly suits you, Regina." Taking a step towards the brunette, Mal opened her arms to hug her friend, hug that Regina returned without hesitation and with a bright simper.

"Thanks." Her porcelain featured brighten up even more if that was possible. "Ah, you haven't met Roland yet." Regina picked up the boy from the floor, who looked at Mal with a curious gaze. "Mal this is Roland my son." There was so much pride behind her words and eyes, impossible to mask. Her blond friend smiled at the boy, waving at him. "Roland, this is my boss and best friend Malia, but we all call her Mal."

The boy tilted his head to the side, brow furrowing, he had something in his mind and Regina could almost heard the gears in his head turning trying to process his thought and he quite didn't disappoint. "What is your second name?" He asked, causing all the adult to look at him. What was Roland up to?

"Drake, Malia Drake." She supplied, with a slight raised brow in Regina's direction.

His little head finally finished processing the information and he grin immensely.

"Maleficent." He threw his arms up around a loud giggle.

Regina and Mal shared a looked that said a thousand words and Robin laughed really loudly, taking his son from Regina. "Why Maleficent?" He asked, rather enthralled which his son deduction. It was true Mal was called Dragon Lady but Roland didn't know that.

"Mal is also short for Maleficent…" he began, tilting his head as he started explaining everything. "Drake is also another word for Dragon." Robin 'ohhs' softly, looking at his wife and boss with a grin. But it was Lily who spoke up.

"Huh! The kid figured you out with just your name." Mal looked at her daughter with glare that soon soften with a laugh.

"You little dude and I are going to be really good friends." She poked his cheek and Roland laughed once more. "Regina are you sure this kids is yours and Robin? He is a bit too smart?"

Regina's mouth hanged opened for a few moments before she rolled her eyes with a huff to which was met with a laugh. "I am kidding. Actually he looks more your son than Robin's. At least he inherited the good part of the genetics."

Robin rolled his eyes and sighed out. "Lucky Roland."

The boy in question was becoming restless in his father's arms as he looked around the carnival.

He was itching to get on the rides.

"Can we go now?" He said poking his father cheek.

"Alright my boy lets go…"

..::..

An hour of fun a games went by and it was such a sight for Robin. Regina and Roland were perceived as little kids, well on Roland it was normal but Regina? Well lets just say he loved to see her so care free and he knows well how much she needed that feeling. Robin had excused himself for a moment to go and buy a few treats and Mal volunteered to accompany him.

"You are doing a splendid job." She told him before taking a sip of the sprite she bought for herself. The man looked at her with a quizzing look and a "Pardon me?" that quickly escaped his lips. The blonde chuckled softly, and shook her head. "I mean with Regina. I have never seen her so happy like in these past few months. You and Roland had certainly sparked light into her life."

"Ahh…" he said around a soft laugh. "I'd say is the other way around. She is the light in my life." The vendor had their order ready, which Robin paid for and picked it up.

"Well whatever it is please, keep it going. When I first met her she was a hard armor with sarcasm as a defense mechanism."

"She still has that." He stated with a sigh. "There are still things that she hide."

"That's Regina for you. You never get to fully know her but if there is someone in the world that could break through that armor, it is you, Robin." She smiled, taking a few things from his hand to help out. "Just one look from your eyes and she is completely mesmerized. I know I've seen it."

"As long as she is happy."

..::..

"Roland don't run off too far…" she half yelled as he approached the petting zoo. The boy had a fascination with animals, he even said he wanted to be a veterinarian. Well that and a pianist, a surgeon, and even a singer. That boy had an unlimited source of dreams. Regina never once took her eyes of Roland, not even when the phone rang. Without looking at the screen, Regina answer the phone. "We are near at the petting zoo in case you were wondering." Mills said into the phone thinking it was Robin or Mal but to her surprise it wasn't neither of them.

"Oh I know dear. You are looking quite lovely this afternoon."

That voice, that voice made a shiver run down her spine a get petrified in place. This wasn't happening.

"Mother." Regina whispered into the phone, with all the poison she could mustered. "What do you want? How did you even get my number?"

"You must know by now, I will always find you, dear." That sultry voice made Regina's skin crawl with goosebumps. "Now tell me about your son, Roland. I hear he is quite the little genius."

Regina looked up to be received with the realization that Roland wasn't in the animal pen anymore. Her insides churn and her heart began to beat unusually fast. Regina jumped, and looked around trying to find Roland but to no avail. He was gone. "Where is my son?" She yelled into the phone, a tone of voice at the edge of a blade. "If you do something to him I swear to God…" A large hand was on her shoulder and she quickly turned around to see Robin behind her.

"Regina what's going on?" He asked placing what he was holding where she was previously seated and quickly framing her face. Regina's eyes that were filled to the brim with tears blinked, allowing them to fall down.

"Roland…" She began but wasn't able to say anything else. The worried she felt was taking over her speech pattern and her ability to think. Robin scanned their surroundings, searching for the boy but no he didn't see him and dread began to pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Is that my dearest son-in-law?" Cora asked through the phone, with a glee on her tone. "Be a dear and put him on. I feel like it has been years since I last spoke to that charming husband of yours."

With a shaky hand, Regina offered Robin the phone which he accepted with confusion.

"Hello?" he questioned into the phone, with a sharp and cutting voice. "Who is this?"

"Well who else? Your favorite person in the world." A cackle later she added. "You can't seriously have forgotten me?" She feigned hurt.

"Cora." His dread turned into anger, "What did you do to my son?"

"I haven't done anything, yet. You see, I want to spend some time with my grandchild but I knew all too well that normal means wouldn't suffice. Don't worry. Zelena will returned him safe and sound but for now…" A moment of silence went by before she finished her line of thought. "Ah look, Roland and Z have arrived. As long as you keep this to yourself Roland won't suffer any type of damage. This little kid is worth a lot. Maybe he will be more obedient than his mother, right?" Robin looked at Regina who couldn't stop crying and his heart was breaking into millions of tiny pieces. What decent human being would do such a thing? Break her own daughter heart in such a way? Of course, Cora, who name means heart by the irony isn't lost at it, she doesn't even have one.

"Give me my son back." His voice was threatening. That anger simmering in his blood and veins. He never thought he could hate so much but Cora provoked such a negative feeling in him.

"Now now… if you do everything I say he will go back to you safe and sound. Like I said, I just want to spend some time with my grandson. Is that so much to ask?"

"You are a monster, Cora. Stop trying to be the grandmother of the year. You are a lousy mother and it wouldn't surprise me if you were a lousy granny." His fist clench, as he tried to rail in that hatred that was trying to consume him whole. Cora is simply trying to get a rise out of him and by the looks of it, she was getting what she wanted.

"Complimenting me won't help on getting your son sooner. Now, go and be a good husband and put my daughter on. I'm sure she is dying to talk to me again." He tried to be strong for Regina's sake and gave her the phone but his shaky hand told her everything. Like her, he was so afraid of losing their son and even more so when Cora was behind this kidnapping. Regina hesitantly placed the phone against her ear and released a shuddering breath.

"Yes, Cora." She said, trying hard to deliver something resembling control over her voice.

"Cora? Don't be rude. I am your mother."

"Well when you start acting like such I will call you that again. Now, what are your conditions to get me back my son?"

"Tsk-Tsk. Always rushing. Honestly Regina, you need better manners. Anyway…" The older Mills cleared her throat. "My conditions are rather simple. Don't call the police, save me the trouble of paying off people to stay quiet. Your son will be returned to you at the end of the day. I suggest you have a little fun whilst I spend some quality time with him. Or go home, either way, I know where to find."

"You have known all this time. Why now, why him?" If Robin's anger was scary, Regina's topped it off.

"Because I want you to know that mommy is always watching. Now be a good girl and hang up. I will call you when we drop off your son." Regina wanted more answer, but it wasn't wise to say anything else so the obeyed.

When she hanged up, Regina's tough mask broke and desperation was clear in her eyes. "I don't trust her…" She muttered, hiding her face into his neck. Robin hugged her tight, hiding his face in her hair. "I want my son back." She sobbed into his chest, unable to stand the pain. Her little boy, her innocent little boy at the clutches of her mother and sister.

"I know. We will get him back I promise. For now lets just do what she said. What did she say?"

Regina shook her head, but didn't pull back. "We can stay here or go home. Cora informed me she will be returning Roland at the end of the day… She knows… All this time that I thought I was hiding well she was near me." Finally stepping back, she looked up at Robin. "We are not safe here nor anywhere else. Robin, I am scared."

Rubbing his face the former architect sighed. He was too afraid, that woman, that demon was like a cancer. But this told him one thing. After Roland was back they needed to take hard measures against her.

"Lets just go home and wait… after Cora give up back Roland we will have to take so safety measures. I will not allowed that women to hurt my family ever again."

 **A penny for your thoughts?**


	13. Power and Control

A/N: Hii! I almost didn't update today but here it is, another chapter of Begin Again. Thanks for the patient and kind words weak after weak you guys have been given me. It feels heartwarming. Few notes, this chapter doesn't have a flashback like the other ones, this one is more of a continuation of the previous one. For that same very reason it won't be long, this is just a transitions to next week chapter. I just didn't want to go a week without updating. Like always if you have any question please don't hesitate to ask me, I am always happy to answer the best I can without spoilers.

You can contact me over at RegalChivalry on twitter.

Xoxo Janice.

Chapter XIII, Power and Control.

Tick Tock, time is passing painfully slow. But the seconds are passing like heavy rocks dropping into the water. The ripples were expanding and expanding causing her mind to enter to the worst case scenario mode. Never has she ever felt this awful dread in the pit of her stomach, telling her that anything can happen. Never has she ever felt so powerless thanks to her mother's antics, though that is a lie; When it comes to her mother, Regina on no occasion had felt powerful; Not that she remembers off. Ever since she was a little girl, Cora Mills, had been a tyrant, a control freak that only purpose in life was to manipulate Regina's life but now? This is a new low, even for her. There's no curing the darkness, there is no way of repairing those evil bones that construct the structure of the older Mills. She was the personification of pure evil and by the looks of things her sister, Zelena is on her way to be her successor.

Tick Tock, time is moving at the pace of a turtle. Ice shard stab at his side as the time ticks by. The more he looked at the clock the less progress it showed. Roland is just an innocent in all of this, not that Regina and him had done something wrong. Their only mistake was to love each other like no one was looking, like it was no one else's business because in reality it was just like that. It isn't fair, not here, not in another reality that Roland had to pay the price to a game only Cora Mills seemed to be playing. But that woman loves control and loathes defiance and that is exactly what Regina and Robin did, defy her. It feels like he is back to being who he was years ago. He feels like a cadaver just sitting there powerless to even blink, like he is doing surgery to his own soul. Again, Cora had made it impossible for them to breathe peacefully.

"How much we need to endure before this nightmare is over?" She half asked, half whine with exasperation in her voice. With a sigh, Regina stood up from where she was sitting and commence walking in a straight line, back and forth, back and forth until her heart began to beat in a new, more frantic, pattern. She just couldn't be still any longer, it made the passing of the time stick like needles in her brain, even more when Robin's foot was tapping against the floor in a nervous pattern. "I can't take this anymore?" She kept her trail up and down the living room, not really looking at anything. It was like fist fighting a ghost, and the worse part that ghost was winning over her sanity.

"I don't know…" Robin muttered, finally ceasing his uncontrollable leg movement and taking in a deep breath that filled his lungs, but it never took away the churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. The wait was unbearable but what was worse is being hand tied, without any viable course of action to be taken. Her pacing was doing things to him, so in a swift movement, Robin stood up and grasped her wrist gently, pulling Regina into a full stop. "But pacing around won't make time go faster. I wish it would, so I could pace right along your side." Letting go of her wrist, Robin then placed his hands on both sides of her face, "We just need to hope she won't hurt Roland… She may be heartless but even she isn't monstrous enough to hurt an innocent toddler…"

A snort leaves Regina at Robin's last words. Oh how Mills wished to believe in those words but it was impossible to do so. "Have you forgotten that ever since I was a little girl, she mentally torture me?" His brief " _No."_ was whispered, with a sigh following quickly behind. She really wanted to hope, Cora would act differently with their son but honestly? Regina's faith in her own mother is a thin as the thinnest pencil brush in her collection, practically inexistence. Then guilt washed over her, a guilt that made her body root into place, heavy, almost splitting her into half. "Roland would have been safe if you hadn't found me. . ."

He knew where this was going. Robin knows Regina well enough to see her body and mind shaping with an amount of remorse, self-condemnation that could pull her away from him. He had seen it before but this time it would be different, he will make sure of it. "Hey, you are not the culprit of this. Cora might be the woman who have you life but she isn't allowed to take away what makes you happy…"

"Robin that woman has all the power over me. If she didn't appeared before was because…" Wait, why didn't she do something before? From the very moment they found each other? In the years she had been living in Alabama, not once, did Cora called to check on her, no once she received a letter nor any sign of life from the other Mills. It was suspicious. That could only mean one thing. Regina has always been under Cora's radar, not in the way Regina expected and it hit her. "Graham…" She remembered his threat after their breakup. Something didn't seemed right at the moment, and Regina had been racking her head trying to ease that sting that she was feeling.

"Pardon me?" Robin's brows knitted together when Regina whispered that name. She had that look where she was analyzing every detail with a magnifying glass.

But Regina didn't pay attention to Robin's small inquiry, not when she tying lose ends in her brain. All this time she thought that hiding from Cora was too easy, that she might actually be outsmarting the older woman but now, thinking about it and looking at her life closely she knew well that it was just a smoke screen. She shut her eyes closed and opened them again, this time realizing that Robin was looking at her with concerns glistering in his bright blue eyes. "I…" her throat suddenly felt dry. She was never safe, they weren't safe anymore and that made her crash down like a rug was pulled from beneath her. But Regina tried to speak again, this time with more conviction or at least she hoped. "I think Graham was working for mother." Regina hesitated, looking at Robin for a moment who just nodded at her to continue her explanation as to why she arrived to such deduction. "She never, not once, made her presence known. Then I break up with him and months later she has full knowledge of you and Roland. That is a bit convenient, don't you think?"

Robin wasn't all too surprise by her words, Cora had a streak of taking unorthodox actions against her own daughter. Still her methods made him doubt of that capabilities of love she could have. "Okay, I concur with that." Anyway he didn't like Graham. He sent an unsettling feeling to his stomach the very moment he met him. "But even so, why did she wait months to move, to act?"

Licking her lips and pinching the bridge of her nose, Regina thought for a moment about Robin's question. He was right. She waited a certain amount of time before actually making a statement, oh that is exactly why. "Probably wanted us to think we were safe and sound. That we can actually be happy. She just wanted to remind us of her power. Her way of establishing power and control." That sounded about right in her own ears. Cora did always told her, since a very young age that the person holding the power will rise victorious and at some point Regina thought her mother was right. Regina had exercise that for a while, when she was a lawyer but right now she isn't about to allow her mother win, not now, not ever again and Robin's eyes said the same.

"We are not going to allow her to dictate our lives." His hands were on her face again, his eyes filled with fire, determination and something more Regina couldn't actually transcribe into words. "If she want us to be miserable we won't let her make us so. If she wants to see us defeated we will rise victorious. No matter what she wants, no matter what she thinks it is the right thing under her corrupt standards, we will punch back and stand tall." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Never again will she destroy what we worked so hard to build. Regina, we aren't helpless like before. We have all the resources that we lacked five years ago. This time we won't succumb under her oppressing thumb, I won't allow her to take you or Roland away from me." 

Somehow, Regina felt reassured by his words, but still her blood run thick as honey. "But first, we need Roland back." She sighed and added, "Somewhere, deep within me is telling me to hope that mother won't hurt him. Wishful thinking."

Robin didn't say anything to that. He felt the same. His only wish is to have Roland back, unharmed.

Cora is a monster, yes but how far would she go to torture her own daughter?

..::..

His tiny legs moved him around the spacious room. It looked like one of those empty rooms in his house, where he runs off to hide whenever he was playing hide and seek with his papa and mama. Still this place was different from his home. This place didn't have all the renovations his father made to fit the taste of his mother. It was an empty room, with white tall walks and two windows that allowed the light to filter in. It had toys spread all around the room and if he didn't know any better he'd say he is back home, the air felt familiar somehow, but he was smart to think that, indeed he was away from home.

He has quite the observation skill, too develop for a kid his age. He wasn't blindfolded or anything of a sort when the strange, red headed woman, took him out of the carnival grounds. She drove them off to the same neighborhood where he lives but to the farthest part of it. Once, when they first moved into town, Robin took Roland to see the neighborhood and that is how he knew where he was. The perks of being a genius. Maybe that woman didn't know how well advance was Roland for his age, and he sure won't say anything to her. As in on cue the door to the room opened, revealing said woman to the youngest Locksley. Her face was adorn with a malicious grin on her face and right off the bat, Roland didn't like her. There was something emotionless going on in her eyes. He can spot the difference and his reference for that is his mother. He know what love looks like, he sees it in her eyes everything she looked at him or even her papa. The red head had something he certainly didn't like.

"Come here little boy, there's someone that would love to meet you…" Zelena offered him a hand but Roland didn't accept it. On the contrary, he just took a step back and frowned, remaining quite as he could. One thing was on his mind that his papa told him, " _Don't talk to strangers…"_ and this woman was as stranger as she could be. The woman rolled her eyes and took a step closer, which only caused him to take another back. Patience was wearing thin for her, "Look you brat…" She began stepping further into the room, her mouth opened to spill more words when someone clearing her throat stopped such an action. She whirl around, looking at the older brunette with a scowl. "Your grandson is a disobedient as his mother…" with anything else to say, Zelena walked out of the room with a loud groan.

"Tsk-Tsk. You'll have to excuse her, Roland. Zelena isn't the most stoical person." Stepping into the room, Cora closed the door behind her and walked to the chair at the corner of the room. She sat down and placed her eyes on Roland once more.

It didn't go amiss to Roland the fact the other woman called him grandson. It caused his brow to knit together in utter confusion. It wasn't that he didn't grasp what that meant just that, "You are my mama, mama?" he asked, in a rather small voice, smaller than intended. If she was his grandmother why bring him in in such fake pretenses, better yet, why kidnap him? Surely she could go to his home and visit, right?

"Yes I am…" she smiled sweetly at him and added, "My name is Cora Mills and I am your grandmother, Roland." Cora leaned forward, searching to have a better look at Roland. Satisfied with what she saw, the brunette relax more into the chair with a grin. "You certainly have all of your mother's features…" tilting her head to the side, she asked. "What do you have that's your father?"

"Dimples…" he whispered, his form unmoving. For some odd reason he felt tinge of foreboding that he didn't like, specially when she was looking at him like he was some kind of experiment gone wrong. "I want to go home… I don't really like you…"

Cora brows lifted almost to her hairline at his blunt admission. "Well you also have your father's attitude and straightforward tendencies. You Locksley man are certainly a headache." Her dainty hands rested upon the arms of the chair.

Roland began to fidget slowly, his tummy twisting and turning the more he looked at her. All he wanted was to go home and hug his parents tight and promise them to never, ever, look away from them when they are in a place full off people. People that could hurt them. The boy looked at his feet, "I want to go home…."

"But Roland we are only just meeting. Tell me what you like. How is school? Are you in school? Are you happy with your family…?" How far could she push him? Was his mental state just as fragile as his mother? Sure he was just a little toddler but something told Cora he wasn't ordinary. Not when he looked at her with those determine brown eyes full of certain anger.

"I don't want to answer…" he whined, rubbing his eyes that were turning watery. "I want to go home. I want to be with my mama and papa." 

"Alright, you can go." She stood up, and walked to the door, opening it wide for him. Roland was taken aback by that, and Cora could read it all over his face. But she wasn't about to make it that easy on him. "But you'll have to walk there… Good luck finding your way around to your family."

Nervousness started to percolate inside of Roland. "You are letting me go?"

"You are not a prisoner, Roland. Merely a way for me to make a statement. You know what…" She thought about it better, and with grin she said, "I will, personally, take you home. I am dying to see my dearest daughter after all this time."

..::..

By the time nightfall came, Regina was an even bigger nervous wreck. Robin could have sworn her pacing around left a dent on the floor. He hates seeing her like this. Sad and vulnerable to the point where it actually hurt his heart. He isn't fairing any better though. Roland's absence was felt all around the house. There is not life in the big house, no laughter that filled the empty spaces all around them. There is a void and sometimes that void turned into a trickster spirit causing Robin to hallucinate with the voice of his son.

"Robin?" Regina called with a worried tone. She had noticed how out of it Robin was. It was one thing to pace around, waiting for something to happen to sit down and do or say absolutely nothing? That felt like madness. The brunette crouched in front of him, grabbing his hands and soothingly stroking them. He hasn't spoken since he tried to assured her that they would pull through and honestly she missed his voice. "Robin?" she tried again, this time a little louder than the time before but still nothing. "Talk to me, please." Regina implored. Robin looked at her with tired eyes.

"I've never been away from Roland for so long. Not even when I work…" He said with a sigh. For a moment Robin merely sat and stared down at Regina. She wondered what else could be burdening him so much, this isn't only about Roland's disappearance although it is what weight most on him. There was something more, something he is hurting over and over again. She leaned forwards anxiously just as Robin raised his head once more. "I'm scared I won't get a chance to see him again… I..." he trailed off, not wanting to put into sound what the words in his head were putting into many unspeakable sentences. But of course Regina understood where this conversation was heading, or at least it was heading.

"You are afraid she might do the same she did with us. Separate us both from Roland." Numbly, Robin nodded to Regina's words and then her heart broke. Here she was feeling sorry for herself, and not thinking about what he was feeling. Sure she is Roland's mother but for a time they boy only had a father and even now, although she loves him so much truth is that she didn't spend four years with him, not like Robin. Her hands tighten around his more before raising them and placing a kiss on the back. Words weren't enough to help him, not now. All she could do is be the strong one of the both of them like he had been for them at the very beginning.

"For a while he was all I had…" he finally spoke after the overly stretched silence between them. "My only token of remembrance of you. Right now I feel so incomplete."

Regina's eyes watered to the very rim at what he was saying. Seeing him so broken was taking a toll on her. "He will be back, even if I have to tear the world apart, Roland will come back to use." She said, her tone heavily weighted with determination. "So don't give up now. You have been so strong, you have been my rock now allow me to be yours…"

There was something about her words that finally struck him out of stoic state. The man nodded at his wife, releasing a breath that has been stuck in his lungs their whole interaction. There was a moment of astonished silences before Robin attempted to speak up again, a moment interrupted by the sound of the door belle filling the empty air inside the house. In a moment, Regina and Robin's eyes locked together, both internally praying that Roland is at the other side of the door. It didn't take long for Robin to stand up and in the process and help Regina to do the very same thing before moving their bodies to the front door. His hand covered the knob instantly and as he pushed it opened Regina sucked in a breath. Time seemed to move slower than usual whilst he opened the white, wooden door. The ticking sound of the her wrist watch was suddenly too loud in her eyes, and her lithe body wasn't even able to make a sudden movements, not until Robin finally pushed the door aside, revealing her mother and Roland standing at her side.

"ROLAND!" both parents practically screamed, but it was Robin who launched first to grab his son. Robin's arms widen around his son little frame, as he took in the all too familiar boyish scent. In that very moment, Locksley was able to release the apprehension his body had natured.

"Calm down you too." Cora finally broke the silence with her voice that screeched at Regina's soul. "Do you honestly think I would hurt my own grandson?" she questioned with a raised brow. The only answer she got was a raised brow from Regina and "Humph." Sound coming from Robin. Mills, daughter, turned to Robin who stood up, holding Roland in his arms. Regina placed a kiss on the boy's head.

"Take him to his room. I'll take care of mother." The apprehension made an appearance once more in his eyes. Regina is aware of the distrust Robin is capable of, specially when it comes to Cora but the last thing Regina need is for her son to witness what is about to happened, good or bad, lets be honest, it isn't going to be pretty. "Please, Robin." She tried again, this time by angling her body to him, a hand on his shoulder and the other one on Roland's back. He sighed in defeat, and then kissed her forehead.

"Just don't take too long."

"I promised." With that said, Robin left, without even bothering to spare a look at his devil mother in law.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" was Cora voice breaking the moment. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

"As a matter of a fact, no, I'm not." She reached for the door, half closing it. "You aren't welcome in our home, specially after the stunt you have pulled. Tell me mother, what was this going to accomplish? Making me hate you even more? Because I am getting to the point to forgetting that you are my mother."

That didn't surprise Cora, she expected something along the way. "I am hurt, dear." Feigning hurt, Cora added. "But no, that wasn't my intention a pity you took it that way."

"Well my mistake." Regina retorted back with venom. "Then what the hell were you trying to prove? Power? Control? Fear?"

Snickering, "All of the above." Cora Mills said, with a little doze of vile wickedness in her tone. "I am everywhere. There is no place in this earth were you can hide."

"That much is cleared. What I don't understand why me? You must have other people willing to do whatever you want. Even that Zelena, who turned out to be my sister." She didn't believe it at first when Robin informed her of her sister but after a brief explanation, Regina believed him, even more when he describe how she was, pure evil just like their mother. "Why don't you take you eldest daughter and make her the head of your empire. I don't need your dirty money or anything else you have to offer for that matter." Exhaustion and bitterness was all around Regina's words. All she ever wanted was to be happy. To have a family. The first time she tried that, with Daniel, it failed but now, with Robin everything is better, and why can't Cora see that?

"I didn't come here to have this conversation." Cora simply said, taking a step back into the darkness of the path. "But don't worry we wil have this talk, eventually. For now enjoy your few blissful moments, you don't have many of them." Another step back is taken but before she could escape in the cover of the night Regina spoke.

"Say hi to Graham for me, will you?" She raised a brow and added. "You can buy every law enforcement you want. You can buy anyone else for that matter but you will never be able to buy my love and respect, Cora Mills. From now on I will consider myself motherless…" Regina swore she saw a flash of pain in Cora's dark eyes before she turned around, but it was probably a product of her imagination. Regina closed the door a locked before she hastily made her way upstairs.

Her first stop was into Roland's room which was empty and then she thought that after everything that happened today, Robin won't leave Roland out of his sight. Meaning the boy will sleep with them tonight, something she didn't mind.

When she arrived to their bedroom, Roland was already sound asleep and Robin was cuddling close to his. Regina's heart clench at the sight of Robin red eyes, and bothered breathing. She made her way to the empty part of the bed and lay down, on her side, looking at them. "You should rest." She said softly, her hand reaching for Roland's hair. "He will be here when you wake." Robin looked at her, shaking his head.

"I want to guard his dreams. I want to be awake if he has a nightmare." A soft kiss is placed on Roland's forehead before he looked at Regina once more. "What did she say?"

The brunette shrugged as nonchalance as she could, "That isn't important right now. We can talk in the morning." She took a deep breath, "Do you mind if I keep you company guarding his dreams?"

Robin didn't think twice before uttering a soft " _yes."_ And putting his arm over the boy and reaching over at Regina. She scooted closer, kissing the back of his head.

No more words were said between the two adults. Just soft caresses to let the other know they were awake, and their eyes trained on their son. It went on like this until six am where both of them couldn't handle being awake any longer. Roland slept peacefully through the night and when morning came and he opened his eyes their parents were fast asleep. But he didn't say anything, like they did to him, the boy guarded his parents dreams for a few hours.


	14. A walk to remember

**A/N: Happy Friday! I know early update but it was necessary. This weekend is super hectic and the day I usually update, Sundays, I am going to the carnival with some friends. Luckily the chapter is ready and here. Also, I want to give a brief warning for the next two weeks I won't be able to update. Between job interviews and helping out my friend with a project I won't have much time to write but I'll be sure to make it up to you guys.**

 **This chapter may seem a bit incomplete but that is because, like the previous two, it will be a two parter. As soon I have free time once more I will post the conclusion.**

 **Like always mistakes are mine, not the best writer, but characters are all Once's ABC. Anyway, if you have questions please, send me a PM or contact me on RegalChivalry.**

 **Xoxo Janice.**

Chapter XIV, A walk to remember.

 _One phone call, all it took was just one miserable phone call for Robin's world to crash down. It had been such a long time since the last time he spoke to his father. Well, spoke is a relative term in this particular situation. If you can call 'speaking' to a screaming match between father and son about the way Robin wanted to handle his future. If that is the true definition of speak? Well yes, Robin and Arthur Locksley did a lot of that. But that was beside the point. It has been quite a long deal of years since he last known about his father. Sure, his architect business was on top of the biggest project worldwide, that much Robin followed, but his personal life? The younger Locksley didn't quite dwell on it._

 _And then there is this call that had stopped Robin from thinking all the ill things he has for years and years. It gave him a heartache. Actually that pain always been there, masking as pride and indifference but when it came to it, that dull throbbing pain did take a toll on Robin and right now it is bleeding out._

 _Robin sat down, thunderstruck. In the end we are all humans we suffered the pain of the people we call family, and even though Robin hasn't had the best relationship with his father, truth was in the end he did love him, a lot. When Regina walked into his office, she wore a smile that was quickly replaced with a frown?_

" _Robin?" She called, closing the door behind her. There was no response, no movement from the man in question, not even a blink. Regina grew concerned and without a second thought she ran to his side. A hand on his shoulder, shaking it soft to coax him to look at her. "Robin." Regina tried once more, this time a little louder than before. It seemed too worked because three seconds later he was shaking his head and blinking rapidly._

" _How long have you been standing there?" He looked up, trying to convey a grin but his eyes gave him away. There was pain, sorrow and regret in them._

" _Not long…" She said, leaning against the desk to get a better view of him. "You were out of it for a few seconds. Something wrong?" Titling her head to the side, Regina's eyes were solely in his face, searching for anything if he decided to say what it was causing him distress._

" _I…nothing." When Regina rose her right brow in his direction he knew very well he wasn't going doing a good job of pushing the matter aside, to not tangle her into his problems but if he has learned something about this relationship they have is that he would just stretching the inevitable. In the end Robin would spilled the beans and feel better. So he decided to come out and say it. Clearing his throat and leaning back into his leather chair, Robin brave himself to uttered the words that have been spoken to him through the telephone a few minutes ago. "My father, he—he is dying." A hand came to rest upon his eyes, shielding them from the light that is suddenly piercing his head. He has a headache coming in, and by the looks of it, a really bad one._

" _I am so sorry to hear that."_

 _Regina said, with the utmost sincerity in her heart. She knows what it feels to lose a parent. It is an undeniable pain that lodges into your heart and never really leaves. Is an empty space that could never be occupied by any other human, her father left when she was fifteen, died in mysterious circumstances, circumstances that her mother sticky fingers are in. But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is Robin. "I've never heard you talk about him before." Pushing herself off the desk, Regina motion his chair to move so they could be face to face before sitting down on his lap and giving Robin a side hug._

 _He welcomed her warmth without hesitation. His arms winded around her waist, eyes closing when her forehead rested against the side of his face. There was something about this closeness that always had a way of putting him at ease. Like her soul is calling out to his successfully calming the wailing sound that pain caused. Regina is more than just the woman he loves with his whole heart and soul, she is his lifeline, his guide in the darkness and light. After a beat of silence, Robin's eyes flutter open again, his body and mind feeling weary at the thought of his horrid relationship with his father. "He and I never seen eye to eye." He reached for a lose hair strand and placed it in the back of her ear before continuing. "But I had a healthy respect for him, he was my father after all and of course I love him but he wanted something for me that I didn't. I was supposed to take over his company but all I really wanted to do was music." There was an edge to his voice, a bite Regina rarely heard but it was indistinctive. "Everything was alright when my mother was alive." Mentioning his mother put a smile on his face, the type of smile she sees every morning when they wake up together, genuine one. "Helena, mum, she was this brilliant pianist. Actually there wasn't any instrument she couldn't play but the most beautiful of all, the most heartwarming was her voice. It was like hearing angels sing." Robin took a deep breath. His eyes were shinning with unshed tears. "I never really understood how my father and mother ended up together. They were complete opposites. Fire and water, heaven and hell…"_

" _Demons and angels." Regina supplied with an understanding look. She too thought the same about Cora and Henry._

 _Robin nodded, an 'exactly' leaving his soft lips. Head moved to the side, "But I knew they were in love… One look into each other eyes and you could feel sparks all around. I thought 'One day I want to have that. A love that is more than that, a love that is destined for greatness.' Then the most horrible thing happened, mum died." The tears couldn't be helped any longer. They fell freely, without inhibitions, not that he minded Regina watching him like this. "I was eighteen, about to go into university. I felt like my world was crashing down. After that everything changed." The heaviness of his words didn't go amiss to Regina. She could see well in his eyes that moment in his life shaped him to be who he is now. Death can do two things: Put life in perspective or push a person to a world where grief is the town mayor and lead every resident into dictatorship. And by the turn this story was going, Regina was pretty much sure it was the latter rather than the former. Mills saw Robin take another deep intake of air, something he has been doing much, to pull himself through to continue with his tale._

" _Robin if you don't want to talk about I'll understand. I don't want you to push yourself." But he was quickly to shake his head, and smile kindly at her._

" _Talking about it is exactly what I need." He said, joining their hands together. "I have been living with resentment my whole life. It is time to let it all go…" Robin glanced up at Regina, who was looking at him with understanding in his eyes. "I want to start a life with you and that means living all my baggage behind." She breathed out a soft 'Okay' coaxing him to continue and he did. "When she died, my father got rid of all the instruments in the house. Her piano, my guitar collection even the music sheets where mum and I used to write music with. When I came back from orientation week our house looked like mother never lived in it. It was all black and white, zero splash of color, zero splash of life. It was like I entered to an alternative reality where down is up and up is down, or like watching the negatives of a picture." He paused for a moment, his hand squeezing softly hers as in trying to draw strength from her._

 _Robin was usually so secure of himself, strong and tough that it made Regina forget that he was actually human but seeing him like this, opened hearted and with sadness pouring out his chest made her realize how truly vulnerable he could be. But this only made her love this amazing more. He was being open and honest with her in a way none other had ever been, it put less strain on their relationship and actually made trust grow._

" _When confronted, my father just brushed away my feelings, like they never existed. He wanted me to have a cold outlook on my mother's death and it made me angry. He never, ever, shed a tear, not he ever show any signs of grief or pain. To him his wife death was just another daily occurrence." His heartbroken voice uttered, his eyes showing the exact pain in his voice. "It went on like that for years until I graduated from University. After that David and I moved here but before that pops and I had an awful altercation. He ended up pulling my name from his will, which I didn't care. I had a good education and it didn't take long for me to find a good job, although now that I think about it that probably was because of my name but back then I didn't think about it much." After that there was a blank space, a heavy silence filled with many unexpressed feelings. It was Regina who broke the silence._

" _You are regretting your relationship with him, or lack off." She supplied to the emptiness between them. When Robin nodded, Regina mirrored his tiny nod. "Are you going to see him?"_

 _He stopped there, looking up at her with a questioning gaze, no he wasn't questioning Regina's question but himself. Part of him wanted to take the first plane to San Diego and go see his ill father, but the other part, the one with resentment, was telling him to not go. To stay home with Regina and forget about him. His was a storm of feelings and confusion and Regina could see it well in his eyes. "I…"_

" _You should go." Mills didn't even allowed him to finish what Robin had begun to say and he laughed a little about it. "Robin…" placing both hands on his cheeks, "If you don't do this, you'll always going to regret this. In the end he is your father. Maybe you didn't like the way he handled things, and I'm not saying I approve of it any more you do, but he thought he was doing the right thing no matter how twisted it was." Thumb stroke his cheeks lovingly, trying to convey love and understanding into her touch. "I am sure he would love to see you. Don't allow your bad memories to stop you from having a good one with him. Even if it is the last one…"_

..::..

Regina groaned loudly, the headache she has been sporting all morning finally taking the best of her. She would have taken an aspirin but it wouldn't be strong enough for the pain that was splitting her head. Maybe a Motrin? Yes, definitely a Motrin but that would mean going to the pharmacy to replenish her empty supply. Robin took the last one a few nights before, when he was working on a project that Mal had entrusted him. Regina could see it was taking everything of him to come up with a good, almost perfect draft for Mal. He sometimes could be a perfectionist.

But back to her headache.

The door opens slowly.

Well her headache has to wait.

The sound of the door opening slowly caught her attention. Regina looked up from her place behind the oak desk, a perfectly manicured brow lifting softly. The only person that opens the door like there was a devil on the other side was her assistant, Ashley but Regina was surprised when Robin peaked his head first, wearing an almost apologetic smile. Something told her he comes bearing news. Question is good or bad?

"Can I come in?" He questioned, his body half in.

"You are always welcome here." Smiling up she added, "Sure come in."

Robin took another step into the office, closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" When Regina gave him a quizzical looked he chortle softly. "You smiled at me but I can see tiredness in your eyes and you are holding that pen really tight." Transferring her eyes from him to her hand, Regina released the pen instantly with a sigh.

"I just have a headache. I was debating whether or not I should go and get some Motrin in the pharmacy since you took the last of it the other day…" Mills paused for a moment, thinking about what she just said and she remembered that something was bothering him back then. "Which reminds me, are you okay? Because you have been rather distracted for the past few days."

Robin sat down, looking at her once again with that apologetic look. "I can go and get some for you." A hand came to rub the back of his neck nervously. "That is actually why I am here." He sighed deeply. He's been expecting this moment to come. He did tried to not make a big deal out of it, but to no avail, every years near this date his sadness intensifies. "In two days is my father's death anniversary and I always go to San Diego to visit his grave but…" Locksley trailed off. This year wasn't like the ones before. He had Regina, oh and a threat pending over their heads.

Regina read the intent in his eyes. She knew well what he was thinking about, or rather who.

Cora Mills.

It was to be expected from Robin. He was always thinking about his family, day and night, asleep or not. It was inevitable. Though she really couldn't blame him, her mother ultimatum is as real as the skin on her bones, but toxic. She sighed with heaviness, thumb and pointer finger pinching the bridge of her nose, this conversation is adding to her incessant headache. "I know you are worried about us, about Cora doing something but she won't act if you are a few days away." Standing up, Regina walked around the desk just to lean against it in front of Robin. She took one of his hands and with a soft, reassuring squeeze she reinforced her words. "We are safe here, at least for a while…" Wait… "Unless you want us to go with you in that case I wouldn't mind. I'm sure Mal wouldn't mind giving me a few days free of work."

"You would go with me?" He asked in disbelief, his mind going back to something similar a few years back.

..::..

 _Everything was ready. His suitcase was ready, although mentally he wasn't. Robin didn't know for how long he was going to be in San Diego and gods knows how hard is for him to leave Regina. She has been a great support in her life, his strength and motivation. Ever since getting the news of his father illness, Cancer, Robin has been a complete basket case but with her help, Robin has been able to pull it together. Locksley just hopes he doesn't fall apart when he arrived to San Diego. He was so in deep thought that Robin didn't even noticed Regina calling her name until she touched his shoulder. The man jumped where he was sitting, his heart racing frantically. "Excuse me?" He simply said looking at her, who just gave him an eye roll._

" _I said if you are ready to go? Our flight leaves in two hours and there is a bit of traffic." Crossing her arms, Regina titled her head waiting for his course of action._

 _Robin processed her words and one stood up. This she just said 'our'? His eyes went from her dark eyes to the suitcase that was standing beside his. It took him a while to realize that she intended to go with him. "You are coming with me?" his voice was filled with an adoration mixed with disbelief, his eyes with many emotions._

" _Yes." Arms fell to the side, a curious expression covering her countenance. Maybe she should have asked him first. "Unless… you don't want me too." Regina grabbed one of his hands, "Although I won't accept no for an answer. I know you need me there for you and I want to be. You are an important part of my life and I want to share every aspect of it, the good, the bad and the worse. You have been there for me, especially with my mother soap opera drama now let me –"_

 _But he didn't allow her to continue speaking. Robin was quick to pull her to him and kissed her like life itself depend it on it. All his love, respect, adoration and devotion was pour into that simple act that would always ignite the flame in his soul. After a few moments of just kissing, of Regina fisting the laps of his shirt and Robin tangling his fingers in her soft, silk like hair, Robin pulled back wearing a smile on his face. "I want you with me, always and forever."_

 _..::.._

"Maybe it will come as an intrusion me going with you but I want to be there for you. I want to share everything the good –" And like always with his timing, Robin interrupted her, yet again.

"The bad and the worse. I know. It is not the first time you say something like that to me." Robin stood up, and put his arms around Regina, hugging her tight. "Even when you don't remember our past it always seems to surface…" pulling back he added, "and yes, I want you with me, Always and forever…"

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer. You are stuck with me, Robin."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, my love."

"So when are we leaving?" Regina inquired, fixing his tie.

"Tomorrow. I already bought the plane tickets. I came here to ask if you wanted to come with me, didn't think this would pan out so well." He chortle, his eyes reflecting an easiness that was only achievable with Regina around.

"Oh you were so sure of yourself, Mister Locksley?" She teased, with a wink.

Robin tightly embraced her, kissing her hair and then her lips. "When it comes to you I am."

Leaning into the embrace, a gentle sigh escaped Regina's lips. "And why is that?" She mumbled, closing her eyes to simply enjoy the nearness with Robin.

Holding her close to his chest, Robin smiled. "Because I have never doubt it how you feel about me."

"Liar…" she looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "I am pretty sure you did at the beginning."

Not one to shy away from display of affection, Robin cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. "My life was turned upside down when I realized you didn't remember me and yes for a moment there I thought that maybe you wouldn't love me like you did before but now…" He pulled back to meet her chocolate colored eyes, "I am really sure of what we have. I am never, ever, going to doubt you again, Regina. Not in this lifetime, not in the next. All I am going to do is love you until we meet again in our next reincarnation, like Shayera Kol and Katar Hol."

Furrowing her brow, Regina looked at him with a perplexed look. "Wait did you just compared us to DC characters?" better question was, "Wait how do I even know that reference?"

Robin couldn't help the bubbling laughed that emitted from his lips, nor the blooming feeling of hope in the pit of his stomach. That reference was said to Regina after they got married and the fact that she understood made him believe in miracles even more. It was the first time he truly knew that Regina's memories were there ready to be unlocked.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked almost pouting. Regina didn't quite understand why his reaction but she knew that he was about to explain it to her.

"Sorry." He muttered after thanking a breath that reigned in his laughter. "It is just that after we got married I told you the story of Shayera and Katar. When I was a kid I always thought that if I find true love it would be like that. True, they had a tragic story but even though they were always separated, their love was strong enough to guide them to each other in the other lives." His other hand cupped her cheek as well, "And after what happened with us, I am starting to believe in it."

"Has anyone ever told you what a hopeless romantic you are?" She asked.

"Only you." Robin replied and after a bit of silence he added, "But I don't mind it because I know you love it."

 **Short chapter. A penny for your thoughts?**


	15. The last goodbye

**A/N: I'm back! Yeah, I know I wasn't gone for long but this week break was good for me. Anyway I just wanted to give you guys a little heads up. I am introducing a character. I hope you guys won't kill me because I am having the tendency of turning everyone bad. But don't worry, I'll throw in a few good ones as well. Like always, thanks for all the support and kind words about regarding this fanfic. You guys don't know this but you do a great difference in my life. Oh, before I forget, I decided that after this fanfic is done I'll take a little break but after that I will begin writing the second part of the story. I already have everything lined up in my mind and I know where I want to take it. Are you ready to gander in? good luck and please, don't kill me.**

 **Love you guys, Janice.**

" _ **Every meeting led to a parting, and so it would, as long as life was mortal. In every meeting there was some of the sorrow of parting, but in everything parting there was some of the joy of meeting as well." - Cassandra Clare, Clockwork**_

 _Chapter XV. The last goodbye._

 _He stood there, watching the casket lower to the ground. His father final resting place. For a long while there was nothing running through his mind; only a blank space mocking at him, a lack of good memories with his father. It was beginning to drain Robin, to pull him under like he was in that casket with his father. He only felt alive thanks to Regina's warm hand gripping his. The warmth of her skin keeping him grounded to earth. People went by, saying their last goodbyes to him. Some faces were tear stained and some other held indifference in them. But it didn't matter anyway. All Robin wanted to do was get to his hotel room and finally allow himself to grieve._

 _Robin would never see his father again._

 _He won't be able to amend for the time they spent apart and even though they talked and forgave each other for everything that had happened between them, the truth was they didn't have time to heal together. Robin regrets not contacting him sooner. He regrets not knowing of his illness, maybe if he had and Locksley forgot his pride, Arthur would be alive and kicking. But he needs to be real with himself, what is the use of thinking what if's now? Time ran out for them._

" _Robin is time to go…" It was her sweet, understanding voice that drew him back to reality. When his visage scanned the area he realized that the only ones there were the two of them. Taking in the crisp morning air into his lungs, Robin turned to his beloved, a soft sigh falling from rough lips. "Can you give me a minute?" He inquired, looking back at the gaping hole on the ground and back at her. "Of course, take your time. I am going talk to the priest. Unless you want to handle that." His head shook giving Regina a no. The brunette understood and framed his face, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'll be here if you need me." Dropping her arms, she turned on her heels and moved to where the priest was standing._

 _At last Robin was left alone with his father. For the longest of moments he remained silence. The day was dam and gloomy causing chill crawl over his skin. It was a perfect setting for such an occasion between father and son._

" _Hey…" He began, sucking in a deep breath. "That was Regina. I wish you could have met her. She is the love of my life and I really don't know what would be of me if she wasn't here. That woman…"Locksley paused for a moment and looked at her over his shoulder. There she was speaking to the priest that gave the service, her face was beautiful even without make up and she, like always, was being the strong one. "…she is the love of my life. Things with her are so different." Straightening up, the man placed his gaze on the hole on the ground. "I never thought I could truly fall like this. Not even with Marian I felt this perfectly complete." A smile crept on his face, talking about a certain brunette with chocolate eyes always seemed to lift his spirit even in the darkest of moments. "I already said this to you but…" Robin looked up to the sky, the vast unknown turning darker now. It is going to rain, he should probably hurry up but he needs this. "…I am sorry. I apologize for not being the soon that you wanted, needed me to be but it was important to me to be myself. Before mom died, we talked and she made me promise to never give who I am and my dreams. That promise is all I had left of her and until this day I've kept it. I made that promise without understanding well what she wanted of me but the day I met Regina I understood." Again, that smile on his face. "It took me a while to admit my feelings, it took me even more to make love to fall through her but here she is." Robin crouched down, and took a fist full of dirt. "I hope that you can forgive for picking myself before you… for what is worth you are still my father and I love you. Rest in peace father." He threw the dirt into the hole, feeling a little lighter than he did a few moments ago._

 _Regina watched from under the shady tree. He asked for a moment and she didn't dare to interrupt; she would wait as –long – as he needed until he felt a little peace. Minutes went by and the sky was starting to darken even more. It was clear that the clouds were filled with water, or rather tears of the heavens at the departure of a new soul. Cold began to creep onto her body, causing Regina to hug herself more._

" _San Diego isn't usually this cold…" A female voice announced. "But you can blame global warming for that." Regina craned her head, looking over her shoulder where the voice came from. There she was standing. A brunette with luscious hair, fairly dark skin and brown eyes. Motioning her body to follow her head movement, Regina gave a half turn to look at the other female better._

 _"Yes, well people keep saying global warming is a myth." She nonchalantly replied before dropping her arms to the side. "What a bunch of fools."_

 _The other brunette nodded in agreement. "I'm late aren't I?"_

 _Regina released a soft 'yes' that followed with her eyes over Robin. "You knew Arthur?" She asked, her eyes never leaving Robin's form. The other woman took a few steps, standing side by side to Regina._

" _I did a long time ago." Arms folded over her chest. "I also knew his wife."_

 _Oh!_

 _Regina looked at her with a questioning gaze. If she knew both of Robin's parents that meant – but she didn't have time to conclude her line of thought._

" _I'm Marian. Robin's ex-girlfriend."_

..::..

Regina woke up with a dull ache on the back of her head. Their flight to San Diego had been a long, uneventful one. When she first asked for the direction to the hotel they were staying Robin shook his head and told her they were staying at his old childhood home. Regina was genuinely surprised but she didn't fight it, on the contrary, she was excited to know more about this man, her husband. Light shone through the blinds of the room as she slowly opened her eyes. There was a dull pain on the back of her head that she had a feeling wouldn't leave for a while. An arm stretched to search for her beloved but what she found was an emptiness at her side. Frowning, Regina sat up, a little yawn falling from her lips. "Robin?" She asked, getting out of bed. Her arms rounded over her body as she took a few steps towards the exit. Before opening the door, she looked around the room but it was empty. The brunette opened the door leading to the hallway, carefully stepping outside. There wasn't anyone else in the house other than herself, Robin and Roland but it was still the first time there and it kind of felt strange to Regina. Her soft footfalls went down the hallway, but before going downstairs she decided to check up on her dearest son. The door to his room was opened, and she took a step in. There he was, sleeping the morning away in peace. The sight brought a smile to her lips. It was still early so Regina decided to let him sleep a bit more. Now, Robin.

When she finally arrived to the kitchen, there he was sitting. Nursing a cup of coffee but he didn't appear to be alone. There was another woman in the room. Regina frowned slightly but didn't spare her a look, she went directly to Robin. "Good morning." She mumble, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked at her with a smile that warmed her heart. He always looked to handsome in the morning. Actually there wasn't a moment in the day he didn't look good.

"Good morning, lovely." He replied, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. "You should have slept a little more. It is still early."

Shaking her head, "I'm still in New York time, remember?"

Robin 'ah' and squeezed her hand.

The third person in the room cleared her throat causing the pair to look up at her.

"I apologize where are my manners?" Looking from woman to woman Robin smiled. "Regina this is Marian. You two already met but you know…" He trailed off, looking at his wife who nodded.

Her memory problem.

"Robbie here informed me of your memory loss. I am so sorry to hear that. I hope it gets resolved soon." She smiled at Regina but there was something fake about it, something that instantly didn't sit well into Regina's stomach. And the fact that she called him 'Robbie' bothered her, greatly.

"Yes well time will return what was stolen from me. Of that I am sure." Regina sent her own smile back at Marian, just as fake as the other woman. This seemed to cause Marian to frown. Regina simply shrugged it off.

Robin, clueless to their tense interaction, stood up and went to the coffee pot. "Coffee?" His question was directed to Regina who said yes with a nod of her dome. Marian took the opportunity of Robin's temporarily distraction to get closer to Regina.

"Well even without memories you have him wrapped around your finger." The woman murmured between clenched teeth.

Regina half turned to him, a perfectly tweezed brow lifting. "Pardon me?" It was as low as the other woman's words.

Marian didn't say anything more. Robin's voice stopped her from doing so. "Here you go, milady." He placed the warm mug in Regina's hands, gaining him a smile from her.

"Thanks…" She took a sip. The dark roast went down her throat perfectly.

"Oh Robbie did you tell Regina about the partnership between your company and my mine?" Suddenly the coffee went the wrong way making Regina cough.

"What partnership?" She inquired with slight raise of her brows.

"You know I still have my father's architect company." Robin looked at his wife.

"Yes your friend John runs it." Regina answered with a nod.

"Well Marian here is the president of Maiden Construction." Robin informed Regina whilst he sat down on the stool he was previously seated.

Maiden Construction was one of the biggest agencies in America, well it was the second best, the Locksley Empire was in America, but also in the British eye. It didn't come as a surprise that two companies with such a background would merge but still there was something more bothering her and it took less than three seconds for her lawyer part to come out. It hasn't in a long time actually.

"Who is overseeing the merge?" Eyes narrowed in Marian's direction, before moving her visage to Robin.

"Our lawyers are coming up with a contract that will suite both company's needs." Robin lifted his mug, taking a sip. On the other hand, Regina was placing hers down, her lips pressing into a thin line. There was something suspicious about all of this and she will find out what.

"Do you mind if I get a look into it?"

Well that was a surprise to him. For the longest of time Regina tried to run away from that part of her that was enforced by her mother. He knew the only way she could even want to visit that place was if she was suspicious of something. Same thing happened five years ago and she was right. So shaking his head, "Of course not. You are welcome to play an active part of it. I can put you in contact with John." Putting his arms around her waist, Robin placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Marian watched the interaction feeling slightly offended. "You aren't actually going to allow this?" arms crossed over her chest. "You are openly admitting to not trusting me. That is hurtful."

"Marian it isn't about that." He began, taking a deep breath. "Regina has all the freedom to run all my affairs with complete liberty. That is all." Standing up, Robin grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it before letting it go again. "She's my wife and as such she gets that privilege. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready to go out. I'll wait for you upstairs lovely." He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later, Marian."

Once Robin walked out of the kitchen silence fell between both women. Marian was all ready to up and leave but Regina wasn't about the allow that, no, she needed answers. "What did you mean?" She asked, making Marian stopped dead in her track. Robin's ex turned to the brunette, a brow raising immediately.

"You really don't remember." Taking a few steps back, Marian leaned against the counter. Her eyes were roaming Regina's face, searching for any indicator of lies but she found none, it was amusing. 

_..::.._

 _His last goodbye felt bitter-sweet on his tongue. Robin will truly miss his father but he hoped with all his might that he will be in a better place right now. Standing up, with a deep intake of air, Locksley made a u-turn, it was time to go home. When his eyes traveled to where Regina was standing he realized she wasn't alone. Head tilted to the side as curiosity swirled in his bright blue eyes. From afar, the other female silhouette locked awfully familiar but the woman was giving him her profile so he couldn't place down who she was. "I better get there." He stated to himself beginning to walk towards the two females under the shady tree._

 _As he approached, Robin's mouth hung opened when he was finally able to put a name to the form standing beside Regina. "Marian!" He called out in a rather perplexed tone. The woman in question turned to him, giving the man a smile._

" _Robin, hey!" She took a few steps towards him, arm flinging around his neck. Robin was startled for a moment, looking at Regina with a quizzical look. Mills gave him a nonchalant shrug but he could see that she was annoyed by the other woman embracing her boyfriend. Quickly, he took a step back but she was still at arm's length._

" _I truly didn't expect to see you here." He was genuinely surprised. They didn't leave things in a very good note and Marian swore to never look or speak to him again but here she was, embracing him and even smiling._

" _Well I heard what happened to your father and I thought you might need a familiar face to get you through things. I know we said some things, more specific I said some things, but I had a lot of time to cool off." Her voiced sounded sincere which aloud Robin to relax a little. After returning her smile, he cut the distance between Regina and him. His arm was around her waist the very moment he was at her side and like always, she melted right into his half embrace._

" _I see you met my girlfriend." It didn't go amiss the flash of pain that coursed through Marian's eyes but as fast as it came it left._

" _Yes, I did." She shuffled from one leg to another before adding, "It looks like you don't need my help after all."_

 _Robin's loving stare to Regina sent a pang into Marian's heart. That used to be her._

" _She is truly magnificent." At his words, Regina rolled her eyes but smiled._

" _Hold up Romeo." She craned her head to look at him. "As lovely your words are you have a little bit of a date with the priest. He wants to talk to you before he leaves." Robin chuckled, a soft 'oh' passing his lips before he pressed them to her cheeks._

" _Well then I suppose that is my cue. I'll be right back so we can leave. Our flight to New York leaves in three hours and we still need to get our things." Marian, who is standing at their side, gave them a forced smile but kept to herself. "It was nice to see you again, Marian. We should catch up." His hand landed on her arm, giving a gently squeeze before he took his leave. Marian watched him go, with a certain sadness in her eyes, to which Regina took noticed. Mills released a tired sigh, standing up straight to look at Marian._

" _You didn't expect him to have someone at his side, didn't you?" It wasn't a question though, Regina's stated more than questioning. She couldn't blame Marian for being upset about this turn of events. If it was Regina in her shoes, she probably feel sad of losing that little flame of hope in her heart._

 _The other woman seemed to return to reality the moment Regina spoke. There was a certain amount of anger harboring in her heart but it wasn't directed to the man she once thought to be her everything, it was to the woman in front of her who robbed her of the one man in this world she once was able to tell how much he meant to her. Their breakup was her fault which she couldn't take back. When Robin's mother died he drifted a little. His lack of attention and the way he closed himself to everyone pushed her to look for warmth in other arms. She regretted it time after time and she protected her secret with all her might but in the end, David, saw her with another ashy-blonde man with blue eyes and he told the truth to his best friend. Robin confronted her and she didn't have another choice that to be honest but she had to go and tell him it was all his fault in the end. If he didn't push her away when she knew how much he needed her then she would've never betrayed him. Her line of thought was interrupted when Regina called her name._

" _Marian?" There was a little amount of concern in Regina's voice. The brunette had drifted off for a moment. Maybe Regina shouldn't have said anything regarding to Robin._

" _I don't like you." Marian suddenly said, gaining a raised brow from Regina._

 _Well she didn't expect that, at least with such a harsh tone._

" _I'm not a hundred dollar bill to be loved by everyone." Regina stated as a matter-of- factly. Her arms folded over her chest almost immediately. Marian's scoff caused Regina's lips to curl into a smirk. "If you have a problem with me being with Robin well tough luck, dear."_

" _My problem is that you are so full of yourself and I don't see what Robin can possibly love about you." Words came out of Marian's mouth with bite. Her stance in front of Regina screamed challenge. "You aren't perfect. Eventually he will see it."_

" _That is the thing, Marian." Disdain dripped from Regina's tone. "He knows I'm not perfect. When we met, I made sure to show him the foulest side of me but he…" Regina took a deep breath, already losing all the venom in her voice, being replaced with the adoration that came whenever she spoke of Robin. "…he brought out the good in me. Something that no one else have ever seen. He made me a better person. The old me would have meet you with teeth and nails but now, this version will let your words go… but don't mistake them with pity and weakness."_

 _Marian met her stare with fire, she wasn't about to let Regina win her over. "If you are trying to frighten me, you aren't doing a good job."_

" _I wasn't." She replied with a calmed voice, "Like I am not trying to make you see what Robin sees in me. I still don't understand that myself. But I love him, and I will do everything in my power to see him happy." Arms fell to the side. Just in time, Robin called out her name._

" _Saved by the bell."_

" _You or me?" Regina replied back nonchalantly._

 _Rolling her eyes, "I'm not giving up on him." Marian finally said, "He and I have a long history that isn't something that can be erased or forgotten."_

" _Well I assure you, I'm not trying to erase you from his life, but that doesn't mean he loves you anymore. Have a good day, Marian. It was lovely to meet you."_

"I don't have time for this. So either tell me what you meant or leave." Mills picked up the coffee mug and took a swig out of it. That dull pain in her head was still there, she made a mental note to drink something for it before leaving to the cemetery.

"You need to understand one thing, Regina." She said her name with disdain, hiding her annoyance behind a tense smile. "When his father died, I had a plan on coming here and gaining his love and trust back but you were in the picture and it was impossible." Marian leaned forward, slim digits making a drumming sound on top of the marble surface. "I didn't like you then and I certainly don't like you now."

Regina placed one dainty hand on top of the counter, as the other one clasped tighter around her mug. She had to imagine that something like this would happen. Robin was a handsome, sweet man that woman would fall for him without a doubt. He had many traits going for him and Regina knows them well so why wouldn't other people see them too? Still the reasoning behind Marian's attraction wasn't love, no, Regina knows that look behind Marian's hazel eyes, and it was the same look her mother bear about money. Pure interest.

"You don't love him." Mills was quick to deduce, letting go of her mug and standing up straight. There was no hesitation behind her words. "I know people like you. People whose only interest is on someone's bank account. I may not remember you but…" Regina walked around the counter, standing in front of Marian with her head held high. "…I have a bad feeling about you and I am never wrong. So whatever you are planning, you better watch your back. Because if you try in any way to hurt –my – husband I will make sure to end you." There it was, the Mills attitude. Her eyes were cruelly cold, her voice dripping with bite. It was like her mother took over.

"I'm not afraid of you." Marian bite back, her own back straight now. "Never was, never will. You be a doll and remember that."

"Well then you are more stupid than I thought." Regina nonchalantly said, taking a step back. "I suggest you leave. Don't worry, we will meet again." The brunette gave no room for the other woman to speak. In an instant, Regina was turning around, but before she left, "You must know the way out." And then she was gone.

When Regina was out of range, Marian took out her phone and dialed a number in.

"Patch me through." She simply said into the line. When she got an answer, her lips curled into a frown, what was she was to say next wasn't going to be pleasing to the man on the other line. "We have a problem. Robin is going to hire Regina as his consultant for the merger. This may be a problem." There was a sigh on the other side, but no words were spoken. "We have to do something. Otherwise this would be for nothing. Daniel you promised me his company."

..::..

"She seems nice…" Regina said, as she stepped inside the room. Her steps were guided to her suite case. Robin had to look up at her, brows furrowing together. That felt oddly familiar.

"You said the exact same thing the first time you met her." He informed, walking towards her. He knew well that Regina had a huge dislike of Marian back then, she made it abundantly clear years ago. Something told him that this was no coincidence. "But when you told me that a few years ago you had an annoyed look in your face…" He gently grabbed her by the arms, motioning her to look at him. "OH! Never mind, there it is."

Regina had to suppress her need to roll her eyes at him. But she couldn't hide the fact that he was right, she was annoyed by the other woman. "Well I don't like her." Lips pressed into a thin line as she held his gaze. He said annoyance but it was more than that. Marian openly challenged her and if there was something Regina dislike is exactly that. Her memories may be gone but her body, her mind have reflexes and Marian triggered them and with that her distrust.

Robin frowned, sighing softly. "That is why you asked me if you could partake on the negotiations?" When she nodded yes he tilted his head. "Okay, you have full access to it. I already send a text to John to send you all the information, it should be waiting for you when we get back to Alabama." A minute of silence stretched between them. Something was bothering Robin and Regina could see it.

"What is it?" Her hands came to rest upon her cheeks, caressing softly the skin there. Robin took a moment to enjoy the warmth of her hands, the calmness that send straight into his heart. Regina was a balm for him and he didn't, couldn't mind exposing himself to her.

"I need to tell you the reason why we broke up."

Regina blinked, confused why all of a sudden he wanted to tell her this but she didn't say anything. The brunette simply guided him to the bed where they both sat down. She waited what was necessary for him to center himself.

He doesn't know how well Regina would react to what he has to say, nor if she would react at all. "She and I dated for a really long time. Our families were really united. There always was talk about us marrying and for a while I didn't see it any other way. Truth was I did love Marian and we were amazing together. But then mom die." He took a deep breath. Not only it was the anniversary of his father's death and now he was remembering his mother. Regina took noticed at his pain, and quickly grabbed his hand to show her support. Her touch sent a signal of peace to his heart, making his pain lessen a little more, like always, she was his salvation. "I pushed everyone away, including her. I was so cold and distant and she was lonely so…" Even if this was in the past, it always pained him to speak of it. Marian was his first love and the betrayal scarred him for life. "…she cheated on me. David saw him with another man."

"What happened when you confronted her?" She didn't want him to keep talking about it but the painter knew him well, he wouldn't stop until everything was out and he was lighter. So she might as well ask what is on her mind.

"She blame me." He responded with a shake of his head. "The worse part was that yes it was my fault. I pushed her to the point where other arms did what I was neglecting to do."

"Robin I don't see how this is your fault. You were sad and broken and if she truly loved you she wouldn't have given up on you." Her hands were on his cheeks again, hazel eyes locking with blue ones. "Marian should have been patient with you. You are worth it."

The man smiled at his wife words. "Strange you said the exact same thing." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "But that is not what I wanted to tell you, there is something more to add."

"Okay…" it was a hesitant response, her eyes full of questioning.

"The man she cheated on me with was…Daniel."

That was completely unexpected.

"I didn't know him back then but when he got back into your life claiming that he was there to win you back." He took a deep breath, "David recognized him." Her face was contorted in pain, Robin wanted to do something, anything but he needed to allow her to process things.

"Wait…what?" She truly couldn't believe it. In her mind, Marian and Daniel knowing each other didn't even crossed once and now this. Regina was utterly confused.

"It was around the time you two were supposed to get marry… When…"

She swallowed thickly. Her heart hurting now more than ever.

"When he stood me up in the altar."

Regina finished his sentence with a heavy heart. Who knew Daniel could be so heartless. He destroyed their relationship and in the process Robin's and Marian. For the first time in a really long time she is questioning if she truly knew Daniel Stables?

 **A penny for your thoughts?**


	16. Hidden bruises

A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for yet more amazing compliments about my story. It fills my heart with happiness and joy to know that it has been so well received. You will notice that this particular chapter started without a flashback and there is a reason to that. I had to adjust some things because I kinda had a new idea to incorporate into the fic. So for the next few chapters it will be present time. Anyway, I got a lot of messages asking me if we are going to see more of Daniel and Marian and the answer is 'maybe' on a future chapter. I'm focusing on their lives in Albama, and well… I'm not saying anymore. As too Regina's memory problem that shall be explore in full soon. Like always thank you for everything. You guys have been more than kind with me and I am seriously humble. If you have any questions, you can contact me here or in RegalChivalry on twitter. Thanks again.

Xoxo, Janice.

Chapter XVI, Hidden bruises.

6 am, Monday morning.

Regina always been the early riser. Wake up, prepare coffee, read the newspaper –in her case tablet– and get ready for work. That has been her routine for the past couple of years but today, like in the last few months that particular routine changed. Robin always made sure she had her coffee on top of the nightstand, her tablet on its side and a kiss on top of her head. She won't deny it, Regina absolutely adores waking up that way. Today was no different and with any luck it would stay that way forever. Sure, forever is a very long time but she can't help wanting this, wanting to have this loving man in her life and their adorable son. Regina doesn't know what she did right to have them both but she won't fight fate any more. This is where she belongs.

She woke up at the feeling of his lips on top of her skin. The sensation sent a warm feeling coursing through her body and she wondered, not for the first time, how did she get so lucky? Her eyes fluttered open revealing a pair of hazel orbs full of sleep. "Good morning." She muttered, carefully sitting up against the headboard. It took her at least three seconds for her vision to settle. She wore her contact lenses longer than she should have last night and she was now getting the painful reminder of that forgetful action.

Today is a glasses kind of day for her.

The bed dipped at her side, letting her know that Robin was sitting there. "Good morning, lovely." He casually replied back, taking one of her dainty hands and lifting it to kiss the back skin. "I hope you slept well. You were tossing and turning more than usual." Reaching for her face, Robin's thumb softly caressed her cheek. It was meant to be a soothing action which was rewarded with a sleepy smile from the brunette.

"It is hard to sleep when you have millions of things to do and not enough time in the day to do them." Regina sighed. They had many projects pending in the gallery, for starters a showcase. Robin had finally manage to convince Malia on hosting a concert for all the music school students and Regina kindly volunteer to search for talents scouts across the country. It was a nice opportunity to expose the gallery into a more large audience and plus this show would provide many possibilities for scholarship to all the students. Needleless to say, it was one of those win, win situations. Mal had praised them for being such a good team. She said that after this Regina and Robin would be in charge of the futures events the gallery would throw. Derailing from her thoughts for a moment, Regina eyes widen almost adorably when she realized something.

She forgot to print some important forms.

"Oh shit." She muttered, causing Robin to look at her with a raise brow.

"Such a language this early." The man shifted to fully look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to print some forms last night before I f –"

"You mean…" Robin reached for the file on top of the nightstand and placed them on top of her lap. Regina was quick to check it. A sigh of relief fell from pale lips as she closed her eyes. He is a life saver.

"Thanks. I honestly can't believe I forgot about that." Leaning towards him, Regina pressed her lips against Robin's cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you." His smirk caused her to pause for a moment and Regina had the slight sensation that he was going somewhere with this.

"Well luckily we don't ever have to find out. Four years have been enough." He replied, scooting closer to her. "You have been working too much this past month. With this showcase and my company, I think it is time for a break."

"I can't." Regina sadly said. "There is still so many things to do."

"And we can take care of them after we return."

Okay? Regina looked at him with pure curiosity. She knew he had something hidden under his sleeve but didn't know what exactly. "I don't have recollection of planning a getaway…" His hands were on hers once more, squeezing them softly. He definitely had something in mind.

"After the showcase, I've arrange for us to go to Italy for a weekend."

"Oh!" It left her lifts almost instantly when he uttered his plans for them. It all sounded perfect but he was forgetting one slight detail but before she could even begin to shoot down his plan, Robin was speaking once again.

Apparently he knew what Regina was thinking already.

"If you are about to use Mal as an excuse, don't. I have talked to her already and she agreed that you need time off. So…" Fingers laced together like two pieces of a puzzle, like their heart pieced together. "Dear Miss Mills, would you accompany on an unforgettable trip to Italy?" His puppy dog eyes and adorable smile already won her over but still she could drag out her answer.

"Roland?" She asked with raised brow. Robin rolled his eyes once more, "Mal is taking care of him." Locksley made sure to cover all of his bases before coming to her with this.

"If…" She emphasized, mischief swirling in her eyes. "…I accept, you need to convince me. So shoot, go ahead try to convince me."

Oh there it was. That little sparkle in his eyes that was the perfect pair to her own. Robin took the file on top of her lap and placed the on the nightstand. "Well Miss Mills, your trip will come accompany by your own personal assistant willing to do anything for you." Locksley leaned forwards, faces mere inches from each other. "Anything that you can think of… Anything that you can imagine. Say it…" His lips barely touched her when he was leaning to her ear, his hot breath all over it, sending a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach. "…and all your wishes will come true."

Regina's eyes fluttered closed, her body slowly raising in temperature. He barely touched her and she was already feeling the effects of anticipation coursing through her veins. "You sound like a genie." Her voice was low and sultry, her hands already tracing the hard lines of his well developed chest. Regina heard him hum against her neck before his mouth found that sensitive spot there and sucked at it with enough force to leave a mark. The brunette moaned, barely conscious of the mark that he would leave behind. Her nails began scrapping the length of his chest until her fingertips where met by the waistband of his pajamas. "Robin…" She whispered, her hand sneaking down his pants meeting his hard cock. The touch caused his forehead drop to Regina's shoulder and she snickered. Fingers around his shaft began pumping slowly. "Weren't you supposed to be convincing me and not the other way around?" She tossed, feeling wickedly proud of this turn of events. Robin was softly growling against her skin as her strokes became strong. His hand at her hips began to flex, holding her tight in place. At this rate he would become undone in her hand and truthfully speaking that is what she wanted.

"This…" Robin hissed, his mouth finding her shoulder, biting. "…is unfair Regina."

"Not my fault you wanted to take your sweet time… time we don't have." She mused, going a tad faster. "Roland can come in at any moment." Regina informed. Feeling his hard member throbbing in her hands, twitching as the rhythm picked up. No long now, she knew, and was rewarded with a long groan that told her how right she was. Robin eyes scrunched close as the feeling became too much for him to handle. "Fuck." Robin groaned, his hot seed spurting out. In that very moment the door to their bedroom flung opened revealing an eager four year old. Regina tried to bite back a laugh when Robin's body went rigid.

"Mommy, Daddy." Roland chirped, running towards the bed. Regina took her had back hand.

"Good morning sweet heart." The brunette beamed, shoving the sheets in Robin's direction, successfully covering his now damp pajamas pants. "How did you sleep my little hobbit?" The young boy settle on her side, cuddling into her warmth. Regina noted it was getting colder as the seasons changed. It was getting closer to warm coats and gloves. She needed to talk to Robin about shopping. Roland's little giggle drew her back to reality, causing the brunette's brows to knit together. "Mama why do you have cream in your hand?" Eyes quickly went to her hand, crimson painting over her fair features. Regina laughed, shaking her head. "Your father was playing with the cream dispenser and he couldn't handle it and it all spur our like a water gun…" her lips pursed together in a thin line, trying to contain the booming laughter that was threatening to come out. Robin on the other hand groan, standing up and walking to the bathroom and getting a towel. He walked back to the room, reclaiming the space where he was previous sitting and passed her the towel he just fetched.

"I was caught off guard but it won't happen again." He watches her with a playful glint in his eyes and Regina just know that she just woke up a sleeping dragon but oh, she wants to see how he responds. "You on the other hand…" Gaze shifted from Regina's face to the boy at her side, "Supposed to be getting ready for school." Roland shoulders slump, his lips sealed completely. This caused the two adults to look at each other with confusion.

"Roland?" It was Regina's gentle voice calling his name, as she wiped her hand clean. She quickly tossed the towel aside, and reached for his chin tilting it up for her to see. "What's wrong sweetie? Usually you are excited to go to school." The boy avoids her gaze, and it made Regina's insides churn even more. Something wasn't right here. Robin sensed his wife worry, knows that she is about three seconds of standing up and dressing to go to the school and see if there was a problem. But she has work to do, she has so many things that she needed to take care of personally. So Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll go to the school." The announcement from his part sent relief coursing through her but she still was a bit apprehensive. Regina wishes to be more involved in Roland's life but work kept, constantly, interrupting that.

She needed to work on a system.

Letting out a breath, Regina nodded. "Just call me as soon as you find out what's wrong." It was her only request and Robin squeezed her shoulder softly. His attention then was switch to the boy who was looking at his parent's interaction with curiosity. That gathered Robin's attention immediately. "Roland?" Calling the young boy's name made his head craned from looking at his mother and landed on his father.

"Papas and Mamas are always supposed to love their kids, right?"

That gave the two adults a pause.

Neither of them were expecting such a question from their four year old but then again, Roland was advance for his age. Momentarily forgetting their other dilemma with the boy, Robin sat closer to the boy and his mother. After recovering from the initial shock, Robin replied. "Yes my boy they always should." Pausing for a moment he looked at Regina. Her history with her mother is a disaster, and the same he could say about his relationship with his father.

Although that part he was able to put a peace sign on it.

Regina and Cora? Well they have a long way to go.

"There should be an unconditional love." He stated, even though he knows how hard it was to feel that way.

Regina's aura shifted completely at this topic. She always believe that with love and patience she would get Cora to love her but there more time passed by the more cold hearted her mother became until her heart turned into coal.

Or at least that's how Regina thinks Cora's heart would look like. Taking in a shaky breath, Regina steeled her resolved. There was no point on thinking about her failed relationship with the older Mills, right now all that mattered for Regina was her son. She was about to speak up when Roland beat her to the punch.

"Why do they abandoned kids?"

The almost comical expression in both parents would have been funny if they weren't dealing with such a serious matter. Was it possible that Roland felt like Regina abandoned him all those years ago? Robin had explained the situation the best way a four year old could understand but then again Roland wasn't a regular toddler. His intelligence was beyond his years and maybe he had finally gathered all the determination and strength to question his mother.

"Where is this coming from, RO?" It was Robin who spoke, because Regina was still railing her emotions back into her heart.

Roland hesitates. His gaze fell to his lithe hands, his fingers playing amongst themselves. There is something troubling that inquisitive mind of his and the more he stretched the situation, the more their nerves seemed to spike, especially Regina's. "I got a friend whose parents left him and the people that take care of him are mean…" The boy trailed off, his eyes never once leaving his hands.

And OH!

Regina quickly pieced things together. A few weeks ago, Roland had talked to her about a new friend. The boy was a few years older than him but she quickly knew they forged a friendship from the way her son talked about him. Though she knew there was something more behind that, Regina didn't push Ro' to speak more. The last thing she wanted was to force him. The brunette took a deep breath, "Robin why don't you go to work and take care of the things I have to do. I will try to make it back on time, I promise." She picked up Roland and placed him on her lap. Robin had this look on his face, that he was about to protest. Wanted to say he was capable of going to the school, he had been doing that before she came back but her eyes stopped him, he knew there she needed to do this. So Robin nodded, and kissed both of their foreheads.

"I'll talk to Mal and let her know." Regina mouthed her thanks and quickly looked at Roland.

"What is your friend name?"

The youngest Locksley looked up, canting his head softly. "His name is Henry."

..::.. 

It felt foreign to Regina to be at a school, waiting for a meeting with the principal. After an intensive conversation with her son, she managed to convince him to get into the classroom. There were a few promises along the way though. For dinner he wanted lasagna and for desert cherry vanilla ice cream, her favorite and his. She sat on the hallway, heels tapping like hammer on a nail. The echo made the sound bounce around from wall to wall and it was getting annoying for her. Maybe she should stop taping her foot but her nerves have a mind of their own. Plus, this wait was horrible to add a deafening silence to it. So she kept, tap, tap tapping until the door to the principal's office opened, revealing a blonde with blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses.

"You must be Regina Mills." The woman stated.

Regina stood up from her place, and took a few steps towards the principal. Extending her hand she parted her lips to release a soft yes. The other woman accepted her hand and quickly let go. "Please, step into my office. I have been wanting to meet you for a while." Stepping inside, the brunette found a chair in from of the principal cherry oak desk and sat down. "I must say I am glad to decide to come." The blonde sat down, a smile on her face. Regina read the many degrees and certifications all in the name of Ingrid Queen. To say she was impressed was an understatement.

"Yes well this morning Roland was hesitant about coming to school and I got worried. He usually is excited to come. If he wasn't then there must me something wrong." Regina kept her words calm, not wanting to imply that it was probably the school's fault. Maybe she was seeing things where they weren't, maybe Roland wanted to spend more time with his parents. She sure would love to spend more time with him.

The look on the principal's face told her otherwise though.

"There was an incident last week." Ingrid began, shifting a bit uncomfortably on her chair. "For a time now, Roland has been having a bit of a bully problem. When he first came to this school he was always smiling and chatting and even more when you entered in his life. He couldn't stop talking about his mama." She took her glasses off, placing them neatly on top of the desk. "Then we've notice his big potential. He's a brilliant boy as you know. So we decided to give him some test to see if we could help him skip a few grades and he passed."

After the principal said bully, Regina didn't hear anything else. "Doesn't this school have an anti-bullying policy? And how come you waited for us to come here instead of calling us in the first place."

The blonde was taken aback at the harsh cold that Regina's voice sent. "We thought we could sort this problem out without parents' intervention and…"

"And nothing." Regina cut her off. "He is still a four year old kid. He might be really smart but he is also really sensitive. The fact that you didn't inform me or his father about this problem says a lot about this school." The brunette had to stop her rampage with a deep breath before speaking up again. "How long has this been going on?"

Regina's intense gaze had the other woman squirming in her chair. "About the same time Roland got upgraded to a new classroom."

Mills had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from speaking up the many, many curse words that were going to spill out. That was three months ago. For three months Roland had had a bully and his parent didn't even know about it. The carelessness of this school was starting, no, it made her blood boil in her veins. "You are telling me that for the last three months my son has been a victim of a bully and you didn't think that wasn't grave enough to call his parents?" All Regina wanted to do was get out of that stupid office, grab Roland and leave that dreadful school.

"It wasn't like that I assure you…"

"You're supposed to assure my son safety and wellbeing and you have failed miserably." Regina stood up, fist clenching at her side. Then she remembered, the principal talked to her about an incident. "What happened on Friday? Because what happened that day finally made Roland hesitant to come."

"Please, take a seat and I will explain everything to you." Regina did as she asked but not before freeing an annoyed sigh. Her mind went back to those last three months were Roland didn't show any signs of struggles and that told that there was something else holding the boy together and she had a feeling she was about to find out. "Last Friday was the science fair. Roland didn't want to participate but it was mandatory to at least assist. One of the boys, started picking on Roland and shoved him to the floor. One of his classmates, Henry, defended Roland."

Inwardly, Regina was glad that someone had the guts to defend her little boy. Roland always spoke about Henry like he was a superhero and now she knows why. Nodding, Regina stood up. "I want to see them both." She didn't let room for the principal to say now. After everything that had happened, she owe Regina that.

Sensing that it was best if allowed, the principal mirrored her move and also stood walking towards the door. "Follow me."

..::..

Regina waited for the principal to get both kids. Many things ran through her mind as she was, impatiently, awaiting for them to arrive. Robin wasn't going to like this at all. The fact that the school omitted to them such a sensible information made her realize that this wasn't a safe place for Roland. Still, it was the middle of the school year and changing schools wasn't wise, especially when Roland's friend, Henry would stay behind.

"Mama!" That voiced called and Regina smile came to her face. The brunette crouched, waiting for Roland with arms wide open.

"Hello my little hobbit." He chirped, kissing his cheek softly. Roland giggled and hugged her tight before letting go and turning to Henry. The other boy was shy, that much she gathered from the distance that was between the three of them.

"Mama, this is my friend Henry." Roland beamed, jumping, excited that he finally got to introduce them.

Regina tilted her head, smiling at the boy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Henry." She extended her hand for him to shake. He did, although shyly. Regina eyes went briefly to their joined hands and she noticed that nasty bruise in his wrist. When the boy noticed where she was looking at, he immediately took his and back. He didn't say anything, just gave her a court bob of his head. "The principal told me what happened on Friday."

Both boys cringed at her announcement. Henry more than Roland though.

"Roland why you didn't tell me or your papa anything. You know we are here to help you, right?" The boy nodded, hanging his head afterwards. Regina sweetly grasp his chin, motioning him to look at her. "We are always here for you Ro', you need to trust us. We love you so much and your papa and I would worry very much if something bad happens to you." Roland lower lip quivered, and it made her heart clenched. Regina instantly pulled him into a hug. The boy sniffled but she know he got the message. Her eyes then land on the boy that was watching the interaction with sorrow in his eyes. Roland parted from Regina and she took the opportunity to talk to Henry. "Thank you for defending Henry." She smiled. "I know for a fact that he loves you very much. He won't stop talking about you." The boy eyes widen, and it made Roland giggled. It seemed like Henry wasn't accustomed to hear that someone actually loved and cared for him.

"Momma can you adopt him?"

That is where the principal finally cut in and Regina was grateful for that. "Alright, kids time to return to the classroom." Roland pouted and gave one last hug to his mother. Regina kissed his head and then directed her eyes to Henry. "It was really nice to meet you Henry." The boy grinned a little. Roland took his hand and began walking to the classroom.

When Regina finally stood up she sighed and looked at the principal. "Is Henry in the foster system?"

"Yes, he has been since he was a baby and now that his is seven years old is hard finding him a family." Regina watched the two boys go, Roland clutching to the other boy hand tight.

"That boy is victim of abuse." No, it wasn't a question. The bruise on his wrist said as much.

"We haven't been able to prove it."

Regina licked her lips, taking a deep breath. "There is another solution to his predicament." When the principal quirked a brow in her direction, Regina shrugged. "I will come by to pick Roland today instead of Robin." With that said, the brunette began walking out. She took out her phone and dialed Robin's number. After a few tones he finally picked up the phone.

"How do you feel about adoption?"

 **A penny for your thoughts?**


	17. Scars and Secrets

**A/N: Hello! I am sorry for the late update. I am on a slight haitus. I need to clear my head so I don't know when I am going to update next. This is chapter 17 only 8 more until the conclusion of this story. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I have been trying to adapt this story the best way I could. If you follow the SL on twitter you'll noticed some aspects of it being slightly different. Anyway, thank you for the support, and the nice words about it. Like always your input is important so if you have questions about it, don't hesitate on sending me a message here or tweet me over at RegalChivalry.**

 **Xoxo Janice.**

Chapter XVII, Scars and secrets.

"Adoption?" Robin questioned into the phone as he settled back into his chair. Out of all the things she could speak of, adoption wasn't one of them, though he wouldn't put that pass her, after all Regina is a caring and loving soul that would gladly take care of another human being even if he or she wasn't her blood. "I thought you were going to see what was going with Roland in school." He picked up his pen, determine to finish some last minute details about his speech but Robin was having a hard time doing so. His wife spoke over the phone and he didn't miss the slight intake of air she took before allowing the words tumble from her lips. "I was and what I found out wasn't pretty." That put a halt on his work on the speech, putting down the pen he was previously using and giving his wife undivided attention. Something told him he wasn't going to like the rest of her explanation and he was pretty sure that after she is done, his concentration on anything else will practically inexistent. "Turns out Roland has a bully."

He wasn't wrong.

"A bully?" he asked, standing up from his chair with an exasperated sigh. Robin felt a tug in his head, like a knotted string trying to disentangle but movement just make the knot even worse by the second.

"Yes. But I think we should talk about this personally. I am on my way to the gallery." He could hear the engine of the car coming to life via the phone, so he didn't asked anything else. Last thing he wanted was his wife getting into a car accident just because he couldn't wait ten minutes.

"Alright. I'm in my office."

"Okay. I love you. See you in a bit." With that she hang up and Robin was left alone with his thoughts.

Thinking about his son being bullied made his blood boil. How come he didn't see the signs? He then realized that they were always there but he wasn't paying attention. Between getting Regina back into their lives, the kidnapping and all the work both he and Regina had been doing it had been hard to keep track of everything. But the signs were always there. Roland wasn't a quiet kid, actually he liked to make himself notice. He used to participate in many, many school functions but now he wasn't. The boy was always in his room, or with Regina but that was usually when sleeping. The normal, hyperactive Roland was replaced by a docile kid with zero energy for noise making and lack of enthusiasm in daily life things.

Robin was feeling rather stupid for at least fifteen minutes until the door to his office swung opened. The man didn't even look up at his wife, he was too immerse in his own mind to even hear Regina calling his name. When his wife got tired of calling his name, she walked around the desk and place a gentle hand on his shoulder causing the man to slightly jump.

"You frighten me, Regina." He said, heart picking up speed but in that same matter it slowed down.

"Sorry but I called your name, several times, and you didn't answer." She said, giving him a sympathetic type of look before sitting at the edge of the desk, staring down at her husband. "Everything alright?"

Robin breathed out a loud no, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. "How couldn't I see it?" His eyes moved up, in that same moment Regina canted her head to the side. "The bully." The brunette 'ah' hauling herself to be a bit more comfortable where she was siting. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Roland is very good masking how he feels…" She replied, gently caressing his cheek. "He is a brilliant kin and apparently he got my acting skills as well." Robin didn't know if he had to laugh or scold her about her last words, but he knew she was right. Regina had always been very good at hiding what she felt. For god sakes she spent five years of her life, and he also did, neglecting what they felt for each other. Still the thought is bittersweet, more bitter actually. "I think he got that from both of us." He supplied, hanging his head for a moment, trying to compose his inner self.

"The bully is bad but that isn't the worse part." Words came out as a mutter, Regina's hands fidgeting on her lap. Her blood still boil in her veins streams at the thought of how long Roland had been enduring his bully. They, as parents could have done something sooner if they were given the proper information when it mattered, not that it didn't matter now but they have a policy, a mission to protect their students and they failed on that. They should have informed them about Roland's wellbeing a lot sooner. On her drive to the gallery, Regina had weigh in all her, their options, though the first thing that came to mind was pulling Roland out of that school.

If they were hiding his bully problem, god knows what else they could sweep under the rug?

Robin's head tilted up to look at her, dread already settling in the pit of his stomach.

"What?" Robin inquired, taking in his hand her fidgeting ones.

"Apparently, he had been having this problem since he was moved to a higher grade…" Lower lip rolled between her teeth as she waited for the inevitable outburst that was going to come from him.

Robin certainly didn't disappoint.

He saw red.

Robin's hand flexed against her, holding it in a tight grip before he released her. His skin grew hotter as her words settle in. "You are telling me that for three months Roland has been enduring that situation and the school didn't think it was important for us to know?" When Regina nodded yes, her voice gone, Robin stood up abruptly, almost knocking the chair over. The brunette cringed at the sound of the heavy chair against the floor, immediately she stood up before his anger blew over in a worse way. Her hands went around his wrist in an attempt to sooth him.

"Robin calm down. Believe me I am extremely angry as well but giving into it won't help Roland." She used that soothing voice that she usually used for Roland whenever he was having a nightmare, and she hopes that it works on Robin. He looked at her with wide, angry eyes but she knew it wasn't directed at her, actually that glint in his blue eyes reflected more anger towards himself.

"Regina how couldn't I noticed this? For three months he had been quiet, keeping to himself when he used to share everything with him. That should have been a clue but I was too busy thinking about you that…" Shit.

Regina let go of his wrist, as if burned by his skin, and scar by his words.

"Regina I didn't mean it like…"

"Of course you did." She cut him off, before he could give her some lame excuse.

"If you weren't so busy screwing me you would have seen what was happening with your, wait our son." The way she said those words cut him, horribly. She moved from where she was standing in front of him, arms lacing together over her chest. "Don't worry you don't have to worry about that anymore." There was extreme sadness in her eyes, something that he never wanted to provoke in her. It irked him to the bones to think that he had hurt the woman he loves so much. He really should learn to think before speaking. "I'll see you whenever."

But before Robin could say anything else, Regina storm off his office without sparing him a glance.

"I screw up, big time."

Yes, he screw things royally.

..::..

He hasn't seen or talked to her for hours. The last he received a call from her phone was at three and it was Roland on the other side. He was excitedly telling his papa that his mother decided to take him to eat at his favorite place, a little café near the park, and that they were going to arrive a bit late. Regina really didn't want to see or speak to him. Robin felt truly bad about how the situation ended up, he was genuinely lost on what to do to fix it. Regina had never been the one to take excuses from anyone, certainly not his, so what was left to do?

Apologize. Naturally.

He took this time to prepare a surprise for Regina. He called her favorite restaurant and made a reservation. After his reservation was confirmed, he called Belle and asked her if she could babysit Roland for a few hours. She had laughed softly into the phone, said that it was no problem. Robin thanked her like more than ten times and hung up. With that he began picking up his clothing for the night, and then waited. Robin waited and waited to come back home and she did three hours later. What she and Roland did in all that time was a mystery to him but he was pretty sure that, eventually, his little boy would kindly informed him of their little escaped. It was still a school night, and Regina made sure that Roland was home in an acceptable time so he could bath and go to bed at his regular time.

"Daddy!" Roland exclaimed the moment he walked through the front door. When hearing his boy, Robin walked into the living room, all dressed up and the boy couldn't help frowning. "Where are you going?" Curiosity, pure curiosity pushed the question out of the little boy lips, causing Robin to free a soft laugh whilst crouching to his level. But before he answer the boy's question, Locksley embraced his son tight.

Regina looked over at Robin with a scowl, and he knew she was still pissed about what happened in his office. So he needed to make sure she knew he was truly sorry.

"Well my boy." He began, ruffling his hair, earning himself a giggle from his son. "I did or rather said, something really stupid and I am going to try and apologize." The boy brow knitted together, head moving to the side in a really adorable matter. Gods is son is beautiful.

"To who?"

Regina was about to turn around and leave, Robin's voice stopped her.

"To your mother."

Roland's eyes widen comically, turning from his father to his mother with a frown. "You are mad at papa?"

He hates putting her in the spotlight like this but he knew well that Regina wouldn't even talk to him so this was the way to get her to speak.

Robin misses the sound of her voice.

She cleared her throat, tried to muster a smile for Roland's sake. "It will pass sweetheart. Nothing last forever, right?"

The boy shrugged, walking to Regina, taking her hand and pulling her closer to Robin. He took his father's hand as well and put it on top of her. Regina felt cold under his touch, but that wasn't what caught his attention right away, what caught his attention was the way she visibly stiffed to his touch. She was so mad that his touch repulse her. The realization hit him like a train and sadness pooled in his blue eyes. He needs to make things right, he can't stand how she is looking at him with sadness and ire, Regina doesn't know how to feel and it is clear as day in her brown eyes.

Locksley was so lost in the darkness of her eyes that in the end it was Roland's voice that brought him back to reality. "I don't like it when you fight…" he informed, his own eyes saddening at the sight of his parents looking at each other but no really speaking to one another. "It makes me really, really sad." He brooded, flexing his hands to hold his parents tighter.

Robin was aware of how sensitive Roland was. Everything around had a way on affecting the boy, good or bad. So it hurt the man to know his son was sad because of their parent's disagreement and he was determined to make it all better not only for Roland's sake but for his own. Robin breathed out, looking at his wife with apologetic eyes before speaking to the boy once again. "I know Roland…" he tried to give a smile, "I am going to try hard to earn your mother's forgiveness." Eyes traveled back to the brunette who was trying hard to not scowl at him. "Regina would you accept my invitation to dinner tonight?" Robin saw the gears in her head turning, can almost hear the anger in her simmering. He knows that what he said did hurt her and that wasn't his intention, she needed to know that. "I know I messed up but please, allowing to make up to you…"

"Please mommy." Well that sold it. When Roland spoke, Regina's eyes widen. In the whole time they've been home she hasn't spoken, not once, she had taken the decision of giving Robin the silent treatment for a bit but something told her that it wasn't going to work, especially when this adorable little man was making it impossible for her to follow through with that choice.

She is weak for her son.

Clearing her throat, she then took a deep breath, "You don't have a baby sitter –" and in that moment the doorbell rang. Of course he had taken care of that already.

"I'll get it." Roland chirped, both parents quickly standing up to follow Roland with their visage.

"Roland be careful." Both parents found themselves saying in unison, which caused them to look at each other briefly. Their eyes locked and in that moment both realized what they were feeling. Robin saw hurt, anger and bitterness whilst Regina saw in his regret and sadness.

They needed to talk.

"Okay…" She mumbled at Robin, to which he nodded with a slight smile.

"Belle." They heard Roland scream.

"I'll go and get ready then. See you in a bit." With that she turned and went upstairs. Where she showered and dressed for their evening. Regina just hopes that it doesn't go downhill.

..::..

The exquisite taste of exotic foods was the first thing that filtered through when they stepped into the restaurant. Lights glimmered, floating around like tiny speaks of diamonds. They danced around the room in an eternal tango of romance and love. This was one of her favorite places, actually number one on her list. Restaurant Amore is a seafood, Mediterranean and Italian place, all her favorite foods in one place. It didn't come as a surprise that Robin brought her here. Actually, when they started dating he made a list of all the places she loved back when they were in New York and she made a list of the places she loved in Alabama. He realized that her taste hasn't changed much and he was glad to hear that at least a part of her still remained the same that meant that one day she will remember who she was. Regina had noticed how he had taken her to all those places in the least except for this one until well now.

They walked to the patio, sitting beneath a table under a tree, lights all around and candle lite dinner. Robin pulled a chair back for her, where she sat down. He did the same across the table. For a long moment they stayed quiet, neither of them knowing what do to or say just staring at each other. It was Regina who finally spoke.

"I know you didn't mean it in the way I took it but it hurt." Dainty hands played with each other in a nervous matter on top of her lap, eyes casting down to see them. After a moment she looked up and sigh.

"Regina you need to know you and Roland are the most important people in my life." Standing up, he walked around the table, kneeling beside her and stilling her hands from dancing nervously. She was shaking, he could feel it. What he didn't know if it was of cold or anything else. He offered her his jacket but she refused.

So it was anger then.

"I will always try to make things better between us. I don't want you thinking that I don't love you or…"

"I don't think that Robin." She interrupted his rambling with a hand on his cheek. "But you have to understand that all of this is very new to me." Taking a deep breath, she hang on to his hands. "Having a husband, a kid…" that last part was said with a sadness he couldn't understand. There was something else bothering her.

"This is much more than our conversation, isn't it." No it wasn't a question, Regina's eyes reflected a sadness impossible to contain. Robin pulled his chair to sit beside her, not wanting to cut short their contact as they spoke, something told the artist that Regina was shouldering so many things, and he felt bad that he didn't even notice it before. Another things to add to the list of clueless father and husband.

When the brunette took a deep intake of air he knew what was coming next.

"You remember that I spoke to you about adoption?"

Oh.

When he nodded, Regina took it as a cue to continue. "I want more kids and adopting is the only way to make that possible." She saw the confusion in his eyes. They already had one child together, their blood and she understood where his line of thought was heading to, but before he could voice the many words swirling in her head, Regina took a step forward to speak up. "After my accident, I was incapable of having. It hurt so much that I wasn't going to be able to bear a child, that I wasn't going to see a fully belly, or feel waves of nausea or even be moody because of it" A single tear stray down her cheek, Robin clearing it almost immediately. "Then you came into my life with Roland and when you showed me all the picture of me being pregnant. When you have me all of Roland's pictures of him growing up, part of the void in my heart filled." A throaty laugh is released, as Regina look elsewhere to try and gather all of her strength. She had never told this to Robin before because of the fear she held. He looked like the kind of person who would have a battalion of kids running around the house and be happy about it. He was a marvelous father and husband and he deserved all the happiness in the world. But now, with this, she is still afraid. What if he wanted to have another baby and she won't be able to give it to him? Would he leave and take away Roland from her? No she knows he would never do something like that but her fears have always define her mind, her way of thinking and this was no different.

Robin looked into her eyes and saw the pain and fear there. He knew her way of thinking and it was usually something like 'You deserve better.' Or 'I didn't want to hurt you.' And right now he can see both swirling in those hazel eyes of hers. He needed to assure her that nothing could ever pull them apart. "Regina…" he began, a single finger hooking underneath her chin, motioning the brunette to look at him. "I love you." He said, those words never, ever losing their meaning. "You already have given me everything I've could ever hope for. Roland is equal parts of us, and I don't need another child to represent our love for each other. Roland is more than enough for me and sure I would love to have another one but if it isn't doable by conceiving, we can adopt. As long as I have you by my side nothing else matters." The man leaned forward, resting their forehead against each other. "I love you with all your flaws and perfections. Nothing that you could ever do or say will erase what is written in my heart. My love for you is endless, never doubt that." When Regina nodded against his head, Robin took that opportunity to draw her in. His arms were around her lithe frame, hugging her tight to him.

"What about Roland?" Regina quietly asked, leaning enough to look up at Robin.

"What about him?" He questioned, knitting his brow together.

"What if he wants a sibling?"

Ah, that.

"Well you said that Roland sees Henry as a brother, right?" Regina bobbed her head softly in affirmation. "Well lets look into his case. Adoption is a nice way to have a child. Giving Henry a loving home is what we need to do."

Regina sat back into her chair, her lips quirking into a smile. In that moment she realized that should've talked about this a long time again, that she shouldn't have dread for Robin's reaction but fear stopped her. Regina will never allow her fear to prevent her from speaking to Robin about her feelings. They were beyond that. "I'll start investigating tomorrow. Oh and Robin…" She took his hand, flexing it tight against her own. "I'm sorry for my reaction earlier today. I know you have been busy and overwhelmed with what I told you. I should've known it would weight heavy on you and –" but Robin caught her short with a kiss. She squealed in surprise but didn't take her long to answer back. Her hands were on his face, softly stroking his cheeks.

He gently pulled back, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Regina don't worry about it, okay?" Hands cupped her cheeks, smiling warmly at his wife. "I shouldn't have said what I said either. Lets just forget about the whole thing and enjoy our dinner." Another kiss on her lips before he dragged the chair back to the original place and sat across Regina. He reached for her hand over the table and instantly smiled when Regina took it. Robin knew then that they could overcome anything as long as they are together. Maybe he already knew that, but this served as a confirmation.

Regina looked up, smiling. "At least this fight wasn't nearly as bad as the time Marian kissed you at your father's wake."

What?

Robin was perplexed at her comparison and it wasn't because of what memory she chose but because…

"Love, I never told you about that…" He is quite sure he never did. Robin gawked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head. Did she just remember something? The shock that was crossing through her face told him that indeed, she was remembering. "Did you just…"

"Remember something. I think I just did."

 **So in a scale of one to ten, how much did you like this chapter?**


	18. Dreamless state

**A/N:** You guys are awesome! Thank you for the amazing reviews. Your kind words are always so sweet and make my heart feel warm. I wanted to bring back the flashbacks for one last time before all hell breaks loose in the fanfic. Sounds scary, I know, but we are nearly reaching the conclusion and well there are a lot of questions to be asked. Thought this particular flashback is more of a dream sequence. I've had it written down for weeks now and I had to adapt it to fit this chapter because this was supposed to be for the last chapter but ALAS I've kinda changed the ending of the fanfic in my head and I didn't want this to go to waste. Like always, thank you for everything. If you have any questions don't hesitate to send me a message or contact me on twitter.

So here it goes chapter 18 hope you enjoy.

Xoxo, Janice.

PS: Don't know when I will be updating again. Just a heads-up.

 _ **Chapter XVIII Dreamless state.**_

" **So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there's always madness. Madness is the emergency exit. . ."**

Ever had the feeling you are heavily guarded? That someone, something is perusing your every move, writing down every words your lips uttered? No, she isn't feeling like that right now but in her dreams? Well that world is all shades of messed up.

When her memories returned, or at least the little that actually did, a sort of relief washed over her. Like the twenty five pound on her shoulder finally left and she was light as a feather; but that was until they began, her nightmares. That lightweight Regina felt was replaced with tons of bricks over her shoulders and head. A pressure that at nights left her screaming until Robin had to shake her awake. He still doesn't know why, she hasn't brave herself to speak of those events she remembered. They were a few but the scare her to death. Why hasn't she spoke of them?

It wasn't an issue of trust, because Regina trust her husband with her life.

It wasn't an issue of shame. She knows quite well that what happened it wasn't on her, it was on Cora Mills and Zelena.

It was an issue of fear.  
Why fear?

One of the things she had remembered was that Robin could sometimes be volatile and she feared that something bad would happened that could provoke him ending in jail or worse . . . far worse. Cora wasn't the kind of person you would attack head on without consequences.

But about those dreams, no, not dreams, nightmares. __

_They always started the same._ __

 _The moon hung over the sky like a necklace, sending a warm glow dancing over her skin. Warm nights are unusual in winter's time but dreams are dreams after all, and making sense out of them is like trying to decipher the secret of life. She sat down on a bench, overlooking a small pond that glimmered. It was like millions and millions specs of diamonds were floating over the surface and the moon light casting over them made it look like anyone could walk over water. . . Something her mind pushed Regina to try. Leisurely, the brunette stood up, and took a few steps until reaching the edge of the pond. A sudden shiver ran down her spine but she didn't pay it much mind, not when she was about to pull an act of magic._ __

 _"If you are almighty…" Regina looked skyward, her gaze almost getting lost in the tiny lights adorning the full moon, "You'll help me, right? You'll teach me how to walk over water. . ." In her ears the request didn't sound insane, but to others? She might as well have a space reserved in the loony bin. Mills waited for a sigh, a reply in the form of a gust, or in any other form. But nothing came. Just a gaping and ear splitting silence that only made the brunette furrow her brow before a scowl attached into her fair features. "Maybe the god that created this world abandoned us…" She muttered once more, transferring her gaze from the sky to the water. A sigh fell from pale lips as she finally look over herself. The white, hospital gown dance over her frame in a mocking way, her hands were filled with old and new bruises and her feet were bare._ __

 _Regina was just a shadow, an empty doll with no memories, nothing to look forward to, or at least that is what she thought. It had been a year since her admittance to Shady Hill Asylum, a year she had endure bad treatments a year without knowing who she truly was._ _  
The brunette looked ahead, to the shinning water that looked like a bridge to another dimension. It looked so beautiful and peaceful. Regina didn't think twice and dipped one feet than the next and she kept walking until the water covered her whole._ __

 _It was easy letting go. She had no attachments [that she remembered off], she had no life outside. Just the once a month visits from her mother and that red head that she is sure it is the devil._ __

 _When you drown, you hold your breath so much that a headache surfaces. You tried so hard to hold in your breath until the moment you let go and the pain is no more. . . Regina wanted just that but not for her brain but for her heart that was aching so much but she didn't why or for who? The pain was unbearable that the only way to let go was to, finally, stop trying to remember and embracing another life…_ __

Every night, for a straight month, Regina had the same dream. She woke up screaming, and then procced to gasp for air. The dream too vivid in her head. Days later she realized that wasn't exactly a dream, it was a memory that wanted to resurface just like the memories of the pain in her heart coming back. The difference from then and now, is that she now knows why she was missing, why she was hurting.

Her mind might had forgotten Robin but her heart never erased him from existence.  
It is true what they say, love, true love conquers all.

..::..

She had been moody the whole morning. Regina had insulted her secretary in more than one occasion, sent a stink eye to her husband and then tried insulting someone else, this time it was Mal, but she wasn't the one to stand bullshit. The blonde had pull Regina into her office, and sat her there. Mal stood beside Regina watching the brunette until she calmed down. This wasn't like Regina at all.

"What's wrong with you?" Mal asked, arms coming to cross on top of her chest. For a long, long moment, Regina sat there quietly, not even looking at her friend. The blonde sighed, moving towards her chair where she sat down. For a long moment she allowed the silence to linger between both women, knowing well that Regina needed the time to compose herself.

The truth was, Regina doesn't know what is wrong with her. For a few days now, she had had mood swings, followed by more mood swings. She is able to control them in front of Roland, barely, but there is control there. Everything changes when she sees Robin. That little control she manages to have breaks and she can't help it, and after their fight last month it gets harder and harder for Regina to reign in what she feels. At nights, when Robin is sleeping she apologizes to him, because at the end of it she felt bad on the way she was treating him. It was beginning to get on her nerves. "I don't know, Mal." She shifted on her chair, breathing in and out, in and out a couple of times. This was getting out of hands.

"You better find out. I think your secretary is about one insult away from quitting and Robin well he is almost a grilled human."

The brunette rolled her eyes, freeing an exhausted sigh. "Don't you think I don't know that?" it was a half question, half statement. "But I can't help it. I feel like I have all these build up emotions just wanting to pour out and if I don't let them I will drown in myself. I hate the drowning sensation."

"Ever since your fight with Robin last month you have been on edge." She pointed out expelling a breath. "It is like you know something bad is going to happen between you two and you are pushing it to happen sooner rather than later. Are you seriously sabotaging your own marriage?" That was a tinge brash from Mal but Regina needed to heart it that way. Maybe something would click in her that would stop her acting the way she was.

Regina didn't look all too please with Mal's words but she couldn't just fight them off, in some way she was right and Regina hated that. "Just…" What excuse are you going to give, Regina? There is nothing that could excuse her behavior. Robin has been the perfect husband. Loving, understanding, caring, kind, honest and resilient and Regina feels like she is falling short in her description about him. He was being amazing with her and just doesn't know what's wrong with her. "I've been remembering things." Regina confessed, balling her hands into fist. "Only a few things. Little moments really."

"There is more." Mal deduced, resting her elbows on the desk, balancing her chin on top of her hands.

"There is…" she brushed her palms together, stalling for a bit of time to gather her thoughts. That nightmare of hers has become troublesome. Waking up, screaming on the top of your lugs, gasping for air to fill the lack of oxygen in her body. "I keep having this recurring nightmare where…" One really deep breath, "I try to take my life away and it is like I'm not aware that I'm doing that. In that moment I don't have anything. No recollection of who I am, no one to love or to love me back. I am shell. I am empty. I am loveless…" Her hands flexed against each other as she tried to hold in the emotions behind her words. Speaking it out loud made her even more susceptible, vulnerable to everything.

Gods what is wrong with her lately?

"Regina is just a dream." Mal stood, walking around the desk and leaning against it just in front of Regina. She gathered the brunette's hands between her dainty ones, trying to sooth Mills that look like she was about to cry. The flicker of hurt was still evident in her dark eyes but there was something more there, something that Malia couldn't put her finger on. Regret? Guilt? Anger? All of the above?

Yes, all of the above.

Mal was just about to speak again when Regina's voice gained force once more.

"That's the thing, it isn't just a dream. Is a memory, a truly horrible and haunting memory that won't let me be." Her voice tried to remain smooth, calm but the lump in her throat is stronger than anything she had ever experience. "I was lost…" Eyes filled to the rim with unshed tears and Regina tries to battle them back, to blink them to the place where they came from but one betrays her. One single yet hot tears ran down her cheek like a cascade, opening the path to the other ones she is trying to hold back with might. "I didn't have the will or strength to carry on. I simply gave up on everything."

The blonde felt truly bad for Regina. She didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. Everything Regina had been through was enough to destroy a person from the inside. It would make a heart implode and leave you numb and cold. Though somehow Regina had manage to overcome so many obstacles to be where she is today. Surely she could see that, or maybe she needs a reminder. Mal deduced that yes, Regina needed a little reminder, she needed to be shown all the things she had accomplish since then. Memory or not, that dream had gave the opportunity to see that life is never easy and sometimes things can be so bleak that your humanity decides to give up and accept all the horrible things done to them. The past doesn't define a person, what define is are the choices you made after living an extreme dark moment.

Give up and allow your soul to be destroyed or stand up and fight even though life will try to knock you down time after time.

Yes, Regina needed to be reminded of that.

"Look…" Mal started, squeezing Regina's hand to gather her attention. "I know life hasn't been easy and that the more you remember about your old self the more you hurt but I think this is a learning experience." When Regina's brow knitted together in a confuse motion, the blonde shook her head, wearing a tiny smile. "You made a life for yourself even when you didn't remember much. Somehow you ended working in a place where you are surrounded by the things you are passionate about. And even destiny played an important role in all of this…"

"I thought you didn't believe in that." Mal's eyes squint in Regina's direction. "The destiny part."

"Ah yes well, after seeing Robin and you together, how he felt compelled to come her out of all the states you begin to believe in unforeseeable things." Mal shifted, standing straight. "Don't let anything destroy what you and Robin have. Old memories aren't the base of your relationship any more. You've made new and beautiful memories without remembering your past. Are you happy with Robin?"

Mal asked, wearing a soft smile on her countenance.

"I am."

"Then don't let anything taint that. Talk to him. Tell him about your nightmares. I'm pretty sure Robin is worried about your behavior. He is an understanding person and most importantly, he loves you."

Regina deflated in her chair, briefly closing her eyes. Mal was right, she always is and the more she thinks about her words the clearer everything became. She needed to talk to Robin. Though she is fearing his reaction, to her more than obvious attempt to take away her life, if she didn't speak of it that memory would eat her alive. So sighing, the brunette's palms pressed against the other woman hand, standing up. "I will." Regina replied back, inhaling deeply all the air she could to fill her lungs. "I just hope that he doesn't think less of me."

Mal shook her head, breathing out a laugh. "I highly doubt that. For Robin you are the sun, the stars and the moon all together."

"Actually I'm the moon." She remembered the recreation of their first date and she couldn't help smiling.

"Excuse me?" Mal looked at her strangely.

"When we went on our first date, the recreation of it, it was a full moon. He…" breaths out. "…He told me the story of how the moon and the sun fell in love but they were dangerous to each other. So the sun died everyday just so the moon could live. I asked him why was he telling me this, it all was because of the full moon and he said: 'Two gods fell in love, the moon and the sun, but they couldn't be together without the moon feeling ill. So the sun decided to die every day so the moon could breath, that is true love.' And then he said: 'Well a full moon is only possible when the sun and the moon are align with the earth in the middle. That was the only way to see each other, from the distance with their child in the middle." Tears fell down her cheek by the time she finished recounting what Robin had said to her months ago. The fact that she remembered word by word what he said made her heart swell so much. She never realized, until now, the true effect they had on her and she doesn't regret that night was the first time she had said 'I love you' to him and even now she can feel that emotional barrier breaking down.

The look on Mal's face told Regina that she was affected by her story.

"He told you that?" There was a tone of awe and disbelief and Regina couldn't help smiling.

"He did. Robin is like nothing I've ever encounter. I know he loves me. Gods, I see it in his eyes every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep. And I am so afraid of disappointing him." Ah there it was the source of her fear. The whole reason she hasn't told Robin about her nightmares, night terrors, was simply.

She was afraid that her attempt, as old as it may seem, would ultimately end up with him leaving forever. The thought sent Regina's heart into a frenzy and her emotions became unbalanced.

"Regina I don't think you could ever disappoint him. He worships the ground you touch. Look just talk to him, the worse that could happen is that he can feel sad."

"Or guilty for not being able to help me." Regina bite out with all the venom she could muster. "He feels bad for leaving me behind all those years ago even when I was the one to ask him this… it would break him."

"There is no use in entertaining ' _What ifs'_ Regina. I think you are being given the opportunity to leave many things behind and finally live a good, complete and satisfying life with Robin, Roland and all the kids you deem appropriate to have."

A bitter laugh left the brunette's lips. More kids? Well that wasn't possibly, not naturally any way. She had been looking into Henry's life. Ever since her intervention in school Regina had the opportunity to spend time with Roland's little friend. Henry's is shy, and always had this hint of sadness in his eyes that made Regina's heart clench. But the more time she spent with him and Roland the more she realized how truly brilliant the kid was. Like Roland, he was bright and intelligent not to the point to skip grades like her boy did but he actually was the only one capable to keep up with the fast paced conversation Roland was known for. Being with those two brighten her day so much and it almost made her forget about how she can't give Robin more children.

 _Almost._

"Umm yeah, no." She replied in a saddening matter, taking a step to the side so she could stand away from Malia. "I don't see more kids in my future, at least not of my own. I still want to adopt but that is pretty much it."

Life made sure to make a permanent scar on her heart.

If only she knew.

..::..

When Regina got home Robin and Roland were already preparing dinner. She had informed her husband that her schedule had suffered a delay and that she wouldn't make it to cook dinner. Robin had told her to not fret that he would make sure to have everything ready when she came home and that was almost true. When Regina entered the kitchen, both boys, looked up with widen eyes. The almost looked like a deer caught in headlights and when she scanned the area she knew why. They had a little food fight. There were spaghetti noodle in every corner of the kitchen and they even been covered in them. The brunette's arms came to cross over her chest, brow raising almost to her hairline and a amuse expression on her face.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked, moving towards the fridge. Mills leaned against the smooth and cold surface, still looking at her husband and son. "I do hope some of those noodles actually made to the dinner plate."

Both gave her a bashful looks, before they stood straight. Robin scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well we wanted to know if the noodles were ready so I told Roland we should check. I gave him a piece to throws against the wall so if it is stick but he threw to me and the war began."

It was like having two little kids in the house instead of one. Regina had laughed at how Roland was looking up at Robin with that raise of brow that was completely her. Her son was so like her that it almost knocked the air right out of her lungs.

"So that means no noodles, or am I wrong?"

"No noodles…" Roland was the one to answer Regina's question. He was balancing from leg to leg, obviously nervous about her reaction.

After a few moments of thinking, Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was too tired to cook and she was sure if she allowed them to resume cooking a bigger disaster will come forth. "Okay, you two clean up while I order some take out. Indian or Chinese?"

Roland jumped, 'Chinese' tumbling from his lips before he went to his mama and hugged her. Regina was surprised for a moment before she kneeled in front of him and cleared his head of spaghetti noodles. The boy gave her a toothy grin and she kindly returned it before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Go and help you papa clean while I called." The boy nodded, and turned. He began picking up pieces of the pasta as she stood up straight once more. Her eyes drifted to Robin's face that was looking at her quite lovingly. "Remind me to not let you two into my kitchen."

"Your kitchen?" The look on his face was priceless and it made Regina snort a laugh.

"Yes my kitchen. If you are going to destroy it like this…" pointer finger motions all around the room to get her point across, before settling her eyes back to his face. "Then it is my kitchen."

Robin rolled his eyes, walking towards her. Hands settled on her hips, leaning forward to kiss her softly, kiss she responded without a moment of hesitation. "Whatever you say, Ma'am." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. Regina gently shoved a finger into his chest, taking a step back from his embrace.

"Go and clean. I'll be on the phone." Placing a kiss on his cheek, Regina then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where she sat and spoke on the phone.

An hour later they were all in the living room, sitting on the floor eating their Chinese food whilst watching Avengers: Age of Ultron. Roland picked the movie and even though Regina isn't a big fan of Marvel she sat with her family and enjoyed it. Anything for her little boy. After a while, the brunette began to feel sick to her stomach and as consequence she had to hastily stand up and run to the bathroom where there she emptied her stomach.

What a time to have food poisoning.

Robin wasn't far behind, and the moment he saw her kneel in front of the toilet, he was at her side holding her hair.

"You alright, lovely?" A groan passed through pale lips as Regina tried to assess how she felt. Her stomach was still churning and twisting, she even felt a bit woozy but after a few moment of breathing in and out and his hand rubbing up and down her back, the brunette began to feel better. Much better.

"I'm okay." She answered him, moving away from the toilet. She sat on the floor, with her back against the wall and she was secretly glad Roland was too engulf in the moving to notice her hasty retreat from the living room. Robin followed, suit, sitting at her side.

"This awfully reminds me of your first symptoms before we discovered you were pregnant with Roland." He beamed at her, his eyes catching that dreamy glint whenever he was reminiscing about the past. Most of the time she wishes to remember, to see that mental picture in his head so they could have a bigger connection but that particular memory of his, isn't helping the horrible dilemma she had been going through the whole month. Not that it has anything to do with her nightmares but it does add to her turmoil and it feels horrible.

"Robin I…" But there words won't come out. He knows that she isn't able to bare any more, and the thought tears her a part. They might have found their way back to each other but something was taken from them.

"I know. You don't have to say it." The sorrow was evident in his voice and Regina is even more hurt by it. Her head rest on his shoulder, her hand laced with his. They both are aware of the other pain and try to sooth it with soft caresses. Though the scar that leaves behind is a nasty one. "I just wish you could remember how horribly stubborn you were. Gods your mood swings were awful. You know these past month I have been reminded of that more than ever. Because exactly how you have been acting lately is how you were when Roland was just a tiny cell…" Regina laughed, shaking her head against his shoulder.

"How can you even stand me? I had a reason to be like that four years ago, Roland, but now I'm just plain rude." This time Robin laughed, and pressed their palms tighter together.

"The answer is simple. Because I love you. For better or for worse, through ups and down and the things that have explanations and things that don't. I made a vow, Regina, a promise to you and our child and even though you sometimes might push me away, that vow still stand and I am proud of validating it every day for the rest of my life."

Robin always knew what to say, and it warmed her heart.

"Whatever you are going through, love, just know I am always here to listen. Whenever you are ready, I'll be there. Okay?"

When Regina uttered a yes, he made a move to stand up but she stopped him.

"I'm ready now." Because she then knew that he wouldn't judge her. When he sat back down, with both of her hands between his, the brunette took a deep breath to center herself. It was now or never. "Last month, when we fought and made up, you know I remembered something, right?" When he nodded, she continued speaking. "I think that from that moment on I have been remembering things. Little things actually. I finally remembered your birthday, when we hid in the closet while Zelena was looking for you. I remembered part of our strip to San Diego, which by the way, we should talk about it in more detail. There are a few things there that are quite saucy…" She winked at him, at his blush Regina chortle softly but as soon as that tiny laugh came it left as her mind went to more grim memories. "I also remembered something that has been haunting my dreams."

"The reason why you wake up screaming in the middle of the night." It wasn't a question, Robin knew something had been bothering her to the point that she was living it in her dream space. He had wanted to ask, but he knows Regina better than anyone in the world. She would just push away even further if he pressure her to speak up. He's glad that she is finally doing so.

"Yes. Robin…I think…" come out with it Regina. "I think that I didn't have an accident. I think I was in a mental institution."

"How do you gathered?" He asked, wanting to know more.

"Well… In my dream I am sitting in front of a pond or lake whatever it is and I am questioning God." Regina then proceeded to explain everything. From the words she used, the description of her bruises and the final part.

Wanting to drown.

That made Robin pulled Regina into a tight embrace, and tell her for a million times how much he loves her and how glad he is that she was safe in his arms. "I'm so sorry, I should have look harder for you. You shouldn't have gone through so much torture."

Like she imagined it would happened, Robin is feeling guilty and it broke her heart. Regina placed a kiss on his lips, to stop him from talking nonsense. She is aware of how hard he tried and in the end, where he least expected, he found her and look where they are now. Living as a family like it was meant to be from the very beginning. "Don't be sorry. I know how hard things have been and you don't have to apologize. We are here together, this, us is true. And I love how things are coming together, how even after adversity we managed to be together, to be in love. You made something extremely rare to happened, twice, you made me fall in love with you. You taught me how to love with every fiber of my being and how freely give myself to you and our little boy. You broke every wall I've put up so no one could see the real me. Robin, you look at me and I am instantly disarm." By that point, both of her hands were cradling his face, her eyes filled with tears and her heart lighter than it has ever been. "So don't be sorry. I know now that everything happens for a reason and even though I still yet to see what's the reason behind everything we've been through, one thing shall always remain true. I will always love you, no matter the time, or place. My soul will always find you and it will always love you."

For the first time since that day in the gallery where Robin and Regina saw each other for the first time in years, Robin is actually speechless. He always known what to say, how to respond to every little thing Regina had to say but today all he could do is feel with his entire soul. This is all he could ever hope for. To have his wife tell him how much he truly loved him so he could response with the same force back. To have her in his arms and never let her go away again. He wouldn't allow no one to get in the way of their happiness, not even the devil herself, Cora. Robin will protect his family with his life. "I love you too. So much I don't think it fits in my chest." He muttered, kissing her temple softly.

"I know." Eyes fluttered closed as she cuddled into his chest. The soft beating of his heart had Regina entering into a state of peace and serenity, something she hasn't had in the last month but she is happy to know she finally found it in his arms. The one place in this world that could chase the darkness and worries away and allow her to be happy.

As long as she has Robin, she can't defeat all her demons.

..::..

Two weeks ticked by quickly after speaking to Robin. Their relationship was stronger than ever and her moodiness passed right after they had their little talk. Still, now she was feeling ill every day and it was starting to get worrisome. She couldn't live without knowing why she was feeling so awful lately. At first she began looking online typing in the symptoms but that only served to psyche her out. Then she started a tea regimen that only made her vomiting and dizziness even worse. Regina had even black out in one of her meeting causing Mal and Robin to worry. Her husband had practically begged her to go to the doctor and check herself. If there was something wrong with her they needed to know before it was too late and horrible, irreparable damage could be done. So after days of trying to convince her, Regina finally made it to the doctor who order a few blood test to make sure everything was alright.

The doctor had called Regina, telling her that the result were in and that she needed to go by her office to discuss them. The brunette agreed to see her that day in the afternoon and informed Mal of her early hour to clock out.

When she arrived at the doctor office, Regina was suddenly feeling nervous. What if she had a terminal illness that wouldn't allow her to see Roland grow to be an outstanding man like his father? What if she becomes so ill that she would be able to be the wife Robin deserves and the mother that Roland needs? What if, What if, What if. Regina's mind was full of question that little by little broke her soul. She didn't want to leave this earth, not when she is beginning to live life, her marriage and was starting to become the mother that Roland needs and if she had luck on her next hearing the mother Henry needed? No she wouldn't give up on living but at the same time she was so scared of the outcome. The thought of living to soon was breaking Regina from the inside.

Her mind was so engulf in the negativity of this visit that she almost didn't hear the secretary calling her name. Regina shook her head, and stood. Each step she took felt like she was entering her own grave. It took her at least fifteen seconds to placed her hand on the cold door handle, and fifteen more to simply twisted and push it open. In that very moment when she opened the door, Regina knew her life was about to change forever. Steeling herself for what's to come, Mills took a deep breath and took one step in then another until the door closed behind her. The doctor looked up from her chair with a tiny smile but upon seeing Regina's face she frowned.

"Please, Regina take a seat."

The brunette nodded, doing as she was told.  
"It is nice to see you Doctor Oswald." Regina said even though the nice part didn't actually feel like that at all.

"Same here Mills, but let me say you look like you on your way to a funeral."

Those choice of words had Regina cringing, something Oswald took noticed off.

"Relax, I don't have bad news for you, on the contrary I think what I have discovered will make you happy."

Regina expression turned from dread to astonishment to simply curiosity in less than five seconds. Here she entered the office thinking the worse and now Oswald had good news? The brunette relaxed into the chair, breathing out some of the anxiety she had provoked herself to feel.

"Well lets hear it. I entered this office with all the worst case scenario I could think off, so my mind isn't positive at the very moment." Regina was still fidgeting, her fingers drummed consistently against the arm of the chair as her other one balled, nails digging into her palm. The doctor eyed her carefully, completely calmed. That irked Regina even more.

After a few moment of radio silence, Doctor Amanda Oswald opened Regina's medical file and smiled. That smile made Regina nervous and she didn't even know why. Smiles are usually good things right? So why is she feeling so skittish? The brunette braced herself for what was to come when Amanda's lips parted.

"Congratulations Regina, you are pregnant."

Wait, what?

Regina felt like a bucket of water fell on her making her lungs lose all the air in them. For a long moment Regina was perplexed, not truly believing what her ears heard.

"Pregnant?" She questioned in a whisper, her heart racing. "That's impossible." Regina swallowed thickly, all the words leaving her body. She was told she couldn't have kids that no matter how hard she tried the possibility wasn't there anymore. For months after she got those news Regina had suffered in silence. And just two weeks ago she had to remind Robin of that awful problem but here she was, in the doctor office hearing otherwise.

"Please tell me this isn't a joke." She finally mastered the strength to speak up with more force.

Amanda looked at her with brow furrowed. "Why would I? We ran the test two times, and both were positive."

"So I'm …"

"Pregnant? She pretty much. You just been having the usual symptoms of the pregnancy."

"But I was told that I couldn't bare kids…"

That caused the doctor to look at her with surprise. "Well whomever told you that lie. You are pretty much expecting. You might want to open an investigation against the doctor who told you that."

Regina bit her lip, feeling a wave of happiness wash over her. She was actually expecting, she was going to be a mother again. The thought made Regina shed a tear of happiness. Then Robin came to mind and she couldn't help smiling even more. She needed to tell him, she needed to see that inevitable smile on his face. Gods, she was going to be a mother again.

In that moment she forgot about how horrible she was deceived but that wouldn't go unpunished. But for now she will bask in the glory of this amazing news.

Now she just needed to plan a way to surprise Robin with the news.

 **Penny for your thoughts?**


	19. A birthday surprise

A/N: Hiii! Guys thanks for the nice feedback, you guys are awesome. It has been so fun to write this fanfic and I do hope that you have been enjoying it. You know that I had originally planned on making this a 25 chapter fic but due to the fact that I wanted to start something new, I decided to reduce it to 20. So yeah we are almost there to finishing this. Though don't worry, after I finish the AU I have in mind I will start writing the second part of this fanfic. I know there are a lot of things still in the air but I haven't gotten around on actually sitting down and tying lose ends. But soon. Like always thank you for the nice reviews, and if you have a question on this or another thing I am writing please don't hesitate on sending me a message or tweet me over at RegalChivalry. Here you go chapter 19.

Xoxo, Janice.

Chapter XIX

A birthday surprise.

It has been thirteen days.

Thirteen days of hiding a secret that will only grow bigger, thirteen days of Robin's strange looks and good attempts of getting the truth out of her. Robin was an expert when it came to reading her. Facial expressions, body movements and even reading her words better than herself; but she had been strong to not say anything, she had been strong enough to bite her tongue since the day she got the new that she was pregnant. Finally the day was here for her to tell him the truth. At first she wanted to run into the house and scream the news, but she thought better of it, in thirteen days she would tell. They day was finally here.

It all started fairly quiet. Roland and Robin were enjoying sleeping in, as she got out of bed before Robin could coax her to stay a bit longer in it. She tip toe all the way down the stairs until reaching one of her favorite rooms in the house, her kitchen. Regina enjoyed cooking for her tiny family, family that was about to get a member bigger. The thought caused her hand to land on her still too small bump but she knew there was life in it. A tiny little spark of life growing each day more and more. Two months, just the size of a lavender bourgeon, so tiny but yet weighing so much in her heart. Not the bad type of weight. It was the kind that you felt deep in your heart, full of love and spreading to every cell in her body, to every crevice in her mind. It was true and pure something that she could only achieve with Robin, Roland and now this tiny life growing inside of her.

If magic did exist, it would probably feel like she is feeling at the moment.

Taking in a deep breath, rubbing her growing tummy, Regina smiled and got to work on breakfast.

Birthday breakfast for her husband.

This was the perfect day to give him the good news. For weeks she had been fighting on what to give the man that had everything. She searched high and low, stores, internet, and she even asked Mal for an advice but nothing came to mind. Regina isn't really known for being the perfect gift giver, but when she got the news of her miraculous pregnancy, and after thinking about it for long moments she realized, that those news, would indeed be the best gift of all. She needed to tell him in the perfect way. So for almost two weeks she had been going through all the details on how to tell him. He didn't want a party, said he only wanted to spend his birthday with her and Roland, and she agreed to it, after all it was the first birthday she was going to spend with him after years of separations. So the Locksley family were going to spend in their home. All together like it was meant to be since the very moment Robin and Regina decided they wanted to spend eternity together.

The brunette began taking out pans and bowls out of the pantry, followed by the ingredients of Robin's favorite breakfast plate, waffles. For some inexplicable reason he had a mild, no, not mild, a huge obsession with it. But it was endearing. He and Roland get all excited every time she prepared it for them. Her husband had his own way of eating them, using two waffles to hold a massive sandwich; so that mean fried eggs, hash brown and lots and lots of bacon, for both boys, her boys.

An hour later the kitchen smelled like Denny's featuring Starbucks. The scents ran deep and the more in inhaled she more her cravings grew. Oh, she needed to wake up Robin before she ate everything. Table was set and ready, a small little box wrapped in blue lay beside Robin plate of food. Regina was about to turn around and walk upstairs, when she heard soft shuffling sound behind her. With a grin pulling up her lips, Regina turned around to see her little boy looking at the table with eyes glowing like star lights. The brunette giggled softly, "Good morning sweetie." Her voice, like always, was soft and full of love something that always pushed Roland to walk to her and hug her tight.

"Good morning, mama." He yawned, and Regina smiled. She crouched to his eye level, ruffling his moppy hair. "You made waffles." Roland says with what sounds like pure excitement behind those words.

"Yes I did but we have to wait for your father to come down."

And that had Roland frowning. His adorable little pout had Regina tapping his nose softly, and grinning. "You do remember what day it is, right?" When he cresses his little brows together, thinking about the dates, his eyes widen.

Yeah, he remembers.

"Papa!" Roland almost squeals, jumping up and down. "It is papa's birthday."

"Exactly. Didn't you get him something?" When she tilted her head to the side, waiting for the boy answer, Regina felt a wave of nauseas taking over. She covered her mouth, trying hard to push it back. Her son looked at her curiously.

"You okay?" A hand came to rest on her cheek and she felt her heart swell. His concern was so touching and it had Regina taking her hand off her mouth, smiling, and momentarily forgetting about her nausea.

"I am Rollie." Her hand is placed against his cheek. "Why don't you go and get your gift and wake up your papa. I am sure he will be happy to receive morning cuddles from his favorite little boy."

Roland didn't need more convincing. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and quickly turned on his heels running upstairs.

"Careful Roland." She chastised in a soft tone. Regina heard an 'Okays' being replied back and she chortle. Roland is quite the toddler. Standing up, with the wave of nausea coming back, Regina holds on to the nearest wall, and waits for it to pass. "Breath Regina…" it was a soft murmur leaving plush lips as her eyes close shut for a few moments. Mills breaths in and out a few times more until the wave passes and she is back to her normal self, more or less.

Pretty soon Robin will come down and she will be able to tell him the good news. For now she walks to the kitchen, serves herself a cool glass of water and gulps it down quickly.

Any moment now.

..::..

Sunrays crossed the window, hitting him square on the face; the warm rays successfully rousing Robin from his sleep. Locksley yawned, eyes still close as his hands began searching for Regina, but all he is met is with emptiness where Regina's body supposed to lay. That caused Locksley to open his eyes, and frown. Her side was completely cold and he realized she must have awoken a long time ago. Groaning, he sat up, running a hand over his stubble features and biting back another yawn. "Regina?" Robin inquired, but what responded back was a deafening silence and his frown deepen. It was a Saturday and that usually meant sleeping in, cuddle and just relax. He loved his mornings with that beautiful brunette, they were always filled with a lightness that made his heart grow at least three times the normal size but apparently she wasn't feeling it today, and that made his heart clench. With a sigh, Robin throws the sheets to the side, ready to get out of bed and search for Regina, when the door flew open, revealing an excited toddler, flailing his arms and squealing.

"GOOD MORNING PAPA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY." His pitch high voice released, running towards the bed where he then jumped on into his father's arms.

Without a moment of hesitation, Robin caught him, chortling softly. He quickly began to tickle Roland, provoking a fist of giggles released into the room. Bouncing from wall to wall until they reached his ears making Robin smile grow bigger. "Thank you my boy…" Hands stills for a moment, allowing the boy to compose himself. When Roland began to breathe regularly, he sat on his father's lap, pushing a box into his hands.

"I and Henry made you this." Roland chirped, smiling up at his father, showcasing his dimples.

Robin smiled proudly, taking the gift from the boy hands. The mention of Henry sent his heart into a fist of love and happiness. Roland and his friend had become quite close, to the point that they both consider themselves siblings. The older boy had come once or twice to their home thanks to Regina, and his, interest of adopting him. Robin doesn't know how the process is going, his wife has been seeing to it completely, but he trust her enough to know that it won't be long now, they will have a new family member to shower with love and devotion. Still smiling at the boy, Robin unwrapped his present, and couldn't help how his heart fluttered. It was a photo of the toy boys and Regina, smiling at him and gods it was the most beautiful thing he had ever since in his life.

This was his family.

"This is beautiful." He muttered, kissing Roland's brow, "Thank you."

"Henry and I did the frame, see…" The young Locksley then proceeded to show Robin the many little quirks surrounding the frame. "I thought you might want to see us every day in your office even if we aren't there."

Well, his son is the most thoughtful little four year old in the world.

"This is amazing and I love it, thank you again, my boy." Robin stretched his hand to place the frame on the nightstand and added, "I will make sure to take it to work on Monday."

"Good." Roland nodded, jumping off Robin's embrace and off the bed. "Now, breakfast time. Momma made a huge banquet." The boy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he remember the table full of their favorite foods. The father 'ah' softly, thinking _'So Regina was cooking.'_ And that is when it hits him. The many scents, bacon, eggs and his stomach began to grumble. Roland giggled, a rich sound filling the room, and Robin is quickly following behind.

"Looks like you made my tummy hungry." He quipped, moving out of bed. "We better go before your mother gets impatient." Roland's adorably widen his eyes, knowing well that there wasn't anything worse than his impatient mother. Actually there was, angry momma, but he has never been on the end of that, his father on the other hand wasn't that lucky.

Making up his mind that he should hurry, Roland stood up straight, looking into Robin's eyes with a mischievous grin. "Catch me if you can." The younger Locksley said, turning quickly and running off.

Though it was adorable, Robin couldn't help saying, "Careful with the stairs Roland." And quickly moving out of the bedroom to keep an eye on his adorable toddler that was just reaching the stairs. An 'I while.' Dropping from the boys lips and there he was already half way down the stair. His tiny legs carrying him as fast as they could. His jubilant son had a way of making Robin's mood even more chipper, and sometimes it seemed impossible to do so but Roland had inherit that aura, eyes, and smile from his mother and it was inevitable feeling so sparkly and happy when around them.

His steps were quicker the closer he got to the end of the stairs, the smell of food pushing him forward. When he finally reached the dining room, he was received with his beautiful wife looking in his direction and smiling without restrains.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, sour patch kid." She bite back a laugh, though it didn't last long. By the time he crossed they space pulling them apart, Regina had her arms around his neck and a laugh poured out.

Gods that was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Thank you, my grumpy cat." He muttered, before pressing a kiss to her lips. Regina giggled against his lips, resting her forehead against his.

"Still, horrible nicknames."

"I know." He replied happily.

Roland released an 'Ew.' That had both adults looking at their kid, jumping in place with an exasperated look. "I'm hungryyyyyyyy." He stressed, pointing to the table. When Regina nodded, Roland happily made his way to his chair, picking up a piece of bacon to his mouth.

"Well he is just like you with his impatient." Roland quipped, taking a step back and tapping her nose. Regina's nose scrunched up adorably and he grinned, kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey, he needs to get a strong and serious personality and he won't get that from you."

"Excuse me?" He inquired, bemused.

"You heard me." She crossed her arms, her brow perching in his direction. "You are a goofball most of the time." Craning her head, Regina look at their son who was now attempting to cut his waffles. She smiled at the sight and then looked at Robin. "Though he is perfect just the way he is. Half you, half me, all Roland."

Following her line of vision, Robin couldn't deny that her words hit home. Roland was the perfect mixture of them. His sassiness, smarts, those chocolate eyes and even his hair was hers, while the boy got from his father his wit, strong will and huge heart. Roland was the ultimate manifestation of love between them and he thanks the heavens for giving him such an amazing gift. He couldn't have asked for a better birthday present than to be with Roland and Regina, his beautiful wife.

Life is finally looking up to them.

"I have to agree with that statement." Robin's and rested against her arm, and her smile broadening even more. "Thanks again, for the birthday breakfast, I truly appreciate everything you do for me."

Nodding, Regina mirrored his hand movement, placing it on his arms before turning around and sitting down. "Believe me the breakfast isn't the only surprise I have for you." Regina shifted, one leg tucked under her body as she reached for the coffee that she had served for them and taking a swig of it. "Just sit down and enjoy."

Brows furrow in the man face but he didn't say much to her words. Gingerly, he sat down, taking a piece of bacon and eating it in delight.

Roland and Robin were definitely the same when it came to food.

Regina shook her head, and quietly began to eat. She waited for the moment her husband would notice the tiny box in front of him but apparently his hunger was a bit stronger than she first anticipated. She was about to say something but Roland beat her to the punch.

"Daddy look a gift." The boy picked up the box and passed it to Robin.

"Oh I didn't notice." He said and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Of course you didn't you were eating like a caveman." She calmly replied, lifting her coffee mug to her lips. It was his turn to roll his eyes, and bite back a laugh.

"Thanks…" He muttered taking the small box and beginning to open it. All she saw there was a silver guitar pick. Robin head tilted to the side, eyeing the interesting choice of gift Regina had given him. "Those this comes with a guitar?" He ask but for his life he doesn't picks up the pick. His eyes just goes to Regina's and there is a smirk pulling at her lips.

There was more to this.

"Oh something is attached to that but not a guitar…" Placing the mug down, Regina fully turns to him on her chair.

Robin gave her an odd look and she laughed. "Oh Gods, Robin, just turn the pick around." She managed to say between laughs.

Roland looked at his parents like they were crazy and sigh. "You two are weird." He muttered before resuming eating, losing interest in his papa's gift for the time being.

Both parents gaze fell on the boy who was already happily munching on his breakfast, both of them wearing grins on their lips.

Upon remembering, Robin picked up the guitar pick from the tiny box and turned it around, what he saw there, or read, had his throat closing off and his eyes welling up with tears.

SOON TO BE DAD.

Robin visage went from the guitar pick to his grinning wife, her own eyes filling up with tears. "Is this…" But he couldn't even finish the sentence, the emotions brewing from deep within his hearts were finally catching up with his mind and the tears fell. Luckily for him, Regina was aware where his line of thought was taking him and she simply nodded, a breathed 'Yes.' Passing through plush lips as her hand went to reach for his free one. Robin was overwhelmed with emotions. His heart was begging to be let out of his rib cage and soar freely, his eyes not able to stop the fresh wave of tears and his body well that acted on its own volition and stood, the hand that Regina had been holding shifted so he could pull her up with him, and hug her tight to his chest. For a moment he forgot about everything. His birthday, the fact that weeks ago they spoke of her not being able to have kids, and everything. In that very moment it was just them, and Roland who jumped out of his chair when he realized both of his parents got bizarre, more than usual. The boy tugged at their pants, breaking the spell between them but not the swell of emotions that running wildly in the air.

"You two are acting strange again." Roland's nose scrunched up, tiny arms coming to rest upon his chest as he seize both of his parents. Robin and Regina looked at one another, their mental communication strong enough to know what the other was thinking. They should tell Roland. Locksley sat down patting his lap for his boy to sit, when he did, Regina pulled a chair, placing it across the two Locksley and sitting there.

"Roland sweetie, there is something we need to tell you." All of a sudden Regina felt nervous. Would her little boy receive well the news? He's a brilliant kid but even he likes having the attention all to himself. Though maybe this was a good thing. Roland was in search of siblings, have adopted Henry as one, and pretty soon Regina will bring the boy home, still this was a tiny baby being formed in her belly. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her lips to speak. "You know how much we love you, and how much we will always care for you. Our love for you won't diminish, never." When Roland nodded with his brow furrow, she continue. "See…" One deep breath. "You are going to be a big brother."

Robin softly squeezed the boy's arm when he didn't respond for long moments. His own heart started to beat fast and he was afraid that maybe Roland didn't a little brother or sister, not after finding in Henry an older siblings. The desperation was in both parents and the boy's silence was making things a tinge worse. But after long moments, Roland face split in two, showcasing the biggest smile he had ever showed.

Robin and Regina sighed in relief.

"I'm going to have a little sister." He squealed, jumping from his father's lap. "Henry and I are going to have a little sister." Roland repeated, this time including the older boy.  
"When is she coming?" His smile never faltered as he look from Robin to Regina and repeat.

The brunette breathed out in relief that Roland was so excited. "Still a long way to go but before you know she or he will be here. We don't know if it is a boy or a girl."

The younger Locksley shook his head, stubbornness dripping from him. "It is a girl. That way Henry and I can protect her." Oh how Regina's heart swell with those words.

"That's my boy." Robin said, of course.

Grinning at his father, Roland began to bounce where he stands, completely forgetting of the breakfast at the table. "I need to draw…" He said turning around and running off.

"Roland wait you haven't finished your breakfast." But by the time Regina got to stand up and say those words Roland was long gone. She freed a laugh, looking at the path the boy had taken a few seconds ago before she felt two strong arms envelope her in a tight embrace. Her back collided with his hard chest, her nostrils filled with forestry scent that was Robin and she sigh contently, throwing her head back.

"You are pregnant." He muttered quietly, the air turning loaded as he came to reminiscences on the previous conversation they had but weeks ago. A conversation they had in the bathroom, while they both sat on the floor after she had expelled all the contents in her stomach into the toilet. He realized that she was pregnant then, and he thought about it but after what she told him those thoughts quickly vanished.

He should have known better.

"I am…" she replied back, eyes close as she relaxed into his embrace.

"How?" Okay, he knows the process but after she adamantly shot him down the last time, this question was valid. "I thought that…"

"I couldn't? I know I thought the same. When the doctor told me I was completely shocked. I asked her and she said that everything is perfect in me. That is when I realized that my mother had something to do with all of this. And after she confessed on putting Graham in my life it wasn't hard to piece everything together." Her hand landed in his, squeezing softly there. For long hours she tried to make sense of everything. Why would Graham do something like that? Why would her mother take away the chance to be happy? But then again, Cora Mills only cared about herself, everyone else –including her daughter – was collateral damage. Regina expelled a breath, trying to push back the thoughts, because they didn't have room today, actually they didn't fit into their lives ever again.

"Doesn't surprise me though. Cora is capable of many things…"

"Don't I know it." She turns in his arms, putting her own around his neck. "But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is this, us." Getting on her tiptoes, Regina pressed her lips against his own. Robin didn't waste his time and quickly answer, sinking his teeth on her lower lip with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" She inquired, opening her eyes. The man smile broaden even more as he gives voice to his thoughts.

"It is just…" He takes a deep breath, arms around her flexing softly. "Everything, us, started on my birthday years ago." Robin rolled his lip between his teeth. It just hit him like a train. On this very day, almost six years ago Robin and Regina finally gave into their attractions and now look at them. "Everything started because we wanted to have a relationship, no strings attached, and look where it lead us?" His grinned only widen when her eyes locked with his blue ones. They have overcome so many obstacles, they have endure years of separation, memory loss and near death experiences and look at them, stronger than ever. "We are married, expecting another kid and in the process of adopting as well. I don't know you but this is the perfect life. Even though the road has been too rough we won in the end, our love was stronger than your mother's will to tear us apart."

He was right, of course he was. Regina nodded, leaning closer to his warmth, to his embrace. The last four years of her life without memories, Regina, had been in a desperate search. She wanted to find a home, a place to be at peace, a place where she could be herself or at least try to create a new persona since she already had a blank slate. The brunette never found that place. She felt safe in her job in the gallery but that wasn't enough, and even Graham wasn't what she needed. But the day she met Robin that night in the gallery, the first time brown eyes locked with cerulean ones, Regina was instantly enticed. There was a warmth, a familiarity in them that tugged at her heart and made the chemicals in her brain react. After that they spent so much time together and when he hugged her the first time she knew, his arms were her home.

"I love you…" she whispered, hiding her face into his chest. Robin's hand ran from their place in her lower back up and he embraced her tighter an 'I love you too.' Passing through rough lips. They were in that position for what it felt like hours but once a few minutes ticked by. His heartbeat was lulling her to sleep and then she remember, there was something else she needed to tell him, "Oh there is something else I need to give you, more like tell you too…" She stepped back of his embrace, lips curling up into a warm simper. "I've decided to take your name."

Robin eyes her with surprise, not really expecting this. "But…"

Regina shook her head, pressing one dainty finger against his lips. "I remember why I kept it in the first place. It wasn't because you and I got married in secret and I didn't want to alarm mother but…" She took a deep breath. Slowly she had been remembering small details of her life, though what she needs to remember is still a mystery, she is glad that she at least remember this. "It was the only thing I had from my father and my mother ruined it. I don't want to carry anything else that reminds of my past, which is ironic because I don't remember much." She breathed out, a tiny tear falling down her cheek. "I can't keep wearing the 'Mills' name any longer. I want to cut my chains and be freed of her."

He understood well. They had talked about her changing her name before they got married. Robin already knew all of this, and he also knew how much her father truly meant to her. Regina once told him about him, how Henry Mills, the only person who truly cared for her when she was growing up. He taught how to play the piano, they painted together the sunset every day and even read to her when nighttime came. He planted in her the passion for art, for any type of art, even dancing and Cora had always tried to take that away from her. She finally succeeded when Henry died in mysterious circumstances but Regina was convinced that her mother had a hand in that but she never was able to prove it. Her touch brought him back, and he smiled with a nod. "If that is what you want then of course. Nothing would make me happier. Regina Victoria Locksley. Sounds beautiful, don't you think?" When her lips pulled up in a smile, Robin brush away that stray tear that fell from her alluring eyes. Gods even when she cried she was beautiful. "Doesn't that take time, changing your name I mean?"

"It does, and there is something I need to make the transition go even faster. I need out marriage certificate." When his brows furrow together, piecing everything together, Regina sighed. He patched that up quickly.

"We need to go to New York."

"Yes."

"When?"

Taking a step back, the back of her knees collided with the chair. She took the opportunity to sit down, and reach for a glass of water on top of the dinner table. Regina took a long swig, and released a content sigh.

She was parched.

Robin followed quickly behind, sitting just across her as he awaited for an answer.

"A week from now." She mumbled, sitting back with her knees against her chest. "It is the sufficient time I need to get everything ready in Roland school. After what happened with mother I am not leaving him here. I know Mal would take good care of him but…" Robin placed a hand on her knee, trying to calm her down.

"I understand, Regina. Besides Roland won't be missing much. He is still too advance for the new class he is in. I'm pretty sure he will do well when we return."

Grateful that he understood, Regina relaxed under his touch. "We can't take Henry because we aren't legally his parents, yet, but I made sure Mal would keep an eye on him." Putting down one of her legs, and a hand on Robin's she added. "Though I need to pick up a few papers regarding Henry as well. See he was born in New York so I need ask for a formal birth certificate, it was already approved."

Upon hearing that he grinned, because that meant one thing. "We are almost done with the process." And when her smile confirmed it, Robin grinned wider. This shaped up to be the greatest birthday ever. "Our family is growing." He marveled, pushing the chair closer to hers, and putting both of her legs over his lap.

"Good thing this house is big." Regina replied, biting back a smile.

"And that our hearts are big enough to allow endless love reside there."

 _-a penny for your thoughts?_


	20. Begin Again

A/N: Helloooo! Well I wanted to begin by thanking everyone that has read, commented and give amazing feedback to this story. This story is so close to my heart because even though it started as a fun way to RolePlay and pass the time it turned into something extremely important to me, thus pushing me to write this fanfic. I wanna thank my partner, Dany, for writing this with me, for always encouraging me with and every crazy idea I get on daily basis. She is the true MVP. This is the last chapter and I tried to give it my all. I said there might be a second part, well might is loosely use because there is a high chance that I will. I still have so much to give to these characters that had made me laugh, cry and swoon day after day. Though the second part is a long way to go I still have other stories that are begging to be told. I will update you guys soon on what's to come next but for now I do hope you have enjoyed this journey as much as I have. If you have any inquiries about my next projects you can always send me a message or contact me via twitter RegalChivalry. Again, thanks for everything, it had been an honor for me to write and I am grateful that you decided to stick around to finish reading.

Without further a due, here it is, Begin Again last chapter. Enjoy.

Love, Janice.

Chapter 20, Begin Again.

Ten years ago.

" _It was like magic, no it was something stronger. Something that I cannot explain that pulled me to her. Maybe it was the way her eyes told millions of tragic stories with just one glance or the way each and one of her steps went with trepidation. She was magic, and not the kind that makes you see an illusion. She was like the type of magic that ran over your skin like million bolts of electricity that should kill you but only give you more life. She was truly exceptional, in my veins, buried deep into my bones. There was no way to get rid of her, and honestly I didn't want to. I love her. I've loved her from the very first moment my eyes locked with hers. I've loved her since that day she called me sour patch kid and alter the course of my existence forever. There was no life before her, and if she ever leaves there will never be life after her as well. Regina gives meaning to my life, she revived this broken heart."_

 _The very first time Robin openly expressed his feelings for Regina was the day he finally got to breath of fresh air. For years he had been locking away everything that woman made him feel. Anger, sadness, happiness and even playfulness. Time after they started their 'No strings attached' agreement Robin had been having difficulty to keep everything in. Each time he kissed her, Robin wanted to say 'I love you'. Each time he breathed in her scent, Robin wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go._

 _She didn't make things easy for him and gods it was torture. Until he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to tell her, had to risk her leaving him forever but if that meant expressing what he felt then be it. Unknown to him, Regina Mills heard the confession, the confession that was only meant for David's ears._

Present Time.

New York City, how much she had missed this place. The bustling streets, the skin nipping cold, coffee house after coffee house and the way it sent her a sense of happiness. Though that didn't mean that she hated Alabama. Her life was there and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, especially when she was about to bring another life.

The big city was hardly the place for a new born child to grow up. Good thing they really hadn't planned on returning, though she really, really missed her city.

Regina didn't remember when was the last time she was in her birth place, maybe a long time ago, maybe recently? Truth was she tends to forget when memories are surrounded by negativity and pain. Her loss of memory had been a huge factor in that. She could truly call it a blessing disguise as a curse.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

The moment she stepped onto the busy streets of this huge city that saw her at her best and at her worse, Regina took a deep breath. There was so much to do here, so many people to visit, but first things first. They needed to visit the City Clerk. After a few moments of just looking around, rooted into place, Regina felt both or her hands being grasped. One by Robin and the other by Roland. Warmth spread from her limbs to her heart and the comfort came easily.

"You okay?" Robin asked, wearing a concerned look on his countenance. Mills shook her head softly, smiling at her husband.

"I am fine. Just a little overwhelmed. Since the day I ran from my mother's grasp I haven't really visited New York." One deep breath is taken, filling her lungs to the brim and then exhaling, words rushing out quickly. "I never really thought I was going to be given a reason to return."

"We can go back if you want. Really you don't have to do this." Robin was more than ready to turn around and book a flight back to Alabama but Regina wasn't having any of it. Letting go of his hand, she placed it gently against his cheek, lips pulling into a reassuring smile that had the man breathing out in peace.

"Robin, everything is fine. Besides this is part of your birthday gift." Licking her lips, she leaned close to his lips and pressed hers against his. "All we need to do, is get our marriage certificate and then finish the process to change my name. Pretty soon I'll be Regina Victoria Locksley."

When she first told him about it, Robin was ecstatic, that along with the amazing news that he was going to be a father again made him the happiest man alive. But after a while of thinking about her decision many question came to mind. The whole reason she didn't change her name when they got married was because 'Mills' was her father's name and that was the only thing she truly had of him. Cora made sure to burn every picture of him, any records that he had been in Regina's life, it was like a ghost only remembered by his daughter. He had asked her a few times before landing if she was sure and one last time, now, for good measure after seeing that unreadable expression on her face. But her touch lightened up his spirits and he found comfort in her smile.

It was truly the most beautiful and exotic thing in the world.

"And after that Henry." Robin allowed, a smile on his face matching Regina's.

"Our meeting with the social worker is tomorrow, and then we need to pick up his birth certificate and makes things official." Sighing softly, Regina's hand ran from cheek to neck to shoulder all the way down to grab his hand. "We still need to talk to Henry to see if he wants to keep his birth name or well…" She trailed off, knowing well Robin would understand what she meant.

"That'd be Locksley or Mills?" He teased, squeezing her hand softly to which was responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Idiot." She first muttered, scrunching up her nose. Her lips were parted to say something else when she the brunette felt her arm being tugged by an antsy Roland.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry." And right on cue his tummy rumble, making the pair chuckle softly. Regina's tummy followed Roland and realization down on her, they haven't eaten anything.

Nodding at her son, Regina then looked up at Robin once more. "We still have a few hours to kill, we can go and have something to eat before going to the city clerk." The brunette let go of their hands and in one, careful, movement she picked up Roland. Robin was quickly alarmed, placing a hand on her lower back, and Regina was rolling her eyes equally as fast. "Robin, I'm pregnant not invalid."

He practically scoffed, his hands never leaving its place at the small of her back. "Funny, you said the exact same thing when you were pregnant with Roland." It was her turn to scoff and divert her attention back to the little boy in her arms.

"What are you in the mood for eating?"

Roland was quickly putting his thinking pout in place. His little brow furrowed, as his tiny hands grasp her shoulder gently. She could feel his lithe fingers thrumming against her shoulder, a little quirk she realized he had when he was completely immerse in his thoughts. Regina couldn't help the smile that pulled up her lips to the brief moment of silence amongst the trio, her eyes darting back to Robin who had the exact same look on his face that she had. Their little boy was smart, caring and adorable all in the same package and they could only wish that they little life growing in her tummy has his amazing traits. Because after everything that Roland had been through, he had managed to be a happy kid that with patience and love had managed to come out truly perfect. Maybe perfection doesn't exist but in their dictionary, Robin and Regina's, Roland was the true definition of that word.

After a minute of simply pondering on Regina's question, Roland still his fingers and grinned. His tiny lips vociferate the word 'pizza' and like that, their decision was made.

"Oh that sounds delicious." Regina practically said in glee, to which Robin had to raise a brow in her direction.

Robin knows well she doesn't usually get too excited about greasy food, especially pizza but then he came to realize something really important, cravings were kicking in. "Alright pizza it is. Where to?"

It was Regina's turn to put on a thinking pout, -the exact same pout as Roland's- , head tilting to the side as she thought about a place where they could go and eat in peace. After what felt like forever, Regina's lips pulled up into a bright smile. "I know. Let's go to the Papa John's that is around the corner from your apartment."

Locksley was genuinely surprised by her choice but it brought so many good memories to his mind. He remembers dragging her to eat pizza with him even though Regina had told him, countless of times that she didn't want to. At the end she ended up eating her food and his. Regina had a big appetite but wasn't too keen on showing it to anyone but the more they spent time together, the less she worried about it, well if only around him. "Wow, we haven't been there in years. I wonder if it's still there."

"One way to find out." Regina winked and Robin nodded.

"Of course."

Robin began putting their suitcases inside the car he had rented and Regina was in charge of putting Roland in the back part. With the boy all buckled up, the brunette sat in the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. After finishing with the suitcases, Robin got into the driver seat, and mirror Regina's action. "Off we go." He brought the car to life and drove off.

..::..

"Gods I'm full…" Robin muttered, throwing his head back for a brief moment. When they arrived, they both were ecstatic to see that the restaurant was still standing and packed. Pizza was still as amazing as ever and the company even more. He was grateful that they were able to share a family moment like this in one of the places that was in their past, even though the great part of it was still hazy to his wife. "Regina do you remember when you had jalapeno pizza craving at eleven and they were almost closing up the place for the night?"

Regina's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink, her gaze casting downward. She vaguely remembers about that. True, she had been remembering small things, and a few of them were about her pregnancy with Roland, to which she was grateful.

Any memory related to her sweet little boy was something she placed in the treasure vault of her heart. "I actually do remember a little. I've been remembering small details. I think we came here at almost closing time and the owner took pity on you because his wife was also pregnant and he knew what it felt like when your pregnant wife didn't get what she craved." She explained, before taking a sip of her sprite. Regina casted her eyes to the side, looking that the boy still chewing away his pizza.

"Yes, exactly." Robin was relieved that she indeed remembered about that even if it was just a tiny bit. It was really hard to try and have conversation about a past she didn't have a clue about. "I was so grateful to him that I even offered working around for free." Robin laughed and Regina was quickly joining in. "There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He said after calming his laughter, "Seeing you happy is what I live for. To this very day I still feel that way." He reached for his company hand, squeezing it softly. "You, Roland and…" his hand, previously holding Regina's, moved to her belly, rubbing it softly. All he can think about was how pretty soon she will start showing and he cannot wait for that to happen. "… This little miracle."

That warmed the hell out of Regina's heart. He made her emotional in a matter of seconds. She doesn't know if it was because of the hormones or because he always got to her.

Though something inside of her is telling Regina that it wasn't the hormones. Robin had a unique way of making her swoon in a matter of nothing and the pregnancy is fueling that ability of his tenfold.

Gods seven more months of this to go.

Regina's smile turned watery as she rested her hand on top of his. "Robin I love you and all but if you make me cry in public I'm going to kick your arse."

And that is when Roland began to laugh.

Both adults turned their attention to the boy in question who was hysterically laughing. For a moment Robin and Regina were concerned of the sudden outburst but when he spoke, all was clear.

"Papa is going to get his B kick by mama."

Regina pursed her lips trying, desperately, -but failing- to hold in the blooming laughter that came from deep within her belly. Apparently Roland had been paying attention to their conversation and she had to make a mental note of watching what she said in front of him. The littlest Locksley, well not for long, could understand things fairly quickly and they needed to watch out, they didn't want the boy learning things he shouldn't for his age. Robin on the other hand put on a feigned, indignant look on his countenance, making it extremely hard for Regina to stop laughing.

"You think she can?" Robin asked the boy who enthusiastically nodded his head.

"You heard the boy." Oh the smirk was perfectly in place. "I would win." She leaned forward, kissed his cheek, smirk growing bigger with each passing second. "But we both already knew that." Regina winked and sat back on her chair with a satisfied sigh. Her eyes fell close for a moment, and she basked in the moment. She could hear Robin and Roland laughing, the barely registerable sound of the restaurant, amidst all the noise she truly felt in peace, a peace that had been missing in her life but had been slowly being gained.

"Um, Regina we should go." Robin spoke softly and she opened her eyes to the sight of Roland sitting on his lap. "We should go to the Clerk office it must be opened by now."

"Yes, sure." She stood up far too quick causing her to lose her balance for a moment. If it wasn't for Robin, Regina would have fallen to the floor. "Thanks…" she muttered, taking a deep breath.

"You okay?"

When she nodded he sighed but didn't let go of her.

"Robin really I'm fine." She covered his cheeks with her hands and smiled. "Now can we go?"

"Okay." He kissed her temple but never let go for the life off him. When Regina squeezed his hands softly he, finally, let go but never his eyes left her frame.

..::..

City Hall was buzzing. People ran up and down the stair quickly, others were barking thing into the phones and then there were those who were just slacking, but hours in an office would do that to a person. With her memories still foggy, Regina can't really recount the last time she was inside that place. She thinks it was when she got married to Robin but she wasn't really sure. After all, she was an attorney and spending time in city hall wasn't unheard off. Regina's steps were faster as she approached the secretary, Robin and Roland following behind her though they were having a conversation and weren't paying attention to her at the moment. Mills barely registered what they were speaking off, but she heard something about Roland becoming a lawyer and the boy saying that he wanted to do something that could help the human body. Looks like Roland was still hell bent on being a doctor. Regina smiled at the thought, her boy, like his father, had such a kind soul always wanting to help others.

She couldn't feel more proud.

Regina was so immerse in her own mind that at first she didn't hear the secretary call her.

"Miss?" The woman behind the desk called out and then Regina was brought back to reality.

"Yes, I am sorry." Regina cleared her throat. "I am here to pick up my marriage certificate. I called two days ago and was told it would be ready by now. The name is Regina, Regina Mills." The woman across from Regina nodded, before diverting her attention to the monitor. After a few seconds of typing Regina's information into the system, the secretary stood up, walking to one of the shelves behind her and extracting a folder. The moment she opened it and read its content, the secretary walked back to the desk and looked at Regina with a head tilt.

"You requested a name change too, am I correct?" When the brunette released a court nod, the secretary picked up a pen and the brought out a paper from the folder. "Everything is ready I am just going to need your signature and your husband's."

When Regina turned around, Robin was already walking towards her with the boy in tow. Mills smiled fondly, turning to the woman that was attending her. "Where should I sign?"

The blonde secretary pointed to the dotted line at the end of the paper, whilst explaining to the brunette the implications, about her name change. Regina, not once, hesitated to sign and was quickly passing the pen to Robin who was at her side by then. He looked at her in a way that made her stomach do summersaults and her lips pulled into a bright smile. Her heart was beating faster to the point she could her the loud thud in her ears. Robin smiled at her as well before turning to sign beside her signature. A wave of pure relief washed over her and that was where Mills realized that she was leaving behind so many horrible memories attached to her surname. Though the good ones were kept safe inside her heart, her father's memory. Once the pair had finished the paperwork, the secretary took the papers and began copying them into the system and printing important documents to give Regina.

"Here is your declaration of name change. You should renew your driver license and important documents to comply with the name change but overall it has been done. Congratulations Mrs. Locksley." When Regina heard the other woman call her 'Mrs. Locksley' she was over the moon. It had such a nice ring to it and for the first time in her life she felt truly free. The brunette nodded to the woman, taking the paper that were being offered to her and then turning to Robin who was grinning almost like a fool and she had to laughed. Her free hand grasped his, and she moved the away from the desk before planting a kiss on his lips.

"You heard that Mr. Locksley? There is a Mrs. Locksley to compliment you." She said, earning a chuckle from her over ecstatic husband and even from an attentive four year old. Upon hearing Roland's laugh, Robin was quick to scoop him up tickling his belly. 

"Now what should the Locksley clan do now?" Robin asked after pressing a kiss to Roland's temple. They still had the rest of the day free since tomorrow they were going to finish with Henry's adoption process but for now they should do something or…

"What about we visit Mary?" Regina asked and Robin was genuinely surprised. For a while he stared at her, he believed Regina didn't remember Mary. Though he was going to suggest the visit, he needed to think it through. Apparently Regina beat him to the punch.

"I thought you didn't remember Mary or David." The brunette smirked when she heard that.

"Their names were on the marriage certificate. They were the witness to our wedding, right?"

Oh, yeah. He forgot about that but still she wanted to see them. That's at first.

"Yeah they were." He confirmed, "May I ask, why do you want to see them?"

Regina was a bit taken aback by his question. She is aware that David is his best friend and have been wanting to see him for a while but he was rather reluctant about it. "If you don't want to we can always do something else I don't –"

But Robin caught her short with a kiss before she ramble on even more. "I do want to see them. Just that I'm surprised you want to as well. Since you've been steering clear of a few things I thought this was one of them."

There was brief moment of silence amongst the tiny family. Robin hitting on the nail.

Well he truly knew her.

She was hell bent on avoiding places and people. Yes, Mary Margaret Blanchard was one of them but that was because out of all the people she had in her past (Robin had informed her off.) Mary was the only one with ties to her family, to Cora and the last thing Regina wanted was her mother knowing of her little visit. Though Regina was absolutely sure that her mother already knew. It was just a matter of time before she made herself known. And after what happened with Roland a few months ago, Regina wasn't risking it.

In the back of her head there was a voice telling her she should visit. Fearing Cora this way won't allow Regina live her life to the fullest so she decided to take the chance. What's the worst that could happen?

Okay, there was a lot of horrible things that could happen but it is best if she doesn't think about it.

"I considered not visiting, at least not on this trip but…" She reached for Roland's collar fixing it. The action earned her a giggle from the boy. "…I think that seeing them may be a trigger to recover what is still unknown to me." Regina leaned forward and kissed Roland's cheek though her eyes never left Robin who had his brow furrow. "What?"

He tilted his head to the side, brows knitting together even more.

Clearly he was scheming in his head.

What?

Well he didn't say, not just yet.

"No nothing. Let's just go now. Traffic is bound to get heavy." A rough hand landed on the small of her back, guiding her out of the office. Once outside, the bustling sound of the city came back into focus. It was comforting for Regina, gave her a sense of familiarity and belonging though she didn't pay much attention to the latter, even if New York is the place where she grew up there was no way Regina would ever returned.

Especially with the impending doom lingering on top of their heads if they ever made the foolish decision of coming back.

-x-

The drive to Mary's house was entertaining. Between Robin's awful jokes and Roland's adorable giggles, Regina passed the time in full glee and smiles. With them she always lost the track of time and she was completely engulf in her family. Family that was about to grow one member bigger. The moment Robin stopped the car and killed the engine, Mills, actually Mrs. Locksley, visage switched from the boy in the back of the car to Robin who was giving her that adorable, goofy grin that made her heart fluttered.

"We are here…" He said, taking off the seatbelt and then leaning to kiss Regina's cheek before getting out of the car. Roland proceeded to take off his own seat belt, waiting, impatiently, for his father to open the door. The brunette took a moment to stare at the house in front of her. Mary was living in the suburb. It look like a good neighborhood to raise a child. White picket fence, unnatural green grass and tons of flower bed around the house. It wouldn't surprise her if there were bird houses around. From what she remembers about Mary (Extremely little details.), and what Robin has told her, the other woman seemed like a Snow White kind of person. The only thing that would be missing was her seven dwarfs, though at the rate she is going with kids, she will be the complete fairytale life.

Woah, that was a bit harsh. Comparing dwarves to kids.

Regina shook her head, breathing in and out a few times before mustering the courage to finally push the door open, get out of the car and walk to Robin and Roland.

Robin didn't say anything to her for taking her time, he understood how overwhelming all of this can be, especially with the conflicting memories in her head. So he gave her the time to recuperate. When the brunette in question finally walked to him, Robin smiled, hand on her arms rubbing soothingly. "We can do this in another moment. I want you to be comfortable."

And for the millionth time that day Regina felt grateful and at peace. She realized she could do this, with him at her side Regina Victoria Locksley could conquer the world.

"No, I am fine. Sooner or later this has to be done and the sooner we do the quicker my memories will flow in." Or so she hopes.

Robin gave her an understanding nod, hope in his bright, alluring blue eyes. The moment she looked into them, her determination grew.

"Now let's see Mary Margaret."

Regina laced their fingers together, smiling up at Robin as they approach the porch. Roland was already in front of the door, jumping up and down action that made Regina chuckle. "Go ahead, knock." Robin said. Roland didn't need to be told twice, because the instant Robin said those words the boy a knocking happily.

Nerves struck, causing Regina to tighten her hold on her husband hand, breathing shallowly.

Robin leaned close to her ear, whispered an _'I'm here.'_ And the brunette instantly relaxed.

She could do this. It's not like she is returning to a scene of a crime. Gods, she is simply visiting an old friend she doesn't remember much about that might trigger her memories and and-

She is at the brisk of a panic attack.

' _Pull yourself together.'_ Regina inwardly told herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath that filled her lungs completely. The moment she opened them again, the door knob was turning, door pulling open and there was a stunt short pixie hair brunette, gaping at them like she had seen a ghost. Really the comparison was accurate. Years were spent without memories of a life she barely knows about, she was practically dead and this? This was the act of resurrection. For the longest of moments the adults stared at one another, unable to blink or speak. Holding in a breath. It was like they've entered a twilight zone. In Regina's and Mary's case it was understandable, years have been spent not seeing or even talking to each other but Robin? Well he was simply holding his breath not knowing what to expect.

The tension, the silence was broken when another voice came into focus.

"Mary, who's at the…" The moment David stood beside his wife, holding a blonde girl (their eldest daughter.) in his arms, he looked at the pair on the other side of the door.

"ROBIN, REGINA!" He exclaimed, glee apparent in his voice.

Robin finally got out of his trance, smile widening on his lips. "David, is truly good to see you." Locksley hugged the man the best way he could, his smile never faltering.

The two women on the other hand were still suffering from the initial shock but it was Robin's soft touch on her back that brought Regina back to reality.

'Speak, Regina.' The brunette commanded herself, expelling a heavy breath from her lungs. "Hello…" She finally muttered, feeling some of the anxiety wash away. "I'd say good to see you but…" clearing her throat, Regina continued, "…I am still in the process of remembering everything."

Mary shook her head, bright simper on her lips in an instant. "Don't worry about it." The pixie cut hair woman took a step back, opening the path for the little family to walk in. "The important thing is that you are alive and well, memories will come, eventually."

And just like that, Regina could breathe easily again.

-x-

"Roland be careful!" Regina exclaimed from her place on the couch, watching her son, Emma, Neal and Lynn (The Nolan's kids.) run around the house like it was a park.

"I will momma." Roland replied back, running outside with the three kids following behind. It occurred to Regina that her son didn't have much friends to simply play like this. He had been jumping grades, and taking on harder tasks at school to actually concentrate on making any friends. The school teacher once sat with Roland to discuss his lack of friendships and he had told his teacher that he is happy like he is. Studying and making his parents proud. When the teacher had told Regina she felt pride but a heart tug as well.

He is growing up so fast and she is afraid to miss something if she blinks.

Though at the very moment it was refreshing to see him like this. So carefree and happy. Regina hopes to see more of this side when Henry moves in with them and the baby is born. It will balance things out.

She knows it.

"He is precious." Mary's voice pulled Regina out of her reverie, her eyes casting over her. "Robin talked about Roland a lot when he called."

Regina took a sip of the drink she was nursing (apple juice, Mary still thinks it is her favorite and Regina didn't have the heart to say no.) And after gulping it down she smiled. "Roland is quite the character. More often than not he is teaching us. He is truly gifted." The pride in her voice was inevitable. Roland was her biggest accomplishment. Every day she looked at her son, Regina couldn't help how much resemblance there is between him and his father. Both extraordinary people with hearts of gold and she is proud to call them family. "Roland is an amazing kid. I'm so proud of him."

"I can see you are." There was something behind Mary's words that Regina couldn't quite place. It had her switching her gaze from the boy in question to the woman that, once upon a time, was Regina's best friends. Maybe she still is, but until her memories are like this, scattered all over the place, the brunette will keep a respectful distance. But back to that catch in Mary's voice.

"Is there something you want to say?" Leaning forward, Regina placed her almost empty glass on the table, her eyes still on the other brunette across the table. Mary his fidgeting, moving her glass from hand to hand in what only can be a nervous action. For some inexplicable reason (really not that inexplicable, they've met long ago and can read Mary like a book. That she needs to read again to remember the important plot lines.) Regina can see it. That expression loaded with many unexpressed words and feelings, the way Mary's leg bounce up and down in a desperate attempt to calm herself or simply the way she hollows her cheeks as in trying to swallow the words in the tip of her tongue. And Regina had to send this unique tell-me-what's-on-your-mind look that had the other woman slumping back into the couch with a sigh.

"Nothing it is just…" Mary takes a visible deep breath, mustering the courage to keep on talking. "I don't remember you ever wanting kids. When you first realized you were pregnant you flipped. I _do_ remember the way you freaked out, you didn't tell Robin for weeks because you didn't know what to do with the baby but now, looking at you and Roland I realized that I misjudge you back then."

Oh!

Ohh!

Wow. Regina held onto Mary's words, one by one ringing in her head loudly. She couldn't imagine a world with Roland, she had lived it for four years and it was honestly quite cold. Her life picked up so much after meeting that boy that had stolen her heart just like his father did. Regina will be forever grateful that her husband, that amazing man, had found her once more. That he had kept his promise and with him brought life, light, passion and reassurance into her life. Now with a tiny new life coming their way, and Henry's adoption almost finalized, Regina is sure that she had the perfect life, the perfect family. "Sometimes I want to scold my old self." The brunette said, sighing afterwards. When Mary gave her a questioning look, Locksley laughed, softly shaking her head. "Between what Robin had told me and the little I've remember, I deducted that _I_ was quite the stubborn and almost heartless person."

"You never been a heartless person, Regina. That was your mother. You only did what she told you because you feared she would hurt the people you love." Mary had to defend Regina. Had to tell her the true extent when it came to love. For the pixie hair cut woman, Regina, was the kind of woman who loved with her whole heart and soul. She was always willing to sacrifice herself to ensure the safety of those who love. That was confirmed when she told Robin to take Roland and flee. Thanks to that sacrifice (Even though she suffered tortures at the hand of her mother.) Robin and her son were safe and sound. "I always been able to see this light in you I've never seen in anyone else. Even when you thought you didn't deserve love, even after Daniel that light was always there. Buried beneath a mountain of desperation and heartbreak." Mary stood up, hurriedly moving to Regina's side. She took the other woman's hand, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I always wondered what it would be like when that light came out and then everything with Robin happened and I got to see this amazing side of you. Even when you two _thought_ you were being discrete with your relationship, the truth was that light was out and you were _happy_ for the very first time. That's why I didn't hesitate to say yes to be your witness when you two got secretly married."

Regina didn't know how to react, what to say to Mary's confession. She is accustomed to Robin telling her how amazing she was, that he always knew the potential hidden within her heart but hearing another person that wasn't him talk about her that way was… refreshing. She wanted to say something, anything but at this point the lump in her throat is preventing the words from coming out. So she smiles, takes Mary Margaret's hand in her and squeezed it tightly. The emotions in her dark eyes probably were enough to express all the gratitude that in that moment flooded her body.

It wasn't a mistake visiting Mary.

After a moment, or two Regina finally found her voice, "Thank you." She breathed out, filling so light that the brunette thought she was floating in the air. "For some reason, I needed to hear that." Another beat of silence went by as she asses her words carefully. Yes, she needed to listen to someone else say something like that to her. It wasn't like she didn't believe all the nice words that constantly came from Robin, she is sure he meant every one of them but hearing another person speak to her in that manner made her realized that she wasn't completely lost in the darkness. That is when Regina finally accepted her fate. If she wasn't to remember her life completely then be it. She has a family who loves her and she loves back equally as fervent, she had friends that accepted her as she is, with her flaws and perks but most importantly, Regina had learned to love herself, to feel worthy of all the things she had and is gaining with each passing day. Yes she has her fears and as human being they will be constantly there, keeping her alert but the beauty of her fears was that in the end they make Regina stronger. Her determination stood tall, like a tree in the middle of a storm. Her roots getting deeper and deeper never allowing her to falter. There was nothing else that matter to Regina from that point forward, and now with a new baby on the way the brunette is bound to get stronger and Robin will be there as her rock.

Speaking of which, in that very moment he walked into the living room, a smile on his lips and Regina's heart fluttered. Mary Margaret decide to go and check on the kids outside, leaving the couple alone. Robin sat at her side, taking her hand in his and lifting it to place a kiss on the back of it. "How are you feeling, love?"

The brunette chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. As she moved back to her original position, Regina's lips quirk up into a bright smile. "I am stronger than ever." Lungs free all air and with it a soft laugh goes. Because, yes, she feels stronger than ever. She feels like conquering realms, and live on the edge every day as long as she has this feeling. This outburst of pure unadulterated love that comes with being with Robin and it is just amazing how fucking great everything is. For so long she had seen life in black and white but right now, in that very moment many splash of colors came into her visage and gods she wouldn't trade this.

There was something different in Regina the moment those words left her lips. It was like she finally had an epiphany that freed her from the chains that were holding her back. And Robin felt somewhat empowered by her. "Well I think that power is contagious then." He grinned, relaxing more into the couch. "So I was thinking that you and I can do something today."

Ha! Regina called it.

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that. What do you have in mind?" Regina laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand softly as reassurance that they were truly together.

"Well…" He began, scooting closer to Regina. "I still have my bike. What do you say if we take it out for a spine?"

"Isn't your bike in your apartment? We would have to go back to the city and…" Robin interrupted Regina with a kiss, to which she kindly replied back.

"Actually it is here. I called David yesterday to bring it here so he could check if it still works. Years without using it could have damage it." Head bobbed to the side, puppy dog eyes in place. "So what do you say?"

Regina thought about it for a moment and as tempting as the offer was there was one slight bump. "What about Roland?"

"Already taken care off. He can stay here today, until tomorrow. You and I can cruise and we can stay at the apartment. In the morning we can go and finish the adoption process and then we can pick up Roland and go home. We need to get Henry too."

"So you got everything figured out." Regina pursed her lips, trying to hold back the grin that wanted, demanded to be showed and when he nodded with a dorky smile, the brunette couldn't hold it back. It was impossible not to smile when Robin was giving her the dimpled one with those kind and soulful eyes that screamed joy at her. "Okay then let's go."

-x-

She closed her eyes and turned her face to the wind. Regina felt it caress her skin, go through her hair like an invisible ocean of exultation. It gave her a sense of freedom. It made her feel alive, and with her arms tightly around Robin, his warmth going from her limbs throughout her entire body, it was like transporting her back to times where their only dilemma was where they were going to stay for the night, his apartment of hers. A breeze, a forgotten summer, a smile everything fitted into one perfect memory, him. A temporary sensation entered her mind, as if a breeze ruffled through her thoughts. The feeling was perfect and she wished it never ended but suddenly everything came to a stop and when she opened her eyes Robin was parked at the side, in front of an abandoned building.

"Shit." She heard him say, the motor coming to an abrupt stop. When he took a deep breath, the brunette got of the bike and stood right in front of him. "Sorry, I think so much time standing still did do some damage." He got off the motorcycle, quickly inspecting it. Regina shook her head, a 'don't worry' falling from her lips as she simply stands back to look at him work.

Five minutes later Robin was cursing, again and Regina tried to not laugh. He was rather endearing. But she was bored of watching him work, so she began inspecting their surrounding and there was familiarity hitting her but she doesn't know why. "Robin have we been here before?" She inquired, looking back at him with tilt of her head. When Robin simply responded with an 'I don't think so.' She pushed the feeling away and switched her eyes back to the abandoned building. Again, that familiar sentiment struck back but with more force than before and she just couldn't shake it away. Taking cautious steps, Regina approached the entrance of the place, a granite like sign at the side of the gates that lead inside.

It read, 'Shady Hills Asylum.'

Those three words changed everything.

A sharp pain spread from her brain to her entire head. Regina quickly grasped her head, knees dropping to the floor with a loud thud. The pain, the excruciating pain had her gasping for air and in that moment of desperation, a loud scream left her body. Regina was shaking, her body feeling like tons of bolts of electricity were coursing through her. It was extremely painful, to the point where her scream turn louder.

He was completely frustrated with the stupid motorcycle. If he had known this was going to happen, Robin would have taken the car and take Regina somewhere nice for dinner. Maybe they even could have gone to central park and show her the exact spot where they had their first date all those years ago and have a nice time. A groan passed through sinful lips as he gave up on fixing the damn bike. He was about to stand up and apologize when Regina's scream pierce sharply through his head. Quickly standing up, Robin's ran to her in long strides instantly falling to her side. Locksley searched for injuries on his wife, any sign of blood or anything that could tell him why she was in such distress but when he didn't find anything, Robin panicked. "Regina what's wrong?" He asked, desperation clear in his timbre. How can he help her when he doesn't know what's going on? He didn't like feeling helpless when it came to her.

The pain in her head was intense to the point where she couldn't think straight. She felt Robin's hands over her, she heard his question but she couldn't answer back.

She didn't know what was going on.

Regina clutched her head tighter, as Robin pulled her closer to him. For a moment felt like she was dying until... until…

" _Mother please don't do this." She said between sobs, her limbs being tied up to the bed with such a force that the binds dug into her skin. "Why can't you see that I am truly happy with Robin, especially now that our son is born?" The tears fell down like a river, but she doesn't care. Cora was hell bent on her mission to make Regina miserable. "Please mother," And she begged and begged until her voice was silence thanks to all the drugs the nurse was injecting into her system. "I just want to be happy…"_

 _Cora got closer to Regina, eyes void of emotions, and heart cold as ice. "I am your mother, I know what's best for you. And that isn't the insufferable man and the bastard you stupidly call your son." She brushed Regina's hair of her face, "But you'll see my point after your treatment is over. Shady Hills Asylum is your new home."_

Memories, a cascade of memories were pouring in. Her friends, her life, Robin and Roland. Oh gods, her family. When Regina felt Robin's arms tightening around her frame, the brunette's eyes opened. Sure she had been remembering little details but this, remembering everything at the same time in his arms made her laugh like a maniac.

Her sudden laughter startle Robin. He was afraid that Regina might be going insane and he tried to get her attention. Desperately so. "Regina, sweetie look at me." But her eyes weren't focusing on him they were elsewhere and he was afraid to lose her forever. "Regina!" He called again and this time their visage locked and he saw something in her eyes, something he hasn't seen since that night were he and Roland had to leave her in her mother's claws.

He saw recognition.

Regina hands framed his face, a smile quickly on her lips. "Robin, I remember everything."

Air left his lungs the moment she spoke those words. The man felt like he was in dream, that this wasn't happening but her smile and touch was enough. "You remember." It was whispered, and he was afraid she didn't hear it but when she nodded and breathed out a laugh Robin couldn't help it. His lips were instantly on top of hers. There was desperation, longing, passion but overall, love. After all their time apart, memory loss, a vindictive mother and every in between Robin and Regina were together and pretty much in love. Their love had surpass what was normal, they were soulmate finally reunited. Because even though they have been together for months now, and he managed to make Regina fall in love with him once more, this was them again. They were one. Like it was destined to be.

After a long, desperate kiss, they parted when the need for air was too much. Their forehead rested upon each other's, eyes close as their breathing mingle.

"Robin you are the most stubborn man I've ever met." She laughed, finally opening her eyes. "I told you not to come back for me but I am so happy you didn't listen to me."

A small chortle left Robin, shaking his head in pure amusement. "I promised you I would find you. Your mother is nothing compared to the love and devotion I have for you. She can turn this earth into hell just to keep you away from me but I would turn into the devil if that meant I can protect you from her. What I am so sorry for is taking so much time. But it won't happen again, I promise."

"You are still an idiot…" She laughed before adding, "Gods never change. I love you." Her teary eyes expressed her unconditional love for this man that would go through hell and back just to be with her. Never had she ever been in the receiving end of such a beautiful feeling and still she feels so unworthy but this is Robin, and he would spend his entire life to prove to her that she truly is and somehow that is comforting for Regina.

"I'm your idiot." He grinned, slowly standing up, pulling her up in the process. There was a pause where they looked into each other's eyes, a silent exchange of words of love because they couldn't think about anything else at the moment. A dam has been broken, and hearts were able to fully express themselves to one another. At the moment the fact they were stranded in some place in New York didn't matter anymore, not when they had each other completely, heart and soul. After what it felt like forever, Robin took a deep breath, breaking the eye contact just to kissed her temple. He felt Regina shivered against him and he was lowly wondering if it was because of his lips or was it the fact that nightfall was coming and the cold air was picking up.

Probably the former.

"We should go. It is getting cold." Robin voice was soft when he spoke, his arms around her for a few moments to provide warmth. "If I don't fix the bike we might have to call a cab." Sparing a look at the bike, a fresh new wave of determination washed over him. "I'll try to get it fix. You don't mind waiting?"

And no she didn't mind. Regina smiled at Robin, nodding her head. "I can try and help, though I'm no mechanic."

"No need, lovely. Just rest for a bit. After what just happened I think it is best you take a moment and just breathe. Just keep your phone close in case we need to call a cab." There was so much he wanted to talk to her about, so many questions still lingering in his head about those four years she had lived without him, but that wasn't the right moment. Not in the middle of nowhere, with night time coming fast and well, she was exhausted. So for now, he will try his hardest to bring her home and put her to bed. Tomorrow is a brand new day where they are going to finish the adoption process for Henry, where they would go back home and start decorating Henry's and even the baby new room. There were so many plans for the future. If he was excited then about them, imagine his happiness now that she finally remembers everything. Good things came from this trip and for that he was grateful.

"Okay, just don't get yourself hurt fixing that dreadful thing. I told you to be practical and buy a car but no… You had to have a bike…" She rolled her eyes, biting back a laugh she remembers, she freaking remembers the day he decided to buy a motorcycle instead of a car. Regina remembered when she had told him his 'Mid-life' crisis was taking the best of him and he got so pissed and walked out of his own apartment just to return with flowers and blueberry muffins. The brunette had laughed at his puppy dog eyes, begging for forgiveness for walking away like that and she just her head and kissed his face, all of it. That was the day she realized how mature he was becoming and it was something to be proud off. Though in the end he bought the bike and she rolled her eyes. But Regina was secretly glad, he look so good with his leather jacket and that monstrous thing of a vehicle.

Robin at the very moment barked a laugh because for the first time she was the one referencing their past together. All those memories with her were vivid in his head and the fact that now they could share a few banters about it makes him feel so much at ease. Truth was when Regina didn't have her memories he was so cautious about what he said in front of her. He didn't know how she would react, and that somethings held him back, but now things were fairly the same, fairly being the key word. After the hell they've been through they would never be those two, carefree spirits that didn't care for anything else. Now they were parent, devoted to themselves and a prosperous life and they needed to take care of it like the treasure that is. So after laughing, Robin leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Admit it, you thought I looked sexy. Besides…" His voice turned an octave lower, brow wiggling suggestively, "You wanted me to take you on top of the motorcycle…" His callous hands found purchase on her hips, pulling her body flushed to his. "If I recall this correctly you were in your lingerie and leather jacket, sitting on the bike." Oh that mental image had Robin biting back a groan, and it didn't help, at all, when Regina's upper teeth sunk on her lower lips in the sexiest way possible.

Well shit.

Regina wasn't fairing any better on her end. She recalls, perfectly, that moment. That was after he apologized to her and went to take a bath. Regina thought she might as well take advantage of the situation and finally wear that new lingerie she had bought about a week previous. That was a really fun night. "Oh that." She muttered, her lip rolling between her teeth in a way that had Robin's eyes glued on them. "What was the lesson of that night?" She raised a perfect brow in his direction, amusement glistening in her dark eyes.

"I believe that night I learned how bendy you truly are."

"And don't you forget it." She quipped, a laugh filling the space between them. As much as she would like to walk down memory lane on their endeavors, the truth was it wasn't the time or place for it. So pushing him away before things got a tinge out of hands, the brunette's dainty hand caressed his stubble chin and grinned. "Now go, fix that dreadful thing. I want to go back home and lay down with you. I've missed you a lot." And just like that her voice turned sweet with a hint of longing and ever traces amount of sadness. All she wants at the moment is to lay down with him and never let go, never again.

"I'll do my best." With that Robin kissed her lips one more time and went to work on the bike. While he did that, Regina searched to a place to sit down and just watch. A few minutes went by in silence, and she took that time to arrange her mind. Her brain was still recovering years' worth of memories but one stuck out, one that made her heart swell with pure love for this man.

 _Oh God._

 _Oh God._

 _What did she just walked into? Robin's words, his confession to David had her heart hammering, hard, against her ribcage. He loves her, HE LOVES HER, and Regina is here almost having a panic attack. What is she supposed to do? What is she supposed to tell him when they see each other again? She couldn't run faster after she heard him talk to David and by the way he expressed his exasperation there was no doubt in her mind that he will go to her, and confess what she just heard. Should Regina tell him she heard every single word he uttered? Or should she avoid him until she is clear on what she feels?_

 _Fuck sakes Regina just admit it._

 _Admit what has been always in your heart since the day you met the guy. How he annoyingly sneak his way into your heart and moved there, forever. Admit that whenever he looks at you, that whenever he talks to you sparks combust in your heart. Gods admit it, admit that you love him and be done with the farce. This stupid charade that you both created in order to be with one another without showing any feelings._

 _Regina begins pacing up and down her office, the only place she could hide at the moment. Some part of her wants to listen to her heart, to embrace what has been there since that faithful day Regina and Robin met at David and Mary Margaret engagement party. She never been a believer of love at first sight, but after meeting Robin, almost five years ago, she still felt that fluttering feeling whenever he was near._

 _Loving him for so long would explain the horrible jealousy he felt whenever he was with another woman. It would explain how she sabotage things with him and her sister, Zelena (Though Regina was sure he was happy about that one.) It would explain so many, many, crazy things she did when it was him and it was a lot of things._

 _A frustrated sigh left her sinful lips, as she closed her eyes. There was a dull aching feeling at the base of her skull, annoyingly hitting on her like a hammer. She was stressing so much that she didn't even realized that someone had entered the office._

" _Regina are you alright?" He asked, wearing a worried expression._

 _Regina jumped from where she was standing, her hand on her heart quickly. "Shit, Robin you startled me." She took a deep breath, and looked at him._

 _What the fuck he is doing here?_

" _I apologize…" he announced, hands fidgeting._

 _Wait…_

 _SHIT._

 _NOT NOW._

" _I need to speak to you." Robin said, a tad nervously._

 _NO. NO, NO!_

 _He can't do this now._

" _Robin I am kind of busy. Can't this wait?" Please say yes! Please!_

" _No, it cannot."_

 _So much for that._

" _Robin I am extremely busy and I can't just stop working just because –"_

 _Words became superfluous when Robin pulled her in like a magnet and kissed in a way that she had never been kissed before. For a moment she forgot about everything, her silly dilemma of loving him, what she heard him talk to David in confidence, she even forgot why she was stressing about this. True, her past experience with love wasn't the best one –Daniel leaving her at the altar was horrible – but she shouldn't let that one horrible moment cloud her future, right?_

 _Wait, since when she thinks of Robin as her future?_

 _Realization down on her at that moment as she broke the kiss, his teeth slowly freeing her lower lip with a soft sigh. Regina wanted to say something, anything to make this, all too, intimate moment fade away because she was afraid. Afraid of what was coming next and gods she needed air. ASAP. But her mouth didn't uttered anything, she opened it but no sound came out. Why?_

" _Regina I…" He began and Regina shook her head softly, taking a step back._

" _I know…" Regina spoke softly, her face indescribable to him. Robin looked at her with a raise brow and expressive blue eyes. She knew what? She couldn't possibly be talking about what he feels for her, right?_

 _But her stance –arms crossed over her chest– and eyes boring into his told him that she, indeed, knew what he was going to say and he suddenly felt nervous. Maybe it wasn't the right time. But he can't take it anymore, he can't pretend to not love her any longer. The more time he spend with Regina the harder he fell and if she didn't feel the same way as he, Robin would like to get out of there, fast. Being intimate with her was beginning to have it tolls to his heart._

" _You know… how?" It was the only thing that he could uttered at the very moment as the information starts to sink in. That was why she didn't want to speak to him when he first entered the office. That is why she tried so hard to push out the door. Dread invaded his body, shaking him to the bone and making his heart sink to his stomach. The only thing he could think off, the only thing floating in his head was that she didn't feel the same and wanted to spare his feelings._

 _Well then, it is too late for that._

 _Regina on the other hand shifted where she stood rather nervously. She was at least a ninety five percent sure that Robin would ask her how she knew but she didn't have enough time to think about something that didn't sound like she was being a nosey person and was listening in conversation that she didn't part take on. But now how is she supposed to respond? Robin isn't stupid, and if she lies, he'll know. So what's the point then?_

" _I accidently heard you talking with David this morning." Emphasis on the word 'accidently'. She could have just walked away but the moment he began expressing his feelings for her, Regina was glued to the floor and ear glued to his words._

" _Oh!" Was all Robin exclaimed, in an attempt of not wanting to sound genuinely hurt. So she knew about his feelings and was willing to push him away. That definitely proved to him that she didn't feel the same, that he shouldn't even bother telling her. "Well… I suppose me coming here is stupid then." He brushed it off with a laugh, taking a step back and another until his back met the door. If the floor didn't opened up swallow him whole, he would have to run out of the office before he said something stupid that would cost him his heart. "I'll see you later then. Have a good day Regina." And he turned, already turning the knob, ready to walkway from this, whatever it is they had. The whole 'No strings attached' thing was an awful idea. He should have known._

 _No, No! What the hell are you doing Regina? Why are you letting him leave? Her internal struggle rages on, her heart feeling like it is shredding to pieces. With Robin she is truly happy. He makes her laugh hysterically so, he made her feel wanted and worthy of whatever there was between them, he was the only one in the world that understood her in such a way where words weren't even required. Then why can't he see it? Why can't he sense her distress? Why can he see she feels exactly the same way as he? Oh, that's right, she is doing it again. The whole walls up to the sky impossible for anyone to climb thing. He had done it before, he had managed to sneak in and see parts of her no one else will ever experience. But the fear of being hurt was still there, and she managed to fool his heart._

 _But she had to stop fooling herself this way. It was only making things harder for her. If Robin left, if Robin walked out of her life she doesn't know what would be of her._

 _She is desperate._

" _Robin wait!" She called out, taking a tentative step closer to him. When Regina saw his hand ceasing its movement she breathed out in relief._

 _He was listening._

" _I don't what should I say…" Lies. She knows exactly what to say but her pesky fears were getting the best of her. "…You know I don't do well in relationship." But this wasn't about a relationship, and Regina was sure he would point that out, she just needed an excuse, something that would make him turn around and look at her._

 _When he turned around to look at her, Regina's heart suddenly stop._

 _His eyes, his vibrant blue eyes held a sadness that had her inside quivering._

 _No._

 _She can't do this. She can't break his heart this way._

 _Regina closed the chasm between them, placed her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard that it could punch the air right out of his lungs. After a while, Regina broke the kiss, eyes close as their foreheads rest upon each other. It was now or never, he needed to know. "Robin, I…" She licked her lips, her heart beating like the drums of Gallifrey and gods it felt just right. "I love you. I love you and I would be so stupid to let you go without telling you how I feel." She finally opened her eyes and was greeted with the most beautiful smile in the world._

 _Gosh this man was gorgeous._

" _If you want to leave now then do so but at least this is out there."_

 _Robin was smiling at her though her words were shocking to him, he knew they were honest._

 _They were in love._

 _So what happens next?_

"Regina, love?" Robin called, for like the third time.

Regina jumped a bit, startled.

"Where were you?" He asked, curious to know where her mind had wonder off. Regina shook her head, standing to look at him face to face.

"I was reminiscing about the first time I told you that I love you." She smiled, adding. "I always wondered what would happened after that. I didn't imagined how much we would have been going through just to make our love survive." Shaking her head, the brunette took his hand, lacing their fingers together before lifting his hand to her lips and pressing a soft kiss on the back of it.

His free hand was covering her cheek, thumb running over the apple of her cheek softly. It came as a surprise to himself he had never thought about that. Sure, after that day Robin and Regina had been in a more official relationship – a secret one – that is, trying to see if things work out. They did but their only obstacle was Regina's mother who continually – after finding out about their relation – tried to foil it. No, he never imagined that they would go through hell just for them to be together but that didn't mean he wasn't ready to face the devil. For Regina he would do anything.

He had proven that time after time.

"I don't think neither of us would have been able to predict everything be went through but there was one thing I knew for sure." When his hand went to grasp Regina's free one, he took the opportunity to move closer his wife with a warm simper covering his lips. "Is that it didn't mattered what happened, what I feel would have been stronger than any outside force trying to break us apart. And I think we have proven, not only to ourselves, but to the whole world that you and I will always find a way to be together."

Cue her hormones.

Cue her heart melting.

And cue her turning into a puddle of feelings in his arms.

"Robin you turned into the most romantic person in the span of four years." She laughed, a stray tear falling from her right eye. "I love it."

"Good." He muttered, finally pulling her into a tight embrace. "Now…" Robin leaned back enough to looking into those alluring brown eyes that were in his dreams since the day they met. "I fixed the bike, or rather manage to turn it on just enough to get back to my apartment. There should be clothes there and well you can rest. What do you say? Home?"

Her response was a long, passionate kiss that had Robin weak in the knee.

"Woah!" he exclaimed and Regina chortle softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

And they drove off back to his old apartment where they lived so many things together.

-x-

While Robin went to park the bike on the apartment complex parking lot, Regina walked into the apartment, to which her husband provided the key. When crossed the threshold she realized that the room was completely empty. No, empty physically, Robin's guitars were still hanging on the walls, the couch where she fell asleep time after time was still there and even an old bra of her was still in between the large pillows on the couch. When she thought 'empty' she meant void of new memories. There was dust all around the noiseless apartment, and a shiver ran down her spine. Regina made quick work on opening the windows allowing fresh air to circulate inside the stuffy room. Her steps made soft sounds, which reflected a haze of dusty moonlight from the cobwebbed, gritty window. Regina made a mental note on telling Robin to send someone to clean the place at least once a month so the place doesn't look like a health hazard.

Speaking of the devil.

Robin coughs. "Wow, I didn't think this place would be this dusty…" He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. "Maybe we should go to a hotel like we had planned. I don't think all this dust is good for you and the baby."

Daddy instincts kicking in.

Took him long enough.

Regina turned to Robin, shaking her head softly. "I am not getting on that death trap you call motorcycle again. C'mon, lets just clean the bedroom and go to sleep. I'm tired and my feet are killing me."

"Are you sure, Regina? All this dust…"

"Robin, seriously, lets just do this. The quicker we are the faster we can go to sleep, or not." She winked, and began walking towards the bedroom leaving behind and open mouth Robin.

Half hour later and the room was in condition to sleep in. About ten minutes ago, Robin had told Regina to go and relax, take a shower while he finished changing the bed sheets to some clean ones he had found inside a plastic case (Probably Regina's doing all those tears ago, and he is grateful.) Once done with everything, Robin took off his shirt and shoes and began looking into the closet for his clothes –and hers – that they left behind. He was about to slump to the floor when he heard Regina calling for him.

"Robin?" Regina called, from the bathroom, hot water cascading down her creamy skin. "I forgot to grab a towel, will you bring me one, please?"

Locksley turned to the other side where the towels were and he was happy to see that at least one of them was dust free. He opened the door, just a crack, and quickly was assaulted with the warmth in the room. Robin walked inside, closing the door behind him with a smirk on his face. "I would be happy to help out but it is going to cost you." He said, opening the door to the shower His wife was there, bare to him and gods she was perfect. Her own lips were pulled up into a smirk as she looked at him with passion and lust.

"Care to bargain a deal with me?" She asked, half whine with amusement coating her words. When he just close the door to the shower again, Regina eyes narrows. But the door opened again a minute later and he stepped inside, naked, his erection giving away the nature of his thoughts and clueing Regina of the cost of forgetting her towel.

This was going to be a good shower.

Robin's cocky smile is fixated on place, leaning forward to kiss the space beneath her ear, brushing the wet hair away from her neck and murmured, "I think we can establish a deal." His lips moved lower to the part where her neck met her shoulder, sucking softly at the skin there. Regina moaned softly, head moving to the side as her eyes fell close.

"I'm listening." She drawled, her hands finding purchase on his hips, thumb gracing his skin softly. It occurred to her this is the first time they are going to be intimate since she recovered her memories –granted she just recovered it a few hours ago – still the prospect of being with him for the first with her full set of memories has her body already quivering with excitement.

"Um, I don't want you to listen." His voice came ragged, as he leaned back to look at her face. Eyes closed, lips parted and he cannot wait to kiss those lips. But he waited, just a bit, and added to his previous statement. "I want you to feel." That was went he reached for her lips, trapping her tongue with his and everything was right. Robin pushed her gently against the wall, earning himself a small whimper from Regina. Hands roaming every inch of her skin, eliciting soft moaning sounds from her. When the need for air is too much, the pair break apart, panting heavily into the little space between them. "Gods you are beautiful." Robin whispered, his hand coming up to her face to move, once again, the wet hair off her face.

Her smile is sheepish thanks to his compliment, that she had heart about a couple of million times before but it never, not once, lose that force to make her feel so incredibly good in his arms.

"Now…" He pressed his erection against her thigh, causing Regina to stifle a moan. "Where were we…?" He kissed her again, this time with more need, with more passion than before. Her back pressed tightly against the wall as her taut nipped digs gently into his chest. The sensation caused Robin to moan into her mouth. For a while they only kissed. Their tongue expertly dancing a tango of lust, and causes him to just lose themselves on it. Robin's hand slipped across the sliver of Regina's waist, filling his palms with her glorious ass and pulling her impossibly closer to him, eyes closing in harmony as the relentless water pours over them.

Robin's mouth detached from her mouth and began moving down her neck, shoulder until reaching the valley of her breast. Regina freed a soft moan as he swirled his tongue around her hardened nipple and massaged her other breast with his hand. Regina bit her lip to stifle a moan as Robin moved from one breast to another, but instead of his hand reaching from the newly freed breast, his palm coasted down until reaching her center. He gives her clit a tentative stroke, eliciting a soft whimper from Regina's sinful lips. His mouth continue to tease and bite her nipple mercilessly making his wife released a string of moans that went straight to his throbbing cock in need of her. He needs more of her. He needs to savor her completely, so he released her nipple with a wet and loud pop, his hand other hand skimming over her soft skin until reaching her hips. Mouth follows the path down her center, a kiss here, a bite there until locating her hipbones which he presses soft kisses one. Robin can feel how Regina's breathing had turned hectic, can sense it in the way her fingers travel through his dirty blonde hair. And he can't just fucking wait to have her, all around him but first things first.

He needed to calm his craving, the addiction boiling inside to which Regina is the only cure for him. Locksley lowers himself until her core came into his line of vision. He can see the glistening fold, knows if he is to run his fingers down the length of her sex he will find out how extremely wet she is for him.

The moment he looked up at Regina, he is greeted with hooded eyes, lust swirling in those darker than usual depth. Those eyes told him, commanded him to take her high, and oh he was more than happy to oblige to those unuttered wished. Smirking up at her, Robin then lifted her leg over her shoulder giving him a better look at her scorching core. The sweet, musky scent invaded his nostril and he had to lower his hand to his cock and give a good stroke. He isn't doing anything and yet he was feeling everything. No more stalling. Robin's tongue lapped her clit, causing Regina's back to arch from the titled wall. His quick reaction was to hold her in place by placing his hand on her abdomen. He groans against her clit, the vibration making the brunette fist his hair in her dainty fingers. Robin gives licks the length of her sex and gods the taste of her arousal is intoxication for him. His senses sharpens, can feel her trembling in his arms and he needs to make sure she is fully pleasured before joining them in a dance of passion. His expert mouth kept working at her clit, licking and nibbling to a point that has Regina digging her nails into his scalp, and that arouses Robin even more. Warmth mouth moving in its own tandem as his hands his softly caressing her inner thighs.

Regina was in heaven.

Robin had always been an expert of reading her body like a book. What she needed, what she wanted was soon given to her in ways she had never expected. He is a thirsty and hungry man, feasting on her like a banquet and… Oh – "Fuck." She muttered, throwing her head back two fingers slide right in without putting a fight. He alternates between licks and nibbles as his fingers have a soft rhythm that slowly but surely builds her pleasure. When his fingers curled, hitting a spot that had her toes curling, Regina mewls, feeling so wanton and putty in his hands. She is getting there, almost at the top of the highest mountain ready to topple over. "Shit, Robin…" Her hand lands on his shoulders, nails living nasty red marks over the skin. She doesn't how much she can handle, and she was about there when his still his fingers, and freed her clit with a loud plop. Her sound of disapproval was almost instant but when he accommodated her leg better over his shoulder, and resumed the movement of his fingers – adding a third one – the friction was so good that Regina wasn't able to hold it in any longer. Thighs trembled against his cheeks, body spamming as a white wave of pure pleasure washes over Regina in ways that have her moaning his name loudly.

He absolutely loved this part. To watch become undone thanks to his ministration, to feel her trembling body against him. It made him almost topple over himself but he was strong, needed to be. Her taste, her smell and the way her fingers were tugging at his hair had him releasing a guttural groan. Robin's movements haven't halted, yet. Not until he knows she had had enough, and by the way she was pulling his head back, away from her core he knew it was time to stop. So he gently settled her leg back on the floor, kiss her belly and then proceeded to go up until his lips were on hers, kissing Regina slowly. "You are marvelous." He muttered against her swollen kissed lips and she smile lazily at him, and Jesus it is such a beautiful sight.

One arm quickly wrapped around his shoulders, lips pressing against the corner of his mouth. Regina could feel his erection poking against her. A hand came into contact with his length, Robin hissing softly against her mouth. "I think it is time to give you a little attention…" She stroke from the base up, fingers massaging his head and the back to the previous pattern. His head dropped against her shoulder, Robin feeling completely wanton against her. Regina loved the power it gave her having Robin's thick cock in his hand, pumping and drawing noises that made her core tremble with need. Loved how his hands found her hips, squeezing there to the point that it could leave bruises. She knows if she continues with this motion he would just spill in her hands.

And she was right.

His hand was quickly stopping Regina's.

"Lovely as much as I love this. I need to be inside of you, now." He finally looked at her, eyes hooded, lust present and a smirk on his lips, those succulent lips rolling between his teeth, an action that always made her arousal spike. Letting go of his cock, Regina settle her arm around him, and smirked, lifting her leg around his hip to draw him closer. "Then be my guest, handsome."

He reached down for his length, twitching and throbbing in his hands thanks to Regina's action. Robin was aware that he would be able to last long but the need for her was too big to even consider a bit more teasing. So testing the waters, Robin runs the head of his cock over her entrance and Regina threw her head back, moaning. His smile turned devilish when Regina chance a look at him once more. Her lips pressed to his, kissing awfully slowly and he takes the opportunity to slowly but surely, sinks in. Regina lets go of their lip lock, scrunching her face in pleasure as he inch by inch finally found his home. His own face twist in pleasure, head resting upon her shoulder. A groan, a throaty, guttural moan leaves from deep within his belly. Being encompassed by her tightens, her throbbing heat, made him feel in pure bliss but he had to be careful, he didn't want to come too soon, Robin needs to enjoy this with her, heart and soul.

His thrust are slow at first. Testing her, biding his time to raise her once again. Incoherent words coming out of her mouth as ever slow thrust causes friction against her clit, and he can feel it. Robin feels all the signs of Regina's build up and honestly his own isn't far behind so pressed more against her, filling the brunette to the hilt. And when she screamed bloody murder it was his cue to go harder. Robin pressed a hand against the wall, using it as leverage. His other hand held tightly her hip, thrusting faster and hard. Her sleek folds felt wonderful against his throbbing cock, and the skin to skin contact made spark fly between them.

She was absolutely fucking soaring with each thrust from Robin's part. Her hips met them all one by one as the momentum grew and spread all across her limbs. Regina was feeling his love, his adoration and devotion in ways she hasn't before and that had her gasping for air, clawing at his skin and biting his shoulder until leaving red, angry bite mark. Regina felt at the edge of the world ready to skydive. A warm buzzing feeling envelope her heart that spread from her upper arms and then to her head, growing and growing just as the nerves pulse downward her groin. The pressure inside builds up more, and complete awareness his awakening every pore of her body and Regina finally feels like she is falling. One, two and three more hard thrust from Robin had her moaning, screaming profanities that any saint would covered their ears for. It burns so intensely, and she swears she might pass out but Robin his hitting that delicious spot that makes her quake even more. "Fuck, Robin I'm coming." Her walls tightens around him, increasing the pressure, body grow taut, her mind becoming empty of any thoughts that isn't about the amazing wave of pleasure she is feeling.

Fuck. He can't keep it in any longer. Not when her sleek folds are fluttered around his cock. So he coaxes her "Let go. Come for me." And when she did, oh boy he felt like flying. Robin groaned in tandem with her, he own release following quickly behind her. He empties his warm seeds in her, her core milking him dry. Movement stopped from both parts, all that was heard was their heavy breathing and gasping. Soft caresses here, there and the moment their gaze locked together, their eyes sparkled with love and lips pulled up into a pair of matching smiles.

"Still in synch." Regina mused, softly combing his hair to the side. A shiver ran down her spine, which is when she noticed the water was going to cold. Her other hand reach of the switch, turning the showerhead off.

"Did you ever have a doubt?" He questioned with a raise brow, taking a step back so Regina had the space to move around.

"Well the memory loss gave me a slight paused." She shot back with a laugh. The moment the brunette stood more firmly, she felt her legs shakes. Perks of being royally fucked by her husband she suppose. "Now, I do hope you brought me that towel that I asked for." Regina opened the shower door, her eyes never leaving Robin's face. "Because after this I want to keep bargaining with you… The whole night." With a wink, Regina got out of the shower and reached for the towel that he had brought her.

Robin watch her go, a slight twitchy feeling coursing through his shaft. "Sounds like we have much to discuss."

The prospect of making Regina his again and again through all the night had him sprinting out the shower and pulling the brunette to kiss those addictive swollen lips.

This was going to be a fun night.

Actually this was the only night they would have to themselves. Come morning they were on the way to finalize Henry's adoption.

Come morning they would pick up Roland.

Come morning they were to return to Alabama and bring Henry to his new home with his new family.

And after that, they were to have a new child.

Boy or girl? It didn't matter to them.

The only thing that matter was the growth of their family. The Locksley clan – how Robin had begun calling it – was about to be a family full of unconditional love.

Their journey had been a bumpy one, and yes somethings everything looked bleak for them but Robin and Regina had managed to make things works. Sure, life had put test after test but they remained victorious proving that love, true love, had come on top. Oh, their story is far from over, there were many obstacles more to conquer but with heart and soul united as one, who can go against them? Their love it's tangible, it's solid, It's beautiful, It's artistic and from their stand of point love is flawlessly perfect. There are cracks, pain slips through sometimes but it only made them stronger, more united and now each one of them giving it a hundred percent every step of the way they know they will get through.

Everything is clearer when you're in love.

 **Well… You guys made it all the way down here. Hurray for you.**

 **Again I want to thank you guys for the amazing support it has been fun writing this for you guys. I hope you stick around for my next, special project that is honestly the best idea I had. Anyway, thanks for reading this. And like I said, this isn't the end of this version of Robin and Regina, these two have a lot more coming their way. So until then, until I write them again, stay tune for other projects. If you want to speak more about this you guys know where to find me. But for now, bye and thanks. I hardly have the words to express myself without sounding repetitive,**

 **Love you guys, Janice. [3]**


End file.
